Enmendando a un Granuja
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Edward, el sexto conde de Cullen se ve obligado a encargarse de la presentación en sociedad de su prima. Y se ha propuesto casarla cuanto antes para librarse de ella, y para ello contrata los servicios de la institutriz Isabella Swan. Ella poco a poco se da cuenta de que el conde está interesado en instruirla en el arte de la seducción...
1. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Edward Masen, sexto conde de Cullen, se apoyó contra uno de los pilares de mármol de la entrada principal de Cullen House y observó los nubarrones de tormenta concentrarse por encima de su cabeza.

_«Me hormiguean los pulgares _-murmuró, dando una calada a su cigarro-. _Algo malvado se acerca por estos lares.» Cita perteneciente a Macbeth, de William Shakespeare. _

Aunque el cielo al oeste de Londres era temiblemente sombrío, aquella tormenta en particular no era lo único que preocupaba a Edward Masen. Una tempestad mayor se le aproximaba a pasos agigantados; estaba a punto de acoger en su casa a la sierva de Satanás y a su madre.

La puerta principal se abrió a su espalda. Edward echó un vistazo al cielo al tiempo que un gran trueno retumbaba sobre los tejados de Mayfair.

-¿Qué sucede, Steve?

-Me pidió que le avisara a las tres en punto, milord -respondió el mayordomo con su habitual tono impasible-. El reloj acaba de dar la hora.

Edward dio otra calada a su puro, dejando que el humo saliera de su boca formando remolinos y que la refrescante brisa se lo llevara consigo.

-Cerciórese de que las ventanas del estudio están cerradas, y procure una copa de whisky al señor Jenks. Imagino que lo necesitará en breve.

-Muy bien, milord. -La puerta se cerró de nuevo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre los llanos escalones de granito que tenía delante justo cuando un carruaje irrumpió estrepitosamente en Grosvenor Street y giró en dirección a la mansión. Edward dio una última calada a su cigarro, lo apagó contra la columna y lo arrojó con un juramento. Los demonios tenían una puntualidad espléndida.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Steve, flanqueado por media docena de lacayos de librea, apareció a su lado en el preciso instante en el que un monstruoso carruaje negro se detenía al pie de las escaleras. Un segundo vehículo, menos ostentoso que el primero, se paró detrás.

Cuando Steve y sus tropas se adelantaron con paso firme, el señor Jenks ocupó la posición vacante en el pórtico.

-Milord, debo elogiarle de nuevo por su deferencia para con el deber familiar.

Edward miró al abogado.

-Dos personas firmaron un trozo de papel antes de sus muertes, y yo cargo con las consecuencias. No me elogie por quedar atrapado en algo que, sencillamente, no he sido capaz de evitar.

-Aun así, milord... -El hombre se interrumpió cuando el primer ocupante del carruaje salió bajo la ligera llovizna-. Dios mío -dijo con voz ahogada.

-Dios no tiene nada que ver con esto -farfulló Edward.

Lillian Hale puso un pie en el camino y, con un chasquido de sus dedos, reclamó a Steve su bastón de paseo. No pareció percibir la lluvia, pero, dado el tamaño del sombrero aposentado sobre su estridente pelo rojo -naranja- probablemente no se daría cuenta del aguacero hasta que el peso del agua la hiciera zozobrar.

-¡Edward! -Ella recogió su voluminosa falda rosa y fue resueltamente a su encuentro mientras él bajaba las escaleras-. Qué típico de ti esperar hasta el último momento para enviar a por nosotras. ¡Había comenzado a pensar que querías que nos pudriéramos en nuestra afligida soledad todo el verano!

Del techo de ambos coches comenzaron a manar montañas de equipaje y a caer en los brazos de los solícitos lacayos. Edward echó un vistazo al montón, reparando en que tendría que ceder otra habitación sólo para guardarropa femenino, antes de tomar su mano enguantada e inclinarse sobre ella.

-Tía Lillian. Confío en que el viaje desde Dorsetshire fuera placentero.

-¡No lo fue! Sabes cuánto afecta a mis nervios el viajar. Si no fuera por mi querida, queridísima, Rosalie, no sé cómo lo habría logrado. -Giró su figura rotunda y oronda como la proa de un barco para mirar hacia el carruaje-. ¡Rosalie! ¡Sal aquí! Recuerdas a tu primo Edward, ¿verdad, cielo?

—No voy a salir, madre -pudo escucharse desde las entrañas del cavernoso vehículo.

La sonrisa de tía Lillian se volvió más radiante.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida. Tu primo te espera.

-Pero está lloviendo.

-Sólo un poco. -Su sonrisa comenzó a debilitarse.

-Me estropearé el vestido.

El resuelto buen humor de Edward empezó a desmoronarse un tanto. El maldito testamento de su tío en modo alguno le obligaría a pillar una neumonía.

-Rosalie... -advirtió de nuevo la tía, marcando enfáticamente la erre.

-Oh, muy bien.

La encarnación del infierno en la Tierra -como la había recordado desde su último encuentro cuando, con siete años, se agarró un berrinche gritando y pataleando como loca porque le negaron un paseo en pony- emergió del carruaje. Ella se apeó de éste en medio de una nube de encaje y volantes rosa en perfecta armonía con el vaporoso vestido de su madre.

Rosalie Hale hizo una reverencia y los rizos rubios que enmarcaban su rostro se balancearon impertinentemente al unísono.

-Milord -susurró ella, alzando y agitando sus largas pestañas.

-Prima Rosalie -respondió Edward, conteniendo su espanto ante la atroz idea de que algunos de su género encontraran atractiva su apariencia angelical. Con sus grandes mangas abombadas y sus etéreos volantes parecía más un pajarillo desgarbado que un ángel-. Ambas tenéis un aspecto colorido esta tarde. ¿Entramos a resguardarnos de la lluvia?

-Es seda y tafetán -canturreó tía Lillian, ahuecando una de las alas caídas de su hija-. Cuestan doce libras cada uno y vienen directamente de París.

-Y los flamencos vienen directamente de África.

El comentario fue benigno, tratándose de él; pero cuando se dio la vuelta para acompañar a Rosalie a las escaleras, los ojos azules de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward ahogó un suspiro de disgusto.

Algunas veces los recuerdos siguen sumamente vigentes a pesar del paso del tiempo.

-No le gusta mi vestido, mamá -se lamentó mientras le temblaba el labio inferior-. ¡Y la señorita Witherdale dijo que era la última moda!

Edward tenía intención de comportarse, al menos por hoy. Pero esto superaba sus buenas intenciones.

-¿Quién es la señorita Witherdale?

-La institutriz de Rosalie. Llegó muy bien recomendada.

-¿Por quién... por artistas de circo?

-¡Mamá!

-¡Por Dios bendito! -masculló Edward, haciendo una mueca de dolor-. ¡Steve, entre sus cosas! -Volvió a fijar la atención en su tía-. ¿Todo vuestro vestuario hace juego de un modo tan... vistoso?

-¡Edward, no consentiré que nos insultes a los cinco minutos de haber llegado! ¡El querido Oscar jamás toleraría semejante crueldad!

-El querido tío Oscar está muerto, tía Lillian. Y, como bien sabes, él y mi padre conspiraron para asegurarse de que acabarais aquí en estas circunstancias.

-¿Conspiraron? -repitió tía Lillian, alzando tanto la voz que podría haber hecho añicos el cristal-. ¡Es tu responsabilidad familiar! ¡Tú deber!

-Precisamente por eso estáis aquí. -Subió las escaleras solo, pues a ellas pareció no importarles seguir berreando bajo la lluvia-. Y sólo hasta que ella... -y apuntó el dedo en dirección a su empapada prima- esté casada. Entonces pasaréis a ser la responsabilidad y el deber familiar de otro.

-¡Edward!

Él miró de nuevo a su llorosa prima.

-¿Fue la tal señorita Witherdale quien te ha enseñado todo lo necesario para garantizar tu éxito en sociedad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Espléndido. ¡Señor Jenks!

El abogado salió de detrás de una de las columnas de mármol.

-¿Sí, milord?

-Deduzco que nuestra querida señorita Witherdale se esconde en el segundo coche. Entréguele veinte libras y las señas de la tienda de gafas más próxima, y mándela a paseo. Quiero un anuncio en el London Times. Solicite una acompañante de señoritas para mi encantadora prima. Inmediatamente. Alguien versada en música, francés, latín, moda, y...

-¡Cómo te atreves, Edward! -gruñó tía Lillian.

-... y etiqueta. Haga que se personen en esta dirección. Nada de nombres. De ningún modo deseo que el mundo sepa que mi prima tiene el aspecto de un caniche y el estilo de una lechera. Nadie en su sano juicio querría encadenarse a ningún animal.

-Inmediatamente, milord. -El señor Jenks inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de cortesía.

Edward dejó a las mujeres vociferando tras de sí y entró en la casa con paso resuelto. Aquello ciertamente había degenerado demasiado. El dolor de cabeza con que se había despertado retornó con saña. Debería haber hecho que Steve le sirviera un whisky también a él.

Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera, apoyando la espalda mojada contra el pasamanos de caoba. Una serie de cuadros cubrían la pared contraria, parte de la vasta galería de retratos del gran vestíbulo de Cullen. Dos de ellos, colgados a varios metros el uno del otro, portaban sendos lazos negros en las esquinas superiores. Uno era un retrato aceptable de Oscar Hale, hermanastro de su madre. Apenas había conocido al hombre, y le había agradado aún menos; y tras un breve instante volcó su atención en el retrato más cercano.

Su primo, James Masen, había muerto hacía poco más de un año, de modo que, a estas alturas, Edward ya debería haber hecho que Steve retirara el lazo. El crespón servía como recordatorio, sin embargo, de la clase de aprieto en que le había metido James.

-Maldición -murmuró desapasionadamente.

James, su pariente varón más próximo, habría -debería haber- heredado Cullen. No obstante, el afán de su joven y testarudo primo por la aventura había coincidido de forma trágica con la búsqueda de poder de Bonaparte. Según estipulaba ahora la herencia, una vez que el lloroso repollo rosa con lazos de abajo estuviera casada, su vástago poseería los títulos, tierras y riqueza de los Masen. Pero después de haber puesto nuevamente los ojos en ella, Edward no tenía intención de permitir que aquello sucediera.

Y de ese modo, la desconsiderada muerte de todos sus parientes varones le había obligado a tomar el único camino por el que había jurado no aventurarse jamás. El conde de Cullen necesitaba un heredero legítimo... y así, por lógica -aunque desafortunada- extensión, necesitaba una esposa. Pero antes de poder comenzar la tarea necesitaba concluir sus obligaciones con Rosalie Hale y su madre con la mayor premura posible.

Isabella Marie Swan se apeó del coche que había alquilado y se enderezó la capa. El vestido azul de mañana era el más austero que poseía, y el cuello alto le rozaba. Sin embargo, incómodo o no, había asistido a suficientes entrevistas durante los últimos cinco años para saber que un aspecto y unos modales comedidos obraban maravillas con las perspectivas de empleo. Y, en este momento, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Shakespeare, su skye terrier blanco y compañero más fiel, saltó a su lado. El conductor hizo girar el coche de alquiler sin mirar atrás y se incorporó al ligero tráfico del mediodía. Isabella recorrió Grosvenor Street con la mirada.

-Así que esto es Mayfair -musitó, mirando las sobrias fachadas de las formidables mansiones.

Aunque había trabajado para la aristocracia rural y la baja nobleza en el pasado, nada podía compararse a esto. La dorada Mayfair, lugar predilecto de los más acaudalados y de más alta alcurnia de Inglaterra, guardaba poca semejanza con el resto de la ruidosa, abarrotada y mugrienta ciudad de Londres. Desde la ventana del coche de alquiler había divisado numerosas y agradables rutas de paseo que explorar junto con Shakespeare en Hyde Park. Encontrar empleo en Mayfair podría tener incuestionables beneficios, siempre que la joven dama y su madre no fueran completamente antisociales.

Extrajo de su bolsillo el anuncio doblado de periódico y leyó la dirección una vez más, después tiró de la correa del terrier y subió la calle.

-Vamos, Shakes.

Ésta sería su segunda entrevista del día, y la novena de la semana, y aún le quedaba una posibilidad más en Cheapside. Si a finales de semana no había nadie en Londres que estuviera dispuesto a contratarla, tendría que utilizar sus escasos ahorros para dirigirse al norte. Quizás en Yorkshire no hubieran oído hablar de ella. No obstante, últimamente tenía la inquietante sensación de que toda familia, o al menos aquellas que necesitaban una institutriz o dama de compañía, conocían cada maldito detalle de su vida... y lo máximo a lo que aspiraba era a una negativa cortés a ofrecerle empleo.

-Ah, hemos llegado, el número 25. -Isabella se detuvo a contemplar la colosal casa urbana que se alzaba al fondo de una corta calle curvada. Desde el camino se apreciaban lo que parecían medio centenar de ventanas cuyas vistas daban al pequeño y sencillo jardín del lado este. La casa estaba flanqueada al oeste por una vía para carruajes, y no se diferenciaba demasiado de las otras espléndidas mansiones con las que compartía la calle. Por el momento todo iba a las mil maravillas.

Inspiró con fuerza, recorrió el camino para carruajes que rodeaba la parte trasera de la residencia y subió los tres peldaños de la entrada. La puerta se abrió antes incluso de haber llamado.

-Buenas tardes. -De pie junto a la entrada de la cocina, un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con una impecable librea dorada y negra de la época del reinado de George III, la miraba fijamente. Las pinceladas plateadas en sus sienes servían para enfatizar con más firmeza su solemnidad-. ¿Imagino que está aquí en respuesta al anuncio?

-Sí, yo...

-Por aquí, señorita.

El mayordomo se dio la vuelta sin dirigir una sola mirada a Shakespeare. Isabella lo siguió por la enorme cocina y dos largos pasillos interconectados hasta un amplio y espacioso estudio situado bajo una escalera de caracol de caoba tallada. Observó minuciosamente los refinados cuadros de artistas célebres, tales como Lawrence y Gainsborough, las vistosas esculturas de marfil y exquisita madera de ébano del lejano Oriente y la cornisa con incrustaciones de oro que recorría la parte alta de las paredes. Aunque refinada, elegante, fascinante y muy bien amueblada, la casa, curiosamente, no parecía nada femenina para ser la residencia de una joven dama y su madre.

-Espere aquí, señorita.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, absorta en sus observaciones. Shakespeare captó un interesante olorcillo junto al robusto escritorio de caoba mientras ella se acercaba al hogar para calentarse las manos. Tocó, tentativamente, la suave pata de ébano de un elefante tallado colocado sobre la repisa.

Unos pasos amortiguados descendieron las escaleras que se curvaban por encima de su cabeza. Abandonó sobresaltada la chimenea y se sentó en una silla situada al lado opuesto del escritorio. La puerta se abrió un momento después. Isabella adoptó su mejor expresión profesional, aunque de sincero interés, preparada para, iniciar su bien ensayado discurso acerca de su experiencia y sus impecables referencias, y alzó la mirada. Y, en aquel instante, olvidó todo cuanto había estado a punto de decir.

Él la miraba fijamente desde la entrada. Al principio, todo lo que vio fueron sus ojos... de un exquisito verde esmeralda bajo unas sardónicas cejas cobrizas. Poco a poco, el resto de su persona se abrió paso en sus sentidos. Alto, de cabello cobrizo que se rizaba a la altura de la nuca y la estilizada constitución de un atleta, poseía los altos pómulos de un aristócrata francés y una boca arrogante y descaradamente sensual. Él permaneció donde estaba, sin moverse en absoluto, durante varios largos segundos.

-¿Está aquí por el puesto de institutriz? -preguntó lánguidamente con una voz profunda y cultivada.

-Yo... -Isabella hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando el sonido de su voz descendió por su espalda en electrizantes espirales-. Así es.

-Está contratada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Ella pestañeó con sus ojos marrones tan oscuros como el chocolate.

-¿Contratada?

Edward cerró la puerta; una agitación desconocida amenazaba su control. «Dios santo, es deliciosa.»

-Sí, contratada. ¿Cuándo puede empezar?

-Pero... no ha visto mis referencias, y desconoce mis capacidades... incluso mi nombre.

Dado su conservador atuendo y su postura erguida, decirle lo excitante que encontraba sus obvias capacidades podría espantarla.

Un movimiento captó su atención y bajó la vista para ver un pequeño terrier blanco olfateando bajo su escritorio. Edward arqueó una ceja.

-¿Es suyo?

Isabella tiró de la correa y el animal volvió a su lado y se sentó.

-Sí. Está muy bien educado, se lo aseguro.

Agradecido por cualquier distracción que le concediera un momento para recobrar su serena apariencia habitual, Edward rodeó a la pequeña bestia blanca y tomó asiento en su escritorio de caoba.

-No tiene que asegurarme nada. Ya tiene el trabajo, señorita... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Swan. Isabella Marie Swan.

-Un nombre muy digno, señorita Swan.

La señorita Swan se sonrojó, el rubor ascendió atractivamente a sus mejillas color crema.

-Gracias, señor. -Bajó la mirada bruscamente a su amplio retículo y sacó un delgado montón de papeles-. Mis referencias -le explicó al tiempo que se los ofrecía.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y las tomó, sus dedos rozaron la suave piel de cabritilla de sus guantes blancos.

-Si insiste. -Edward los dejó sin tan siquiera mirarlos, prefiriendo mantener la mirada en la alta y elegante diosa sentada frente a él.

Ella señaló los papeles.

-Insisto. ¿No desea examinarlos antes de ofrecerme un puesto?

Se le ocurrieron varias posiciones que le gustaría ofrecerle.

-Prefiero examinarla a usted.

Su sonrojo se intensificó.

-¿Có... cómo dice?

Ella era sinceramente ingenua, decidió. Y, gracias a Dios, no tenía la menor idea de quién era él.

-Todas las referencias son impecables, o no se ofrecerían. Por lo tanto, son inútiles. Prefiero acudir a la fuente. -Posó la barbilla en sus manos y sonrió con la esperanza de no parecer el depredador que se sentía-. Hábleme de usted, señorita Swan.

Ella se alisó la falda con un movimiento diestro, a la vez que sumamente femenino.

-Por supuesto. He servido como institutriz y dama de compañía en varios empleos durante los últimos cinco años, señor. Se me considera muy competente. -Alzó la barbilla, emprendiendo una disertación obviamente ensayada-. De hecho, las damas jóvenes son de mi especial preferencia. Yo...

-Mmm. Yo prefiero las mías algo más maduras.

-Usted... perdón, ¿cómo dice?

-¿Cuántos años tiene, señorita Swan?

Ella le observó, comenzando a albergar cierta sospecha.

-Tengo veinticuatro.

Él habría supuesto uno o dos años menos, pero probablemente se debía a que la piel de sus mejillas parecía tan suave e inmaculada como la de un bebé.

-Prosiga con su presentación.

-Su anuncio mencionaba una joven de diecisiete años. Su hermana, ¿podría aventurar?

-Dios santo, no. -Él frunció el ceño, ahuyentando su lujuria... temporalmente-. Soy primo del demonio, y eso es lo máximo a lo que estoy dispuesto a llegar.

Ella no pareció ofendida por su lenguaje franco, pero hizo una pausa, sin duda para que él se explicase. Sin embargo, si ella quería saber algo, podía preguntar. Ya llevaba cinco minutos empleada y aún insistía en sufrir esa condenada estupidez de la entrevista.

-¿Quizá -siguió ella un momento después- podría explicarse con más detalle? ¿Y podría saber su nombre? No había mención alguna en el anuncio. Desconozco cómo dirigirme a usted, señor.

Él inhaló pausadamente. Bueno, en definitiva ella estaba obligada a averiguarlo. La señorita Swan no parecía ser demasiado proclive a las bobadas sensibleras, pero ahora lo averiguaría con certeza.

-Edward Masen -dijo-. Lord Cullen.

-¿Quiere decir el conde de Cullen? -Sus delicadas mejillas palidecieron.

Él mantuvo la expresión apacible de su rostro, aunque sus instintos le impulsaban a echar a correr hacia la puerta para impedir la salida de la señorita Swan.

-¿Ha oído hablar de mí?

Isabella se aclaró la garganta y tiró de su perrito blanco para acercarlo un poco más hacia ella.

-Sí, he oído hablar de usted. -Agarró sus papeles y se puso en pie-. Me disculpo si malinterpreté su anuncio, milord, pero debo decirle... debe saber que parecía bastante... Buenos días, milord.

Los ojos de Edward descendieron a su esbelto y redondeado trasero mientras ella huía hacia la puerta.

-Por lo general, no pongo un anuncio en el London Times para buscar amante, si es lo que le preocupa, señorita Swan-explicó en el mismo tono seco-. Aunque, si lo desea, le daré tino o dos puntos por reconocer el nombre y por su expresión de auténtico horror. No es la mejor que he visto, pero es ciertamente aceptable.

La señorita Swan cesó en su retirada y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Aceptable?

Por lo menos había captado su atención.

-La semana pasada tuve aquí a una vieja cacatúa gorda que se desmayó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era yo. Fueron necesarios dos lacayos y Steve para sacarla. -Se inclinó hacia delante, doblando sus largos dedos sobre el escritorio-. El puesto es legítimo, y está considerablemente bien retribuido. No obstante, si planea sucumbir a desmayos e histerias ante la sola mención de mi nombre, por favor márchese. Sin la menor dilación.

-No me he desmayado en la vida -afirmó ella, alzando una vez más su orgullosa barbilla-. Ni sería tan tonta de hacerlo en su presencia.

-Ah -susurró, sus labios se volvieron a curvar en una sonrisa. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto en días-. ¿Piensa que podría levantarle las faldas y aprovecharme de usted mientras yace inconsciente en el suelo?

Aquel adorable rubor regresó al rostro de ella.

-Peores cosas he oído decir de usted, milord. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No hay diversión en la cópula, a menos que ambas partes tengan la suficiente lucidez para disfrutar la experiencia. ¿Está rechazando el puesto? Los honorarios son veinte libras al mes, por si le interesa. O más, si no recuerdo mal.

Ella apretó los puños, arrugando el ordenado montón de referencias al hacerlo.

-¡Esto es absurdo, milord! -exclamó-. ¡No sabe nada de mí!

-Sé mucho sobre usted -replicó y señaló su silla vacía-. ¿Continuamos?

Ella cuadró los hombros y se sentó otra vez con su retículo en el regazo, sin duda para acelerar su huida en caso de necesidad.

-¿Y qué es lo que sabe de mí?

-Sé que tiene unos ojos exquisitos. ¿De qué color diría que son?

Aquellos mismos ojos parecieron mirarle con incredulidad durante varios segundos.

-Yo... no creo que el color de mis ojos tenga nada que ver con mi capacidad como institutriz y dama de compañía.

-Mmm. Casi negros, pero no exactamente -musitó él, ignorando su protesta-. Y no del todo marrones. Su tono no se asemeja al topacio imperial, ni a una turmalina. Como dos ojos de tigre, creo.

-Veo que conoce bien las rocas y los minerales, milord -le interrumpió, bajando la mirada, y fingió desenredar la correa del perro-. ¿Podemos volver a la naturaleza del cargo?

-¿Y qué me dice de su cabello? -continuó, imperturbable-. Parecido al ébano, sólo que más claro. -Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia ella-. Sí, ésa es una buena descripción, o tal vez como chocolate. Más puro, pero no tan preciso.

-Milord -dijo con brusquedad la señorita Swan-, ¿qué pasa con mi empleo?

Edward pidió los papeles de nuevo y, tras dudar brevemente, ella se los devolvió.

-Mi tía y mi prima viven ahora mismo bajo mi techo -comenzó, examinando concienzudamente sus referencias, a pesar de que le importaba un comino lo que pudieran decir-, hasta el momento en que mi prima se case. Necesito alguien que se ocupe de ellas y le proporcione a mi prima una capa de refinamiento... una capa gruesa. Ya contraté tres institutrices, y perdí a la última ayer por la mañana.

-Ella debe de estar desolada por haber perdido tantas acompañantes.

-Contraté a la primera hace una semana. Dudo que recuerde sus nombres, suponiendo que tenga la capacidad mental de aprenderlos.

La expresión de Isabella se volvió más pensativa y menos cautelosa.

-Ha contratado tres institutrices en un período de siete días.

-Sí, así es. Una maldita pérdida de tiempo. Por lo que he decidido probar una táctica nueva. -Una táctica que había decidido nada más verla cinco minutos atrás; pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Ah.

-Dejaré esto muy claro, señorita Swan. Mi tía es Satanás, y mi prima Rosalie es la encarnación del infierno en la tierra explicó-. El testamento de mi tío, y una cláusula en el de mi padre, exige que me ocupe de casarla, y de casarla bien, a menos que desee mantenerla de por vida. Cualquiera de esas viejas cacatúas podrían haberle enseñado latín... es muy posible que alguna de ellas fuera una niña durante el mandato del César.

-Entonces, ¿por qué yo, milord? -Apretó los labios.

Su opinión sobre ella volvió a mejorar una vez más. Curiosa, y con la sensatez suficiente de tener sentido del humor, aunque eso ya lo había notado.

-Por desesperación. Y porque posee algo que las otras carecían.

La señorita Swan le miró desde su asiento; su perrito a sus pies y su amplio retículo en su regazo. Algún día averiguaría por qué había contestado a su anuncio en vez del medio centenar que había en el periódico de esa mañana.

-¿Y qué es lo que poseo, milord?

Edward se puso en pie. Al ver que ella no intentó huir, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la parte frontal de éste.

-Es muy sencillo. Desde que la vi he sentido el fuerte deseo de quitarle las horquillas de su cabello oscuro, despojarle de ese vestido absurdamente remilgado y cubrir su piel desnuda de besos lentos y ardientes.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta.

-Y estimularme, señorita Swan -prosiguió cuando vio que ella no perdía la conciencia-, no es una tarea nada fácil.

-¿Supongo que debido a los años que ha pasado en pos de la decadencia y el libertinaje?

-Exactamente. Y es esa edificante cualidad la que deseo que intente transmitir a mi prima. Es poco probable que consiga a alguien gracias a su agudeza o refinamiento.

Con sus ojos marrones fijos en el rostro de él, la señorita Swan se levantó y se deslizó tras el respaldo de la silla, alzando el retículo en sus brazos en lo que él supuso era una actitud amenazadora.

-Me resulta imposible creer que hable en serio. Por tanto, debo suponer que está jugando de algún modo con...

-Hablo completamente en serio. Y como he dicho, le pagaré muy bien por su instrucción.

Ella se irguió.

-Después de todo, tal vez debería haber puesto un anuncio para buscar amante, milord.

-Eso no habría servido de nada. -Edward le dirigió una mirada-. Uno no se casa con una amante.

La señorita Swan retrocedió algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Lord Cullen, yo enseño etiqueta, idiomas, literatura, música y arte a jóvenes damas. Creo que el arte de la seducción es más bien su fuerte. Ni puedo, ni le ayudaré en ese campo. Si es eso lo que precisa, le sugiero que busque en otra parte.

Edward suspiró, preguntándose si Isabella Swan tenía la menor idea de lo bien que él se estaba comportando, considerando que no tenía intención alguna de perderla de vista.

-Sigue, pues, insistiendo en esta maldita inquisición. Parlez-vous franCais?

-Oui. Je me recevu l'education plus premier -respondió de inmediato.

-¿Donde recibió su educación? -le preguntó.

-En la academia de la señorita Sheen. Se me consideraba una estudiante excelente.

-Traduzca. Dum nos fata sinut oculos satiemus amore.

Ella ni siquiera vaciló.

-«En tanto nos lo permita el destino, saciemos nuestros ojos de amor.»

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Latín también, señorita Swan. Imagino que fue una estudiante excelente.

-Lo mismo que usted, por lo visto.

Él asintió, advirtiendo la sorpresa reflejada en su voz.

-A algunos libertinos nos gusta leer. Y yo encuentro sus capacidades, todas sus capacidades, aceptables. A riesgo de repetirme, está contratada.

Seguro de sí mismo e innegablemente arrogante, el conde de Cullen se apoyó contra su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, observándola expectante. Isabella despreciaba el halago; le parecía un refugio demasiado obvio para los débiles de mente. Sin embargo, cuando miró fijamente la luz en los ojos verdes de Edward Masen y le escuchó declarar que deseaba desnudarla y besarla, se había sentido claramente halagada. Y horrorizada... puesto que «halagada» a duras penas llegaba a describir la estremecedora excitación que las palabras de lord Cullen provocaron en su interior.

-Milord -le dijo, con tanta diplomacia como le fue posible-, para ser justos, antes de que me ofrezca un puesto... tan generoso, creo que hay algo que debe saber acerca de mí.

-Sé todo cuanto preciso.

Isabella señaló sus recomendaciones.

-Con todo, tengo que ponerle al corriente de que no tengo carta alguna de mi último patrón. -Como él no interrumpió su pronunciamiento, Isabella inspiró con fuerza y trató de proseguir con un tono sereno y razonable-. Pero tengo una carta de recomendación de lady Victoria Sutherland dando fe de mi persona.

-¿Conoce a lady Vixen? (En inglés «zorra» o «arpía»)

«¡Oh, vaya! » La madre de Victoria le había advertido a la muy tonta que iba a lograr notoriedad.

-Fui su profesora durante un tiempo. Es una amiga muy querida.

Él abrió la boca y después, evidentemente, cambió de opinión acerca de lo que había previsto decir.

-¿Y cuál es entonces el problema?

-Mi última patrona fue lady Newton, de Lincolnshire.

-Ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

Edward agudizó la mirada.

-Usted es la joven que se abrió de piernas para Newton y le provocó una apoplejía.

Isabella palideció. En estos seis meses jamás había escuchado la acusación de un modo tan directo.

-Está equivocado, milord. No hice nada por el estilo. Lord Newton tuvo una especie de ataque sin ningún estímulo por mi parte.

-¿Y por qué, entonces, dejó a la familia?

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz firme.

-Lady Newton me despidió.

El conde examinó su rostro durante tanto tiempo que Bella se preguntó qué debía estar buscando en él, y qué fue lo que finalmente vio allí.

-Aquello fue hace seis meses -dijo al fin-. ¿Qué ha hecho desde entonces?

-Buscar empleo, milord.

Él se irguió y, agarrando los papeles del escritorio, se aproximó. Cuando el conde la alcanzó, se los ofreció de nuevo.

-Gracias por su honestidad.

Isabella parpadeó para contener el inesperado deseo de llorar. Si alguien con una reputación tan manchada como Cullen no la contrataba, nadie lo haría. Jamás. '

-Gracias por su consideración -respondió, aceptando y metiendo las recomendaciones en el retículo. Los pocos amigos que le quedaban le habían dicho que era estúpida e ingenua por ser tan honesta acerca de su desastre con lord y lady Newton, pero no podía soportar la idea de ser despedida después de haber comenzado a desempeñar un trabajo.

-¿Cuándo puede empezar?

-Yo... ¿Empezar?

Cullen tomó su barbilla con los dedos y la alzó.

-Se lo dije, sé cuánto preciso saber.

Por un breve instante, Isabella pensó que iba a besarla. Le miró directamente a los ojos; con él tan cerca y tocándola de ese modo no le quedó otra elección.

-Me alojo en casa de una amiga en Derbyshire.

Él asintió, dejando que el dorso de sus dedos descendiera suavemente por su garganta al tiempo que la soltaba.

-Le enviaré mi coche a la puerta principal. ¿Bastarán dos lacayos para trasladar sus cosas?

-Dos... -Isabella cerró la boca. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos y con demasiada rapidez, como un torbellino en una tormenta. Pero, por alguna razón, no quería dejarlo pasar-. Dos serán más que suficiente.

-Bien. -El conde bajó el brazo y tomó su mano, llevándosela lentamente a los labios. Ella pudo sentir el calor de su contacto incluso a través de la delgada barrera de sus guantes-. Entonces, la veré esta tarde.

-Milord, creo que es de justicia que le diga que instruiré a su prima lo mejor que pueda -declaró resueltamente, tratando de pasar por alto la sonrisa cómplice y la luz en sus ojos verdes que con tanta atención la observaban-. Nada más.

Él le rozó nuevamente los nudillos con los labios.

-Yo no apostaría, señorita Swan.

Lady Victoria Sutherland corrió a un lado las cortinas de encaje y echó un vistazo a la calle.

-¿Quieres decir que es el carruaje de «Edward Masen»?

Isabella asintió y continuó doblando prendas y metiéndolas en un baúl.

-El conde de Cullen.

-Sí.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué, Vixen?

La anfitriona de Isabella miró nuevamente el coche y a continuación soltó las cortinas.

-Bueno, sólo iba a decir que para ser alguien tan decidida a mantenerte limpia de escándalos -prosiguió, echándose a reír-, no lo estás haciendo nada bien.

-Ya me doy cuenta. -Jamás sería capaz de explicar por qué, en nombre de Dios, había aceptado el empleo. Ni por qué tenía tanta prisa por recoger sus cosas y regresar a Masen House. Un calor, casi una fiebre, corría bajo su piel y la apremiaba a empezar su trabajo antes de que alguien pudiera cambiar de opinión. No estaba muy segura de si se trataba de la suya o la de lord Cullen-. Me alegra que lo encuentres tan divertido, Victoria.

En verdad, bajo circunstancias diferentes probablemente ella misma lo habría encontrado divertido. Había conocido con anterioridad hombres tan arrogantes y seguros de sí mismos como Cullen. Conocía hombres que suponían iban a salirse con la suya por el mero hecho de existir, que arruinaban todo y a todos a su paso sin percatarse o preocuparse de a quiénes podrían humillar... y ella aborrecía esa clase de hombres con toda su alma. Sin embargo, ahora, tras una entrevista de quince minutos con un perfecto ejemplo de su especie, una enérgica y frenética sensación de anticipación por regresar la había convertido en alguien patoso, impaciente y tembloroso.

Pero de ningún modo esa anticipación tenía algo que ver con la promesa de sus besos. Besos sobre piel desnuda, por el amor de Dios. ¡Menuda tontería!

Tan pronto volviera a Masen House recalcaría con firmeza que enseñar a su prima y servir de dama de compañía a su tía era todo cuanto tenía intención de hacer, y que si él tenía en mente algo más vil, sería mejor que se olvidase de ello inmediatamente. Le tranquilizaría cerciorarse de que él conociera las reglas y hacer que se atuviera a ellas. Si no lo hacía así, simplemente rechazaría el trabajo y se marcharía.

Aquello, no obstante, no explicaba por qué se molestaba en hacer las maletas.

-No lo encuentro divertido. De verdad. -Victoria se inclinó para rascar a Shakespeare detrás de las orejas-. Quédate aquí, Bells. Es mucho más seguro.

-He abusado demasiado de la amabilidad de tus padres, Vixen. No puedo imponerme por más tiempo.

-No es una imposición -insistió Vixen, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama-. Les gustas.

-Eso era antes -corrigió Isabella sin rastro de amargura-. Ahora soy un problema y una vergüenza, y, sin duda alguna, una pobre influencia para ti. Dentro de unas semanas te irás a Londres, y de ningún modo querrán que te rodees de alguien con mi reputación.

Victoria sonrió.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de causar problemas sin tu influencia. Pero, en cuanto a...

-Pero nada. -Isabella cerró el baúl y se apresuró a guardar sus objetos de tocador en una caja de sombreros-. Me las arreglaré por mi cuenta, Vixen. Yo no cuento con el respaldo de una fortuna y una familia como en tu caso, y no puedo pasarme todo el día sentada a esperar que alguien me rescate.

-Pero ¿lord Cullen?

Bella había tratado de evitar ese punto, aunque él parecía haberse instalado en sus pensamientos en cuanto lo vio. Y no simplemente porque era el ser más hermoso, irresistible y masculino que había visto jamás.

-Él es el único que me ha ofrecido empleo en los últimos seis meses.

-Estás exagerando.

Isabella deseó poseer el confiado arrojo de Victoria Sutherland.

-No exagero. Todo el mundo piensa que soy una furcia roba maridos. Y al menos la mitad de los que creen que flirteé con lord Newton piensan que también lo maté.

-Bells -protestó Vixen-. ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!

-Sabes que es verdad. Aunque no me culpen por su muerte, disfrutan hablando de ello.

-Espero que te des cuenta de que tu nuevo empleo no impedirá que hablen de ti.

Isabella abrió la puerta de la habitación e hizo señas a los dos lacayos de lord Cullen, vestidos con librea, que prácticamente en posición de firme aguardaban en el pasillo. Con un gesto cortés e impersonal de sus cabezas, levantaron el baúl y lo llevaron escaleras abajo. Tan sólo quedó su caja de sombreros y una pequeña bolsa para el resto de sus bagatelas. Suspiró al cerrar la bolsa de mano. Aquello era todo cuanto poseía. «Bagatelas», parecía la palabra justa para describir su vida actual.

-Bells, sé que me has oído. -Victoria la miró fijamente con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos color violeta-. ¿Sabe Cullen algo acerca de tu último empleo?

-Sí, lo sabe. No pareció en absoluto preocupado.

-Bueno, ya imagino que no lo estaría. Su propia reputación es mucho peor que la tuya. Puede que hasta le gusten los rumores.

Isabella se obligó a sonreír tratando de alejar otro ataque de nervios.

-Tal vez tenga suerte. Él parece decidido a que su prima se case bien; si ella le proporciona cierto reconocimiento, también me lo proporcionará a mí.

Victoria se puso en pie aún con expresión escéptica.

-Al menos mantén cerrada con llave la puerta de tu habitación por la noche.

Pensó que una puerta cerrada de ningún modo detendría a Edward Masen si éste se empeñaba en entrar en la habitación. Su pulso se aceleró ante la idea, y frunció el ceño. «Pero ¿qué le sucedía?»

-Lo haré.

-Y si algo no te gusta, prométeme que volverás de inmediato. No tienes que ser siempre independiente.

-Lo prometo, Vixen. De verdad. No te preocupes.

Victoria tendió los brazos y rodeó impulsivamente a Isabella con ellos. Bells le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Te veré pronto -le aseguró, volviéndose hacia la puerta tras recoger la caja de sombreros y su perro.

-Ten cuidado.

Isabella entró en Masen House detrás de un lacayo, con un discurso ensayado preparado para salir de sus labios. Pero aminoró el paso y se detuvo justo en el vestíbulo. Éste estaba desierto, con la salvedad del mayordomo y de una criada.

-¿Dónde está lord Cullen? -preguntó, aun cuando comprendió lo absurdo de la pregunta. El señor de la casa no salía a dar la bienvenida a un simple empleado. Con todo, el conde le había dado la firme impresión de que se tomaba un interés personal en contratarla, y parte de ella se sintió decepcionada porque él no estuviera allí aguardando su llegada.

-Lord Cullen salió esta noche -respondió el mayordomo con el mismo tono imperturbable que había utilizado aquella mañana. Señaló hacia las escaleras, donde un lacayo ya había alcanzado el rellano-. Por aquí, señorita Swan.

-¿Están...? -Se dio cuenta de que desconocía los nombres de las damas a su cargo, con la excepción de que la prima de Cullen se llamaba Rosalie. Una institutriz no podía dirigirse a la familia de la casa por sus nombres de pila... al menos, sin haber sido debidamente presentada. Y no quería comenzar su relación con el personal de Cullen admitiendo su total ignorancia.

-¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa, señorita Swan?

Isabella se aclaró la garganta.

-No. Gracias.

Con el ceño fruncido, levantó a Shakespeare y siguió al lacayo y su baúl escaleras arriba. Toda esta situación parecía muy extraña. Desde que había dejado la academia de la señorita Sheen había elegido con sumo cuidado los puestos que aceptaba: familias agradables con niños dóciles y ancianas amables con verdadera necesidad de una acompañante. Aceptar el puesto ofrecido por lady Newton y su infame esposo había sido su primer error de verdad. Trabajar para lord Cullen podría ser otro.

-Ésta es su habitación, señorita Swan -le indicó tras ella el mayordomo-. La señora Hale ocupa la habitación verde del rincón, y la señorita Hale está en la habitación azul contigua a la suya. Las estancias de lord Cullen se encuentran en el otro extremo del pasillo.

El lacayo salió de la habitación y, tras hacer una reverencia, regresó abajo. Isabella hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza a su guía, agradecida porque le hubiera facilitado los nombres de las damas a su cargo.

-Gracias. ¿Se encuentran la señora y la señorita Hale en casa?

-Le serán presentadas por la mañana, señorita Swan. La cena le será servida en su alcoba, y el desayuno se sirve abajo a las ocho en punto. Yo soy Steve, en caso de que necesite cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, Steve.

El mayordomo asintió con rigidez y giró sobre sus talones. Isabella le vio desaparecer escaleras abajo, en las entrañas de la enorme mansión. Cuadrando los hombros, entró en su cuarto.

-¡Dios mío!

La habitación era espléndida. Todos sus empleos anteriores habían sido en casas adineradas, pero nada que hubiera contemplado con anterioridad podía rivalizar con esto. La recámara era más amplia que algunos salones que había visto y, sin duda, las habitaciones privadas de lord Cullen eran aún mayores.

Aunque Steve no había mencionado el nombre de sus habitaciones, estaba segura que la había acompañado a la Habitación Dorada. No podía, tener otro nombre. Los cortinajes de la cama con dosel eran dorados, como lo era el grueso y elegante cubrecama. Las cortinas colgaban de las tres ventanas en tonos verdes y oro, en tanto que las dos butacas situadas frente a la crepitante chimenea eran de un bronce más oscuro con hebras de oro que surcaban el intrincado dibujo oriental.

Shakespeare se sentó a sus pies para llamar su atención e Isabella, sobresaltada, se arrodilló para quitarle la correa. El terrier, una vez libre, se paseó por todos los recovecos de su nuevo hogar, moviendo la cola cada vez que descubría algo nuevo.

Mientras su perro hacía cabriolas y gruñía con regocijo, Isabella abrió el baúl y procedió a deshacer el equipaje.

Nunca había aceptado un empleo sin conocer primero a sus pupilas. Tenía toda la intención de exponer a la mañana siguiente sus condiciones para aceptar el empleo en la casa de Cullen. Si a él no le gustaban, o si a ella no le agradaban las señoras Hale, se...

Sus manos aminoraron el ritmo mientras sacaba sus artículos de tocador. Si dejaba este puesto, probablemente pasarían otros seis meses antes de que pudiera encontrar otra familia dispuesta a contratarla. Retomó la tarea con firmeza. Ya se preocuparía de aquello al día siguiente.

La mañana siguiente llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Cuando Isabella abrió los ojos en la completa oscuridad, no supo bien qué le había despertado, mucho menos dónde se encontraba. Entonces Shakespeare resopló y, parpadeando adormiladamente, recordó ambas cosas.

Se incorporó y buscó a tientas la vela en la mesita de noche. Una tenue luz vacilaba en la habitación; Isabella divisó a su perro junto a la puerta, mirando alternativamente a ella y la salida al tiempo que sacudía lastimeramente la cola.

-Oh, Dios mío, Shakes -susurró al tiempo que sacaba los pies de su cama cálida y los posaba en el frío suelo-. Lo siento mucho. Dame un momento.

No lograba recordar dónde había puesto las zapatillas, si es que las había traído consigo. Pero su bata estaba estirada a los pies de la cama y, en contraste con la magnificencia de acolchado cubrecama dorado, parecía vieja.

-Coge tu correa -le indicó mientras se ponía la bata.

El terrier corrió hacia la silla de tocador, saltó a ella y se empinó hasta la mesa para tirar al suelo la correa enrollada. Hecho esto, arrastró el cordón de piel trenzada hasta ella.

Isabella enganchó la correa al collar, tomó la vela y se apresuró a la puerta. Gracias a Dios, ni el cerrojo ni las bisagras hicieron ruido alguno. Con Shakespeare tirando de ella, ambos se internaron en el silencioso pasillo iluminado por la luna.

-Shh -le recordó mientras bajaban silenciosamente la escalera con los pies descalzos.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Isabella miró el reloj de la chimenea al pasar... las tres menos cuarto. La puerta principal se abrió con facilidad. Una brisa nocturna levantó el dobladillo de su bata, y trató de no estremecerse cuando el aire helado recorrió sus piernas desnudas. Condujo al terrier a un pequeño jardín a la vuelta de la casa.

-Date prisa, Shakes. Hace frío.

-¿Tratando de escapar?

Isabella se dio rápidamente la vuelta, con un grito atascado en la garganta. Lord Cullen la miraba desde el extremo del jardín.

-¡Milord!

De no ser por la luz de la vela él habría permanecido inadvertido, pues vestía de negro, desde las botas y el abrigo, hasta el sombrero de copa. Al moverse distinguió el casi imperceptible borde de la corbata de un blanco níveo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan. O más bien, buenos días.

-Mis disculpas -dijo estremeciéndose, debido más a su imponente presencia que al frío-. Olvidé sacar a Shakespeare antes de retirarme.

-Cogerá una pulmonía aquí afuera.

-Oh, no. Hace una noche bastante agradable.

El conde se acercó, quitándose el abrigo mientras se aproximaba.

-Si se muere de neumonía, señorita Swan, tendré que contratar a otra institutriz para el engendro del demonio -señaló, alzando el abrigo y colocándolo sobre los hombros de ella-. Y no deseo pasar otra vez por ese horror.

El abrigo era pesado y guardaba el calor de su cuerpo, y olía ligeramente a humo de tabaco y a brandy. Isabella recordó repentinamente su voz hablando de besos lentos y ardientes y tuvo que tragar saliva.

-Gracias, milord.

-En el futuro, señorita Swan, preferiría que Shakespeare no se aliviara en mi jardín. Y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, salga a pasear en camisón y con los pies descalzos. -Hizo una breve pausa-. Aunque supuse que una maestra de etiqueta competente ya debería saberlo, ¿no es así?

Isabella entornó los ojos y el rubor trepó a sus mejillas.

-Me temo que le he causado una mala impresión, milord. Sin duda ahora querrá despedirme.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Como le dije, no me gustaría tener otra bandada de gallinas remilgadas en mi casa buscando empleo -le explicó con cierto deje de humor en su voz profunda.

«Así que ella era una gallina remilgada, ¿verdad?»

Me complace que tenga tan buena opinión de mis servicios milord.

-En este momento lo que más me preocupa son sus pies descalzos -murmuró, después señaló a Shakespeare-. Su perro ha concluido su tarea.

Le llevó un momento conciliar los dos comentarios. Isabella parpadeó.

-Sí. Gracias -susurró-. Vamos, Shakes.

Lord Cullen caminó a su lado mientras regresaban a la casa, los tacones de sus botas repicaban al unísono con los pasos amortiguados de los pies de ella. Ya en el vestíbulo, él deslizó las manos por sus hombros y la libró con delicadeza del abrigo. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la tocasen de un modo tan familiar, y no le gustaba... lo que no explicaba por qué tenía el repentino impulso de apoyarse contra su ancho pecho y sentir sus brazos rodeándola.

-¿Continúo quitándole ropa? -Le llegó su voz queda desde atrás-. Sería un placer para mí. -Le sintió acercarse aún más con su aliento rozándole la nuca-. Y también lo será para usted.

Isabella se dirigió a la escalera, preguntándose dónde había ido a parar su sentido del decoro, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta y admitir sus escandalosas palabras.

-Buenas noches, milord.

Él no intentó seguirla.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta y se quedó allí de pie, escuchando. El rellano de la escalera crujió con el peso de él a medida que se aproximaba, y Isabella echó el cerrojo de la puerta. Los silenciosos pasos de Edward se alejaron sin pausa por el pasillo, y un momento después una puerta se cerró suavemente. Era obvio que había cometido un grave error al aceptar el empleo en Masen House. Después del insoportable fastidio de ser perseguida por el obeso y apestoso lord Newton, se había propuesto no volver a poner el pie en una casa con miembros varones con edades comprendidas entre los doce y los setenta años.

Lord Cullen estaba en una forma extraordinaria, era asombrosamente irresistible y atractivo y había dejado bien claro su interés por ella. Por lo visto, se había vuelto completamente loca. Isabella se agachó y liberó a Shakespeare de su correa. Por mucho que necesitase empleo, e independientemente de lo fascinante que fuera él, no iba a convertirse en la amante de nadie. Jamás.

Edward terminó de limpiarse el jabón de afeitar del mentón, le lanzó el paño a Raoul y salió de sus habitaciones privadas... y casi chocó con Isabella Swan. Su presencia le sorprendió e hizo que su sangre fluyera más aprisa por sus malditas venas, pero sólo frenó su paso enérgico para saludarla brevemente con la cabeza.

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde está Shakespeare?

-Uno de sus mozos vino a recogerlo esta mañana -dijo resueltamente-, como, estoy segura, muy bien sabe. Y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi propio perro.

-Tiene una tarea más urgente que atender -argumentó, iniciando el descenso de la escalera-. Una que será considerablemente más ardua que sacar al perro a su paseo diario.

-Me gusta dar un paseo temprano cada día, milord.

La escuchó bajar la escalera tras él.

-Dudo que tenga tiempo para ello.

-¿Podría preguntar si existe algún motivo urgente por el que desee que la educación de la señorita Hale se complete con tanta premura?

-Sí, lo hay. Yo mismo me casaré pronto, y antes quiero quitármela de encima.

-Ya... comprendo.

Ella se detuvo, pero Edward evitó la tentación de darse la vuelta y observar su expresión. La señorita Swan, como enseguida había descubierto, tendía a hacerle saber con total exactitud lo que pudiera estar pensando.

-Lord Cullen -comenzó Isabella. ¡Había tardado cinco segundos nada menos!

-¿Sí, señorita Swan?

-No deseo...

-Buenos días, primo Edward.

Edward tornó su atención a la pequeña figura que esperaba fuera de la habitación donde se servía el desayuno.

-Oh, cielos -farfulló él, perdiendo su buen humor-. Hoy es un maldito pavo real.

Rosalie Hale se enderezó tras la reverencia, las puntas onduladas de las plumas de avestruz, teñidas de azul, formaban un toldo sobre su rubia cabeza.

Con su vestido de un azul más claro cubierto por una pelisse verde, sólo le faltaba un pico para completar la imagen. Él abrió la boca para comentárselo.

-Buenos días -saludó cálidamente Isabella detrás de él-. Usted debe de ser la señorita Hale. Yo soy la señorita Swan.

-Tu nueva institutriz -explicó Edward, haciéndose a un lado para que Isabella pudiera adelantarse-. Pórtate bien esta vez.

La expresión impertinente y esperanzada de su prima se vino abajo.

-Pero...

La señorita Swan se volvió para mirarlo de frente.

-Milord, reprender a alguien por una mala acción que no ha sido cometida aún, y que bien podría no suceder nunca, no es nada correcto. Ni justo.

Él contempló el brillo belicoso en sus ojos marrones.

-Ésa -dijo sin más, esgrimiendo un dedo en dirección a su prima- es su responsabilidad. No la mía.

-He descubierto que cuanto más numerosos sean los ejemplos positivos presentes, más fácil resulta aprender modales-contraatacó ella con firmeza.

Era evidente que la mujer no albergaba el más mínimo resquicio de temor en su cuerpo.

-No se atreva a incluirme en esta tontería.

-Si no está de acuerdo con mis métodos de enseñanza, tal vez debería marcharme. -Alzó la barbilla.

-Ah, otra vez no -se quejó Rosalie, una lágrima bajó rodando por su mejilla.

Haciendo caso omiso de su prima, Edward bajó los peldaños que faltaban.

-No se escapará tan fácilmente, señorita Swan. Entremos a desayunar. Puede empezar por enseñarle a usar los cubiertos. -Se detuvo y de nuevo volvió a mirarla de frente-. A menos que tema fracasar.

-No le temo a nada, milord -repuso, cuadrando los hombros y pasando resueltamente por delante de él en compañía de Rosalie.

-Bien.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a bella-maru, hildiux, Guest y Elenamar-16 por los reviews!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

De modo que tenía intención de casarse pronto. Isabella miró su ancha espalda mientras él hablaba con uno de sus lacayos. A menos que su temperamento y modales mejorasen en presencia de su futura novia, Bella compadecía a la pobre muchacha. Sólo la hija de Atila el Huno haría frente a Edward Masen. Y si iba a casarse, ¿por qué prometía -amenazaba- besar a mujeres a quienes apenas conocía?

Isabella se sentó deliberadamente cerca de Rosalie Hale a la mesa del desayuno. No podía abandonar a la pobre muchacha a la tiranía de Cullen... aunque aprovecharse de su compasión muy bien podría haber sido el plan del conde. Ignorando la edición recién planchada del London Times que había junto a él, Cullen untó su pan de mantequilla y se puso cómodo, observando a Isabella con la misma expresión expectante que Rosalie.

Isabella centró la atención en su nueva pupila, rogando que el irritante señor de la casa se esfumase durante este crítico primer encuentro entre alumna e institutriz. Aunque su rostro era adorable, su estridente vestido captaba la atención del mismo modo que lo haría un accidente de carruaje. Y, por la reacción de Cullen, éste no era el primer vestido desastroso de Rosalie. Su guardarropa tendría que ser inspeccionado de inmediato.

Isabella sonrió de modo alentador.

-Dígame, señorita Hale, que es lo que más le agrada de usted.

-Oh, santo cielo -exclamó la joven, poniéndose como la grana-. Bueno, mamá dice que mi aspecto es mi mejor cualidad.

-Podría haber sido más específica -replicó Edward, arqueando una elegante ceja-. Tu aspecto es tu únic...

-¿Y sólo tiene diecisiete años? -interrumpió Isabella; ojalá el conde usara la boca para comer.

Él la miró de reojo, seguidamente agarró el periódico y lo abrió bruscamente.

Ella lo interpretó como una señal de que trataría de comportarse, y su concesión hizo que se emocionara por la pequeña victoria.

-Cumpliré dieciocho dentro de cinco semanas. -Con una mirada nerviosa al frágil escudo de periódico que la protegía de Cullen, Rosalie siguió con su desayuno. Dio un mordisco a su crujiente pan tostado, manteniendo un dedo delicadamente suspendido en el aire, y arrancó de entre sus dientes la porción restante.

Isabella se estremeció, pues le recordó a Shakespeare atacando un zapato en su época de cachorro. .

-¿Dónde se encuentra la señora Hale esta mañana? -Haciendo una demostración, levantó su propia tostada, partió una pequeña porción con los dedos y se la llevó a la boca.

Rosalie atacó su comida con energía renovada, sin mostrar signo alguno de haber notado la sutil lección de su tutora.

-Oh, no acostumbra a desayunar -declaró con la boca llena-. Levantarse temprano es demasiado duro para sus nervios. Me temo que aún no se ha adaptado a Londres.

Isabella aguardó un momento, pero lord Cullen, parapetado detrás de su periódico, rehusó volver a la conversación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en Londres? -la alentó a continuar.

-Llegamos de Dorsetshire hace diez días. El primo Edward se encarga de nosotras.

-Eso es muy gentil de...

-Es la señorita Swan quien se ocupa de vosotras -interrumpió el conde, aún tras el periódico-. Yo os tolero.

Los bonitos ojos azules de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mamá dijo que como no tienes a nadie más, te alegrarías de tenernos aquí.

El London Times cayó de golpe sobre la mesa. Isabella se sobresaltó, preparada para acudir en defensa de su pupila, pero la expresión airada del rostro del conde le hizo reprimir un reproche. Evidentemente, aquello que había dicho ocultaba mucho más y, antes de entrometerse, quería saber qué era.

-Una situación nueva nunca resulta fácil -dijo en su tono más moderado, y tomó un sorbo de té.

Cullen la contempló en silencio durante unos prolongados segundos, sopesando obviamente lo que deseaba decir contra aquello que la cortesía le dictaba.

-Muy cierto, señorita Swan -masculló finalmente, y se puso en pie-. Excúsenme, señorita Swan, prima Rosalie. -Con el mayordomo pisándole los talones, salió de nuevo por el vestíbulo.

-Oh, gracias a Dios. Me alegra mucho que se haya marchado -susurró cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Tiene unas opiniones muy... enérgicas -convino distraídamente Isabella, preguntándose qué le había provocado. No podía haber sido el comentario descortés de Rosalie acerca de lo solo que estaba. No después de los rumores que había escuchado sobre sus noches interminables de libertinaje con amigos y mujeres de dudosa moral.

-Es un hombre horrible. Creí que usted también se marcharía.

Isabella se obligó a fijar de nuevo su atención en la alumna.

-¿También?

-Nada más llegar despidió a la señorita Witherdale, y eso que ella llevaba casi un año conmigo. Y las institutrices que contrató después de nuestra llegada eran personas terribles.

-¿Terribles en qué sentido?

-Eran viejas, criticonas y mezquinas. Pero tan pronto decían algo que no le gustaba a Edward, éste las insultaba y salían huyendo despavoridas... así que, supongo que de todas formas da lo mismo que no me gustasen.

Isabella se sentó un momento, asimilando aquella compleja información. La encarnación del infierno en la tierra parecía tener un temperamento mucho más apacible que su primo.

-No cabe duda de que ha sido difícil para ti. Pero aquello terminó, y las cosas van a mejorar de ahora en adelante.

-¿Quiere decir que tiene intención de quedarse?

Ésa era una muy buena pregunta.

-Me quedaré mientras se me necesite -afirmó con cautela, con la esperanza de que el conde no estuviera espiando la conversación. Tenía la sensación de que podría necesitar todo el coraje que poseía para dimitir.

Rosalie hundió sus esbeltos hombros con un suspiro.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Todo arreglado. -Isabella recorrió nuevamente con la mirada los volantes del espantoso vestido de pavo real de Rosalie-. Me gustaría conocer a su madre. Y más vale que nos pongamos a trabajar después del desayuno.

Edward extrajo el estoque del bastón de ébano que lo ocultaba. Flexionando la larga y delgada hoja entre sus dedos, miró al nuevo propietario del arma.

-Lo más que esto haría sería causar algunos rasguños a lo sumo, Black.

-Vamos, vamos, Cullen, es una obra de arte.

Unos dedos fuertes y rechonchos intentaron coger la espada, pero Edward la apartó rápidamente del alcance de su acompañante. Tal vez no pudiera descargar su enojo con sus huéspedes, pero sus amigos no iban a tener tanta suerte.

-Los objetos decorativos me han hecho morir de aburrimiento de cuando en cuando, pero no creo que sean realmente letales -dijo secamente-. Hazte con algo más resistente.

-Un hombre necesita un bastón resistente para emergencias-medió una tercera voz desde la entrada de la tienda.

Edward alzó la vista.

-Emmett -saludó, esperando que no aparecieran el resto de sus amigos. Estaba demasiado distraído esa mañana para tener que aguantar a todo el grupo de casanovas, razón por la cual había aceptado conversar con el bobalicón de Jacob Lautner, lord Black-. Algunos estamos dotados de bastones resistentes por naturaleza.

Con una alegre sonrisa, Emmett Lutz, vizconde de McCarty, bajó los escalones y se unió a ellos en la espadería.

-¿Y por qué compras una tan endeble?

-No es para mí -repuso Cullen, y sacudió la espada en dirección a Black.

-Parece que nuestro conde siente la necesidad de mejorar su equipo

Lord Black se rió nerviosamente; sus ojos, ligeramente saltones, estaban clavados en el estoque.

-Como ha dicho McCarty, es sólo para emergencias. Y Brady me hizo un buen precio, ¿no es así, Brady?

-Sí, milord.

Edward observó por el rabillo del ojo que el vendedor retrocedía a la trastienda para evitar ser incluido en la conversación. Edward reprimió una siniestra sonrisa. Brady podría enseñarle a la señorita Swan una lección acerca de cómo sortear problemas.

-Daría lo mismo que fueras por la calle agarrando una cuchara que este penoso artefacto.

-No es el arma, Edward. -Emmett tomó otro estoque de la pared.-Es cómo la manejas.

-Oh, Dios santo -balbució Brady desde la entrada del almacén.

-¡Por los clavos de Cristo! -vociferó Black, corriendo hacia el rincón con la torpeza de un pato.

Emmett alzó la espada y la agitó frente a Edward.

Desplazando el peso de un pie a otro, el conde bloqueó la acción y, con el mismo movimiento fluido, aplastó el estoque del vizconde contra el expositor.

-Así que es eso. ¡De acuerdo!

Emmett, con el ceño fruncido, soltó el arma y la dejó sobre el mostrador.

-Hoy no te apetece jugar, ¿eh? Deberías haberlo dicho.

Se frotó los nudillos en el punto donde habían colisionado con la dura madera.

Edward devolvió el estoque a su vaina de ébano y se lo lanzó a Black.

-No preguntaste.

El vizconde lo miró por un momento y a continuación se retiró de la frente un mechón dorado como el trigo.

-Has perdido otra institutriz, ¿verdad?

La imagen de la diosa de ojos marrones haciendo compañía al engendro del diablo en la sala del desayuno desterró inmediatamente cualquier otra cosa de su mente.

-Encontré otra -dijo con brusquedad-. Acompáñame a almorzar a Boodle's.

Black carraspeó.

-También tú, Black.

-Ah, espléndido.

McCarty caminó junto a él cuando abandonaron el establecimiento de Brady mientras Black se situaba detrás. Pall Mall estaba aún bastante despejada, al igual que los clubes a ambos lados de la calle, pero nada en Mayfair seguiría así por mucho más tiempo. Una vez que se iniciase verdaderamente la temporada, conseguir una buena mesa y un servicio competente se convertiría en una lucha de habilidad y riqueza. Era una lucha de la cual, habitualmente, siempre salía victorioso.

-¿Aún tienes intención de acudir a Calvert's esta noche?

-No lo he decidido.

Emmett le miró con una expresión burlona en sus ojos grises.

-¿Qué fue de «lo que sea con tal de escapar de la madriguera de esas condenadas arpías»?

La señorita Swan, eso era lo que había sucedido, aunque Edward no tenían intención de revelarlo. Por supuesto que la deseaba; pasar una noche lejos apenas influiría en aquello en uno u otro sentido. Pero en ese momento ella era más interesante para él que los tan explorados excesos de Calvert's.

-¿Temes que sin mí no permitan la entrada a un cachorro como tú?

-Eres mi tarjeta de visita a los lugares más inmundos de Londres -convino el vizconde con una ligera sonrisa-. ¿Tú vienes, Black?

-Lady Black me cortaría la cabeza si aparezco por Calvert's -dijo con seriedad el corpulento hombre.

-Si es que lo descubre -añadió Edward-. No se lo cuentes. Black pinchó a Edward con el dedo en la espalda.

-Qué fácil es decirlo cuando no estás casado, Cullen. No tienes que contárselo a las damas; ellas lo saben sin más.

El conde se encogió de hombros, molesto por el atropello a su hombro y al abrigo de mañana azul oscuro.

-¿Qué importa?

-¿Qué importa qu... ?

-¿Cuándo vas a presentarlas? -interrumpió McCarty al ver que Edward entornaba los ojos.

-¿Presentar a quién? -le preguntó, aligerando el paso. ¡Qué Black se ganara su comida!; de todas formas le vendría bien al borrachín. El día en que él permitiera que una mujer le dictase cómo vivir su vida exhalaría su último aliento ya que, si aquello llegara a suceder, se lanzaría de cabeza desde Tower Bridge.

-A la señora y la señorita Hale. No es que hayas hablado de ellas más que para lanzar unos cuantos improperios, pero en los últimos días parecías aún más molesto que antes.

-Cuando esté molesto -exclamó Edward, mirando de reojo a su compañero-, lo sabrás.

-No obstante, no puedes negar que todo el mundo querrá ver a la prima de Cullen. El único pariente vivo de Edward.

Antes de que Rosalie Hale viera la luz de las arañas de Wyfair, la señorita Swan debía inculcarle buenos modales, elegancia y estilo. No tenía la menor intención de mostrar a la nobleza al flamenco rosa que tenía por prima. Aunque después de hacerlo, y una vez que la mocosa estuviera casada, podría emprender su propia búsqueda... y, con un poco de suerte, engendrar un heredero propio antes de expirar por la infernal tensión del matrimonio.

Edward reprimió un escalofrío.

-Aprende a convivir con la decepción -le sugirió al tiempo que comenzaba a subir los llanos escalones de Boodle's-. Las presentaré en sociedad cuando esté preparado para ello.

-Bastardo egoísta -farfulló el vizconde.

-Los cumplidos no te llevarán a ningún lado.

Isabella se sentó con la espalda erguida en uno de los cómodos sillones del saloncito de mañana de lord Cullen, y se preguntó si la sonrisa pegada a su cara parecía tan forzada como empezaba a sentir. La señora Lillian Hale, recostada en el diván frente a ella entre una masa esponjosa de mantas y almohadas que prácticamente le asfixiaban y le hacían parecer una enorme bola de pelusa naranja, emprendió la segunda media hora de su diatriba acerca del estado de la sociedad moderna.

-La aristocracia en particular ha dejado de estar a la altura de lo que se espera de ella -suspiró Lillian-. Incluso mi propia familia, debo confesar.

-¡No puede ser! -manifestó Isabella, tomando un sorbo de té para brindar un momento de relajación a sus mejillas.

-Ah, por supuesto que sí. Cuando James, el primo de Edward, murió en la guerra el pasado año, le enviamos nuestras condolencias a éste e incluso me ofrecí para hacer las veces de señora de Masen House durante el período de duelo.

- ¡Qué generoso! -Trató de imaginar a Lillian Hale dirigiendo una enorme casa antigua en Londres vestida de luto estricto y formal. Una hora después de conocerla, sólo podía evocar metros y metros de bombasí negro cubriéndolo todo. La exageración en el vestir parecía ser un rasgo distintivo de los Hale.

-Sí, fue sumamente generoso de mi parte el ofrecerme, con lo que odio viajar. Pero ¿sabe la respuesta de Edward? Me envió una carta. La he memorizado. De hecho, no creo que jamás pueda olvidar su crueldad. -La señora Hale ahuecó una almohada para adoptar una posición algo más erguida-. Decía: «Señora, antes me reuniría con James en el infierno que tenerla a usted aquí». ¿Se lo imagina? Y cuando el querido Oscar falleció, esperó casi siete meses antes de traernos a Londres.

-Y eso únicamente porque el testamento del querido Oscar, y de mi padre, lo exigían. -Lord Cullen entró en la salita de mañana.

-¿Lo ve? ¡Ni siquiera lo niega!

El conde se apoyó contra la puerta con la mirada fija en Isabella. Ella tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que él sujetaba la correa de Shakespeare en una mano, y que su perro estaba sentado al lado de una de sus brillantes botas Hessian.

-Es la verdad, tía Lillian. No veo ninguna razón para negarlo.

-¡Bah!

-Lo mismo digo, tía. Rosalie y tú tendréis que excusar a la señorita Swan un rato. No hay duda de que necesita un momento para reconsiderar los términos de su empleo.

-¡Oh, quédese por favor! -gritó Rosalie. Se había mantenido callada desde que comenzó el recital de su madre, e Isabella casi había olvidado su presencia.

Isabella dio un sorbo a su té.

-Bromea, milord -dijo con calma-. La señora Hale me estaba poniendo al corriente de parte de la historia de la familia Masen.

Él paseó la mirada de ella a su tía, e Isabella sintió repentinamente que no estaba nada complacido.

-Qué ameno. Necesito hablar con usted, señorita Swan. Ahora.

-Por supuesto, milord. -Dejó la taza de té y se levantó, apretando la mandíbula ante la orden-. Señora Hale, señorita Hale, si me disculpan.

-Me agrada la señorita Swan, Edward -espetó Lillian-. Ni se te ocurra espantarla como a las otras.

-No sueñes con ello -declaró él, arrastrando las palabras mientras retrocedía para dejar paso a Isabella.

-¡Espero que no! Con el despido de la señorita Witherdale me quedé sin una compañía agradable. Y yo...

Cullen cerró la puerta para no escuchar su queja.

-Ah. Mucho mejor.

Isabella se irguió.

-Milord, yo...

-No acostumbra a recibir órdenes como un lacayo -concluyó, girando sobre sus talones.

Shakespeare le siguió perezosamente por el vestíbulo, moviendo la cola y arañando con las pezuñas el suelo de madera pulida. Isabella se apresuró a alcanzar a ambos.

-No, no lo estoy -reconoció-. Ni tampoco...

-Agradezco que me obliguen a pasar tiempo con una vieja chiflada...

-Eso no es lo que iba a decir. Deje de interrumpirme, si es tan amable.

El conde se detuvo con tanta rapidez que casi choca con él. Isabella le miró a los ojos, sobresaltada por lo que vio allí durante un fugaz momento. Le había sorprendido.

-¿Y qué estaba a punto de decir? -Siguió sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Yo... ¿Puedo ser franca?

-Lo ha sido hasta este momento.

-¿Por qué me contrató?

Se volvió hacia las escaleras frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto, señorita Swan.

-Sí. -Isabella inspiró con fuerza y le siguió-. Dejó muy claro que quería verme desnuda y besarme. Y que quiere asegurarse de que la señorita Hale se case bien. Supongo que en su mente estas dos cosas están relacionadas de algún modo, aunque no veo cómo. En cualquier caso, está haciendo que me sea imposible cumplir con la segunda parte, la única real además, de mi razón de estar aquí.

Él se apoyó contra la barandilla con una expresión controlada en el rostro.

-Dijimos que debía ser directa, ¿verdad? -musitó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Franca, milord. Pero si le he ofendido...

El conde levantó una mano.

-Si de aquí en adelante no es directa -o franca- conmigo, me sentiré profundamente ofendido.

Isabella comenzó a replicar y cerró la boca de nuevo.

-Muy bien.

-¿De qué forma hago la segunda parte de su tarea imposible?

-Para que la señorita Hale se case bien, necesita aprender los sutiles matices de la sociedad: cortesía, discreción, aplomo, sensibi...

-Comprendo lo que quiere decir. Prosiga.

-Usted, milord, no muestra ninguna de estas características, y es más, con su comportamiento intolerante y cínico, disuade tanto a la señorita como a la señora Hale de adoptar cualquiera de ellas.

Él sonrió, curvando lenta y deliciosamente los labios.

-Soy un mal ejemplo de decoro y modales.

-Sí, milord -convino ella.

-Pero, por lo demás, ¿no le desanima lo que ha encontrado hasta ahora?

Ella dirigió la vista otra vez al piso superior y a la puerta cerrada del salón.

-Si debo ser directa, ¿no sería mejor que hablásemos en su estudio?

Él siguió su mirada y continuó bajando la escalera.

-Su perrito y yo vamos a dar un paseo. Acompáñenos.

-Muy bien; siempre y cuando llevemos carabina.

Isabella creyó oírle suspirar.

-De acuerdo.

Puesto que Cullen continuó descendiendo sin esperar a ver si ella le seguía, Isabella se recogió la falda y fue tras él. Era demasiado extraño, arrogante y encantador al mismo tiempo, y seguía sin tener idea de por qué la había contratado... además de su tan comentada atracción física. Y, aunque entendía por qué no deseaba que Lillian Hale supervisara el servicio de Masen House bajo ningún concepto, no comprendía por qué excluía a sus parientes -por lo visto, sus únicos parientes vivos- tanto del período de duelo como de su vida. Aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Edward se encontró sorprendido y trastornado por enésima vez ese día. Aunque no tenía nada en contra de la sorpresa, hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido sus efectos en tan rápida sucesión.

Por supuesto que sabía quién había propiciado circunstancias tan poco usuales. La señorita Isabella Marie Swan caminaba a su lado bajo los árboles diseminados de Hyde Park. Una sencilla sombrilla verde protegía su bonito rostro de la luz solar que se filtraba, pero hacía poco por ocultar su ánimo a la mirada curiosa de él. Estaba enfadada... con él, al parecer porque le resultaba completamente satisfactorio sentarse en el salón a escuchar el estúpido parloteo de sus parientes hasta el día del juicio Final.

-Su mozo se está alejando -apuntó, mirando por encima del hombro-. Pídale, por favor, que no se demore más de veinte pasos.

-Veinte pasos. ¿Eso viene en algún libro?

-Estoy convencida de que así debe ser. Por favor infórmele, milord, o tendremos que regresar de inmediato.

Edward observó su perfil, debatiéndose entre la risa y el horror. Isabella regresaría, y no había terminado de hablar con ella.

-Vincent -vociferó sin molestarse en volverse.

-¿Sí, milord?

-Mantén el ritmo, maldita sea.

-Pero... desde luego, milord. Mis disculpas, milord.

-¿Qué deseaba discutir conmigo, señorita Swan? -le preguntó mientras la veía observar los vehículos que recorrían ruidosamente el paso de carruajes en su ritual vespertino.

-La educación previa de la señorita Hale no era tan terrible como me indujo a pensar, milord.

-¿Así que cree innecesaria su presencia, señorita Swan? Tengo que disentir. No conseguiría ni a un pastor en las condiciones actuales.

Isabella apretó los labios en una fugaz sonrisa.

-Ella es su prima. Podría conseguir a cualquiera que se proponga.

-Cualquiera con pretensiones de adquirir nobleza, riqueza o posición -corrigió, guiando al perrito de nuevo al sendero cuando el terrier trató de asustar a una paloma-. No a alguien que ya posea estas tres cosas.

Varios carruajes comenzaron a aminorar la velocidad y a girar en su dirección. Edward maldijo entre dientes y tomó un camino más resguardado por los árboles.

-Así pues, le parece que aún se puede educar a mi prima. Sin embargo, hay algo más que le preocupa, a menos que esté equivocado.

Isabella vaciló.

-Me preocupa su tía.

Por primera vez desde que había dejado a las arpías en casa Edward sonrió abiertamente.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, señorita Swan.

-Eso es horrible.

-Soy una persona horrible.

-La señora Hale me preocupa porque sus semejantes nobles la verán en asociación con la señorita Hale -continuó la institutriz-. Aunque no dudo de que sea una... perfecta dama, parece ser demasiado franca. Me temo que esto pueda tener un efecto perjudicial en la presentación pública de su hija.

-Destruirá toda esperanza de matrimonio.

-No he dicho que...

-Sí, lo ha dicho.

La señorita Swan se detuvo.

-Milord, si voy a ayudar a la señorita Hale debo poder hacerlo sin que se me cuestione. Por favor, deje de interrumpirme.

Él sonrió, advirtiendo el color en sus mejillas. Decente o no, enfadada o no, Isabella no era del todo inmune a él.

-Le pedí que fuera directa.

-Me contrató por mis modales.

-La contraté porque quería quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor.

Ella le miró boquiabierta de nuevo, ruborizándose furiosamente.

-Esto es... usted es... ¡Ha ido demasiado lejos! Me marcho -balbució y dio media vuelta.

Edward cambió de rumbo y la alcanzó.

-Acompañará a Rosalie a todas y cada una de las salidas a las que yo estime conveniente que asista -declaró, preguntándose si en realidad la había presionado demasiado, o si tan sólo estaba haciendo una demostración de decoro. Él, sin duda, no estaba habituado a ejercitarlo-. Excluiremos a tía Lillian de todo cuanto sea posible. En las que deba asistir, me aseguraré de que se comporta tan bien como le sea posible. ¿Le parece aceptable?

-¡Es usted quien no es aceptable, milord! He tratado de pasar por alto su falta de modales porque, por lo que sé, su reputación pudiera deberse a los rumores más que a sus méritos. Pero me ha demostrado que no es el caso. Debo presentar mi...

-¿Podría yo conseguir una esposa adecuada en las presentes circunstancias? -la interrumpió.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-¿A qué se refiere por adecuada?

-De buena familia y buen linaje, virginal y, con un poco de suerte, atractiva.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-¿Está buscando una esposa o una yegua de cría?

-En realidad, es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es. ¿Y qué hay del amor?

Edward agarró una ramita y la quitó del camino.

-«Amor» es una palabra con la que calificamos el deseo de fornicar, a fin de parecer más refinados que los animales de granja.

La señorita Swan guardó silencio durante un prolongado momento.

-Creo, milord -dijo finalmente-, que puesto que no pretende ofrecer amor, debe al menos ofrecer buenos modales. Casi todas las damas esperan eso.

-Y, volviendo a mi pregunta original, ¿podría yo conseguir...?

-No. -Se ruborizó-. No, milord. No creo que pudiera.

Edward miró fijamente al otro lado del parque, dividido entre el enojo y la diversión. Ella sólo había dicho lo que ya esperaba, pero oírlo no era precisamente halagador.

-Entonces, yo también tendré que requerir sus servicios.

-Perdón, ¿cómo di...?

-¿Lord Cullen? Qué maravilloso verle esta tarde.

Edward observó cuando el carruaje más próximo se puso a su altura.

-Lady Stanley –saludó él-. Lady Jessica. Buenas tardes. ¿Conocen a la acompañante de mi prima, la señorita Swan? Señorita Swan, lady Stanley y lady Jessica. -Por sus expresiones dedujo que se estaba mostrando más agradable que de costumbre, pero su interrupción le había brindado un momento para considerar si su nuevo plan era brillante o simplemente una locura. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Isabella realizó una reverencia llena de gracia.

-Señorita Swan. -Lady Stanley la observó y después volvió a fijar la atención en Edward-. Lord Stanley y yo ofreceremos una pequeña cena en nuestra casa este jueves. Sería un placer si usted, su tía y su prima -y por supuesto, la acompañante de su prima- pudieran asistir.

Era demasiado pronto para hacer aparecer a Rosalie en la confiada buena sociedad; pero por otro lado, los Stanley ocupaban un lugar bastante inferior en la escala social, con lo que no existía perspectiva alguna de que asistieran amigos para ver la torpe actuación de su prima.

-Nos encantaría asistir. Gracias por la invitación, milady.

Edward comenzó a caminar más aprisa tras la partida del carruaje.

-Será mejor que nos escapemos antes de que nos inviten a otro sitio-susurró.

-La señorita Hale no está preparada -afirmó con severidad Isabella, obviamente enojada aún con él.

-Lo sé. Pero los Stanley y su círculo son bastante indulgentes. Instrúyala en el protocolo específico para la cena.

-No seguiré trabajando para usted bajo estas circunstancias.

Él aminoró el paso de nuevo.

-¿Bajo qué circunstancias?

-Debe dejar de decir semejantes cosas.

-Volvió a ruborizarse.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Lo sabe muy bien. Cosas indecentes y poco galantes.

Edward sonrió.

-Por eso me instruirá a mí, y a Lillian de paso, en decoro. Tengo la certeza de que necesitaré una gran cantidad de su tiempo y tutoría personal.

-¡No haré tal cosa!

-Sí, lo hará. Acabo de aumentar su salario a veinticinco libras al mes como compensación por el añadido de tareas.

La señorita Swan pronunció un improperio muy poco refinado. Edward sonrió, volviendo la cabeza para ocultarlo. «Ah, victoria.»

-No seré responsable de su éxito o su fracaso.

-Muy justo. -Por el momento, al menos-. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Ella le miró con una extraña expresión distante que ya había notado cuando la rescató de tía Lillian.

Su curiosidad aumentó inmediatamente, pero ella no dijo nada.

-Supondré que su silencio significa que está completamente extasiada con respecto a los demás aspectos de su empleo-le provocó mientras se aproximaban a la casa.

-Debería ser más amable con su tía y su prima -le dijo en voz queda-. Han perdido un esposo y un padre.

-¿Mi primera lección?

-Si desea llamarlo así.

-No lo lamente por ellas -argumentó, incapaz de evitar que su incisivo cinismo se trasluciera en su voz-. Al ser mis únicos parientes es probable que su descendencia se vea sumamente bien acomodada en el futuro.

-¿Cree que la promesa de futura riqueza compensa la pérdida de un ser querido?

-¿Habla por experiencia personal? -le preguntó, bastante perturbado al darse cuenta de que su estado anímico le afectaba.

Isabella alzó la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no, milord. No tengo perspectivas en absoluto.

Aquello no respondía del todo a su pregunta, pero daría pie a varias más.

Mientras recorrían el camino, reparó en que Vincent se había vuelto a alejar, tal como le había indicado en un primer momento. Aunque Edward no había podido pasar tanto tiempo como deseaba con la señorita Swan, se sentía bastante satisfecho. Había aprendido algo más sobre ella, aunque no lo suficiente para sofocar su curiosidad o sus deseos. Y había comenzado a anunciar a la buena sociedad que estaba dispuesto a pasar una tarde casta en compañía de una dama respetable. Eso debería facilitar las cosas cuando comenzase en serio su propia caza de esposa.

Además, ahora tenía una excusa justificada para pasar más tiempo con la señorita Swan. Y si ésta podía mejorar sus modales y su conducta, no tendría ningún reparo en proclamarla alegremente una maldita obradora de milagros.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Melanie Lestrange, y Angie Muffiin!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella se tumbó en la cama y arrastró de un lado a otro del cubrecama un trapo hecho nudos para Shakespeare.

Veinticinco libras al mes era una pequeña fortuna. En su primer empleo aquella suma había supuesto el ingreso de todo un año. Y de haber podido permitirse arrojar el soborno a la cara de su patrón, no creía que lo hubiera hecho.

Isabella sospechó que tenía mucho que ver con la forma en que él seguía lanzándole desafíos. Hacer de Edward Masen alguien casadero muy bien podría otorgarle derecho a la santidad. Sonrió. Isabella, Santa Patrona de los hombres imposibles, egoístas y arrogantes. Por supuesto, tampoco el modo en que él lograba hacerla estremecer tenía nada que ver con ello. Lord Cullen era una curiosidad, un enigma, y ni siquiera había comenzado a comprenderle.

Shakespeare se enderezó de golpe y sus orejas apuntaron hacia la puerta. Un momento después, alguien llamó.

-¿Señorita Swan? -preguntó, titubeante, una voz femenina.

Isabella se levantó a descorrer el cerrojo y luego abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Hale -exclamó-. Entre.

-En realidad, ¿podría usted venir un momento a mi alcoba?

-Casi es hora de vestirse para la cena.

-Sí, lo sé. -La muchacha echó un vistazo por encima del hombro-. Sobre eso quería preguntarle.

Isabella accedió y, picada por la curiosidad, salió al pasillo.

-Cómo no.

-Verá -continuó Rosalie con voz queda, yendo delante hasta el vestíbulo-, mamá ha dicho que, puesto que realza mis ojos, debería llevar el vestido de tafetán amarillo a la cena, pero no creo que al primo Edward le guste mucho el tafetán.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Isabella reparó en la doncella parada junto al gigantesco armario, los dos espejos de cuerpo entero que flanqueaban el tocador y el segundo armario en el extremo más alejado de la cama.

-¿Trajo todo esto consigo desde Dorsetshire?

-Toda la ropa. Primo Edward proporcionó el segundo guardarropa, y la alcoba blanca para las cosas restantes de mamá y mías. Todos mis vestidos de noche están allí.

Isabella arqueó ambas cejas y seguidamente esbozó una sonrisa cuando la muchacha quedó de nuevo de cara a ella.

-¡Dios mío!

Rosalie señaló el vestido amarillo chillón extendido a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué opina? Mamá dice que el amarillo es el color que más me favorece, pero la señorita Witherdale siempre recomendaba el azul porque es más discreto.

-Bien, veamos el azul -sugirió Isabella con la esperanza de que fuera más adecuado para la buena sociedad de Londres que el resto del estridente vestuario que le había visto lucir a su alumna.

La doncella desapareció dentro del voluminoso guardarropa y reapareció un momento después llevando una versión aún más vívida del vestido azul de pavo real.

-Ah. -Isabella carraspeó-. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a sus cosas?

-Oh, sabía que no serviría -se lamentó Rosalie, poniendo su habitual mohín y sus ojos azules cubriéndose de lágrimas. Isabella miró a la doncella.

-¿Nos excusa un momento?

-Por supuesto, señora. -Se desvaneció tras hacer una reverencia, y cerró la puerta de la alcoba tras ella.

Una vez a solas, Isabella volcó de nuevo la atención en su pupila.

-Señorita Hale, como sabe, lord Cullen contrató mis servicios principalmente con el propósito de refinar su conducta. Si los ha solicitado es para permitirle a usted asegurarse un esposo con recursos suficientes para mantenerlas a su madre y a usted.

Rosalie asintió, aunque su expresión perpleja indicaba que no había descifrado con exactitud de qué podrían estar hablando.

-¿Llora porque esto no es lo que quiere, o porque no va todo lo bien que le gustaría?

Su alumna parpadeó unas cuantas veces y después su expresión se serenó.

-Al primo Edward no le gusta nada de lo que he hecho, y yo lo hice para complacerle a él. Y a mamá.

Isabella sintió que le empezaba una ligera jaqueca.

-Entonces, ¿quiere casarse con un aristócrata?

-Oh, sí.

-¿Y colaborará conmigo para hacer todo cuanto sea necesario para lograr que esto suceda?

-¡Oh, sí, señorita Swan! -La muchacha agarró las manos de Isabella-. ¿Así que piensa que hay esperanza para mí?

Isabella sonrió.

-Sí, lo creo. Y por favor, llámeme Isabella, o Bells. Todos mis amigos me llaman Bells.

Su pupila sonrió con satisfacción, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminasen.

-Gracias, Bells. Y tú debes llamarme Rose.

-Muy bien. Echemos un vistazo a tu guardarropa, y mañana concertaremos una cita con una modista.

En cierto modo, Isabella envidiaba a Rosalie. La joven quería casarse con un noble; al parecer daba igual quién, siempre que cumpliera los requisitos que en verdad importaban. Su guardarropa era un desastre, pero eso se podía solucionar. Una vez que tuviera la aprobación de Edward y, por consiguiente, probablemente su apoyo, la boda se celebraría. Lo único que quedaba por decidir era la fecha y el nombre del novio.

Finalmente se decidieron por uno de los vestidos de Isabella, una muselina con motivos florales en tonos amarillo y azul pálido que siempre había sido su preferido. Sujetó firmemente con alfileres el dobladillo para adecuarlo a la menor estatura de la muchacha. Lo primero era lo primero: tenía que hacer que lord Cullen se diera cuenta de que su prima era algo más que un bonito pavo real; si no podían convencerle de que Rosalie podía mejorar, jamás consentiría que fuera vista en público, mucho menos que fuera a la caza de un esposo con título.

A las seis y media se dirigieron al comedor. Tras las puertas entornadas se escuchaba la voz aguda de Lillian Hale, seguida un momento después de la respuesta queda y pausada de Cullen. Isabella arregló una de las mangas del vestido de Rosalie, haciendo caso omiso de su propio nerviosismo. Él se había quedado a cenar en casa cuando, por lo que ella sabía, raras veces lo hacía. Y se preguntaba qué tendría él que decir acerca de su vestido preferido, el cual sólo le quedaba un poquito holgado en el pecho a la joven Rosalie.

-Cabeza erguida -murmuró desde detrás de Rosalie-, como si te diera igual lo que piensen los demás.

Haciendo un gesto afirmativo de forma nerviosa con la cabeza, Rosalie dio un paso adelante. Steve, que esperaba en la entrada, abrió de par en par las puertas para darles paso. El conde se puso en pie; sí que tenía modales, tanto si decidía o no mostrárselos a sus invitadas. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron a Rosalie, y después encontraron a Isabella, esperando en la entrada.

-Primo Edward. -Rosalie hizo una reverencia y ocupó el asiento que Steve le ofrecía.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? -espetó Lillian-. Jamás he visto...

-Sí -repitió Edward, y Isabella tomó aire para objetar-, pareces sorprendentemente humana esta noche.

Isabella exhaló lentamente.

-Se lo pedí prestado a Bells.

Lord Cullen ocupó el lugar de Steve detrás de la silla de Isabella.

-¿Bells? -murmuró cuando se inclinó sobre su hombro para empujar la silla hacia delante mientras ella se le favorece. No sugiere suficientes sorpresas ni secretos. Prefiero Isabella.

Isabella cerró los ojos mientras su nombre salía suavemente de labios de él. Antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta apropiada, él se enderezó y regresó a su propia silla. Probablemente fuera mejor, pues no sabía qué decir. El sonido de su nombre nunca antes le había provocado esos deliciosos escalofríos.

-No puedes usar los vestidos de tu institutriz. No es correcto.

Isabella se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos. Las Hale se miraron la una a la otra; una con expresión beligerante y la otra al borde de las lágrimas, mientras el conde cortaba una porción de faisán.

-La señorita Swan tiene gusto -dijo-. Dada la afortunada circunstancia, acompañará mañana a Rosalie a Madame Brandon's. Sé por experiencia que Brandon es la modista más destacada Londres. -Tomó un buen trago de oporto, echando una ojeada a su tía-. Tal vez sería mejor que tú también la veas.

-Edward, yo no...

-O te quedarás en casa. Me da lo mismo una cosa u otra.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Señora Hale -interrumpió Isabella, antes de que comenzaran a volar por la mesa objetos afilados-, usted parece tener mejor vista para el color que yo. Apreciaría enormemente su ayuda mañana.

La mujer se envalentonó por un momento.

-Circular por Londres es agotador para mis nervios -dijo finalmente en un tono más moderado-, pero no puedo abandonar a mi hija a los caprichos de una modista desconocida.

Madame Brandon´s no era ninguna desconocida, pero Isabella se abstuvo de señalarlo. Esperaba que Cullen hiciera lo mismo, y se relajó un tanto cuando él se limitó a arquear una ceja y siguió comiendo. Tenerlo merodeando por allí con la volátil Lillian Hale no ayudaba a su causa en lo más mínimo... pero, por otra parte, podría muy bien acostumbrarse al modo en que él pronunciaba su nombre.

Se preguntó si la seducción era realmente su objetivo, o si tan sólo se estaba divirtiendo. No se le ocurría razón alguna de por qué él tenía a bien molestarse en cualquiera de las dos cosas, cuando la presa era una simple institutriz arruinada. Quizás el aburrimiento había hecho presa en él a comienzos de la temporada. Que no estuviera aburrido en absoluto era una idea mucho más preocupante e inquietante.

El vestido que la señorita Swan le había prestado a Rosalie debía de ser el mejor que poseía. Desde el mismo momento en que Edward había posado sus ojos en su nueva empleada se fijó que vestía bien, aunque con recato. Eso no le preocupaba... de hecho, prefería fantasear sobre las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban a su imaginación. Pero el vestido de muselina era encantador, incluso en el cuerpo más delgado de Rosalie. Le habría gustado ver a Isabella con él.

-Milord -le llamó la diosa de ojos color marrón, sacándole de su ensueño-, ¿posee un pianoforte?

-Tengo varios, ¿por qué?

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le atravesó una inesperada sacudida de deseo. Edward vació la copa de oporto de un sólo trago. «Maldición.» No estaba acostumbrado a mostrar tanto control con una mujer a la que deseaba. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, ya le habría hecho una oferta que, o bien ella hubiera aceptado o la hubiera despedido.

El problema era que no sabía qué propuesta funcionaría, y una negativa era del todo inaceptable. Ella ni actuaba ni se asemejaba en modo alguno a ninguna institutriz con quien se hubiera tropezado con anterioridad, y tampoco reaccionaba a su coqueteo como ninguna maldita mujer que hubiera conocido jamás. Nunca había podido resistirse a un buen rompecabezas.

-Me gustaría valorar la habilidad para tocar de la señorita Hale.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No quiero escucharlo.

-No es necesario que esté presente, milord. Pero si ella va a asistir a una cena necesitaremos saber dónde ubicarla en el caso de que la anfitriona pida que alguien toque.

-Al fondo de la habitación -respondió sin demora.

A su derecha escuchó el familiar lloriqueo, y reprimió otro comentario. La maldita joven era una regadera.

-En efecto. La mejor aparición se logra emergiendo desde el fondo de la sala. -Isabella dio una palmadita a la muchacha en la mano y sus ojos brillaron brevemente antes de colocarla allí, debemos conocer su habilidad.

-¿Cuándo es la cena? -preguntó tía Lillian-. ¿Y quién la ofrece? ¿Por qué no se me informó?

-El jueves, los Stanley, y porque yo decidí no hacerlo.

-¿El jueves? -dijo Rosalie con un jadeo ahogado.

-Da tiempo más que suficiente a prepararla, señorita Hale.

Edward contuvo su réplica cuando la señorita Swan volvió a adelantarse. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Y era obvio que ella aún no había comprendido lo inútil que resultaba tratar de disuadirle cuando se empeñaba en mostrar su carácter. Por fortuna, esa tarde estaba de muy buen humor.

-Pero primo Edward, dijiste que no permitirías que ninguno de tus amigos me viera.

-Yo no tengo...

-No cabe duda de que lord Cullen está celoso -lo interrumpió suavemente la señorita Swan-. Después de todo, eres muy atractiva.

Edward le lanzó una mirada ceñuda a la institutriz. Al parecer ella había supuesto erróneamente que su petición de absoluta franqueza entre ellos le daba libertad para ser insolente cuándo y dónde se le antojase.

Tía Lillian soltó una carcajada que más bien era un cacareo.

-No hay duda que ha puesto el dedo en la llaga, señorita Swan.

Aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Edward se levantó al tiempo que soltaba un improperio.

-Steve os mostrará la sala de música y el pianoforte. No rompáis nada.

-¿Adónde vas, Edward? -inquirió Lillian, riendo aún entre dientes.

-Al Harem de Amun -espetó, y se volvió hacia Isabella-. ¿Ha oído hablar de él?

Su expresión se tensó y el humor abandonó sus ojos.

-Sí, milord -respondió-. ¿Deduzco que no debemos esperarle levantados?

-No.

El antro de juego y burdel más famoso del oeste de Londres ofrecía habitualmente suficientes entretenimientos para satisfacerlo incluso a él. Edward se sorprendió tanto como cualquiera cuando lo más placentero a lo que se entregó fue una partida de piquet. En menos de dos horas le había ganado cien libras al marqués de Crowley, y apenas le importaba lo bastante como para sumar la cantidad.

Era culpa suya. No se distraía con facilidad, y sus pensamientos permanecían firmemente anclados a la institutriz de su prima. Su ánimo se aligeró sólo cuando decidió que ella tendría que pagar por su insolencia... del modo en que a él se le antojase. Éste implicaría, naturalmente, desnudez, del tipo que fuera.

-¿Edward?

Él se sobresaltó y levantó la vista de las cartas.

-Emmett. No esperaba verte aquí esta noche.

Crowley se retiró de la mesa.

-Bien podría ocupar mi lugar, muchacho -refunfuñó-. Gracias a Cullen, debo abandonar por esta noche.

El vizconde se dejó caer en la silla vacía cuando el marqués se marchó en busca de otro entretenimiento.

-La niebla estropeó los fuegos artificiales de Vauxhall, así que vine a buscarte.

-Qué mala suerte que no vinieras hace una hora. Podría haber compartido a Crowley contigo. -Edward barajó los naipes entre sus largos dedos.

-O podrías haberme desplumado también -replicó Emmett, indicando que le trajeran una copa de oporto.

Edward le observó.

-¿Y qué estabas tú haciendo en Vauxhall?

El vizconde se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio.

-Mi madre vendrá a Londres la semana que viene.

-¿Y?

El vizconde abrió la boca para contestar, pero vaciló y en su lugar tomó una copa.

-Y todo el mundo conoce tu opinión sobre este tema en particular. No voy a discutirlo contigo.

-¿Qué tema? -Edward frunció el ceño.

-No.

-Emmett sacudió la cabeza. La cosa se ponía interesante.

-Haré una apuesta contigo. Cortaremos el mazo. Si saco la carta más alta, me contarás tu secretito.

-¿Y si gano yo?

-Puedes quedarte con las cien libras de Crowley.

Edward nunca habría aceptado la apuesta, pero era seis años mayor que el joven Emmett y tenía muchos más secretos que no deseaba que conociera la sociedad. Apenas tuvo tiempo de contar hasta cinco antes de que el vizconde le arrebatase la baraja y la dejase, sin más preámbulos, sobre la mesa.

-Yo primero -declaró McCarty, y cortó la baraja. Miró la carta, después exhaló y giró la muñeca para que Edward pudiera verla-. Nueve de trébol.

Emmett volvió a dejar las cartas sobre el tapete. Edward se inclinó hacia delante al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja, y tomó la carta de arriba. Le dio la vuelta sobre la mesa sin mirar.

-Jota de picas. -El vizconde le miró enfurecido, después volvió a sentarse y se cruzó de brazos-. Debería haberme ahorrado la molestia y dado por vencido.

-No deberías haber aceptado la apuesta. Desembucha.

-¡Maldita sea! -gruñó-. De acuerdo. Estoy pensando en casarme.

Edward se le quedó mirando durante un prolongado momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo veintiséis años. Y... lo he estado considerando últimamente. ¿De acuerdo?

-La obligación familiar y todo eso -dijo Edward en su lugar. No era de extrañar que Emmett hubiera sido tan reacio a tratar el tema con él. Tanto la buena sociedad como él mismo, hacía mucho que le habían declarado absolutamente imposible de casar. Sólo la más extrema de las circunstancias había conspirado para cambiar aquello, y no tenía intención de discutir sus reflexiones acerca del matrimonio con Emmett Lutz. No esta noche, y no hasta que hubiera atrapado a una mujer.

-Sí, la obligación familiar. -Emmett le observó como un gato tanteando a un perro muy grande y feroz-. ¿Y qué? ¿No tienes nada devastadoramente insultante que decir acerca de ello?

Edward bebió un trago de oporto.

-¿Qué buscas en una mujer?

-Nada que tú conozcas. No te preocupes, Cullen, puedo encontrar a alguien sin tu ayuda.

-Me has malinterpretado. Lo que sucede es que siento curiosidad por el tipo de mujer que, a tu juicio, sería una aceptable vizcondesa de McCarty.

-Sólo tienes curiosidad.

-Sí. -Isabella no había comprendido los requisitos que le había nombrado, y eso que parecía muy sensata para ser una mujer. Tal vez Emmett tuviera algunos mejores en mente.

-Bueno, yo... no estoy muy seguro. Lo sabré cuando la vea.

-¿No tienes algunos requisitos generales?

-Requisitos generales -refunfuñó Emmett mientras le fulminaba con la mirada-. Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que sea atractiva, y de una familia rica y con buenos antecedentes, y razonablemente inteligente.

-¿Por qué inteligente?

-¡Eres imposible! -tronó el vizconde, alarmando a los clientes más próximos-. El matrimonio es un compromiso de por vida.

«Otro memo idealista.»

-El matrimonio es un compromiso de intereses.

-Santo Dios. Tanto si lo es como si no, ¿no te gustaría poder al menos conversar con la compañera que elijas?

-Uno no se casa para conseguir una compañera -razonó Edward-. Uno se casa para conseguir un recipiente oportunamente bien educado del que obtener un heredero. Y, si lo exigen las circunstancias, uno también se casa para obtener riqueza suficiente para seguir manteniendo el patrimonio propio.

Emmett entornó los ojos.

-Mira. Sólo porque tu padre...

-Mi padre era un putero que se casó para engendrar un heredero legítimo. Aparte de unos pocos momentos necesarios de intimidad conyugal, no permitió que aquello interfiriese en su vida.

El vizconde se levantó.

-Compadezco a la mujer que acabe contigo.

-Yo también. -Edward fingió un bostezo-. Siéntate y juega conmigo al piquet, Emmett. Y habla de algo más agradable, ¿quieres?

McCarty, evidentemente, no tenía otro lugar donde ir esa noche, porque después de aparentar desgana, volvió a sentarse.

-Pues reparte las malditas cartas.

Edward hizo los honores.

-¿Qué tal la aventura en Calvert's?

-Mortalmente aburrida. Prácticamente eres el único aristócrata perverso que hay en Londres en estos momentos. Pero una vez que dé inicio la temporada y lleguen el resto de los bribones, seguro que no echaré de menos tu presencia.

El conde reprimió una sonrisa.

-Una vez que comience la temporada, te acompañaré en el libertinaje.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Rey de diamantes.

-Rey de corazones, diecisiete tantos. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Punto para ti. He oído que vas a asistir a la cena de los Stanley el jueves.

« Maldición. »

-Que rápido vuelan las noticias. Sí, voy a ir. ¿Y qué?

-Si Calvert's te resulta demasiado aburrido, una hora en compañía de lord Stanley te matará, Edward.

-Si voy a casar al engendro del demonio, no puedo hacerlo desde Calvert's. -Edward miró reflexivamente a Emmett-. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a casa de los Stanley?

-¿Qué?

-Tú quieres casarte, y también mi encantadora prima. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

-¿Tu encantadora prima «la encarnación del infierno en la tierra»? Creí que éramos amigos, Cullen.

-Aún sin haberla visto, debes admitir que cumple la mayoría de tus requisitos.

-Además de ser de buena familia, ¿qué requisitos son ésos exactamente?

-Tendrás que reunirte con nosotros en casa de los Stanley para averiguarlo.

Emmett le miró de modo especulativo.

-Muy bien, Cullen. Trataré de que me inviten. Pero será mejor que no me defraudes.

Con la sensación de que se había arrinconado a sí mismo, Edward logró, no obstante, mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nunca defraudo.

-¿Cómo encontró el parque esta mañana, señorita Swan?

-Encantador. Gracias, Steve. -Isabella trató de ocultar la disimulada ojeada que echó al vestíbulo a espaldas del mayordomo, y la consiguiente decepción cuando éste le entregó su chal. El conde no había vuelto a casa a la hora en que se acostó la noche pasada, y había abrigado la esperanza de verlo esa mañana.

No lo echaba de menos, por supuesto -ni su arrogancia, ni su conversación inapropiada ni sus perspicaces ojos verdes-, pero necesitaba esclarecer algunas cuestiones acerca de la educación de Rosalie. Aquélla era la única razón por la que deseaba verlo. Isabella se volvió a su acompañante.

-Kristie, gracias por atreverse a salir conmigo esta mañana.

La doncella hizo una reverencia.

-Fue un honor. Su señoría dijo que Shelly o yo debíamos acompañarla siempre que desee ir a pasear.

-Eso fue muy considerado por su parte, pero estoy convencida de que tendrá tareas más urgentes en otro lugar.

-No si usted desea ir a pasear, señorita.

Según la narración de Rosalie, lord Cullen no había sido tan complaciente con las anteriores institutrices de la casa. Isabella miró a Steve.

-¿Ya se ha levantado el conde?

-Sí, señorita Swan. Salió a caballo justo después de que usted se marchara. No se le espera hasta la tarde. «Maldita sea.»

-Comprendo. Gracias.

-Le dejó una nota, señorita Swan. -El mayordomo presentó una bandeja de plata de la mesa del vestíbulo; la misiva reposaba cuidadosamente en ella.

Evitó con gran esfuerzo arrancar la nota de la bandeja.

-Gracias, Steve.

Abrió la nota mientras Shakespeare y ella subían las escaleras; Isabella reparó en que la letra de Cullen reflejaba la opinión que de él tenía a la perfección: oscura, elegante y casi inteligible. Podía escuchar su profunda y cínica voz al tiempo que leía las palabras.

_Tengo línea de crédito abierta con madame Brandon. Ella os espera. Le aseguro que es consciente de que el primer conjunto de vestidos tiene que estar listo para el jueves. Confío en que usted también sea vestida adecuadamente._

_Cullen_

Mmm -dijo Isabella-. Derrocha cordialidad, ¿no crees, Shakes?

El terrier resopló. Bella lo interpretó como que estaba de acuerdo y, con una risita, se apresuró a ponerse un atuendo adecuado para ir de compras. Las Hale la aguardaban en el vestíbulo cuando bajó.

-¡No lo toleraré! -le advirtió Lillian bruscamente a Steve.

A menos que Isabella estuviera equivocada, el mayordomo parecía aliviado al verla aproximarse.

-Señorita Swan, el carruaje para llevarlas a Bond Street espera.

-¿Has oído eso? Él pretende que tomemos el coche cerrado en un día tan espléndido como éste. Es cruel. Cruel e inhumano.

-Estoy segura de que lord Cullen tiene sus razones, señora Hale -aseveró Isabella con voz tranquilizadora, indicando a Rosalie que fuera hacia la puerta principal.

-Sí, es un tirano. Toda su familia paterna... no eran más que tiranos. ¡Gracias a Dios que la mayoría están muertos!

-Mamá, quiero un vestido nuevo -se quejó lastimeramente Rosalie-. Vamos, por favor, antes de que primo Edward regrese y cambie de idea.

-Sí, cómo no -secundó Isabella, y salió la primera hacia el coche.

Cerrado o no, era magnífico, y se acomodó dentro dejando capar un pequeño suspiro. La última vez que había usado el transporte de Cullen estaba demasiado nerviosa para fijarse en nada que no fuera la inquieta agitación en su vientre. Pero ahora sí lo apreciaba. Ni siquiera el transporte más refinado en que había viajado podía compararse con éste. La señora Hale subió al lado contrario, quejándose aún de ser una prisionera indefensa a quien no se le permitía ver la luz del día. Rosalie se sentó junto a Isabella y agarró su mano.

-¿Conoces a la tal madame Brandon? -le preguntó Rosalie, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-He oído hablar de ella, sí. Se rumorea que es la mejor modista de toda Inglaterra. Ni siquiera sé cómo lord Cullen pudo conseguir una cita para que te atendiera.

-Porque es un tirano -interrumpió la señora Hale, tratando de mirar por la ventana a través de la abertura de la cortina-. ¡Ah, qué refinamiento! Y pensar que no se me permitirá salir para verlo detenidamente.

-Estoy segura de que eso no es cierto -rebatió Isabella-. Lord Cullen sólo espera el momento idóneo para que usted y la señorita Hale causen la impresión más favorable entre la aristocracia.

Lillian contestó a eso con un respingo y se volvió para abanicarse la cara con el pañuelo. Ésta iba a suponer un problema, e Isabella dudaba que las amenazas del conde tuvieran demasiado efecto en su tía si él no estaba presente para llevarlas a cabo. Rosalie podría destacar como el mejor diamante de la temporada, pero tan pronto como vieran -o escucharan- a su madre, saldrían huyendo despavoridos.

En sus diversos empleos se había tropezado con hermanos celosos, pero nunca con una madre que trabajara de un modo tan activo, aunque inconsciente, para boicotear el debut en sociedad de su hija. Rosalie, que prácticamente vibraba por la emoción y el nerviosismo, echó un vistazo por la ventana. Isabella disimuló su ceño. Haría cuanto pudiera, pero las expectativas de lord Cullen eran muy altas.

El carruaje se detuvo con un ruido sordo y después se balanceó cuando el lacayo bajó de un salto de su pescante en la parte trasera del vehículo. Un momento después abrió la puerta y desplegó los escalones para ayudarlas a apearse. Bond Street se extendía a ambos lados de ellas, abarrotada de tiendas dedicadas a satisfacer los caprichos de los ricos. Las aceras no estaban tan concurridas como esperaba, pero la temporada no daría inicio oficialmente hasta dentro de algunos días más.

Se volvió hacia la tienda que tenían al lado. Un hermoso vestido de seda verde vestía un maniquí sin cabeza en el escaparate, y un letrero grande en la puerta proclamaba que el establecimiento estaba cerrado. Isabella se detuvo, desconcertada.

-Vaya. Debe de haber un error. .

-Ningún error, señora -le aseguró el lacayo, y llamó a la puerta-. Lord Cullen lo ha dispuesto todo.

La puerta se abrió con el consiguiente tintineo de la campanilla del tirador interno.

-¿Son el grupo de lord Cullen? -preguntó una mujer joven.

-Sí, lo somos -respondió Isabella, sorprendida.

-Por favor, entren. -La mujer hizo una reverencia y se apartó de la entrada.

Isabella entró en la tienda detrás de las mujeres Hale. Era pequeña, pulcra y de aspecto eficiente. La misma descripción se ajustaba a la mujer menuda que se acercó a ellas desde la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Buenos días -les saludó con un fuerte acento francés-. Soy madame Brandon -continuó acercándose, deteniéndose delante de Isabella-. Usted es la señorita Swan, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bonne. Lord Cullen dijo que usted me orientaría con el encargo de vestidos para la señora y la señorita Hale.

Bien, aquello era algo que Isabella jamás hubiera esperado oír... que ella iba a dar órdenes a la modista más importante del país. Sonrió.

-Me consta que su experiencia es más amplia que la mía, madame.

La modista le devolvió la sonrisa y señaló hacia una breve hilera de sillas colocadas contra una pared lateral, próximas a montones y montones de tela.

-Pues empecemos.

Con sus asistentes tomando notas, madame Brandon medió diligentemente a Rosalie y Lillian. Isabella tenía la sensación de que la modista raramente se tomaba un interés tan personal en las fases iniciales de la creación de un vestido, pero nada en esta prueba se asemejaba ni remotamente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás. Era obvio que las mujeres Hale también estaban un tanto abrumadas, puesto que ni Rosalie ni Lillian -para alivio de Isabella- habían articulado más de dos palabras desde su llegada.

-Y ahora usted, señorita Swan, s'il vous plait? –señaló la mujer, poniéndose recta.

-¿Yo? Ah, no, creo que no -protestó Isabella, sonrojándose. Si de algo tenía la certeza era que madame Brandon no confeccionaba vestidos para institutrices.

-Lord Cullen pidió expresamente que también se le debían tomar a usted las medidas.

-¿Expresamente? -Frunció el ceño.

-Oui, mademoiselle.

Así era y todo aquello era absurdo, pero la sola idea de usar un, vestido de madame Brandon le hacía querer sonreír con vertiginoso deleite.

-Bien, entonces supongo que debemos seguir con ello. No me gustaría entretenerle más por hoy.

La modista desenrolló la cinta métrica y sonrió.

-No se preocupe por eso. Se me compensa bien por mi tiempo.

-No me sorprende -comentó Isabella.

-¿Qué demonios estáis parloteando? -exigió Lillian, dejando su concienzudo examen de un satén color amarillo brillante.

Isabella se dio cuenta tarde que madame Brandon y ella habían estado conversando en francés.

-Le ruego me perdone, señora Hale. Al parecer su sobrino quiere que yo también tenga un vestido nuevo.

-Por supuesto que sí -afirmó la mujer-. No podemos consentir que la vean con nosotros llevando esas ropas tan gastadas.

Madame Brandon se inclinó un poco más para tomar la medida de los hombros de Isabella.

-Si pensara que en lugar de lord Cullen fuera ella la que pagara por mis servicios, cobraría un poco más -le susurró, aunque su discreción no era necesaria. Obviamente ninguna de las mujeres Hale hablaba francés.

Isabella ahogó una risita.

-La mejor venganza sería confeccionarle un vestido según sus propias indicaciones -repuso con el mismo tono quedo.

-Traviesa, traviesa -dijo una voz profunda en perfecto francés a su espalda.

Rosalie soltó un grito y se apropió de un vestido-para aferrarlo fuertemente contra el pecho.

-¡Primo Edward!

Isabella se volvió precipitadamente, casi estrangulándose con la cinta de medir.

-¡Milord! No nos estará espiando, ¿verdad? ¡Eso sería...bastante... inapropiado!

Él se apoyó con los brazos cruzados contra la pared al lado de la entrada trasera de la habitación; los ojos le brillaban y una ligera sonrisa sensual curvaba sus labios. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero no había duda de que había escuchado su conversación.

-Qué demostración de sangre fría, señorita Swan –dijo seguidamente el conde-. Pero se está ruborizando. –Por suerte seguía hablando en francés.

-¡Naturalmente que me ruborizo! ¡No acostumbro a que me tomen las medidas en presencia de hombres!

-Un ridículo descuido que pretendo atender a la menor oportunidad. Las mujeres se visten para complacer a los hombres. Entonces, ¿por qué los hombres no deberían estar en el proceso desde el principio?

-Una se pone guapa para complacerse a sí misma -respondió en inglés-. El hombre puede considerarse afortunado si el resultado le complace también a él.

-Habla como una auténtica intelectual. Ahora sí que había ido demasiado lejos.

-No soy una intelectual. Soy culta.

-¿Milord? -interpuso madame Brandon, lo cual hizo que Isabella se sobresaltara.

-¿Madame?

-¿Desea que continúe, milord?

Por el rabillo del ojo Isabella vio a Lillian propinar un codazo a Rosalie en la espalda. La muchacha emitió un pequeño chillido de sorpresa mientras se adelantaba dando un traspié.

-Primo Edward, me encantaría que me ayudases a elegir un vestido -dijo impulsivamente, ruborizándose rabiosamente.

Molesto por la interrupción, el conde apartó la mirada de Isabella.

-No, no te gustaría.

Isabella rechinó los dientes.

-Su prima ha requerido su opinión, milord. Y de un modo muy amable, debo añadir.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-Muy bien. Me quedaré.

Con otra mirada lánguida a Isabella, cruzó la habitación y se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

De acuerdo, no había más que decir. Lord Cullen estaba siendo deliberadamente difícil.

Y a su modo arrogante y cínico, él lo encontraba divertido.

Isabella le volvió la espalda y permitió que madame Brandon continuara tomándole medidas. Ignorar al conde era como ignorar el chocolate, pero él no tenía por qué saber el efecto que ejercía sobre ella.

Cullen había hecho bien en ampliar sus tareas educativas al incluirse él mismo. Resultaba más que evidente que consideraba el desafío una ridiculez, pero ella no. Éste era su campo de experiencia, y lord Cullen estaba a punto de volver al colegio.

Edward soportó estoicamente las risitas, quejas y cambios de ropa durante casi una hora. Debido a eso decidió que ya estaba preparado para acceder a la santidad, se puso en pie y estiró las piernas.

-Discúlpenme un momento, señoras.

Se quedó justo fuera de la puerta principal de la tienda sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando la puerta se abrió tras él, supo quién era sin necesidad de darse la vuelta.

-El color burdeos le queda mejor que a la prima Rosalie -dijo.

-Yo no estoy buscando un esposo con título. Y ése es un hábito repugnante.

Edward se volvió, con la sonrisa impulsando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

-Tiene que ser más específica en lo concerniente a mis hábitos repugnantes y a mi persona. ¿Me siguió únicamente para evitar que fume?

—Me terno que necesita una cantidad mucho mayor de esfuerzo.

Intrigado al instante, Edward volvió a meterse en el bolsillo el puro aún sin encender.

-Déjeme adivinar. Quiere otro aumento salarial antes de aceptar una tarea tan horrenda como enmendarme.

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces le ruego que me diga lo que le preocupa.

Isabella se aclaró la garganta.

-Soy institutriz. No debería llevar un vestido hecho por madame Brandon.

Edward la miró con detenimiento.

-Si no lo quería, no tendría que haber dejado que le tomara las medidas.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Tal vez no. Pero la cuestión no es lo que yo quiero, sino lo que es correcto. No es correcto que...

-No, no es correcto -la interrumpió, acercándose má lo llevará de todos modos, ¿verdad?

Ella dio un paso atrás, él avanzó al momento.

-Milord, yo...

-¿Verdad?

Ella dudó nuevamente.

-Claro que lo haré. Es evidente que será el mejor vestido que tendré.

Él tenía sus dudas acerca de eso. Pero ella sólo trataba de hacerle sentir como un sinvergüenza, y al mismo tiempo le daba la oportunidad de decir algo honorable o noble. Él era, no obstante, un sinvergüenza redomado. Alcanzar aquel título le había costado años de duro trabajo y libertinaje. Y unas pocas frases ingeniosamente formuladas ni mucho menos iban a hacer que comenzase su conversión.

-Entonces deme las gracias en vez de reprenderme por mis malos hábitos.

Isabella alzó la barbilla de ese modo que tan condenadamente atractivo encontraba él.

-No le daré las gracias. Ha tomado una mala decisión que lamentará tan pronto como alguno de sus semejantes se dé cuenta de lo que lleva puesto su institutriz. Y de quién soy.

-Isabella -murmuró, deseando que estuvieran en otro lugar que no fuera en mitad de Bond Street para poder besarla, y se preguntó por qué se contenía esta vez-. Hace mucho y dejó de importarme lo que piensan los de mi clase. Deseo verla con ese vestido, y así lo haré.

-No es una gran victoria, milord.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero la considero la primera de muchas. De hecho, la segunda, si tomamos en consideración que trabaja para mí después de todo.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos, sólo el rubor de mejillas contradecía su perfecta calma.

-Uno de tantos errores que he cometido, milord-respondió.

-Y uno de muchos por venir, espero. -Dejando que el interpretara aquello a su antojo, Edward volvió a mirar hacia tienda-. Presente mis excusas a la encarnación del infierno en la tierra y a su madre.

-Ella no es tan mala, ¿sabe?

Deseando tocarla, se decidió por acariciar su suave y delicada mejilla con un dedo.

-Vuelva a decirme eso el viernes por la mañana. Tiene tres días, señorita Swan.

Edward la observó mientras volvía al interior de la tienda. Deseaba enterrarse dentro de ella y aún no había logrado ni un beso. Ella sabía lo que él deseaba. Tenía que saberlo, ya que se lo había dicho a la cara. Edward frunció el ceño cuando subió a su faetón y se dirigió en dirección este hacia su club de boxeo.

Con media docena de amantes repartidas por la ciudad, otras tantas a punto de llegar a Londres en las próximas semanas, desfogarse no supondría ningún problema. Pero no las deseaba a ellas, ni su cháchara, ni sus cuerpos complacientes. Deseaba a Isabella Swan.

Y quería que ella le desease. Mientras él se sentía claramente interesado por ella, Isabella se había mostrado más que capaz de resistir cualquier impulso inmoral. Se sentía bastante cómoda con él para insultarlo a su conveniencia. Desde luego, aquello también le gustaba.

Maldita sea, tenía que encontrar una esposa... tan rápidamente como fuera posible. Edward echó una ojeada a un trío de jóvenes que salía de una tienda de sombreros. Menudas, bonitas y sonrientes... las descartó a todas sin más. Cansarse no le impedía tener a Isabella como amante una vez que la convenciera de sus encantos, pero desear a la maldita institutriz le estaba distrayendo hasta un punto rayano en lo absurdo.

Edward suspiró. Simplemente tendría que descargar su frustración con su sparring. Era eso, o bien tumbarse a esperar a la señorita Swan en algún callejón oscuro, o en su jardín; o en la biblioteca; o en su despacho; o... Edward volvió a la realidad. Sería mejor que primero encontrase una esposa. Estaba acumulando el suficiente deseo reprimido para mantener relaciones sexuales casi con cualquiera. Si no fuera tan doloroso, podría resultar cómico.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a hildiux, Gabymuse y Melanie Lestrange por los reviews! Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

-Rosalie -le reprendió Isabella-, recuerda que aún quedan cinco platos.

-Pero si sólo como un poco, tal como dijiste. -Dejó el tenedor de golpe en su plato vacío y comenzó otra vez a hacer pucheros-. Esto es una estupidez.

Recordándose que Cullen le pagaba veinticinco libras al mes, y que ya había tratado antes con jovencitas tercas de diecisiete años, Isabella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-No es una estupidez. Y el ritmo al que ingieres es el adecuado. Pero es la trigésima segunda vez que tomas un sorbito de vino. Me temo que te has enjuagado los dientes más que de sobra.

Menos mal que Rosalie relajó sus tensos hombros y se puso a reír.

-Sólo es vino de mentirijillas.

Isabella se acomodó mejor en la silla que había ocupado frente a su alumna. Le alegró que tanto el vino como la comida fueran imaginarios; de otro modo, tanto ella como su pupila habrían tenido que pedir que madame Brandon ensanchara sus vestidos antes de la fiesta.

Había escogido este método de enseñanza para hacer que Rosalie estuviera más pendiente de lo que hacían sus manos que de lo que su boca saboreaba. No obstante, el problema era más elemental que eso.

-El problema es que pareces usar la copa de vino como un aplazamiento. Cada vez que te hago una pregunta, tomas un sorbo de vino antes de dar tu respuesta -señaló Isabella.

-Es para tener tiempo de pensar una repuesta apropiada. Me lo enseñó la señorita Witherdale.

Ya se lo había figurado.

-Sí, es un buen truco. Pero necesitas más de uno, querida, o todos se percatarán de lo que haces... y al final de la comida estarás tan ebria que no atinarás con las respuestas.

-¿Más de uno? -preguntó Rosalie con tristeza-. Apenas puedo recordar éste.

-Ah, es sencillo -contestó Isabella sin darle importancia aunque estaba preocupada. Ésta debería haber sido la parte fácil.

Apenas habían entrado en la conversación para la cena, y menos aún en los procedimientos posteriores. Era muy consciente te de que la velada con los Stanley sería una prueba para habilidades de Rosalie y para las suyas propias. Y quería demostrar su valía... y por supuesto la de Rosalie, a un hombre en particular.

-Elije cinco acciones y hazlas en sucesión una y otra vez.

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo.

-Deja que te lo demuestre. -Volvió a sentarse erguida y tomó un poco de vino, igual que había hecho Rosalie-. Ah, sí, lord Stanley. Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir. –Entonces Isabella agarró la servilleta y se limpió la comisura de la boca-. Realmente fascinante-. Volvió a colocar la servilleta en su regazo con esmero-. Qué valiente por su parte. -A continuación tomó un imaginario bocado de su imaginaria cena, masticó y tragó-. Oh, estoy sencillamente abrumada.

–Por último, apiló aun lado del plato dos trozos de patata-. Muchas gracias.

Rosalie volvió a reír.

-Me temo que estoy totalmente perdida.

-Así de simple. Beber, servilleta, servilleta, bocado, juguetear con la comida. Cada vez que necesites un momento para pensar, repasa tu lista y utiliza el siguiente truco. Claro que puedes variarlos. Si necesitas un momento prolongado, toma bocado. Si sólo es necesaria una respuesta rápida y sencilla, no hagas nada, o colócate la servilleta. Para cualquier otra cosa, sólo repasa la lista.

La alumna la miró boquiabierta.

-¡Es brillante, Bells!

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, pero el mérito no es mío. Tuve buenos maestros.

-¿Fuiste a la escuela a aprender esto?

-Fui a la escuela para aprender muchas cosas. Esa fue una de ellas. La academia de la señorita Sheen se merece el reconocimiento.

-Beber, servilleta, servilleta, bocado, juguetear con la comida -dijo Rosalie, repitiendo la secuencia y haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con cada palabra-.

Creo que puedo recordarlo.

-Muy bien. Repasemos esto y la conversación para la cena una vez más.

Rosalie suspiró.

-¿Quién vas a ser esta vez?

-Aún no he sido lady Weber. Probaremos con ella.

-Pero no puedo casarme con ella -se quejó la muchacha, haciendo una mueca.

«Al menos su alumna mantenía la concentración sin ninguna dificultad», meditó Isabella.

-Pero puedes casarte con uno de sus hijos. Incluido e marqués de Yorkie.

-Es un aburrido.

-Pero es rico.

-Ah, eso está mejor. De acuerdo.

Isabella se levantó y cambió sus cosas de sitio, sentándose esta vez a la izquierda de Rosalie.

-Además -continuó-, nunca supongas que la persona con la que estás hablando es la única que escucha. Puede que te escuchen disimuladamente, y todo cuanto digas, o hagas, puede ser repetido.

Iban por la mitad del ejercicio y Rosalie se veía más segura con sus demoras estratégicas, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del comedor.

-Entre -gritó Isabella, deseando que no fuera Cullen. Lo último que necesitaba era que un conde mordaz hiciera trizas la confianza recién adquirida de Rosalie.

La doncella de Rosalie, Jen, entró a la habitación e inclinó la cabeza en señal de cortesía.

-Discúlpenme, pero la señora Hale dice que es hora de acostarse, señorita Rosalie. Dice que necesita descansar.

Isabella echó un vistazo al reloj de porcelana sobre un de los aparadores.

-Oh, Dios mío. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Seguiremos por la mañana, Rosalie.

Cuando las señoras se hubieron retirado, Isabella suspiró y se recostó en la silla. En realidad le disgustaban las pequeñas triquiñuelas para demorar las respuestas, considerándolos únicamente un requisito para ocultar una mente poco aguda. Sin embargo, Rosalie los necesitaría hasta que madurase un poco. Isabella no lograba recordar haber sido tan insegura como la señorita Hale, pero había tenido que buscarse la vida por su cuenta desde los diecisiete años. No había tenido tiempo para dudar. De hecho, hasta los últimos seis meses ni siquiera había dispuesto de tiempo para respirar.

Voces masculinas intercambiaron saludos en el vestíbulo, y a continuación le llegó el familiar paso decidido de Cullen desde la escalera. Isabella se enderezó con una maldición, deseando haberse guardado sus reflexiones hasta haber regresado a su cuarto. Se mantuvo en silencio con la esperanza de que pasara de largo, y sabiendo que no sería así.

-La ha dejado por imposible, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó la voz profunda del conde cuando se detuvo en la entrada.

-No lo he hecho. Se fue a dormir hace sólo unos momentos. Y está progresando mucho, gracias.

Él vestía su traje de noche, todo de negro y gris, y magnífico; y, a pesar de que su mente le consideraba peligroso y arrogante y sus proposiciones inaceptables, su pulso se aceleró súbitamente y se quedó sin aliento. Lord Cullen se aproximó para ocupar el asiento vacío junto al suyo.

-¿Lo suficiente para asistir a la fiesta del jueves? -inquirió, mirando con cierta curiosidad los platos y lo vasos vacíos y los restos de la vajilla de plata sobre la mesa.

Por un momento Isabella deseó tener un vaso de vino... mejor aún, whisky, que beber.

-Sí, eso creo. Sin embargo, vendría bien que usted fuera un poco más amable con ella.

-¿Está tratando de dirigirme a mí también, Isabella?

-Es la tarea que me encomendó, milord. -Ella jamás se había dado cuenta de que su nombre en labios de otro pudiera tener tanta... fuerza. Pero Cullen sabía exactamente la clase de efecto que tenía sobre ella. Podía verlo en la diversión de sus ojos verdes, maldito fuera-. Su prima tiene muy poca confianza en sí misma.

-Es tan charlatana que nadie lo diría.

-Su madre es charlatana. Rosalie apenas dice una palabra. -Isabella miró de soslayo su esbelto y oscuro perfil mientras se recostaba en la silla.

-Ambas se quejan más que su perro.

Ella se abstuvo de señalar que Shakespeare no se quejaba.

-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta? -le dijo en su lugar. Él se volvió hacia ella, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano.

-Pregunte.

« ¡Ay, Dios, que guapo era! »

-¿Por qué las detesta tanto?

El conde alzó una ceja.

-¿A las arpías?

-Sí.

-Eso no es asunto suyo. -A pesar de las palabras, su voz era serena, un sedoso arrullo que descendió lánguidamente por la espalda de Isabella-. Basta decir que las detesto.

-Muy al estilo Ricardo III, ¿no le parece? -sugirió Isabella, manteniendo la expresión tan serena como la de él. Cullen no la superaría en una batalla dialéctica; ella no lo permitiría.

Edward sonrió, aquella sonrisa sensual y oscura que le hacía contener el aliento.

-Y por tanto, puesto que no puedo mostrarme amador, Para entretenerme en estos días bien hablados, Estoy decidido a mostrarme un canalla, y a odiar los ociosos placeres de estos días.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, impresionada una vez más.

-No. Más en el estilo del gran rey malvado que encarcela a sus jóvenes e indefensos sobrinos en la torre y los hace matar.

-Un bárbaro, quiere decir.

-Debe saber que eso es lo que parece.

-Sé que a ellas así se lo parece. ¿También a usted, señorita Swan?

A primera vista sí. Aunque tenía la clara sensación de que los bárbaros no citaban los versos de autodesprecio de Ricardo III con tanta calma.

-No me parece que sea yo quien deba decirlo, milord. Soy una empleada.

El conde extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo. Ella se quedó inmóvil, tratando de memorizar la sensación. Al ver que no se movía, él volvió a erguirse y le pasó un mechón suelto de su cabello tras la oreja. Todo el tiempo le sos-tuvo la mirada, como si él estuviera observando, estudiando su reacción. Moverse, hablar, respirar... todo se volvió imposible. Y entonces, tomando su rostro con las manos, se inclinó lentamente hacia delante y tocó los labios de ella con los suyos.

Isabella cerró los ojos. Su boca suave y firme rozó, acarició e incitó a la suya hasta que lo único que ella deseaba era desplomarse en el suelo. Por primera vez desde que se había decidido a ser una solterona, no se sentía como tal. Se sentía excitada, ardiente. Ella se apretó contra él y, con un suave sonido grave, Edward intensificó la unión de sus bocas.

Ni siquiera saber que estaba en presencia de un amante experto alteró la arrebatadora emoción de ser besada. Y nunca antes la habían besado de esta forma. Jamás soñó que existiera un beso semejante, salvo en los cuentos de hadas. Incapaz de contenerse, Isabella le devolvió el beso de manera torpe e inexperta. Pero su falta de experiencia no pareció molestar a Cullen mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus hombros hasta la cintura y las caderas de ella. Sin demostrar esfuerzo alguno, la levantó y depositó en su regazo sin descuidar las atenciones a su boca y sus labios.

Finalmente, cuando ella se sintió preparada para estallar en llamas, él se apartó. Aturdida, Isabella levantó la cabeza.

-Oh, Dios mío -susurró con las manos flojas alrededor de sus hombros.

Los ojos de él, invadidos de algo secreto y seductor en sus profundidades, le sostuvieron la mirada.

-Me temo que eso es algo -murmuró- que Rosalie jamás aprenderá.

-¿El qué?

-Cómo hacer que los hombres la deseen como yo la deseo a usted.

Bajó la mirada a sus labios y después capturó su boca o vez con un beso apasionado y demoledor. Ella se retorció en su regazo y le abrazó con más fuerza, deseando no perderse más mínima de sus atenciones.

Él no podía ser tan cínico como afirmaba. No si sabía besar así. Pero Isabella no era tan tonta de creer que la falta de cinismo evitaría que él la desnudara y cubriera su piel de besos lentos y ardientes. La idea la hizo estremecer con un delicioso y profundo placer más abrasador que el fuego. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sería mejor poner fin a aquello, inmediatamente.

-Milord -logró susurrar débilmente, volviendo el rostro para apartarlo del suyo.

Los labios de él recorrieron la línea de su mandíbula.

-¿Sí?

-¡Debe detenerse!

-¿Por qué demonios debería?

Él acarició la base de su garganta con la punta de la lengua y ella jadeó; sus dedos se clavaron por voluntad propia en los hombros de él.

-Estoy intentando enseñarle modales. ¡Y ésta no es la forma de hacerlo!

-Mi prima no está aquí.

-Pero usted sí. -Se apartó de él con esfuerzo y se levantó. De mala gana, las manos de él se apartaron lentamente de sus caderas y su cintura. Sabía que si él hubiera querido podría haberla mantenido prisionera en su regazo, pegada a él sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y le pareció significativo que la dejara escapar. Más tarde, cuando su mente recobrase la capacidad de volver a funcionar, descifraría su significado.

-Soy institutriz -declaró, alzando una mano para arreglarse el cabello-. No una mantenida. Y, de acuerdo con su propia exigencia, usted es uno de mis alumnos.

La mandíbula del conde se crispó y la miró durante un prolongado y sombrío momento.

-Entonces váyase. -Señaló hacia la puerta.

La voz de Cullen sonó tensa y forzada, Isabella se detuvo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Claro que no. Buenas noches.

-¿No? ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero no lo hará.

-Yo... -Había aprendido las suficientes cosas interesantes y novedosas durante aquel beso para poder deducir de lo que hablaba-. Oh.

-Márchese, señorita Swan. Ahora.

Ella titubeó, pero asintió y abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, lord Cullen.

-Puede que sueñes conmigo, Isabella. Creo que yo soñaré contigo.

Isabella subió apresuradamente a su habitación después de cerrar suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Pero una vez dentro, pasó cinco minutos intentando decidir si echar o no la llave. Finalmente prevaleció el buen juicio y echó el cerrojo.

Mientras se ponía el camisón, se encontró inmóvil ante la crepitante chimenea, siguiendo el contorno de sus labios con los dedos. Él la había deseado, y habría sido aterradoramente fácil sucumbir si tan sólo le hubiera prometido seguir besándola de aquella forma. ¡Soñar con él! Tendría suerte si lograba cerrar los ojos.

Edward se paseó en torno a la mesa del comedor, repasando mentalmente las cifras del informe de su hacienda. Balas de heno, número de ganado, el precio de la cebada... la cantidad de carbón necesaria para mantener caliente Cullen Abbey en invierno. Nada funcionó.

-Maldición -juró, y siguió profiriendo improperios aún más gráficos.

Esto era el colmo. Un hombre de su experiencia y reputación bajo ninguna circunstancia soñaba despierto por una virgen madura... y menos cuando la tenía empleada como institutriz. Cuando la besó, había esperado que sirviera para calmar el tumulto que ella le provocaba. Ahora, sin embargo, además de estar dolorosamente excitado, había sentido su indecisión y, seguidamente, su fogosa respuesta. Y entonces ella se había marchado a la cama, sana y salva y aún virginal, y él la había dejado ir.

Dio una vuelta más a la habitación y se detuvo junto a la puerta. Lo que necesitaba era un entretenimiento para su distracción. Tras abrir la puerta de golpe, se dirigió escaleras abajo al pasillo de atrás donde había una docena de pequeños y prácticos cuartos situados bajo el salón de baile del piso superior. Deteniéndose junto a la primera puerta, golpeó la recia madera.

La respuesta amortiguada que recibió no sonó demasiado educada. Imperturbable, llamó de nuevo con más fuerza.

-¡Vale, maldita sea! -gruñó una voz-. Será mejor que la casa esté ardiendo.

El pomo giró y se abrió la puerta. Frotándose un ojo, el señor Jenks miró llorosamente a su patrón. Se enderezó inmediatamente y se puso blanco como la pared.

-¡Milord! No tenía idea de...

-Señor Jenks -le interrumpió Edward-, tengo una tarea para usted.

-¿Ahora, milord?

-Sí, ahora. Quiero una lista. Una lista de doce... no, que sean quince, mujeres solteras de familia noble, buen carácter, aspecto agradable y edades comprendidas entre los diecisiete y los veintidós años.

Había situado deliberadamente el límite dos años por debajo de la edad de la señorita Swan. Si una mujer no había encontrado un esposo a los veintidós, es que obviamente tenía alguna anomalía, mental o de otro tipo. Aún no había descubierto el defecto de la señorita Swan, pero estaba convencido de que pronto lo haría.

-Mujeres. Sí, milord. Pero... ¿con qué propósito?

-Con el propósito del matrimonio, señor Jenks. Tenga preparada la lista a primera hora de la mañana para poder empezar a eliminar candidatas.

Él giró sobre sus talones bajo la atenta mirada del abogado, y volvió al piso de arriba. Steve se había retirado ya, y los pasillos estaban oscuros y silenciosos. Edward entró en sus habitaciones privadas, despidió a su ayudante y se quitó la mayor parte de la ropa. Después de servirse un brandy y beberlo casi de un trago, se sentó en la oscuridad contemplando la luz de la luna y viendo un par de ojos color marrón.

Pasó allí la mayor parte de la noche. Cuando Raoul llamó a la puerta por la mañana y entró en la alcoba del patrón sin ser requerido, Edward acababa de lograr sus primeros veinte minutos consecutivos de sueño en toda la noche.

-Maldición. ¿Qué hora es? -refunfuñó, alargando el brazo a un lateral de la silla y lanzado una bota a su ayudante.

Raoul la atrapó y se dirigió a la ventana cubierta por una tiesa cortina azul que daba al este.

-Las siete de la mañana, milord. El señor Jenks ha salido, pero me pidió que le informara de que volverá a las ocho, a tiempo para su cita.

-Descorrió las cortinas y la brillante luz dorada del sol inundó la habitación.

Edward refunfuñó y colocó el brazo sobre los ojos.

-¿Quiere que Steve le prepare algo para la cabeza?- preguntó su ayuda de cámara, recogiendo la ropa desperdigada.

-No. No estoy borracho. Tan sólo cansado. ¿Se han levantado ya las arpías o la señorita Swan?

-La señorita Swan y Kristie salieron para Hyde Park hace unos quince minutos. Jen y Marie fueron llamadas a la habitación de la señora Hale cuando me marché de la cocina.

La flemática eficiencia de Raoul a menudo resultaba irritante, pero mantenía la boca cerrada y tenía una puntualidad y un gusto impecables, lo que compensaba su ocasional arrogancia.

-Tráigame café -ordenó Edward.

-Sí, milord.

Edward se levantó y se puso la camisa y los pantalones que Raoul le había preparado la noche anterior. Gracias a Dios, Emmett y él ya habían planeado asistir hoy a las carreras de barcas en el Támesis. De lo contrario, sabía a ciencia cierta qué hubiera pasado toda la tarde soñando despierto con la maldita institutriz de su prima.

Ya le habían rechazado antes, aunque raras veces, y no le había importado. Sabía por experiencia que había infinidad de damas a quienes podía acudir para aliviar su frustración. Y con la misma certeza sabía que no visitaría a ninguna de ellas hoy... o hasta que hubiera resuelto este condenadamente molesto punto muerto con la señorita Swan.

Siendo la remilgada dama de ideas fijas que era, se pasaría el desayuno aleccionando a Rosalie cómo se sometían las emociones más elementales en favor del decoro, y le obligarían a escuchar cada palabra sabiendo que tenía intención de aplicárselas a él. No quería oírlo, y no quería darle la satisfacción de enumerarlas en su presencia. Por lo tanto, se terminó el café arriba y luego fue en busca del señor Jenks.

-¿Con esto es con lo que me viene? -preguntó, lanzando la lista de nuevo al escritorio.

-Me avisó con muy poca antelación, milord -replicó abogado, pareciendo herido-. Y hay quince nombres, y todas cumplen los requisitos que me indicó anoche.

-Bien. Al menos dos de ellas asistirán a la fiesta de los Stanley mañana por la noche.

-Milord, ¿de verdad tiene intención de casarse...?

-Pero elimine a Charlotte Curry de inmediato-le interrumpió-. Su hermano es adicto a las malas apuestas y si me convierto en su pariente político, esperará que yo las satisfaga. De hecho, revise toda la lista. Cuantas menos conexiones familiares tengan, tanto mejor.

-Pero quería que fueran de buena familia.

-De una buena familia difunta sería preferible.

-Milord, esta tarea no es fácil...

-Quiero una lista de quince mujeres aceptables para viernes por la mañana. ¿Queda claro?

El señor Jenks suspiró y arrugó el pedazo de papel.

-Sí, milord. Muy claro. Me ocuparé enseguida.

Isabella apenas vio a lord Cullen durante el siguiente día y medio. Habría pensado que la estaba evitando de no ser porque él no era de esa clase. Era más probable que estuviera evitando a su prima y a su tía. Puesto que ella estaba casi constantemente en compañía de Rosalie, su ausencia tenía más sentido si se explicaba de ese modo. Se dijo que estaba agradecida, ya que la preparación para la cena iba a ser suficientemente difícil de por sí sin sus hirientes comentarios.

Así y todo, no podía remediar sentirse un poco... preocupada. Siempre que cerraba los ojos podía sentir los labios de Edward sobre los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su espalda y su alta y sólida fuerza. Su ausencia le concedió tiempo para pensar y considerar qué le atraía de él.

Aunque lo que no hizo fue concederle la oportunidad de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de su descarado comportamiento... ¡Como si supiera qué decir! Lo correcto sería informarle de su desagrado, y hacerle saber que, de ahí en adelante, esperaba que se comportase como un caballero. Eso, sin embargo, descartaría que la volviera a besar de nuevo... una idea que no le complacía en absoluto.

La puerta que conectaba su habitación y la de Rosalie se abrió con un quejido.

-¿Bells? ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro que sí, Rosalie. Deja que te mire.

La muchacha titubeó en la puerta pero entró en el cuarto de Isabella. Madame Brandon había seleccionado un vestido de seda azul claro para la primera aparición pública de esa noche. Viendo a su pupila con el cabello rubio recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y una delgada sarta de perlas acariciando delicadamente su cuello, Isabella no pudo por menos que estar de acuerdo.

-Estás espléndida.

Rosalie se ruborizó.

-Ah, gracias. Estoy muy nerviosa.

-No dejes que se note. -Isabella terminó de recogerse el cabello con un lazo verde que hacía juego con las flores que adornaban su vestido. El modelo no parecía propio de una institutriz, pero era la cosa más encantadora que jamás había tenido.

-Estás muy guapa -le dijo Rosalie, sentándose en el borde de la cama-. Gracias a Dios que primo Edward dejó que te quedases aquí arriba en lugar de alojarte abajo en los cuartos del servicio. De haberlo hecho, no podríamos charlar así.

Isabella hizo una pausa.

-¿Tus anteriores institutrices no se instalaron en esta habitación?

-Oh, no. Edward decía que no las quería estorbando por aquí. Se quedaron abajo, donde Steve y el señor Jenks y los demás sirvientes tienen su alojamiento. Son habitaciones muy buenas, pero demasiado pequeñas para albergar un guardarropa decente.

Y a Shakespeare tampoco le habría gustado.

Acarició al terrier que dormía sobre la almohada de Isabella.

-Imagino que no.

En la finca de los Newton habían existido cuartos para criados, aunque en otras mansiones rurales le habían dado alojamientos espaciosos en mayor o menor grado, dependiendo del tamaño de la casa. Por alguna razón no se le había ocurrido que su cuarto aquí no era corriente, pero ahora no podía creer que hubiera sido tan ingenua. Se preguntó qué debían pensar de ella el resto de los empleados de lord Cullen, y qué les contarían a los miembros del servicio de otras casas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, perfectamente -se sobresaltó.

-Bien. Porque creo que me desmayaría del susto si no contara con tu ayuda en casa de los Stanley.

Isabella cruzó la habitación para sentarse junto a la joven.

-No te preocupes, Rosalie. Va a ser una fiesta reducida, como dijo lord Cullen. Y todos esperan que estés un poco nerviosa. Si te sientes confusa, solo mírame. Estaré cerca y nos las arreglaremos estupendamente.

No expresó en alto su preocupación en una cuestión importante: la señora Lillian Hale. El conde le había prometido que se ocuparía de ella, pero sus comentarios solían fastidiar a su tía en vez de calmarla. Rosalie no necesitaba otro motivo más de inquietud, de modo que Isabella guardaría silencio y esperaría que lord Cullen cumpliera su palabra.

Él estaba en el vestíbulo cuando Rosalie y ella bajaron la escalera y, súbitamente, se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba ante la expectativa de pasar algo de tiempo en su compañía. Aún no sabía qué decirle sobre el beso, y tenía la certeza de que él iba a sacarlo a colación a la primera oportunidad.

Rogó rápidamente que no mencionase su locura delante de sus parientes... o de cualquier otra persona. No podría soportar que los rumores comenzaran de nuevo. Si bien no había alentado a lord Cullen, tampoco se había resistido a él tan enérgicamente como con lord Newton. En realidad no se había resistido en absoluto a Edward.

El conde observó su acercamiento; sus ojos permanecían ocultos por la penumbra del vestíbulo.

-Milord.

-Mamá bajará de un momento a otro -le dijo Rosalie, haciendo una reverencia y pareciendo aún extremadamente nerviosa-. Me temo que ella... no estaba demasiado contenta con el vestido de madame Brandon.

Isabella no culpó a la muchacha por vacilar al hablar, dada la inconfundible reacción de su primo hacia ella. Preparó un comentario tranquilizador en caso de que él respondiera con su habitual estilo mordaz.

-Cuanto más elegantemente tarde lleguemos, mejor.

Fue todo lo que él dijo, e Isabella se relajó un poco. Después de todo, tal vez el demonio tenía la intención de comportarse esa noche. Si ése era el caso, sería la primera vez que lo hacía, pero, después de aquel beso, estaba más que dispuesta a concederle el beneficio de la duda.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a Noemi Cullen y a Melanie Lestrange por los reviews! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward consideró montar su caballo hasta casa de los Stanley y dejar que las damas le siguieran en el carruaje; no tener que escuchar el parloteo de las mujeres Hale durante media hora era tentador. Aunque más atractiva era aún la idea de estar confinado junto a la señorita Swan en el pequeño compartimiento para pasajeros... estuvieran o no presentes sus dos parientes.

De modo que iba sentado junto a tía Lillian mientras el coche marchaba con gran estrépito por la calle Clifford hacia la casa de los Stanley. Con el cabello naranja de la señora Hale oculto bajo un sombrero beis y su rotunda figura disimulada dentro de un elegante vestido de noche color teja y beis, casi podía pasar por una aristocrática matriarca... siempre y cuando mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Una vez hubo dejado a Rosalie y a Lillian al cuidado de la señorita Swan y sus anfitriones, Edward se dispuso a entretenerse en otra parte. Aunque no jugó, bebió o se escabulló para fumar... había reservado esos placeres para más avanzada la temporada, después de haberse asegurado una novia.

En un evento tan mortalmente aburrido como éste era probable que hubiera presentes mujeres respetables, y lady Stanley había invitado al menos a dos de las posibles novias de la lista del señor Jenks.

Un pequeño téte-a-téte con alguna mojigata debería demostrarle tanto a él, como a la señorita Swan, que una vez que una mujer olía el dinero y un título, estaría más que dispuesta a casarse incluso con el viejo poste torcido de una valla, cuanto menos con él.

Frente a él, Rosalie e Isabella charlaban en voz baja, realizando sin duda un último ensayo antes de llegar. No le envidiaba a Isabella su tarea, aunque ella parecía tener fortaleza más que suficiente para llevarla a cabo. A Dios gracias que no intentaban casar a tía Lillian de nuevo. Dudaba mucho que poseyera dinero suficiente para convencer a la institutriz de que se ocupase de ese trabajo.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, la señorita Swan había estado en lo cierto, al menos en un punto... jamás debería haberla alentado a usar un vestido de madame Brandon. No tenía nada que ver con su queja de que no parecía una institutriz, si bien ése era el caso. Se trataba simplemente de que le resultaba imposible apartar sus ojos, o su calenturienta imaginación, de ella.

-¿Hay alguien en particular a quien desee presentar a Rosalie esta noche?-preguntó Isabella, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Es probable que asista mi amigo Emmett Lutz, el vizconde de McCarty. Siente bastante curiosidad por conocer a la prima Rosalie.

Isabella aguzó la mirada.

-¿Y a qué tanta curiosidad?

A juzgar por su expresión, la institutriz ya había deducido la respuesta a aquello, o al menos, así lo creía ella.

-¿Por qué no debería? -respondió fríamente, desafiándola a acusarle de algo impropio-. ¿Usted no sentiría curiosidad por conocer a los únicos parientes vivos del conde de Cullen?

-Supongo que sí -admitió ella de mala gana-. Aunque usted no parece alentar la discusión de este tema.

Edward entornó los ojos.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, usted...

-¿Por qué no debería sentir curiosidad por mi hija el susodicho lord McCarty? -interrumpió Lillian-. Ella es un ángel. Deberías estar contento de presumir de ella ante tus amigos.

-¿Está soltero el vizconde de McCarty? -indagó Rosalie, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Al menos ella parecía querer casarse y dejar su protección tanto como lo deseaba él.

-Soltero y buscando a la mujer adecuada para cambiar esa circunstancia -les reveló Edward.

-Claro que ése no es el propósito de esta velada, ¿no es cierto, lord Cullen? -comentó resueltamente Isabella

-¿Tenemos otro propósito? -replicó, lanzándole una mirada escéptica-. Sé que esto no es en mi provecho.

-Sí, tenemos otro objetivo. Rosalie -dijo la señorita Swan, volviéndose a su prima-, por favor, recuerda que esta noche sólo se trata de que te sientas a gusto en las reuniones sociales. Poco a poco. Será una pequeña fiesta informal, tal como nos dijo lord Cullen. Dispondrás de tiempo para charlar, pero no debes dejar que nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, monopolicen tu atención.

Edward disimuló una fugaz sonrisa.

-¿Debo yo monopolizar la atención de alguien?

-Seguro que puede hacer lo que le plazca, milord.

-Recordaré que lo ha dicho.

Isabella se sonrojó.

-No quería decir que...

-Ah, estoy tan nerviosa que dudo que sea capaz de decir una sola palabra -intervino Rosalie.

-Únicamente cabe esperar que la ocasión afecte por igual a tu madre.-Edward flexionó los hombros, molesto. Debería haber hecho que Rosalie y Lillian viajaran a caballo para así poder haber conversado tranquilamente con Isabella.

-Mi Rosalie será un éxito -comenzó Lillian-, y todos sabrán lo orgullosos que estamos de ella. -Se ajustó los guantes largos hasta el codo-. Aunque me hubiera gustado que la tal Brandon hubiera añadido plumas a su conjunto. Como sabéis, las plumas en el pelo añaden un toque de elegancia.

-Puede que en una ocasión más formal.

Isabella trató de apaciguar los ánimos.

-O en una visita al zoológico de Londres. -Edward apartó las cortinillas de la ventana y echó un vistazo a la incipiente oscuridad-. No hay duda de que los accesorios para la cabeza impresionarían a los babuinos. Aunque puede que quisieras evitar las plumas de avestruz. No está bien mirar a un animal cuando podrías llevar puesto a uno de sus parientes.

El familiar mohín de la muchacha reapareció.

-iMamá!

Tía Lillian dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

-Eres un hombre horrible, horrible, Edward -masculló airadamente-. Si no fueras pariente mío, de verdad te odiaría.

-Te aseguro que el sentimiento es...

-Serás la joven más bonita de la cena, Rosalie-interrumpió Isabella-. Con plumas o no. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¿De verdad? -rebatió Edward, molesto por haber reprimido varios insultos prometedores.

La señorita Swan le fulminó con la mirada, comportándose como una institutriz ofendida a pesar de su favorecedor vestido.

-Sí, de verdad. Como muy bien sabe, las primeras impresiones son las que perduran, milord. Lo que Rosalie necesita es usar una primera impresión positiva.

Su comentario le recordó la primera impresión que de ella vió; y le hizo volver a meditar sobre lo mucho que le gustaría quitarle lentamente los guantes y esos zapatos delicadamente adornados con perlas y su exquisito vestido, y recorrer con sus manos su suave y cálida piel. Una lánguida sonrisa curvó sus labios.

El carruaje se detuvo bruscamente, sacando a Edward de su ensueño. Ayudó a bajar a su tía y su prima, poniendo nuevamente bajo control su deseo. La señorita Swan fue la última, Edward notó su indecisión antes de aceptar su mano y descender los peldaños del carruaje. Él se acercó más a ella, apretando un poco más sus dedos.

-Me hechiza -le susurró.

-Le gusta crear problemas -le respondió ella, liberando sus dedos... pero no antes de que él los sintiera temblar. Isabella alcanzó a Rosalie en la entrada principal y rodeó a la joven con el brazo.

La reacción de ella a su contacto le distrajo de contestar. Por todos los diablos, deseaba meterla en su cama. Puesto que no tenía intención de escoltar a su tía, siguió a las damas adentro. De nuevo su mirada encontró a Isabella, desviándose a su falda verde y blanca mientras ésta se mecía de un lado a otro con el movimiento de sus esbeltas y redondeadas caderas.

El mayordomo, cortés y nada escandalizado de ver al conde de Cullen Abbey en el umbral, condujo al grupo al salón de arriba. Hicieron una pausa en la entrada y Edward reprimió una maldición.

La señorita Swan se movió nerviosamente a su lado.

-Dijo que iba a ser una reunión pequeña -le susurró.

-Lo es según los cánones de Londres -mintió él, y se adelantó a saludar a lord y lady Stanley.

No le gustaba ser derrotado, pero era evidente que esta noche había sucedido precisamente eso. Medio centenar de invitados, casi el doble de lo que él había previsto, circulaban por el salón de los Stanley y abarrotaban la sala de música adyacente y la biblioteca. No tenía conocimiento siquiera de que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban en la ciudad al inicio de la temporada. Y no era tan ingenuo de fingir que no conocía la causa del repentino silencio y la entusiasta cháchara posterior que inundó la habitación cuando entró su grupo.

-Lord Stanley, lady Stanley -saludó con tono suave, aunque le hubiera encantado estrangularlos a ambos-. Me gustaría presentarles a la señora Hale, la señorita Hale y a la acompañante de mi prima, la señorita Swan.

-Encantados de conocerlas -dijo efusivamente lady Stanley, tomando las manos de Rosalie e ignorando a tía Lillian-. Debe saber, señorita Hale, que todos se morían de ganas de verla.

Rosalie hizo una reverencia, se sonrojó, y dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, Edward aguardó a que comenzara a tartamudear y lloriquear. La ausencia del humillante bochorno había sido agradable mientras había durado.

-Tiene una casa encantadora -dijo su prima con voz temblorosa-. Gracias por invitarnos.

Edward se situó al lado de Isabella.

-¡Dios mío, si puede aprender!

-¡Chitón! Podría haberme advertido que iba a convertir su presentación en un espectáculo. Inmediatamente después de la cena, la señorita Hale tendrá que alegar jaqueca. Rosalie nunca sobrevivirá a veinte mujeres charlando con ella.

La mirada que ella le lanzó le dejó muy claro que esperaba que se ocupara de la precaria salud de tía Lillian. Nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, le había dado jamás una orden. No obstante, asintió levemente.

-Tampoco yo deseo pasar por esto. Por el amor de Dios, ahora mismo podría estar en White`s emborrachándome.

-Entonces esta noche también supondrá un cambio agradable para usted.

-Es un cambio -admitió sobriamente, preguntándose si ella era abstemia al igual que la mujer más condenadamente remilgada que había conocido- que no llamaría agradable.

Por fortuna, había calculado la llegada con el suficiente retraso para que coincidiese con el comienzo de la cena, y ahorrarse así la mayoría de las presentaciones. Lady Stanley le había sentado entre lady Call y lady Da Revin. Fue una sabia decisión por parte de su anfitriona, considerando su reputación y la avanzada edad de las dos matronas. Sin embargo, cuando divisó a Black encaminándose al lugar que le había sido asignado en una mesa anexa, se le ocurrió un arreglo más práctico.

-Pero... -tartamudeó Black cuando Edward se acercó tranquilamente e intercambió las tarjetas.

-No es necesario que me lo agradezcas. Sé lo que te desagradan las corrientes de aire de estas ventanas.

-Pero...

Edward ocupó heroicamente el asiento junto a tía Lillian. La prima Rosalie y la señorita Swan ocuparon sus propios lugares en la mesa principal, el uno, afortunadamente, al lado del otro. La vista era mejor de lo que hubiera sido en su asiento original, y captó la atención de Isabella mientras ella se sentaba.

-¿Cómoda? -le preguntó calladamente, sólo para que ella le oyera.

-Con toda certeza, milord -le respondió, y volvió a fijar su atención en Rosalie.

Edward echó un vistazo a su tía.

-Tu hija parece apta -admitió a regañadientes.

-Por supuesto que sí. La mitad de los jóvenes de Birling la han estado visitando sin haber hecho aún su debut. Pero sé lo que es correcto, y para quién debería reservarse.

-No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos dejado Dorsetshire tan desolado. Jamás deberíamos haberla arrancado de su elemento natural.

-Rosalie no se casará con un granjero, ni un vicario o un sirviente.

Cuando la señorita Bree Tanner llegó a su asiento al otro lado de Edward, éste decidió que, después de todo, tal vez la noche no sería una completa pérdida de tiempo. Ella ocupaba la sexta posición en la lista preliminar de Jenks.

-Buenas noches -le dijo, poniéndose en pie y retirando la silla para que tomara asiento.

Ella se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su oscuro cabello y esperó en vano que su tarjeta estuviera en un sitio diferente. Sin embargo, el cartelito estaba justamente donde él lo había descubierto, entre el suyo y el de lord Ateara, que estaba medio sordo.

-Buenas noches, milord -le saludó finalmente con una reverencia.

-Buenas noches -repitió él, sentándose después de ella. No se dio cuenta a tiempo de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo hablar con una virginal debutante sin propinarle un susto de muerte. Mmm. Tener a Isabella como tutora ya no parecía tan absurdo.

La señorita Tanner se armó de paciencia.

-Hace una noche bastante fría, ¿no es cierto?

«Ah, una anodina conversación corriente.» Decepcionante, pero al menos esta noche no le exigirían demasiado... a menos que la señorita Swan se uniera a ellos.

-No es de extrañar, considerando que estamos a principio de la temporada.

-En efecto. Hemos gozado de un invierno benigno.

En ese momento, una conversación casi idéntica se repitió en una mesa cercana. Edward miró a Rosalie cuando ésta terminó de comentar la benevolencia del invierno con su compañero de mesa. Sus ojos se cruzaron y él arqueó una ceja. Los labios de Isabella perfilaron una sonrisa divertida antes de aparta la mirada.

Se preguntó al instante si Isabella encontraría aquella estupidez tan absurda como él. Eso sería sumamente fascinante considerando que ella enseñaba aquellas sandeces para vivir. Se volvió hacia la señorita Tanner con renovado entusiasmo.

-¿Qué le trae por Londres tan pronto?

Ella miró a su madre que estaba sentada en el apartado extremo de la mesa.

-Mi padre tiene algunos negocios que atender.

¿Qué le trae a usted por aquí, milord?

-Obligaciones familiares.

-«¿Obligaciones familiares?» Nunca antes te molestaste en hacernos caso.

Edward se estremeció cuando la irritante voz de tía Lillian se alzó por encima de la conversación. Maldición, se había olvidado de ella.

-¿Qué dijiste, querida? -le preguntó, favoreciéndola con una breve sonrisa desprovista de humor.

Por lo visto ella comprendió por su expresión que él no iba permitir que la conversación siguiera en esa dirección y se puso pálida.

-Ah, ya lo sabes. -Soltó una risita ahogada y buscó su copa de vino de Madeira.

Para cuando las damas se levantaron y se excusaron al final de la cena, era Edward quien tenía el dolor de cabeza que Lillian estaba a punto de alegar. Bree Tanner, que tomaba un sorbo de vino cada vez que él le hacía una pregunta, estaba bastante achispada... lo que sirvió para relajar su conversación, pero no para mejorar su ingenio.

Edward se puso en pie cuando tía Lillian se retiró de la mesa para unirse a las demás damas en el salón. Antes de que él pudiera dar más de un paso para evitarlo, la señorita Swan se materializó a su lado. Edward leyó su mirada y, reprimiendo una carcajada, tomó a su tía del brazo.

-Señorita Swan -le comunicó-. Me temo que mi tía no se encuentra bien.

Tía Lillian alzó la mirada hacia él.

-No, yo...

-Oh, pobrecita, esta mañana tenía jaqueca -interrumpió Isabella con magistral oportunidad, agarrando de forma dramática el otro brazo rollizo de le hacía mucha ilusión venir esta noche.

-¿Qué demo...?

-Vamos, tía -le ordenó-. Te llevaremos a casa para que te acuestes cuanto antes. Estoy seguro de que lord y lady Stanley lo comprenderán.

-Sí, una buena noche de descanso es lo que necesita, señora Hale. Será lo más conveniente.

La señorita Swan también se llevó a Rosalie con ella y atravesaron con premura la multitud hasta llegar a la puerta. Después de despedirse y disculparse rápidamente, lograron salir y metieron a tía Lillian en el carruaje.

-Sería un buen capitán general, señorita Swan -le dijo Edward, tomando asiento cuando el carruaje se incorporó a la calle.

-Gracias, milord...

-¿Qué significa esto? -graznó tía Lillian-. ¡Me siento como si me hubieran secuestrado!

-¡Qué más quisiéramos!

-Milord -le reprendió Isabella, pero él le sonrió, impenitente.

-Qué contenta estoy de escapar. -Rosalie se abanicó la cara-. ¡Cuánta gente, y todos mirándome!

Edward la observó al tiempo que se preguntaba si él había sido alguna vez tan inmaduro e ingenuo.

No parecía probable. Con la reputación de su padre allanándole el camino, cualquier defecto de esa índole podría haber resultado perjudicial.

-Eres el más reciente capricho de la sociedad. Te mirarán hasta que encuentren una nueva víctima a quien devorar con los ojos.

-¡Mamá!

Antes de que pudiera explicarse, Isabella carraspeó.

-Lord Cullen tiene razón, en cierto modo.

-¿La tiene?

-Bueno, sí. Yo lo habría expresado de un modo un tanto diferente, pero...

-Cobarde -la interrumpió.

-... pero a eso precisamente me refería con lo de las primeras impresiones. Dentro de un mes, algunas de esas damas y caballeros tan sólo tendrán un vago recuerdo de si desean o no ser vistos en tu compañía. -Ella sonrió en la penumbra, y algo extraño palpitó y se contrajo en el pecho de Edward.

-¿Y? -la animó.

-Y después de esta noche, y otra velada similar tal vez, me inclino a pensar que ninguno de ellos tendrá objeción alguna en entablar conversación con usted, señorita Hale.

-Ah. Gracias, Bells.

-Espléndido. -Tía. Lillian rió entre dientes-. Pero no vi a tu amigo, Edward. Lord McCarty, ¿verdad?

Él siguió mirando a la señorita Swan, tratando de decidir qué acababa de suceder exactamente, y si se sentía complacido o molesto por ello.

-Emmett tiene buen juicio. Es evidente que no asistió.

Él habló con más dureza de la que pretendía, pero el estúpido regodeo de tía Lillian le irritaba infinitamente. Por el amor de Dios, en dos minutos más la mujer les habría arruinado la noche a todos, incluidos el resto de los invitados de los Stanley. Cuando Isabella le lanzó otra mirada feroz, él sonrió con satisfacción. Al menos su comentario había hecho callar a sus parientes; ya había dado demasiado de qué hablar para una noche.

Las tres damas ya habían desaparecido escaleras arriba para cuando él se apeó del carruaje y entró en la casa.

-Steve, coñac -ordenó, dirigiéndose al estudio.

Se deshizo la corbata con un suspiro y se hundió en la butaca más próxima a la chimenea. El mayordomo apareció a su lado un momento más tarde y Edward tomó la copa con su contenido ambarino de la bandeja de plata. Dio un trago, dejando que el cálido líquido se deslizara por su garganta hasta su estómago como un reguero de fuego.

-Busque al señor Jenks.

-Sí, milord.

El abogado debía rondar cerca porque la puerta se abrió inmediatamente después de que se marchase el mayordomo. Edward siguió observando el crepitante fuego con los ojos entornados.

-Señor Jenks, tache a Bree Tanner de la lista. Le pedí que nombrase su «autor» preferido y ella dijo: «Prefiero el original». Pensando que se refería a la Biblia, le pregunté qué pasaje prefería. Su respuesta fue: algo posterior a los versos «pasaje donde él va en busca de Ginebra».

-Ella pensó que le pedía que nombrase su obra preferida sobre el rey Arturo. Yo habría escogido la misma.

El sonido de la suave voz de Isabella hizo que Edward necesitase toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer sentado mirar con calma hacia ella, inmóvil en la entrada con los brazos cruzados.

-Con lo cual es sorda o corta de luces.

-¿Me está diciendo que únicamente tiene escarceos mujeres inteligentes? -le preguntó, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-¿Me lo pregunta por interés personal? -replicó mientras la veía acercarse. Esto parecía una seducción, pero consideran que cinco minutos antes había estado molesta con él, Edward creyó más probable que Isabella planeara una emboscada pues iba a descubrir que él no sucumbía tan fácilmente.

-Nunca he sabido de nadie que hiciera una lista de posibles esposas y luego eliminara candidatas cuando no superan el nivel literario.

-De hecho, parece un método bastante sensato.

-Y, sin embargo, ¿no me dijo que prefería mujeres in maduras? La señorita Tanner apenas aparenta dieciocho.

-No creo en el establecimiento de límites. -Dio un trago a su coñac, agradecido de que el dolor de cabeza hubiera pasado, ¡que sorprendente casualidad!, al mismo tiempo que habían retirado sus parientes.

-Pero usted hace que su abogado le escriba la lista en lugar.

Cullen sonrió lánguidamente, y notó con satisfacción q la mirada de ella descendía a sus labios.

-¿Tenía alguna razón para venir aquí? Otra que no sea expresar sus celos, por supuesto.

-Usted...

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¿Quería verm...?

-Dentro de un momento, señor Jenks-gruñó Edward.

-Mis disculpas, milord. -La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-¿Por dónde íbamos, Isabella? -la apremió, tomando otro trago de coñac.

-Me sería imposible expresar unos celos que no siento.

Se paseó airadamente hasta su escritorio y de vuelta otra vez; la luz del fuego se reflejaba en las cuentas de su vestido haciéndola resplandecer de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué está aquí entonces? -susurró, su pulso se aceleró. Aquel vestido no había sido un error después de todo.

-Para preguntarle por qué continúa censurando a su prima y su tía por su comportamiento cuando el suyo es diez veces peor.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

-¿Diez veces? Es un milagro que alguien me soporte.

-Sí, lo es.

-Por favor dígame qué es lo que echa en falta en mi carácter.

Ella se volvió hacia el fuego.

-No lo haré.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabe muy bien que importuna a la gente. Lo hace a propósito. No estoy de humor para enumerar los defectos que con tanto esmero cultiva.

-Soy absolutamente diabólico.

-Es usted mezquino -le corrigió-. Añadir más adjetivos a esta descripción no altera el hecho.

Edward la miró, la jaqueca amenazaba con regresar. Era probable que Isabella hubiera pasado todo el camino de regreso a casa decidiendo exactamente lo que quería decirle y cómo él pensaba tratar de sortear cada estocada.

-¿Mezquino en qué sentido? -le preguntó, dejando a un lado el coñac, y con más curiosidad por su respuesta de lo que deseaba admitir.

-Para empezar, insulta y menosprecia constantemente a sus parientes.

El enarcó una ceja.

-¿Hay más?

-Lo hay. -Isabella cuadró los hombros, clavándole una mirada directa y furiosa-. Y digo esto sólo porque usted me indicó que quería mi ayuda para perfeccionar sus modales.

-Así fue. Continúe.

-Las señoras Hale acaban de perder a su pariente varón más cercano, y usted se niega rotundamente a mostrar la más mínima consideración por su dolor, mucho menos por su apremiante situación. Eso es horriblemente cruel.

-Están aquí, ¿no es así? -gruñó él, menos divertido.

-Debido a un trozo de papel... no gracias a sus sentimientos al respecto. Lo dejó bastante claro. ¿Alguna vez les envió sus condolencias?

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Ella sabía cómo discutir, sin la menor duda, pero él no tenía intención de dejar que le aguijonease hasta revelar algo que deseaba mantener en privado.

-Pagué el entierro.

-No es lo mismo.

Nada de esto tenía que ver con las arpías, ni siquiera con él. Estaba demasiado furiosa para que no se tratase de algo personal.

-¿A quién perdió? -le preguntó con voz queda.

Isabella abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe otra vez.

-Como si le importara, cuando es incapaz de llorar a su propia familia -le reprochó por último, y giró sobre sus talones.

Edward se levantó abruptamente. Cuando la agarró de la muñeca para girarla hacia sí, ella tenía el rostro sonrojado y su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente por su exaltada respiración. Su electrizante reacción al pulso desbocado de Isabella alteró de golpe lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-Claro que lloro la pérdida -le confesó-, pero no hago alarde público de ello.

Isabella le miró a la cara, la rabia abandonó su expresivo rostro.

-Es a su primo James a quien llora, ¿verdad?

Sabía que no era tan transparente. Pero ella parecía saber exactamente lo que pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Por qué dejó que la besara? -le preguntó en su lugar.

-No cambie de tema.-Se ruborizó.

La acercó más hacia él, sujetándola aún por la muñeca.

-Mi tema es más interesante.

-No para mí, milord.

Edward sonrió, después se inclinó hacia delante y rozó suavemente los labios de ella con los suyos.

-¿Es esto más interesante? -murmuró.

-No creo que...

La besó de nuevo, con más intensidad.

-¿O esto, quizás?

Isabella alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se cerraron. Sin voluntad para resistirse a su seductora diosa, la besó una vez más.

–Yo estoy muy interesado.

Isabella abrió lentamente sus ojos color marrón y le miró.

-Puede poner fin a la discusión -le dijo con voz queda y suave que hizo que los músculos de él se estremecieran-, pero no a la razón que se oculta detrás.

Las palabras sonaron serenas y audaces, pero Edward conocía su temperamento lo bastante bien para sentir lo alterada que se encontraba.

No iba a darse por vencido ahora.

-Eso es; estábamos discutiendo mis malos modales. Un caballero respetable no la habría besado. Por lo tanto, comportarse no tiene sentido en este caso.

-Usted no tiene sentido -contraatacó ella, liberando su brazo-. No puede llorar la pérdida de un pariente y fingir que no se preocupa por el resto.

-Pero puedo elegir si lo discuto o no... Y elijo discutir un tema más interesante. Sus labios, por ejemplo.

-Ese tema está cerrado.

Edward no pudo remediar sonreír por ello.

-Buenas noches entonces, señorita Swan.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse, ella le agarró de la manga. El suave tirón le hizo detenerse bruscamente.

-¿Por qué no habla de ello... de mi tema? -le preguntó-. Yo le escucharía.

Edward bajó la mirada a su rostro, a sólo unos centímetros le distancia.

-No necesito que nadie más escuche mis expresiones de dolor-masculló-. Lo que me interesa es tenerla en mi cama. Le interesa ese tema, Isabella?

-N... no.

-¿Está segura? Sé que disfruta besándome. Esto sería mucho mejor.

-Buenas noches, milord -balbució, y huyó.

Edward llamó al señor Jenks un momento después y volvió a su asiento. La última vez no había dicho que no. Y eso es más interesante que cualquier cosa que pudieran discutir su abogado y él.

* * *

**Gabs: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho saber que te encanta la historia! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Al parecer lord Cullen pensaba que Rosalie había pasado con buena nota su primera prueba. Para finales de semana ya había aceptado invitaciones en nombre de su prima para dos cenas, una velada en la ópera, un festival de fuegos artificiales en los jardines Vauxhall y el primer gran baile de la temporada. Una vez que empezó a enviar confirmaciones de asistencia, comenzaron a llover más invitaciones.

Por lo visto todos querían formar parte del fenómeno que suponía la aventura de Edward Masen en la alta sociedad... aunque Isabella sabía que únicamente hacía uso de esa táctica para lograr más atención sobre Rosalie.

No obstante, había programado varias apariciones de Rosalie sin consultar a Isabella, lo que la irritó sobremanera. Había pasos a seguir, modos de facilitar la entrada a los círculos más selectos de la sociedad, y él los estaba obviando todos... si es que alguna vez los había tenido en cuenta.

Ésa era la razón de que le hubiera estado evitando durante los últimos tres días: no quería hablar con él. No tenía nada que ver con la forma en que le había sugerido que se convirtieran en amantes, o el modo en que ella había salido huyendo de la habitación en lugar de darle un no rotundo. O la forma en que había soñado con sus embriagadores besos los últimos días. Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera le gustaba. Además era ella quien debería estar enseñándole decoro; no él enseñándole a ella a comportarse como una desvergonzada prostituta.

Isabella dejó su habitación con Shakespeare a su lado. Cullen había tenido razón acerca de la escasez de su tiempo libre... sus paseos de primera hora de la mañana eran ya tan temprano que estaban a punto de convertirse en paseos vespertinos.

Se detuvo en mitad de la escalera ante el retrato de James Masen que aún portaba el crespón negro. Su tez y cabello e más claros que los de su primo, y su expresión ligeramente sonriente hizo que Isabella desease devolverle la sonrisa. El rostro era demasiado franco, y se preguntó qué había hecho a Edward tan misterioso y enigmático, y por qué ella encontraba aquello tan irresistible.

-¿Y ahora qué está tratando de resolver?

Isabella pegó un brinco cuando Cullen salió del oscuro pasillo como por arte de magia.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte!

-Si no estuviera tan ensimismada, podría haber escuchado el estruendo de mis pasos a su espalda.

Ella no podía imaginarle haciendo ningún estruendo en ninguna parte.

-Debería disculparse sin más.

-¿Por su falta de atención? Isabella suspiró.

-Se ha levantado temprano -cambió de tema.

-Usted también.

-Shakespeare y yo vamos a dar un paseo.

El conde se acercó un paso.

-Con Kristie y Shelly.

-Naturalmente.

Él extendió la mano y tocó su mejilla.

-Qué lástima.

Ella evitó con todas sus fuerzas ceder a la delicada caricia.

-Lord Cullen, hay algo que debo aclararle.

Él retiró los dedos.

-Primero, permítame a mí que le aclare algo, Isabella la deseo. Pero no soy una estúpida bestia, ni tampoco un imbécil. Es mi empleada. Se lo pediré... algunas veces más. No se lo ordenaré. Después de eso, será usted quien tenga que pedírmelo a mí. -Se acercó aún más, brindándole esa sensual son risa tan diferente de la expresión franca y afable de su primo.- Pero diré que sí.

-¿Y sobre los besos, milord? -susurró y esperó que las señoras Hale estuvieran aún acostadas y que él no se diera cuenta o, al menos, no admitiera que sabía, que ella le estaba pidiendo sus caricias.

-Los besos-repitió, su mirada descendió a su boca-. Sí, eso también.-Inclinándose, rozó sus labios en un beso suave como una pluma que de inmediato le hizo desear más.

Edward enderezó y ella casi se desplomó cuando sus labios donaron los suyos. Ella se irguió de inmediato.

-Milord-dijo con voz trémula.

-Si quiere otro, sólo tiene que pedírmelo -le informó, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Es usted muy arrogante -dijo bruscamente.

-Si.-Edward la rodeó y se agachó a acariciar a Shakespeare cuando pasó por delante de él.

Isabella tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento y concentrarse en respirar. Edward probablemente pensaba que la había escandalizado, pero ella apreciaba sus francas palabras. El problema era que sus lecciones eran mucho más interesantes las de ella.

Puesto que llevaba el mismo rumbo que él, no seguirlo escaleras abajo parecía una estupidez.

-¿Adónde va tan temprano esta mañana, milord? -le preguntó cuándo alcanzaron el vestíbulo y Steve apareció con el abrigo del conde-. Seguro que no se levanta tan pronto para ir a cabalgar.

Él aceptó el abrigo y el sombrero que le ofreció el mayordomo.

-Por desgracia, no iré a cabalgar esta mañana. Me voy de picnic.-Cullen le dedicó de nuevo su devastadora sonrisa-. ¿Celosa?

Isabella se sonrojó, muy consciente de la aparente sorpresa de Steve.

-Únicamente siento curiosidad por los deberes y atenciones para con su prima que pretende desatender hoy.

Su expresión se ensombreció de inmediato.

-Todos y cada uno, si es posible -contestó hoscamente.

Steve abrió la puerta con presteza y él se encaminó hacia su faetón y el lacayo que le aguardaba. Un momento más tarde, caballo y carruaje abandonaban la calle trotando apresuradamente.

-¿Un picnic? -repitió con escepticismo, intentando decidir si se sentía más frustrada que enfadada con el conde-. ¿A las seis en punto de la mañana? ¿A quién se cree que engaña?

-Fue la propia señora Gianna, la cocinera, quien preparó la cesta -le participó el mayordomo mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta-. Kristie vendrá enseguida para acompañarla

-Muy bien. -Isabella se puso su gruesa capa. Se abrochó el único cierre del cuello con la atención fija en la puerta principal y en la marcha del conde-. Parece muy temprano para almorzar, ¿no cree?

-Su señoría dijo que no debía esperar su regreso hasta tarde. Imagino que adónde quiera que vaya está un tanto alejado, o que tiene otros asuntos que atender primero.

-¿No le informó de su destino?

El mayordomo sonrió brevemente.

-Lord Cullen es bastante hermético, señorita Swan.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de eso.

Un momento más tarde Kristie se unió a ellos, y salieron dar un vigoroso paseo por Hyde Park. No sirvió para despejar su cabeza, pero sospechó que aquélla sería la hora más tranquila del día para ella. Y cuando volvió y se dirigió a desayunar el caos había comenzado.

Isabella cerró la puerta de su alcoba después de dejar a Shakespeare en la cama para su siesta diaria. Apenas tuvo tiempo de advertir la presencia de Rosalie antes de que la muchacha se abalanzara sobre ella.

-¡Bells, mamá dice que debo llevar mi vestido nuevo a los jardines Vauxhall! -se lamentó.

-Buenos días, Rosalie -le respondió deliberadamente, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ah, buenos días -dijo la muchacha, correspondiendo su reverencia con otra.

-Desde luego, el vestido verde está bien, siempre que lleves un chal. Ven conmigo a desayunar y no te apures. El verde te queda maravi...

-¡Pero entonces tendré que llevar el de seda rosa al baile de lady Weber, y primo Edward nunca bailará conmigo!

Sintiendo que sin duda había algo que se le escapaba, Isabella condujo a la joven hacia la escalera.

-¿Y por qué, si puede saberse, no iba a bailar tu primo contigo?

-¡Odia el rosa! La última vez que fui de rosa dijo que parecía un flamenco. -Rosalie dio un golpe con el pie y comenzó

llorar desconsoladamente-. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué es un flamenco!

Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Lord Cullen había dejado claro, no obstante, que Isabella únicamente tenía que educar a su prima en el plano social; cualquier cosa a nivel cultural que no fuera música y conversación en francés sólo le restaría tiempo de su tarea principal.

-Es un ave -le explicó, entrando primero a la sala del desayuno-. No llores, querida. Hace que tu piel enrojezca. Rosalie se secó las mejillas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Y tienes una tez demasiado encantadora.

–Gracias, Bells.

Isabella en parte esperaba que una distracción tan flagrante no funcionara, pero Rosalie de inmediato se preocupó más de estudiar su reflejo en el espejo de la repisa que por lo que fuera que en un principio hubiera provocado las lágrimas. Isabella había esperado algo más de carácter. Se sentaron a desayunar, la alumna de mucho mejor humor que la profesora.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? -preguntó Isabella-. Creo que tu primo estará ausente hasta la tarde y tu madre tiene un almuerzo, así que tenemos la casa prácticamente para nosotras solas.

-Quiero practicar otra vez el baile. Sobre todo el vals.

-Bailas el vals de manera incomparable, Rosalie –repuso Isabella, disimulando otro ceño tras su taza de té-. Y no puedes bailar el vals en público hasta que no hayas sido presentada en Almack's, lo cual no sucederá hasta que no seas presentada en la corte, lo cual...

-Lo cual no sucederá hasta dentro de otras dos semanas, cuando cumpla los dieciocho. Todo esto es tan absurdo. Soy la prima del conde de Cullen Abbey. ¿Es que no puedo ser presentada un poco antes? Ni que no fuera a llegar nunca mi cumpleaños.

-Nadie es presentado antes -aseveró Isabella con rotundidad, un poco sorprendida del repentino aplomo de su pupila.

-Bueno, mamá dice que yo debería serlo.

Eso lo explicaba todo.

-Debería haberlo sabido.

-¿Cómo dices? -Rosalie levantó la vista del melocotón que estaba troceando.

Isabella no se había percatado de que había hablado alto.

-Ya que estamos solas -corrigió en voz más alta-, creo que podríamos probar con algo de conversación en francés.

-Ah, Bells, ayer fue etiqueta formal, y antes de ayer fueron esas estúpidas cuartetos y contradanzas. ¿Es que no podemos hacer algo divertido por una vez?

-Y mañana por la noche es la cena de los Volturi, y noche siguiente vamos a Vauxhall. Decide tú, Rosalie. Tú eres la que quiere casarse con un título.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes enseñarme francés en un día? La señorita Witherdale lo intentó durante seis meses y apenas logramos pasar de je m'apelle Rosalie.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa forzada, tratando de no estremecerse por el acento de la muchacha.

-Puedo enseñarte algunas expresiones útiles en francés en un día. Eso bastará por ahora.

Rosalie se desplomó en su silla y suspiró.

-Ya me está entrando dolor de cabeza. Isabella sintió que también le entraba a ella.

-Tonterías -exclamó alegremente-. Empezaremos en seguida.

-Vale, está bien -convino la muchacha-. Pero ¿qué tipo de ave es un flamenco?

«Bien, una curiosidad cultural, después de todo.»

-Una... alta, de largas patas y de color rosa. Su colorido se debe a que comen camarones que encuentran...

-¿Se parece a un cisne?

-En cierto modo -suspiró-. Con un pico algo más largo. Son conocidos por...

-¿Un pico más largo? -Rosalie emitió un gritito y comenzó otra vez a llorar.

-Maldición-farfulló Isabella, y acercó la silla para darle una palmadita en la espalda a la muchacha-. Vamos, tranquila, no te apures.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrino? -exigió Lillian, irrumpiendo de modo dramático en la habitación. Su pelo naranja, recogido con lazos para hacer que se rizara, sobresalía por todas partes, eclipsando la pálida luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana.

-Buenos días, señora Ha...

-No tienen nada de buenos. ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Salió hace casi una hora, creo -respondió Isabella, cuando Steve desapareció por la puerta-. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Mi doncella me ha informado de que se fue de picnic con la hija de un marqués!

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí! ¡Deja a mi pobre Rosalie aquí sola para poder pasar tiempo con unos completos desconocidos! Estoy indignada. ¡Indignada y horrorizada!

-Bueno -comenzó pausadamente Isabella-. Estoy segura de que...

-¡No! ¡No trate de consolarme! Rosalie, debes esforzarte más si vamos a ablandar el corazón de Edward.

-Sí, mamá.

Con eso, la tía de Edward se escabulló de nuevo escaleras arriba, pidiendo panecillos tostados y chocolate para templar los nervios a tiempo para el almuerzo. La propia Isabella estaba preparada para un brandy fuerte.

A pesar de lo que el conde le había dicho a Steve, no dio señales de volver a tiempo para la cena. Isabella pasó otras dos horas después de la cena con la señora Hale, escuchando los chismes más recientes y una diatriba sobre las escandalosas tendencias de París y la vergonzosa moda de mojarse la camisa interior para hacer que la tela del vestido se adhiriera a las curvas.

Finalmente logró escapar a la biblioteca con un vaso de leche templada y un libro de poesía de Byron. Igualmente podría haberse retirado a su alcoba, pero sabía muy bien por qué no lo hacía.

El porqué sentía la necesidad de esperar despierta al conde precisaba una respuesta mucho más compleja, una en la que aún no estaba dispuesta a pensar.

Durante todo el día se sorprendió mirando al vacío, recordando la caricia de la boca de él sobre la suya. Sus escandalosas proposiciones no parecían tan intolerables cuando pensaba en lo bien que besaba. Nunca haría nada al respecto, desde luego. Sin embargo, no podía más que sentirse emocionada e incluso excitada. Lord Cullen sabía mucho más del mundo que ella, y aun así afirmaba desearla.

-No estaba al corriente de que las jóvenes solteras debían leer a Byron -musitó en voz queda desde la entrada. Isabella se sobresaltó.

-Muchos caballeros ni siquiera saben que las mujeres sabemos leer. -Isabella examinó su impecable atuendo y los perspicaces ojos verdes que parecían estudiar cada uno de sus gestos, y sintió que se emocionaba y excitaba de nuevo-. ¿Qué tal el picnic?

Él frunció el ceño.

-Infernal. ¿Qué tal el día con las arpías?

-¿Imagino que se refiere a la señora y la señorita Hale? Muy productivo, gracias. Y la señora Hale ha conocido a lady Da Revin, quien comparte su punto de vista negativo sobre la tendencia a mojar las camisolas.

-Es la mejor tendencia desde los pechos desnudos de las amazonas. -Se sentó en la silla frente a la suya-. ¿Está preparada Rosalie para la cena de mañana?

-Debería haberme preguntado eso antes de aceptar la invitación -le dijo, cerrando y dejando a un lado el libro.

-No tengo intención de programar mi calendario social para acomodarme a la institutriz de mi prima -repuso serenamente-. En todo caso, he sido selectivo en los compromisos para mi querida prima. Y para mi tía, aunque puede que no lo crea así.

-Sí, ya lo he notado -respondió, molesta por su arrogancia y sabiendo que él se comportaba de ese modo a propósito. Por lo visto, a Cullen le gustaba que ella le insultara, de modo que no darle el gusto sería una auténtica grosería por su parte-. No había contado con que alguien de su reputación conociera a tantos y tan respetables nobles.

El conde hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo evitarlos? -Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, observándola con los ojos medio cerrados-. ¿Ha pensado en mi pequeña charla de esta mañana?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Apenas había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Quiere una respuesta?

-Eso depende de cuál sea. Vamos, Isabella, mientras preparaba a todas estas encantadoras jovencitas para el matrimonio, ¿nunca se ha preguntado acerca de ello?

La vibrante excitación de Isabella comenzó a convertirse en enojo.

-No fue matrimonio lo que me propuso esta mañana.

-No, no lo fue. Llámame Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué quiero oírtelo decir?

Ella volvió a sentarse, asumiendo la misma posición relajada que él había adoptado, aunque se sentía como si marchara directa a la batalla.

-Cree que puede conseguir lo que quiere, ¿no es verdad?

Su leve sonrisa cínica apareció.

-Menuda revelación. Dígame algo sobre mí que yo no sepa.

Isabella hubiera querido un poco más de tiempo para concentrarse en aquella pregunta tan complicada, pero le pareció que él podría abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo si no lograba distraerle con la conversación.

-De acuerdo. Usted no es tan cínico como piensa.

Él abrió un ojo verde.

-Explíquese.

-En lo referente al matrimonio, un auténtico cínico no sería tan maniático.

-Me encuentra maniático -repitió.

-Terriblemente.

El ojo volvió a cerrarse.

-Estoy pasmado.

-¿A cuántas posibles esposas ha entrevistado? -prosiguió, descosa de demostrar que estaba en lo cierto.

-A tres, incluida la de hoy. ¿Así que soy maniático por hablar con ellas?

Al parecer, a él no le cabía en la cabeza que le llamara maniático.

Isabella permitió que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí. Entonces ¿por qué habla con ellas?

-Porque no deseo que mi hijo y heredero sea un completo imbécil.

-Un verdadero cínico asumiría que todos, incluyendo su propio hijo, serían unos completos imbéciles, cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias.

Él se enderezó.

-Su argumento es defectuoso. Estoy buscando la novia apropiada porque me beneficia hacerlo así.

-El hecho es que cree que existe la novia adecuada.

A Cullen se le contrajo un músculo en su enjuta mejilla

-Ah. Pero ¿adecuada para qué? Olvidó aclarar ese punto

-Para ser su esposa, desde luego. Su compañera, la madre de sus hijos, la...

-Hijo -la corrigió-. Basta con uno. Y no necesito ni quiero una compañera. Eso presupone que soy incapaz e incompleto por mí mismo.

-Pero lo es.

-Únicamente para engendrar niños, querida.

Isabella le miró un instante.

-Me está provocando. Si manifiesta cualquier idea desfasada y estrafalaria para distraerme, entonces ésta no es una discusión justa.

-Le aseguro que lo digo muy en serio. La única distracción aquí es usted.

-Pero según usted yo sólo sirvo para... engendrar. Él sacudió su cobriza cabeza.

-No, eso es para lo que sirve una esposa.

-¡Dios santo! -tronó, poniéndose rápidamente en pie-. ¿Quién le crió a usted... unos gorilas?

-Un infinito surtido de institutrices y tutores -dijo sin alzar la voz.

-Había oído que su padre era un tanto indiscreto en sus aventuras, pero aun así no puedo creer que alguien tan inteligente como usted tenga esa visión de las muje...

-Apenas conocí a mi padre, encanto. Hasta mi decimoctavo cumpleaños le vi un total de cinco veces.

-Yo... lo siento -se disculpó torpemente.

-Así que cree que ya tiene la llave a mi alma, ¿eh? -continuó, sonriendo ligeramente-. No la tiene... pero eso es otra historia. -Estiró las piernas, el movimiento obró verdaderas maravillas en los músculos de sus muslos-. Entonces, buenas noches, señorita Swan. -El conde apoyó las manos en ambos brazos de su silla y se levantó.

Ella parpadeó, preparada prácticamente para cualquier cosa... a excepción de para el final del encuentro.

-¿De modo que lo reconoce?

-No reconozco nada. Fue usted quien me llamó maniático.

-Y sigo diciendo que lo es -le rebatió-, y sabe que es verdad. Por eso huye.

-No tiente al demonio, Isabella -murmuró, acercándose a ella-, a menos que quiera quemarse.

Ella recobró el aliento.

-Pensé que el dicho era «no juegues con fuego» -le corrigió con voz temblorosa.

Cullen se acercó a Isabella inmediatamente, la agarró de las manos y la hizo levantar. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, capturó los labios de ella con los suyos en un beso feroz y apasionado.

Su mente se fragmentó en un millar de pequeñas piezas, de modo que sólo podía sentir. Cuando su boca se amoldó a la suya, él la inclinó hacia atrás. Lo único que impedía que se desplomase en la silla eran los brazos de Edward alrededor de su cintura. Él la sujetó con más fuerza mientras lanzaba un grave gemido, acercándola más hacia sí al tiempo que intensificaba la unión de sus bocas.

Si ser besada por Edward Masen era quemarse, bienvenido fuera el fuego. «Pasión», repetía su mente sin cesar al tiempo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos en un ardiente abrazo, «esto es pasión».

Cuando él se movió para frotar la nariz contra su cuello y mandíbula, Isabella se percató de su creciente excitación y del calor entre sus propias piernas. Enredando los dedos en su ondulado pelo cobrizo, jadeó y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Detente!

Él alzó la cabeza y la miró con sus centelleantes ojos verdes.

-Entonces suelta -murmuró con voz un tanto temblorosa.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una mano en su espalda, agarrada a su chaqueta, y la otra enroscada en su pelo, y le soltó de mala gana. Permanecieron inmóviles durante un largo momento, él inclinado sobre ella sujetándola aún fuerte mente en sus brazos, y entonces la levantó lentamente.

-Eres una mujer poco común, Isabella Marie Swan-le susurró, a continuación se volvió y abandonó la habitación.

Isabella se desplomó en la silla, sus músculos y sus huesos se habían transformado en gelatina. Sabía qué había querido decir con su último comentario... era evidente que cualquier otra mujer a la que había besado de ese modo se había convertido en su amante sin más protesta o demora. Se había sentido tan tentada de dejarle continuar; de hacerle continuar. Deseaba sentir su calor, sus fuertes manos sobre su piel desnuda, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Aún temblando, inspiró con fuerza mientras se ponía en pie de nuevo y se marchó a su alcoba en silencio. Eso era lo que necesitaba... intimidad y una oportunidad para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Después de diez minutos de agitado paseo delante de la chimenea, con Shakespeare siguiéndola de un lado a otro, se dio cuenta de que había aprendido tres cosas muy importantes sobre Edward Masen. Primero, que él era mucho más caballero de lo que afirmaba, o se daba cuenta, puesto que se había detenido cuando se lo pidió, cuando ella ni siquiera había estado segura de si lo deseaba. Segundo, cuando él afirmaba sentirse atraído por ella y desearla, no sólo la estaba provocando. Y tercero, había estado a punto de desvelar una parte importante de él... la cual tenía intención de descubrir.

Edward estaba sentado mirando por la ventana de su despacho con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Frente a él, el señor Jenks leía en voz alta la lista de gastos mensuales para que diera su aprobación. Por lo general, debido a su carácter perverso y a que le había tomado un cierto afecto a la firme y perseverante bondad de su abogado, le exigía explicaciones detalladas de al menos la mitad de los asuntos. Ese día, sin embargo, dada la atención que le estaba prestando, Jenks bien podría haber hablado en chino mandarín.

Se estaba ablandando; ésa era la única explicación posible. A los treinta y dos años se había convertido en un tonto senil, bobalicón y con el ingenio y voluntad de un mosquito. El antiguo Edward Masen -el cuerdo- no se habría detenido cuando ella así lo había pedido; la habría embaucado y persuadido hasta que hubiera cambiado gustosa de parecer. Pero por alguna absurda razón, había desistido y pasado otra noche de frustración paseándose de un lado a otro de su habitación.

Siempre conseguía lo que deseaba. Ésa era la norma en lo que a él se refería. No obstante, Isabella Marie Swan parecía haber inventado una serie de reglas completamente nuevas, y él parecía totalmente incapaz de pasarlas por alto y obviarlas, del mismo modo que no podía olvidar o ignorar a la mujer. Por todos los demonios, tal vez tuviera razón... se estaba convirtiendo en un maniático.

-¿Es aceptable, milord?

Edward parpadeó.

-Sí. Gracias, señor Jenks.

-De... nada, milord.

Volvió a contemplar el jardín cuando el señor Jenks salió de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera sumergirse en otra ensoñación con Isabella, una pequeña bola de pelusa blanca entró dando saltitos en el estudio por la puerta entreabierta y se sentó a sus pies.

-Buenos días, Shakespeare -le saludó, inclinándose para rascar al terrier detrás de las orejas.

-¡Shakespeare! -Una alta y esbelta figura entró corriendo en la habitación detrás del perro y seguidamente se paró en seco.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan -continuó Edward, considerablemente más animado por la llegada del segundo intruso.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días, milord. Debo disculparme. Shakespeare se escapó cuando abrí la puerta. No volverá a suceder.

-Sin duda detesta pasarse todo el día encerrado. Tiene mejores modales que mis parientes; deje que corra por la casa. Isabella se acercó un poco.

-Gracias por su generosa oferta, pero no creo que a la señora Hale le guste demasiado.

-Razón de más para tenerle merodeando por aquí. Ella sonrió.

-Debería censurarle por decir tal cosa, pero como esto concierne a la felicidad de Shakespeare, lo pasaré por alto. Edward la miró fijamente.

-Debería sonreír más a menudo, Isabella.

-Debería darme más motivos para sonreír más a menudo.

-¿Me está diciendo que su felicidad depende de mí?

-Digo que su cooperación hace que me sea más fácil lograr la felicidad.

-Su cooperación también haría que mi felicidad fuera más fácil de lograr -le contestó, recorriéndola con la mirada. Ella se volvió hacia la puerta, sonrojándose.-No creo que entonces sea feliz, milord.

-Anoche fui feliz por un instante.

Ella se detuvo.

-Pues qué pena que haya jurado no serlo con su esposa. Quien quiera que vaya a ser.

Ya estaba echándole en cara lo mismo.

-Mi ideal de matrimonio le ofende.

-Sí, me ofende. Si resulta que se decide por una mujer con un mínimo de inteligencia, le sugiero que no le aclare sus sentimientos... o la falta de ellos.

Por alguna razón, cuando ella lo decía, le hacía parecer un completo asno.

-Sí, mi diosa. Pero ¿no debería estar concentrándose en hacer de mi prima alguien aceptable para un caballero deseoso de casarse?

-Sí, milord.

La mirada que le lanzó le dijo que le consideraba un tramposo de primera fila, pero cualquier conversación con la señorita Swan parecía dejarle el cerebro hecho papilla. Se aferraría a cualquier ventaja a la que pudiera echarle mano... ésa era otra de sus reglas. Cuando Isabella salió del cuarto con el perrito pisándole los talones, se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que esa regla se convirtiera también en polvo.

Puesto que la señorita Swan le rehuiría durante el resto del día, Edward fue a almorzar a Boodle's. El vizconde de McCarty acababa de sentarse junto a la ventana, y Edward fue a reunirse con él, luciendo una ligera sonrisa.

-Apenas te has dejado ver los últimos días-le dijo Emmett mientras inspeccionaba una botella de Madeira.

-No es que tú hayas estado cerca para notarlo.

-Muy cierto.-Emmett miró al lacayo que esperaba a su lado-. Éste servirá. Gracias.

-Muy bien, milord. -El hombre se apresuró a dar la bienvenida a otro cliente.

-Mi madre llegó antes de tiempo -explicó el vizconde-. Llevo cuatro días prácticamente encerrado en casa escuchando todos los rumores que West Lincolnshire ofrece.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Ni una pizca. -Emmett sirvió una copa de vino para cada uno-. Aquí suceden cosas mucho más interesantes.

-Nombra una -pidió Edward, alzando la copa de fino cristal y estudiándola. Cualquier distracción sería bienvenida.

-Bien, por lo visto, parece que cierto soltero ha contratado a una famosa adultera y asesina como acompañante para sus parientes femeninas.

Edward se quedó sin respiración.

-¿De verdad? -repuso, acomodándose en la silla.

Emmett asintió.

-Ése es el rumor. También que las dos jóvenes damas de su casa son deslumbrantes, y que dicha acompañante debe ser extraordinaria si dicho soltero está dispuesto a arriesgar la vida y un miembro -fíjate que es singular, miembro- con tal de tenerla en su posesión.

Edward se sorprendió de que su primer impulso fuera el de defender a la señorita Swan. Estaba al corriente de lo que sus pares pretendían; convertirla en una especie de mantis religiosa que se apareaba y luego devoraba la cabeza, o las partes bajas, de su pareja, por diversión, todo para poder aportar un poco de entretenimiento al aburrido inicio de la temporada. Su segundo impulso fue reír ante la idea de que cualquier hombre la poseyera.

-La contraté -apuntó- porque era la mujer más cualificada para el puesto. No pierdas tiempo viniéndome con rumores, Emmett. Me importan un bledo.

-Hum. Pensé que al menos deberías estar al tanto. Y mi propia interpretación acerca de tu motivación dista un poco de la tuya, por si te interesa.

-Estás en buena forma esta mañana -advirtió Edward con cierto enojo. Por lo general, cuando indicaba que quería dejar un tema, la persona lo dejaba. Inmediatamente.

-He descansado bien -le recordó Emmett-, y soy muy capaz de mantener tu ritmo otros tres minutos. Tal vez cuatro.

-Pues ilústrame con tu interpretación, Emmett.

-Según yo lo veo, tu prima, aunque de aspecto agradable, tiene tan mal carácter que necesitas alguien aún más célebre con quien pueda compararla la sociedad. Siendo así, buscaste a la señorita Swan. Y tratándose de ti, ella es deslumbrante además de famosa.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un genio.

-Eres retorcido.

-Es lo mismo.

De hecho, Edward prefería la versión del vizconde a la verdad. La crueldad y perfidia era mucho más fácil de aceptar que lo que fuera que amenazaba con convertirle en un idiota inseguro alrededor de Isabella. No cabía duda de que la señorita Swan se burlaría de cualquier otra versión que no fuera la de Emmett. La noche pasada no había actuado precisamente como un galán romántico.

-Volviendo la vista atrás -prosiguió Emmett-, de haber sabido quiénes eran los asistentes, no habría faltado a la cena de los Stanley. Nadie se perderá las próximas reuniones a las que asistas. Apuesto mil libras, Edward.

-Estoy decepcionado -dijo Edward lánguidamente, viendo aproximarse sus almuerzos en bandejas de plata-. Pensé que la atracción sería mi prima... no su maldita institutriz.

-Sabías que atraerías una multitud. Y deseo de veras que en el futuro hagas partícipes a tus amigos de tus pequeños secretos.

-No tengo ninguno.

-¿Amigos o secretos?

Él sonrió.

-¡Precisamente!

* * *

**Felices pascuas a todos/as!**

**Muchísimas gracias a bella-maru y hildiux por los reviews! Besos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Isabella se preguntaba si lord Cullen había oído o no el rumor. Si era consciente de ello, no había hecho el menor intento de informarla. No sabía por qué esperaba que lo hiciera, pero habría sido un bonito gesto.

Mientras el mayordomo anunciaba a los invitados que llegaban a la cena de los Volturi se mantuvo detrás de él con preocupación. Incluso Rosalie sabía ya ocultar su nerviosismo o vergüenza en tales circunstancias; Isabella tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a sus propios preceptos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bells? -le susurró Rosalie.

Resultaba evidente que debía trabajar más su expresión serena si incluso una abstraída muchacha de diecisiete años había advertido su desconcierto.

-Estoy bien, Rosalie. ¿Estás preparada?

-Mais oui -canturreó su pupila.

-Podrían pensar en abrir una ventana -se quejó la señora Hale al otro lado de la muchacha, agitando frenéticamente su abanico de marfil-. Uno podría asfixiarse aquí dentro.

-No tendremos esa suerte -farfulló el conde, adelantándose para entregar la invitación-. Podrías conservar el aire no hablando tanto, tía Lillian.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

Isabella agradecía que él pareciera conformarse con bregar con su tía; ella no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Con excepción de algunas preguntas mordaces, Edward la había dejado tranquila desde la mañana anterior, pero eso no sirvió de nada. Ella no necesitaba ver cómo la miraba para saber que estaba pendiente de ella. Muy pendiente.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pues ejerciendo de institutriz y manteniéndose apartada del campo de visión de Cullen, logró librarse de una presentación directa con lord y lady Volturi. Sin embargo, cuando su grupo entró en el salón se quedó sin aliento.

-Oh, es magnífico -exclamó Rosalie, agarrando su mano-. ¡Mira, han abierto el salón de baile, y dispuesto una orquesta! ¡No sabía que iba a haber baile!.

Mientras la muchacha balbuceaba con emoción acerca de los globos y serpentinas y la orquesta del rincón, Isabella volvió su atención hacia la aglomeración. Edward había tenido razón sobre la cena de los Stanley la semana pasada; los invitados pertenecían en su mayor parte a los círculos inferiores de la alta sociedad, nobleza que miraba al conde de Cullen Abbey con clara turbación y espanto.

Esta noche era diferente. Si hubiera sido de las que se desmayan, ver al duque de Wellington charlando con el príncipe George junto a la mesa de los refrigerios le habría mandado directa al suelo. No reconoció muchos de los otros rostros, pero sabía que sí reconocería los nombres.

-Dios mío -dijo entre dientes, acercándose un poco a Cullen.

Él parecía tan imperturbable como siempre.

-Impresionan, ¿verdad? -murmuró-. No se preocupe... en una batalla dialéctica con usted, ninguno saldría con vida.

Isabella levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida.

-¿Fueron esas palabras de consuelo, lord Cullen?

Sus sensuales labios se contrajeron.

-Me pilló en un momento de debilidad.

-No me había dado cuenta de que existía tal cosa.

Él había escuchado los rumores, o no se habría molestado en dedicarle unas palabras amables. Naturalmente, Cullen era prácticamente el único noble en Londres con una reputación peor que la suya.

-Sí, hasta yo me he sorprendido.

-Tenga cuidado, milord -continuó ella-. Creo que se está ablandando.

Un diabólico destello relampagueó en sus ojos.

-No en lo que a usted se refiere.

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, un alto caballero rubio se acercó desde una de las habitaciones adyacentes. Éste le ofreció la mano a Cullen, pero su mirada osciló entre Rosalie y ella, como si no pudiera decidir en cuál de las dos centrar su, atenciones.

-Emmett -saludó el conde, estrechándole la mano-, te has despegado de tu madre por esta noche.

-En realidad la traje conmigo -repuso el joven-. Como ya te mencioné, encuentra la vida aquí mucho más emocionante que en Lincolnshire.

Cullen entornó los ojos y señaló a las damas que le rodeaban.

-Emmett, mi tía Lillian Hale, su hija Rosalie y su acompañante, la señorita Swan. Señoras, Emmett, lord McCarty.

-Milord -correspondió Isabella con una reverencia Rosalie y tía Lillian hicieron lo mismo.

Así que éste era el amigo de Cullen... el único del que había oído hablar desde su llegada. El vizconde parecía tener unos veinticinco años más o menos, cinco o seis menos que el conde y era un poco más bajo. Aunque sus ojos grises y su boca risueña eran menos irresistibles y fascinantes que los esbeltos planos del rostro del Cullen, supuso que era bastante guapo.

A juzgar por las miradas que ambos hombres recibían de las otras damas presentes esa noche, no era la única que los contemplaba con admiración. Se preguntó por un instante, cuántas lo hubieran rechazado si Edward les hubiese ofrecido lo que a ella. Y entonces tuvo que preguntarse cuántas habían aceptado ya y sido descartadas.

-Señoras -dijo atentamente el vizconde con una inclinación de su cabeza-, tenía ganas de conocerlas. Edward habla a menudo de cuánto aprecia a su tía y prima.

-En efecto, lord Cullen nunca ha sido de los que ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos -apuntó Isabella en voz queda. Probablemente había dado con su único rasgo positivo... nunca mentía. La mirada de Cullen se detuvo en ella, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

-Estoy encantada de conocerle -dijo Rosalie con entusiasmo, ruborizándose de un modo muy atractivo-. Con la asistencia esta noche de tantos personajes importantes e intimidantes, es un alivio conocer a uno tan amable.

-Gracias, señorita Hale. ¿Podría devolverle el cumplido?

-Gracias, milord.

Edward se inclinó hacia Isabella.

-¿Le enseñó usted eso?

-Todo menos la parte de los personajes -le susurró fue un añadido encantador. Estuvo muy bien, ¿no cree?.

-Me reservaré la opinión hasta que haya dicho más de un párrafo -murmuró el conde, el sonido de su voz en su oído la hizo estremecerse-. E incluso entonces, mis cumplidos serán para usted.

-¿Bailará esta noche? -continuó lord McCarty.

-Mais oui, todo salvo el vals.

«Ah, victoria.» Isabella sonrió cuando el francés demostró su utilidad una vez más.

-Naturalmente. ¿Me concederá el primer baile?

Rosalie volvió a realizar una reverencia, ruborizándose con mayor intensidad.

-Sería un placer, milord.

El vizconde tomó su mano y se la colocó sobre el brazo.

-Con el permiso de su primo, me gustaría presentarle a algunos de mis conocidos.

Rosalie miró a su pariente con optimismo.

-¿Primo Edward?

Cullen arqueó una ceja con la mirada fija en McCarty.

-Por el amor de Dios, Cullen. Me portaré correctamente-exclamó el joven con una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces, cómo no. Tómate tu tiempo.

Isabella les observó internarse entre la multitud. Todo iba sobre ruedas, por el momento. Cuando Rosalie se aplicaba, era una alumna bastante espabilada.

-A ésta ya no se la oye -dijo Cullen-. Ahora encontremos a alguien con quien pueda conversar tía Lillian -escrutó la habitación un instante-. ¡Ah, ya está! Por aquí, señoras.

-Oh, allí está lady Da Revin. -Lillian sonrió mientras agitaba a mano en dirección al otro lado del gentío-. Debería reunirme con ella.

-No -negó rotundamente Edward-. Ya has cubierto tu cupo de chismes por esta semana.

Esa peculiar y vibrante sensación de calor volvió a originarse en el vientre de Isabella. Parecía que la vertiente gentil de Cullen permanecía intacta... seguramente lady Da Revin ya estaría al corriente de todo lo relacionado con lord Newton y ella.

-Entonces ¿no crees que deberíamos acompañar a la querida Rosalie? -preguntó Lillian, jugueteando con los dedos de sus guantes-. La pobrecita está sola.

-Me preocupa más encontrar a alguien aceptable que te acompañe a ti.

-Edward, eres una persona horrible.

El conde se detuvo ante una anciana pareja elegantemente vestida que se encontraba sentada en un lateral de la habitación.

-Lord y lady Benjamin, ¿puedo presentarles a mi tía, Lillian Hale? Tía Lillian, el marqués y la marquesa de Benjamin.

Lillian realizó una reverencia, nuevamente de buen humor al oír los títulos.

-Encantada de conocerles -rió nerviosamente.

-Ah, gracias, querida. Siéntese con nosotros.

Lillian se sentó garbosamente en la silla junto a ellos. Isabella se dispuso a tomar asiento al otro lado de la señora Hale, pero se detuvo cuando la cálida mano enguantada de Cullen se deslizó por su brazo desnudo.

-No lo haga -murmuró, conduciéndola hacia el salón-. No soy tan cruel.

Isabella se zafó, esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado.

-No puedo pasearme con usted -protestó-. Soy una empleada.

-Entonces busquemos a Rosalie -le dijo, mientras atravesaban la sucesión de habitaciones conectadas.

-Puedo encontrarla yo sola.

-Pero entonces no tendré nada que hacer.

-No necesito su galantería.

-No se la estoy ofreciendo. Trato de paliar el aburrimiento.

Ella emitió un sonido de fastidio.

-¿Quiénes son lord y lady Benjamin?

-Una agradable pareja de ancianos de Surrey. Sordos como tapias los dos. Y supongo que nunca se sentirán más agradecidos que esta noche por tal aflicción.

Isabella contuvo el repentino deseo de reír.

-Estaba al tanto de que los Benjamin estarían presentes esta noche, ¿verdad?

-Ah. Si bien no en toda velada cabe esperar encontrarse gente dura de oído a quien endilgar a la tía de uno. Ahora ya tiene conocidos.

-Sus conocidos deberían estar agradecidos por el indulto.

Él le indicó con un gesto que entrase en un saloncito. En la pequeña estancia había aún más rutilantes aristócratas charlando, y Rosalie, el vizconde y otra media docena de jóvenes se encontraban en el extremo más distante.

-De cualquier modo, ninguna multitud furiosa ha acabado aún con ella -dijo alegremente.

-Iré a atenderla de inmediato. -Isabella se apartó.

-Resérveme un vals.

Su pulso se aceleró y volvió a darse la vuelta. Por lo visto había llegado el momento de otra lección de decoro.

-Rosalie no baila el vals.

Él la miró, irritado.

-¿Acaso he dicho que quiera bailar un vals con prima Rosalie?

Las murmuraciones ya habían dado comienzo en los rincones de la habitación. El fugaz escalofrío de agitada anticipación que le habían provocado sus palabras no pudo vencer el temor por lo que todos debían de estar diciendo.

-No tiene sentido que me vean con usted.

-Soy yo quien le paga su salario -le contestó, impertérrito, y pidió un vaso de whisky a un criado.

Isabella deseó que dar puñetazos a condes arrogantes formara parte de sus funciones.

-Las acompañantes no bailan cuando se encuentra presente el príncipe regente, por el amor de Dios. Y ninguna madre desearía que su hija se casara con un hombre que bailase en público con una... conmigo.

-Entonces llámeme Edward, y puede irse a revolotear alrededor de Rosalie.

-No lo haré -proclamó.

-Se está sonrojando.

-Me está avergonzando. Aunque usted no tenga nada que perder escandalizando a la gente, yo sí.

Él no pareció arrepentido en lo más mínimo, perro ella su puso que eso habría sido esperar demasiado.

-Es usted quien prolonga su propia agonía -manifestó con los ojos brillantes.

Isabella inspiró con fuerza. Lo más probable era que llevara planeando algo así desde que la otra noche ella se negaba a pronunciar su nombre de pila.

-De acuerdo, Edward, ¿podría irme ya? -repuso.

Edward se demoró un instante antes de responder.

-Sí, puede, Isabella -contestó con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad.

Él parecía completamente satisfecho consigo mismo, cuando todo lo que había hecho era intimidarla.

-Si es ése el modo de complacerle, milord, tal vez debiera hacer que todas las jóvenes solteras presentes formaran un fila y pronunciaran su nombre. De esa forma podría eliminar de un plumazo a aquellas cuyo acento no le satisfaga.

Cullen entornó los ojos.

-Vaya a ocuparse de Rosalie.

Isabella escapó antes de que él pudiera dar con una respuesta más mordaz. Cuando llegó junto a Rosalie y volvió a mirarlo, él se había desvanecido. Cullen ya le había advertido acerca de jugar con fuego y, sin embargo, continuaba provocándole a sabiendas de cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias. La única explicación que tenía sentido era que, por primera vez en su vida, comenzaba a disfrutar con la posibilidad de acabar quemada.

A Cullen no se le había ocurrido que no podría bailar con ella. A pesar de su sarcástico comentario, ella tenía razón; la velada de esta noche tenía el mismo propósito que el de su prima el matrimonio. Bailar un vals con una institutriz arruinada no le haría ganar puntos con las jóvenes en busca de esposo, ni con sus madres.

Aun así, estaba decepcionado... quería algo que no podía tener esa noche y, como había señalado Isabella, no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Además, las continuas burlas de la mujer acerca de sus esfuerzos conyugales le dejaban muy irritado. No le estaría mal empleado que la arrastrara a la pista de baile, deslizase los brazos alrededor de su cintura y bailara el vals con ella toda la noche.

Con un último vistazo a la entrada del salón, volvió a atravesar el laberinto de invitados en dirección al salón de baile. A un lado de la mesa de los refrigerios había una pelirroja rodeada de admiradores. Kate LaBow había sido sujeto de una interesante competición esa temporada. Él había ganado con menos esfuerzo del que había previsto; y esa noche no estaba de humor para su frívola algarabía. Cuando ella atrajo su atención, la saludó con la cabeza y siguió adelante en busca de una víctima más virginal. Finalmente avistó lo que buscaba. Las debutantes, rebosantes de esponjosas plumas y parloteo nervioso, estaban apiñadas como una bandada de pollos esperando a la zorra. Gracias a Dios que Isabella había convencido a Rosalie de prescindir de las malditas plumas. Se aproximó, lanzando otro vistazo a su espalda para cerciorarse de que cierta institutriz sarcástica no se encontrara a la vista.

-Buenas noches, señoras.

Ellas ejecutaron sus reverencias como una ondulante ola del océano.

-Milord.

Aunque sólo la mitad de ellas estaban incluidas en su lista de finalistas, todas menos una tenían cierto potencial.

-Es espantoso que cuente con tan pocas parejas para esta noche -dijo en su tono más creíble-, y me preguntaba si alguna de ustedes tiene espacio en su carné de baile para mí.

A juzgar por las expresiones de espanto y horror que intercambiaron, Edward comprendió que había cometido un error: les había dado la opción de rechazarlo. Era un error garrafal, y culpó de ello a Isabella Swan. Ella le había hecho preocuparse tanto por ser cortés con las delicadas cositas que tendía a ser pedante.

Interrumpió sus balbuceos antes de que pudieran salir huyendo.

-Señorita Grace, seguramente le quedará una casilla para mí. Y un vals sería encantador, señorita Buring.

-Pero... Sí, milord -aceptó con voz aguda la señorita Buring, tambaleándose un tanto al hacer otra reverencia.

-Excelente. ¿Señorita Grace?

-Me... encantaría, milord.

Dejó que las demás escaparan mientras lucía una sonrisa en los labios. Una conversación prolongada con más de una o dos de ellas acabaría con él. Fue a buscar otro vaso de whisky como recompensa a su esfuerzo y su paciencia. Matrimonio... que condenada molestia en lo que malgastar el tiempo.

-¿Qué haces, aterrorizar a las vírgenes?

Edward tomó de un trago la mitad de su vaso.

-¿Dónde está mi prima?

Emmett aceptó una copa de Madeira de un criado.

-Ella y la señorita Swan fueron a ver a tu tía. Una muchacha deliciosa. ¿Qué te espantaba tanto?

El conde se quedó mirando a su amigo.

-¿Te gusta mi prima?

-Sí, me gusta. Es realmente encantadora.

–Estás loco.

El vizconde rió entre dientes.

-De eso nada. Es simplemente que tú no aguantas a las mujeres.

-Claro que soporto a las mujeres, bajo ciertas circunstancias -le corrigió Edward-. Aunque debo admitir que ésta no es una de ellas.

-Lo que no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué las debutantes?

Edward le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Encontrar una esposa adecuada no era exactamente algo que pudiera hacer sin ser advertido por la sociedad; y reacio como era a discutir cualquier aspecto personal, Emmett estaba obligado a descubrirlo con el tiempo. Mejor hacerlo por la fuente que por las lenguas laboriosas.

-Emmett, tengo casi treinta y tres años, sin ningún pariente varón. Dejaré que hagas tú los cálculos.

Se alejó con paso decidido, desviándose al rincón donde había dejado a tía Lillian. Por fortuna, no se habría retirado y, a unos pasos de ella, Isabella y Rosalie conversaban con una llamativa pelirroja un año o dos mayor que Rosalie.

-Señoras -dijo, deteniéndose al lado de la señorita Swan.

Isabella se sobresaltó, la cálida sonrisa que ella había brindado a sus compañeras le calentó las venas cuando levantó mirada hacia él.

-Milord, ¿puedo presentarle a lady Victoria Sutherland? Vix, lord Cullen.

No era de extrañar que pareciera tan complacida. Había encontrado una cara amiga... una que no era la suya. Edward efectuó una ligera reverencia.

-Lady Victoria, es un placer.

-Milord -le brindó una pícara sonrisa que, sin duda, utilizaba de forma regular para capturar los corazones de los jóvenes-. He oído hablar mucho de usted.

-¿De verdad? -Tomó su mano y se la llevó lentamente a los labios-.¿Tal vez me honraría con un vals y así podríamos discutir hasta dónde alcanza su conocimiento?

A su lado, Isabella profirió un sonido estrangulado, el cual él ignoró. Esperaba que estuviera celosa, pero era más probable que no le quisiera cerca de sus amigas. Para alguien con una reputación tan mala, parecía demasiado altiva en ese tema.

-Será un placer, milord.

Él sonrió a la mujer menuda, aliviado de encontrar otra fémina que no fuera a romperse de un soplido.

-No tanto como lo será para mí.

-¿Tienes intención de casarte?

Ahora fue Edward quien ahogó un sonido estrangulado.

A pesar del incesante bullicio, Emmett había mantenido al menos el volumen bajo. Aun así, lo habían escuchado tantos invitados a su alrededor que por la mañana toda la alta sociedad estaría al corriente de su búsqueda. El vizconde se merecía perder unos cuantos dientes, pero aquello sólo haría más interesante el cotilleo.

-Sí, Emmett. ¿No lo he dejado claro?

Lord McCarty le miró fijamente.

-Pero tú... tu padre... tú detestas...

-Suéltalo -le urgió Edward, notando que Isabella parecía de pronto muy interesada en el parloteo incoherente del vizconde.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que todos saben que no piensas casarte jamás -logró decir al fin.

-He cambiado de opinión.

-Pero...

-Por supuesto que mi sobrino se casará -interrumpió Lillian, rozando a Isabella al pasar-. ¿Por qué no debería?

Edward frunció el ceño. Si había algo que no necesitaba era la ayuda de tía Lillian. Abrió la boca para decírselo cuando un alboroto en la mesa de refrigerios captó su atención.

Con un sonoro jadeo, una joven se tambaleó y desplomó en el suelo.

Un grupo de mujeres mayores se reunió inmediatamente para sacarla apresuradamente del salón.

-La pobrecita debe haberse acalorado demasiado -cacareó tía Lillian-. Yo ya me quejé del calor que hace aquí.

-La señorita Grace -anunció Emmett, estirando el cuello para alcanzar a ver algo-. Has perdido una pareja de baile, Edward.

-Hum. Qué coincidencia -murmuró Isabella a su espalda- que perdiera la conciencia justo cuando nos hemos enterado de que estabas buscando esposa.

-Mucho mejor para mí -repuso en el mismo tono-. La he eliminado sin tener que mantener primero una conversación con ella.

La música de un cuarteto dio comienzo y Emmett se adelantó para tomar la mano de Rosalie.

-Creo que este baile es nuestro -declaró, y la condujo a la pista.

La pareja de lady Victoria la reclamó igualmente, dejando a Edward en compañía de su tía y la señorita Swan. Él no le había pedido el primer baile a nadie, prefiriendo observar sus opciones. Cuando Isabella se acercó, se alegró de no tener pareja.

-Estoy confusa, milord -le dijo.

-Lo dudo.

-Tenía la impresión de que no esperaba demasiado de su futura esposa.

-Así es -afirmó con rotundidad, preparándose para otro ataque a sus métodos de búsqueda matrimonial.

-Y sin embargo, debe tener coraje suficiente para hacerle frente, debe poder conversar con inteligencia y debe tener al menos conocimientos de literatura y bellas artes.

-Cree, pues, que mis exigencias son demasiado altas.

-Creo que es más exigente de lo que admite.

-Bueno, una vez que haya eliminado a las mujeres más aptas, sencillamente tendré que bajar el listón hasta que alguna joven u otra se ajuste a ellas.

-Pues, tal vez no debería apresurarse a eliminar a la señorita Grace después de todo -insistió, claramente imperturbable por su mirada admonitoria-. Podría no encontrar una joven que se abstenga de perder la conciencia ante la idea de casarse con el conde de Cullen Abbey.

-Tiene razón -respondió, brindándole una sonrisa cuando lo que realmente deseaba era retorcer su esbelto cuello-. Pediré a sus padres que me acompañen a las carreras este sábado. Eso debería darle la oportunidad de hacer una actuación mejor, ¿no cree?

Puestos a adivinar, diría que la señorita Swan deseaba no haber seguido con la conversación. Se cruzó de brazos, ya de mejor humor, y volvió a observar a las parejas bailando. Tía Lillian estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado, pero cuando la miró airadamente, ella titubeó y seguidamente se dio media vuelta. Isabella gruñó indignada y siguió a la tía de regreso con sus amigos sordos. Edward sonrió.

Aquello le enseñaría.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a NccM, bella-maru y florima por los reviews! Besoss!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Para sorpresa de Isabella, la señora Hale se reunió esa mañana a desayunar con ellas. Aún más inesperado, considerando que no habían vuelto a Masen House hasta bien entrada la medianoche, fue que Lillian estuviera de buen humor.

-Rosalie, señorita Swan, buenos días -les dijo mientras entraba con aire majestuoso en la habitación-. ¿No me digáis que el querido Edward aún no se ha levantado? Té, Steve. Y miel.

-En realidad creo que lord Cullen salió a cabalgar esta mañana, señora Hale -contestó Isabella, mientas el mayordomo y un criado se apresuraban a proporcionarle a Lillian cubiertos y una taza de té-. Pero es muy agradable verla levantada tan temprano.

-Sí, bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer hoy, muchachas.

Rosalie tragó un bocado de galleta.

-¿De verdad?

-En efecto. Hoy iremos a visitar el Museo Británico. Isabella casi se atragantó con el café.

-¿Iremos?

-Y mañana nos llevaran a Stratford-on-Avon. Ese tal Shakespeare vivió allí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, sí, pero...

-Y, señorita Swan, ha leído sus obras, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es. ¿Qué...?

-Debe seleccionar una de sus obras más populares para leerla esta tarde. Rosalie hará uno de los papeles, naturalmente.

Isabella dejó su taza y se preguntó si se había despertado en una casa equivocada.

-Hoy había previsto otra lección de etiqueta en el salón de baile -le dijo-. Como sabe, el baile de los Uley es mañana por la noche.

-Puede dar sus lecciones de etiqueta de camino al museo -repuso Lillian con desdén-, no es que haya notado precisamente algún cambio en los buenos modales de mi Rosalie. ¿Cree que el querido Edward querrá acompañarnos?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose cuándo Edward se había convertido en «querido», y tratando de no fruncir el ceño ante el insulto a sus habilidades docentes.

-Yo... lo dudo, señora Hale. Mencionó que hoy asistiría a la subasta de caballos.

-Mamá -interrumpió Rosalie finalmente con una expresión tan confusa como había supuesto Isabella debía de tener-, ¿por qué vamos a un museo viejo y apestoso?.- Bells iba a llevarme a comprar guantes y cintas para el pelo.

Lillian rió, alargando la mano para pellizcar la mejilla de su hija.

-Tonterías. Sabes que deseábamos ver los monumentos e Londres.

-No, nosotras...

-Y hace un tiempo tan agradable, ¿qué podría ser más divertido?

A Isabella se le ocurrieron varias cosas que serían más divertidas que acompañar a la señora Hale a cualquier sigo público. Sin embargo, puesto que Cullen no había aparecido para poner fin a esta tontería, accedió de mala gana.

Antes de abandonar la casa de los Sutherland, el Museo Británico había estado en su lista de los lugares de la ciudad que leseaba explorar. La incursión educativa resultaría, sin duda alguna, beneficiosa para Rosalie si la muchacha prestaba atención... aunque no le ayudaría a encontrar marido.

Con todo, Isabella se encontraba dos horas más tarde en el ala dedicada a Grecia feliz de haber acudido. Las pinturas que había visto de los mármoles de Elgin eran reproducciones sosas y lamentables comparadas con las propias obras. Mientras Lillian y Rosalie leían en alto los carteles informativos de la sala y reían nerviosamente ante las estatuas casi desnudas, Isabella observaba, inmóvil, flexionando los dedos por el deseo de tocar las frías figuras de mármol.

-Usted es la razón por la que los hombres construyen monumentos -le dijo una profunda voz familiar a su espalda.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó con la mirada fija en las esculturas y frisos.

-Para ver esa expresión de adoración y asombro en su rostro. -Lord Cullen se situó a su lado, lo bastante cerca para tocarla, pero sin hacerlo.

Ella supo, sin necesidad de mirar, que sus ojos no contemplaban las obras de arte.

-Debo pedirle prudencia, milord, o estropeará aún más mi imagen de cínico.

-Imagino que mi secreto está a salvo con usted.

Se dio la vuelta y le miró. Él poseía el aspecto de un dios griego, y Isabella se preguntó si los suaves contornos musculares y óseos bajo sus elegantes ropas igualarían el esplendor de las estatuas. Se sonrojó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Pensé que hoy iba a asistir a la subasta de caballos-dijo, disgustada porque su voz sonara un tanto temblorosa.

-Estuve. ¿Qué tienen que ver las momias y los frisos mármol con la preparación para el gran baile?

-¡Edward! -Lillian se apresuró a unirse a ellos con Rosalie-. Sabía que querrías acompañarnos.

-No quería acompañaros -contestó-. Quiero saber qué demonios hacéis aquí.

Su tía puso una expresión ofendida.

-No todo consiste en bailar y asistir a fiestas, ¿sabes? Rosalie tiene debilidad por la historia y el arte.

Edward miró a su prima con el escepticismo grabado en cada una de las líneas de su poderoso y fibroso cuerpo.

-¿De veras?

-En efecto. Si alguna vez te hubieras molestado en conversar con ella de modo civilizado, te habrías dado cuenta.

Aunque Lillian no reconociera la expresión hostil en lo ojo de Edward, Isabella sí. Se adelantó, tapándole la vista de tía y prima.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí y nos gusta tanto la historia, tal vez debamos continuar. Estábamos a punto de dirigirnos a la zona de África, milord.

-Estabais a punto de volver al carruaje y a Masen House-declaró él, cruzándose de brazos.

Lillian alzó la barbilla, e Isabella se preparó para una riña en medio de la sobriedad del Museo Británico. La entrada de lord Cullen había sido advertida por demasiada gente para poder mantener el desacuerdo familiar en silencio una vez que Lillian comenzara a dar voces, pero Isabella buscó con la mirada la ruta de escape más próxima para Rosalie y ella.

-Como quieras, Edward -dijo la tía, y se dirigió airadamente hacia la entrada.

Después de mirar a su madre y a su primo alternativamente, Rosalie se apresuró a ir tras Lillian. Isabella, aturdida por la discreta resolución, parpadeó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, echando un último vistazo a los mármoles al pasar. El aire a su espalda se agitó y su pulso palpitó en respuesta.

-La próxima vez que sienta el impulso de mirar a un hombre desnudo, hágamelo saber -murmuró Edward.

Ella se ruborizó furiosamente. Ya otras veces él había dado muestras de conocer perfectamente sus pensamientos, y no sabía por qué eso debería sorprenderla. Él había parecido capaz de leer su mente casi desde el instante en que se conocieron. Con todo, no podía permitirle pensar que la había derrotado tan fácilmente, o jamás tendría otro momento de paz.

-Seguro que le encantaría complacerme -repuso con tanto cinismo como pudo reunir.

Cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina, él la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró a un cuarto donde había escayolas rotas y una escalera apoyada contra una pared. Luego su boca se unió a la de ella en un beso duro y ávido. Apoyó la espalda de Isabella contra la pared con su alto y delgado cuerpo, y sus manos treparon por sus caderas para acariciar con ardor sus pechos.

Isabella jadeó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y pegándose contra él. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que él podía sentirlo contra su propio pecho. Oh, Dios, deseaba aquello que él le ofrecía... ser el centro de su atención, de su deseo, ser tocada y abrazada y amada. Sería tan fácil sucumbir. En cualquier caso, todo el mundo presuponía que ya lo había hecho. Todos, a excepción de ella... y Edward Masen.

Edward levantó lentamente la cabeza.

-Me deseas, ¿no es verdad? -le susurró, mirándola con sus ojos verdes oscuros y aparentemente indolentes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba.

-Mentirosa.

Isabella se aferró a él, tratando de recobrar el aliento y la cordura y deseando al mismo tiempo que la siguiera besando.

-No soy la amante de nadie -dijo con voz estrangulada, reacia a que sus manos soltaran los hombros de Edward.

-Eso son sólo palabras, Isabella -murmuró, pero la soltó.

-Igual que lo son «comida» o «ropa» -replicó, sintiendo frío cuando él retrocedió para permitirle pasar-. También son cosas reales que necesito para sobrevivir. No dependeré de que sigas deseándome para mantenerme. Yo me mantengo por mí misma.

Edward la miró un largo momento.

-Averiguaré quién ha hecho que te empeñes en sobrevivir sin ayuda de nadie -le dijo en voz baja.

Ella se atusó el cabello temblorosamente.

-Ya que estamos, yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Y con esto salió del cuarto.

-No, táchela también, maldición.

El señor Jenks levantó la vista de la lista desplegada sobre el escritorio del estudio.

-Como desee, milord. Pero ¿me permite una pregunta? Su familia es muy rica, y no hay hermanos y...

Edward hundió la barbilla en su mano.

-Bizquea.

-Ah. Tal vez podría sugerir unas... ¿gafas?

-Si tuviera algo de inteligencia se habría ocupado de eso ella misma.-El murmullo de voces femeninas le llegó desde la salita de estar, y contuvo el aliento, escuchando. Sería mejor que no estuvieran hablando de él.

-Bien, con la eliminación de la señorita Powell, de quién dijo que... -Pasó apresuradamente varias páginas de notas.

-Respira por la boca -concluyó, poniéndose en pie. En ese momento, las jóvenes pasillo abajo parecían reír. Por lo que sabía, las lecciones de etiqueta de salón no implicaban risas.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Entonces, con su eliminación, sólo quedan cinco candidatas para su examen.

-¿Qué? -Edward se obligó a centrarse-. Sí. Cinco. No parecen suficientes para elegir. Encuéntreme algunas más.

El abogado articuló un sonido estrangulado.

-¿Más?

-Más. ¿Le supone alguna dificultad?

-No, milord. Lo que sucede es que... bueno, pensé que la idea era eliminar a todas las candidatas salvo una... con quien usted se...

-Discúlpeme -le dijo, y salió de la habitación.

-. .. casaría -terminó el señor Jenks con un suspiro.

A medida que Edward se aproximaba a la salita, las voces amortiguadas de sus huéspedes se volvieron más claras. Él aminoró el paso, escuchando el insólito sonido de Rosalie leyendo la parte de Rosalind en Como gustéis, su voz se detenía y disminuía el ritmo y hacía pausa en los momentos inadecuados.

-«¿Acaso vos estáis tan enamorado como dicen vuestros poemas?»

La voz de Isabella, mucho más segura con las palabras del héroe, Orlando, siguió:

-«No existe poema ni pensamiento que puedan expresar cuánto.»

Su tono musical le aceleró el pulso, y se detuvo a escuchar tras la puerta medio abierta.

No tenía ni idea del tiempo que podría haber estado allí, cautivado, pues la irritante voz de tía Lillian lo interrumpió justo en ese momento. Edward volvió a la realidad y abrió la puerta del todo.

-Tal vez antes no me expresé con claridad -dijo sombriamente, contemplando a las tres mujeres sentadas en su sillón, Isabella con un libro abierto en el medio-. Esta tarde la prima Rosalie debe recibir clase preparatoria para el gran baile de mañana por la noche.

-Pero Rosalie adora a Shakespeare -protestó tía Lillian, colocando el libro en su regazo con mucho menos cuidado del que merecía-. No veo nada malo en darle el gusto a la querida niña por una tarde.

-Tampoco ves nada malo en el tafetán rosa. Señorita Swan, ¿podemos hablar?

Isabella se levantó tan precipitadamente que él pensó que debía de estar ansiosa por escapar de las garras de las arpías. La alejó por el pasillo a una corta distancia, teniendo en mente lo poco que le gustaba que los escuchasen, seguidamente se puso frente a ella.

-No recuerdo que leer Como gustéis fuera parte de los estudios de mi prima-dijo, reparando en un mechón de su brillante cabello que le caía por la sien. Edward contuvo firmemente el deseo de apartarlo con una caricia.

-Su petición también a mí me tomó por sorpresa, milord -respondió en voz queda-. Sin embargo, no creo que me corresponda negarle a nadie la oportunidad de satisfacer un pasatiempo didáctico.

-Pero si no ha leído a Shakespeare en su vida. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso. Rosalie no es la única cuyos intereses estaban siendo satisfechos.

Isabella entornó los ojos.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de leer a Shakespeare en mi tiempo libre. Hablando de lo cual, no he tenido un día libre desde que llegué. Me gustaría librar el lunes.

-¿Por qué?

Isabella apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que él prácticamente pudo escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes. Edward contuvo una sonrisa.

-Ya que ha pedido que le imparta modales, es mi obligación informarle de que ésa es una pregunta grosera e inoportuna, y que además no tengo intención de contestarla.

«Maldita joven terca y remilgada.»

-Para su información, estoy velando por mis propios intereses. Naturalmente, no la quiero merodeando en busca de otras oportunidades de empleo.

-Para su información, todo lo que usted hace es en interés propio.

-¿Y?

-Y no, no estoy buscando otro empleo. De todos modos, nadie me contrataría-hizo una pausa, pero él se mantuvo callado-. ¿Puedo ausentarme el lunes? -preguntó por fin.

Él le mantuvo la mirada.

-No.

Isabella echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Entonces, milord -comenzó con voz tensa y airada-, debo dimitir de mi puesto, inmed...

-Sí -la interrumpió con un gruñido-. Sí, maldita sea.

-Gracias, milord -le dedicó una reverencia con más elegancia de la que jamás tendría su prima-. Como quiera, iré a ver a Rosalie.

Edward la vio desvanecerse otra vez dentro de la salita con el ceño extremadamente fruncido. No le molestó que se hubiera tirado un farol, lo había esperado. Lo que le molestó fue el repentino pánico que le sobrevino cuando mencionó su renuncia. No había podido evitarlo y se había rendido antes de haber podido dar con un modo de salvar las apariencias.

Había perdido terreno en su pequeña batalla y ambos lo sabían. Edward maldijo. Necesitaba algo que les pusiera a la par, y lo necesitaba pronto.

Por lo visto, las noticias de que el conde de Cullen Abbey y su prima buscaban cónyuges se habían extendido rápidamente. Isabella se sentó en un extremo del palco alquilado de Edward en los jardines Vauxhall y se dedicó simplemente a observar.

Un sinfín de jóvenes de ambos sexos se había detenido desde su llegada a charlar de París, del tiempo, de la temporada de caza que estaba por llegar y los fuegos artificiales que estallaban por doquier... de todo, a excepción del matrimonio. Había creído que la situación en Masen House se había vuelto tan absurda como era posible. Al parecer no era tal el caso, y ahora que la alta sociedad estaba implicada, la locura no haría más que aumentar.

Todos los visitantes se le quedaban mirando, pero ninguno había dicho nada hasta el momento... lo cual, estaba convencida, se debía más a la formidable presencia de Cullen que a cualquier amabilidad de su parte. Tenía que admitir que estaba agradecida por el inesperado respiro; un personaje poderoso tenía definitivamente sus ventajas.

-¿Lo has visto? -dijo Rosalie, empinándose desde su posición aventajada en el frente del palco-. ¡Era el marqués Clearwater! Mi carné para el baile de mañana por la noche es prácticamente lleno. ¡Ojalá pudiera bailar el vals!

-Es maravilloso -convino Isabella-. Pero recuerda no mostrar demasiada emoción. Ellos son quienes deberían estar contentos de que les permitas pasar tiempo contigo.

-¡Dios santo! -exclamó con exasperación Edward, volviendo a su asiento a unos pasos de distancia-. Debería disparar a Emmett por soltar la maldita lengua. Son como una incansable jauría de perros de caza al olor de la sangre.

-Sin duda se daba cuenta de que las noticias acerca de predisposición a casarse de un conde rico despertaría todo tipo de interés -repuso Isabella, cubriéndose los hombros con el chal.

-No, la verdad. No soy una persona agradable.

Al menos parecía que había superado el enfado de la tarde. No estaba segura de por qué había sido tan insistente, salvo que deseaba que él supiera que sus embriagadores besos no la habían hecho desistir de su decisión, o de sus deberes. Ahora tenía que pensar en algún lugar donde pasar todo el día del lunes.

-No te conocen, Edward -dijo Lillian.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Significa que acabarán por darse cuenta de mi naturaleza ingrata?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¡Qué pena! Por un momento pensé que, por una vez, tenías razón, tía.

Lillian le dirigió una mirada furiosa y a continuación tomó el carné de su hija y lo examinó.

-Aún te queda una casilla, querida. ¿A lo mejor la quiere tu primo?

-¿Por qué iba a quererla?

Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas, y Isabella torció el gesto. Había pasado tres días sin lloros y tenía la esperanza de mantener la sequía, al menos durante lo que restaba de semana.

-Bailar con su prima indicaría que apoya y aprueba su predisposición a casarse-señaló.

El conde la miró con expresión desdeñosa. Por último, le arrebató el carné a su tía de los dedos, garabateó su nombre y lo devolvió a su prima junto con el lápiz.

-¡Espléndido! -dijo alegremente Lillian al tiempo que daba palmas.

Isabella también deseó aplaudir, y se dio la vuelta a contemplar los fuegos artificiales para poder ocultar su sonrisa. Tanto si lo había hecho o no para apoyar la causa de Rosalie, el conde por fin había efectuado un primer acercamiento positivo hacia su prima.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo una voz masculina desde las sombras junto al palco-. Isabella Marie Swan en Londres.

La sangre se escapó de su rostro. Por un momento se permitió recrearse en la absurda fantasía de que si no miraba, él no estaría allí.

-¿Y quién es usted? -exigió Cullen en voz baja.

Él casi parecía celoso, pero eso era ridículo... por ambas partes. Edward no tenía motivo para estar celoso, y ella no tenía derecho a pensar que alguien la protegería, aparte de sí misma.

-Lord Riley Biers -replicó la voz, mientras Isabella observaba con la mirada perdida la oscuridad y los destellos de luz, y trataba de recobrar el juicio-. ¿No vas a presentarme, Isabella?

Ella alzó la barbilla y se enfrentó a él.

-Creo que no estoy dispuesta, no.

Había ganado peso desde la última vez que lo había visto. Su rostro cuadrado se había redondeado, y la papada le caía sobre el alto cuello almidonado. La cabeza era el único lugar del que había perdido algo; su pelo castaño raleaba en la parte de arriba, y se lo había dejado crecer para intentar ocultar su reluciente cabeza.

Edward la estaba observando, sus músculos estaban tensos a pesar de su postura relajada. Parecía un leopardo preparado para defender su próximo plato, salvo que Riley Biers no estaba interesado en cobrarse la pieza, sólo herirla un poco, y dejarla para las águilas.

-Eso ha sido terriblemente grosero tratándose de una institutriz que enseña buenos modales -la reprendió lord Riley Biers -. Así es como te ganas ahora la vida, ¿verdad?

-Repito, lord Riley -interrumpió Cullen-, ¿quién es usted?

Riley se encogió de hombros.

-Imagino que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. Acabo de llegar de Shropshire. Mi padre es el duque de Dwyer.-Sonrió, sus dientes resplandecieron en la tenue luz de la lámpara-Isabella es mi prima.

-No por elección -replicó ella, deseando poder darse la vuelta y escapar.

Edward la tocó el hombro, obligándola a mirarle.

-¿Eres sobrina del duque de Dwyer?

Ella no supo si su tono era más acusatorio, sorprendido o curioso.

-Insisto que no por elección.

-¡Ja! -interpuso lord Riley-. ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos nosotros con una institutriz en la familia? Y ahora se pasea por todo Londres como si pensara que le pertenece, tratando de avergonzar a aquellos que tenemos casa aquí.

Una risita nerviosa llegó desde la oscuridad, y Isabella comprendió que el palco se encontraba aún rodeado de miembros de la alta sociedad intentando atraer la atención y el favor de Cullen. Edward se levantó lentamente, apoyando las manos en la parte exterior del palco.

-Lord Riley Biers, es usted un bufón.

Isabella había olvidado por un instante que atraer la atención de Cullen podía ser una espada de doble filo. Paseó la mirada de él a su primo, sobresaltada.

-¿Perdone? -espetó su primo.

-Eso no es necesario -replicó el conde con un tono desprovisto de amabilidad-. La mayoría de los bufones no pueden evitar serlo. Usted debe de ser uno de ésos.

-Usted es... Cullen, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó Riley con voz forzada.

-Bien por usted, lord Riley. ¿Algo más?

Las risitas volvieron de nuevo, pero esta vez Isabella lo encontró gratificante. Demasiadas veces había deseado aplastar a su primo de ese modo sin llegar a atreverse.

-Insisto en que no vuelva a insultarme de esa forma, señor. Es absolutamente inapropiado. Edward se apoyó en un codo para mirar a Riley cara a cara.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué sucede si simplemente digo que es usted un gordo estúpido?

-¡Yo... no toleraré este abuso! -exclamó bruscamente el primo de Isabella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Viene aquí con el propósito de insultarnos y espera que no le devolvamos el favor? Buenas noches, señor. Márchese antes de que deje que se ahogue en ese mugriento lodazal que tiene por cerebro.

Riley se volvió para lanzarle una furibunda mirada a Isabella con los ojos llenos de iracunda humillación.

-Mi padre se enterará de esto -gruñó.

-Al igual que el resto de Londres -apuntó Edward con calma-. Adiós.

El primo de Isabella abrió la boca para replicar, pero lo pensó mejor y se marchó airadamente.

Edward se sentó de nuevo con un bostezo.

-Tráiganos unas copas de Madeira -le ordenó a un lacayo que estaba justo al lado del palco.

-Sí, milord.

Isabella recobró el aliento y se sintió estremecer.

-Me gustaría marcharme -murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-¡Fred! -gritó Edward. El lacayo se detuvo en seco.

-¿Milord?

-Vaya a buscar el carruaje.

-Sí, milord.

-Gracias -dijo Isabella, cubriéndose bien con el chal.

-No. Gracias a usted -respondió-. No creo que pueda soportar a estos hipócritas lameculos un sólo minuto más. Lillian le dio una palmadita en el brazo a Isabella.

-Sí, querida. Qué hombre tan horrible. ¿Es usted realmente sobrina del duque de Dwyer?

-Mamá -la regañó Rosalie con inusitada severidad-. Nos lo contará más tarde. Vamos. Yo también tengo frío.

Cullen no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a Masen House y se apearon del carruaje. Mientras su tía y Rosalie se dirigían arriba, el rodeó el brazo de Isabella con sus cálidos dedos.

-Steve, la señorita Swan y yo estaremos un rato en el jardín.

-Sí, milord. -El mayordomo volvió a poner el chal alrededor de los hombros de Isabella. El conde no se había despojado de su abrigo y el grueso tejido susurró contra sus piernas mientras la seguía afuera y bajaban las escaleras principales.

-Quiere saber por qué no mencioné a mis parientes cuando me contrató -declaró Isabella, bajando el sendero bordeado de rosas-. No tengo nada que ver con ellos, y ellos tampoco conmigo.

-Así que me apremia para que sea amable con mis parientes mientras que usted detesta a los suyos con toda su alma. Un tanto hipócrita, ¿no cree?

-No. No es lo mismo. Ahora, por favor, estoy muy cansada y no deseo hablar más de ello.

-Pero yo sí.

Ni por un sólo instante se le había pasado por la cabeza que él se rendiría. Y, después de haber insultado a Riley de un modo tan espléndido, se merecía algún tipo de explicación. Cuando suspiró, su aliento formó una pequeña nube de vaho.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-Está claro que lord Riley Biers es un asno pomposo -afirmó llanamente-, pero existe otro hermano más mayor, ¿no es así? ¿Qué pasa con él y con su tío?

-Demetri, el marqués de Bewley, es mi otro primo. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Escocia, y no lo conozco demasiado bien. Con mi... tío no tengo nada que ver, y ambos estamos muy bien así.

-Ya comprendo. ¿Por qué este odio?

-¿Por qué su odio hacia sus parientes?

Él se sentó en un banco de piedra que había a un lado del camino.

-¿Estamos jugando a las preguntas? Siéntese.

Se unió a él en el banco, indecisa. Él desprendía calor y ella no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más a su oscura y sólida figura.

-Si solamente está siendo amable, le aseguro que no necesito desahogarme con usted.

-¿Cree que estoy siendo amable? Qué insólito para ambos.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos hermosas esmeraldas.

-Ahuyentó a mi primo. Eso fue infinitamente considerado.

-Lo que me recuerda otra pregunta. Su lengua es tan afilada como la mía; yo mismo he sentido sus efectos. ¿Por qué no despelleja a Riley con ella? Es un blanco perfecto.

Isabella se levantó y se paseó a su alrededor.

-Éstos son mis problemas. Hasta ahora me he ocupado de ellos sin ayuda de nadie, y soy perfectamente capaz de seguir haciéndolo así.

La oscura figura del banco permaneció inmóvil.

-No he dicho que pretenda hacer nada al respecto; sólo quiero saber cuáles son.

Isabella se plantó directamente frente a él, gruñendo de frustración y sabiendo que no se detendría hasta que ella cediese.

-Entonces, usted primero.

-Joven impertinente. Sabe que, una vez que empiece a negociar conmigo, perderá.

Ella volvió a estremecerse cuando un calor vibrante recorrió su espina dorsal.

-No voy a decir nada hasta que usted no lo haga.

Él se mantuvo en silencio un largo momento, el vaho de su respiración era el único signo de que no se trataba de una oscura escultura de jardín.

-No deseo casarme -dijo finalmente, su voz queda y apagada.

-¡Qué sorpresa! -dijo secamente, temblando de nuevo.

Él se abrió el abrigo, mostrando su corbata y la fina chaqueta debajo.

-Siéntese antes de que se congele ahí de pie.

Isabella estaba comenzando a helarse, pero no era tonta. Se sentó de nuevo en el banco, tan apartada de él como pudo; luego jadeó cuando él alargó el brazo, amoldó una mano debajo de su trasero y la acercó contra él, sentándola sobre su muslo. Su brazo y un lado de su abrigo la envolvieron con un susurro.

-¿Sabe algo sobre mi padre? -le preguntó, apretándola contra su ancho y sólido hombro.

-Sólo que tenía... varias amantes, y que falleció hace casi quince años.

-Mi padre tenía muchas más que varias amantes. El comportamiento lujurioso y el juego eran sus pasatiempos favoritos, creo. Mi madre y él vivieron bajo el mismo techo durante tres meses, hasta que fui concebido. Entonces él la llevó a Lowdham, una pequeña propiedad de los Masen en Nottingham.

Allí me dio a luz, y después se pasó los siguientes once años quejándose de lo mucho que echaba de menos Londres, sus amigos y su vida, aunque no hizo el menor intento de reclamar nada de ello. Vi a mi padre un total de seis veces, incluidos los servicios de su funeral.

-Dios mío -dijo Isabella en voz queda.

-He sido informado en numerosas ocasiones, generalmente por mujeres muy abiertas al compromiso, que el ver la resignada impotencia y sufrimiento de mi madre unido a la condición del matrimonio de mis padres me produjo aversión por todo el maldito procedimiento. Yo me inclino a estar de acuerdo.

-Pero ahora tiene intención de casarse a pesar de su aversión. Él hizo una nueva pausa.

-Había preparado los papeles para que mi primo James y su progenie heredaran las tierras y títulos de Masen. Él murió en Bélgica el año pasado cuando un carro que transportaba pólvora explotó en medio de su campamento. En realidad no tengo la absoluta certeza de que fuera su cuerpo el que enterré. No quedaba mucho de él.

Él hablaba con calma, pero Isabella sentía la tensión en los músculos de su brazo y su muslo. Sin darse tiempo a pensar, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se relajó un poco.

-Le echas de menos -le dijo.

-Le echo de menos. En cualquier caso, el querido tío Oscar se convirtió en el único pariente varón vivo en mi árbol genealógico. Él era el siguiente, lo que significa...

-Lo que significa que si no engendra ningún heredero, los hijos de Rosalie heredaran su fortuna y su título.

-Y ella casi es mayor de edad, así que aquí estamos, en nuestro maldito agujero sin fondo.

-Podría dejar que heredase su familia.

Edward resopló.

-No detesto tanto a mis antepasados. Además, me negaría la oportunidad de volverme como mi padre. Parece que le he imitado en casi cualquier otro aspecto de mi vida.

-Lo dudo. -A pesar de que había oído historias alocadas y escandalosas, no podía imaginarle siendo deliberadamente cruel... no con alguien que no lo mereciera.

-¿Algún otro comentario? -le preguntó, moviéndose incómodamente sobre la fría piedra-. Pues ya ha leído mi libro. Ahora abra el suyo para mí, Isabella.

Había esperado que hubiera olvidado su parte del trato.

-Comparada con la suya; la mía es bastante simple.

-Ilústreme.

-No espero que ablande su corazón hacia mi tan comentada apremiante situación.

-No tengo corazón. Hable.

Isabella trató de alejarse un poco de él, pero igualmente podría haber intentado mover hierro. No la tenía agarrada con fuerza, pero sí de modo firme e infinitamente seguro.

-Muy bien. Mi madre, Reneé Biers, se enamoró y se casó con un pintor. Su abuelo era conde, pero él no tenía pretensiones de vivir entre la nobleza ni tampoco podía permitirse esa vida. Mi tío ya había heredado el ducado, y para él, Charlie Swan era un don nadie. Repudió a mi madre en el acto.

Edward acarició su mano con un dedo.

-Continúe.

-Mis padres insistieron en que yo debía recibir una buena educación, aunque era evidente que mi derecho de nacimiento no iba a darme de comer. Dos años después de que me matricularan en la academia de la señorita Sheen, ambos murieron de gripe. Enterrarles y pagar sus deudas... me costó todo lo que poseía.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como siempre que recordaba haber vendido las joyas de su madre y las hermosas pinturas de su padre por una fracción de su valor.

-Y su tío no estaba dispuesto a ayudarla económicamente.

No era una pregunta, pero Isabella negó con la cabeza de todos modos.

-Le escribí. Ni siquiera tenía bastante dinero para acabar el año académico. Me contestó, y la carta ni siquiera iba franqueada. Tuve que pagarla cuando llegó. Su gracia dijo que le había advertido a mi madre de su insensatez antes de casarse, y que no tenía intención de pagar por sus errores después de su muerte. Deduje que yo formaba parte de esos errores.

-Me alegra saber que en el mundo existe alguien más bastardo que yo -musitó Edward. Volvió a acariciar los dedos de ella con los suyos, y Isabella deseó apretar la mano dentro de la de él-. En cierto modo, es reconfortante. Cuénteme el resto de su historia.

-No hay mucho más. La señorita Sheen lo arregló todo para que diera clases a las alumnas hasta que terminara el colegio, y luego me marché a trabajar como institutriz o dama de compañía. Y aquí estoy, charlando con el conde de Cullen Abbey en su agradable jardín de rosas.

-¿Y qué hay de lady Newton?

Se zafó de él y de su abrigo de un empellón.

-Ésa es otra historia completamente distinta que no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos hacia mis parientes. -Aquello no era del todo cierto, pero ya le había proporcionado suficiente munición que usar en su contra por esa noche. Y nadie escucharía aquella historia... jamás.

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Así que no me contará nada?

-No, no se lo contaré.

Él se puso en pie; alto y sólido como una estatua, pero mucho más vivo.

-Sí que lo hará. Con el tiempo. Cuando confíe en mí.

-Nunca confiaré en usted. Usted mismo dijo que de no haber sido por el testamento de su padre nunca habría tomado a Rosalie y Lillian bajo su cuidado... lo cual, por lo que a mí concierne, le hace muy parecido a mi tío.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron en la oscuridad.

-Usted también tiene un lado malo, señorita Swan. Y no ponga sus odios privados sobre mis hombros. La verdad es que algunos de los hechos son similares, pero las circunstancias son totalmente distintas. -Se volvió hacia la puerta principal con un remolino de su abrigo-. Buenas noches.

Ella se quedó allí parada, mirándole.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a florima, NccM y bella-maru por los reviews! Hoy de regalo les dejo 2 caps.! Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Riley Biers bostezó sobre una taza de té fuerte y trató de mantener la vista enfocada. Detestaba levantarse temprano en Londres. Ninguno de sus amigotes se levantaría hasta dentro de otras cinco horas, y aún se sentía algo confuso por los intentos de ahogar su encuentro con el odioso conde de Cullen Abbey.

-Si estabas tan ansioso por mi compañía que tenías que irrumpir durante mi desayuno, podrías al menos decir algo. Pareces un maldito pusilánime borracho.

-Me dijiste que no te hablara. -Riley miró la dominante figura sentada a varios metros de distancia a la cabecera de la enorme mesa de roble-. Lo haces muy complicado, padre.

El duque de Dwyer se terminó una galleta cubierta de miel.

-Te dije que no me pidieras dinero -le corrigió, apuntando un cuchillo de mesa en dirección a su hijo-. Si no tienes nada más de qué hablar, entonces guarda silencio.

Unos ojos negros como el carbón observaron a Riley por un momento, haciéndole sentir como si tuviera cinco años y hubiera vuelto a mojar la cama. Finalmente, la fría mirada tornó de nuevo al periódico de la mañana. El duque, indudablemente, debía de llevar despierto desde antes del amanecer, recibiendo la visita de sus numerosos abogados, agentes y contables en Londres, e instalándose en Biers House para la temporada. El hombre parecía no dormir nunca y tenía la maldita costumbre de conocer todo lo que sucedía, incluso en las raras ocasiones en que cerraba los ojos.

Ese fenómeno había hecho imprescindible la temprana llegada de Riley a Biers House... si otro le llevaba las noticias a Dwyer, ese otro se llevaría el reconocimiento por ello.

-No estoy aquí por dinero, padre. ¿Es que siempre tienes que decir cosas tan mezquinas sobre mí?

-Continúas presentándote ante mí sin nada más agradable que discutir.

-Pues bien, deberías agradecer...

El mayordomo apareció en la entrada.

-Su gracia, lord King y lord Evenson están aquí para su cita de la mañana.

-Espléndido. Dos minutos, Kevin.

-Sí, su gracia -dijo el mayordomo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero, padre...

-Riley, desembucha o espera hasta mañana por la mañana. Estaré libre de diez a once.

-Anoche vi a la prima Isabella.

El duque se quedó inmóvil con la taza de té a medio camino hacia su boca delgada y severa.

-¿Ésas son las noticias que te han sacado de la cama antes del mediodía? Naturalmente que está en Londres. Los Sutherland llegaron hace cuatro días.

Riley sacudió la cabeza, una oleada de puro regocijo le calentó las venas. Sorprender al duque era algo tan insólito como para justificar que se señalase la ocasión como día festivo. Sobre todo cuando la sorpresa significaba que otro sería, para variar, el foco de la ira de Dwyer.

-No estaba con los Sutherland.

-Entonces ha encontrado empleo. -Dwyer se retiró de la mesa-. Eso debería evitar que se metiera en problemas. Discúlpame. Es una descortesía hacer esperar a Evenson y al primer ministro.

Si algo sabía Riley era no dejar que semejante momento se le escapara de entre los dedos, aun cuando tuviera que acelerarlo.

-Está viviendo en Masen House -le dijo a su padre que ya le daba la espalda.

El duque se dio la vuelta atropelladamente.

-¿Qué vive dónde?

-En Masen House. La vi sentada en un palco en Vauxhall al lado de Cullen. Él casi me arrancó la cabeza cuando me acerqué a interesarme por ella.

-He oído que Cullen tiene a su prima en la ciudad. Ella es casi mayor de edad.

-Sí, también la vi. Es una bonita joven. Casi tan bonita como la prima Isabella.

Dwyer se acercó a la puerta del comedor, la cerró de golpe y volvió a su asiento.

-¿Estás seguro de que era ella y que estaba con Cullen? No estabas borracho, ¿verdad, muchacho?

-No, padre -gracias a Dios que aún no había empezado a beber- al menos no demasiado hasta después de dejar los jardines. No cabe duda de que eran ellos. Te lo he dicho, él estaba tan irritado por mi acercamiento que tuve que bajarle los humos y hacerle callar. Muy hostil, y con una multitud de testigo.

-¡Maldición! -rugió el duque-. Debería ser más lista, a pesar del linaje inferior de su padre. Después de esa majadería que tuvimos que sufrir con ese don nadie de Newton, ya es más que suficiente. Si sucede un nuevo desastre relacionado con Cullen, el apellido y la reputación de los Biers no saldrán bien parados.

-Apenas doy crédito -dijo Riley de modo solemne, asintiendo al mismo tiempo-. Justo debajo de nuestras narices, como si no le importara nada el prestigio de sus parientes. Sabe de sobra que pasamos la temporada en la ciudad.

-Debería haberse ido a Yorkshire si pretendía seguir portándose como una furcia. -Dwyer estrelló violentamente el puño contra la mesa, haciendo tintinear la porcelana-. ¡Tengo un proyecto arancelario que presentar ante el Parlamento, por el amor de Dios! -Volvió a levantarse con otro gruñido-. Haré algunas discretas averiguaciones sobre la opinión de la alta sociedad sobre este asunto-declaró-. Tendré que denunciarla públicamente si continúa exhibiéndose así.

El duque abrió bruscamente la puerta y recorrió el vestíbulo hacia su despacho privado. Riley se tomó las cuantiosas sobras del desayuno. Ahora Cullen e Isabella verían quién era el estúpido bufón. Su feliz aventura estaba a punto de tener un desenlace absolutamente anti climático.

-Ésta es una idea estúpida -dijo Isabella, mordisqueando una galleta y escudriñando la angosta calle tranquila.

-Fue tu idea estúpida -replicó Vixen-. Sólo recuerda eso. Y deja de mirar así. Me siento como si estuviéramos a punto de sufrir una emboscada de Bonaparte o algo por el estilo.

-No puedo remediarlo.

Isabella le dio las gracias con un gesto de su cabeza cuando un camarero les trajo otro plato de sándwiches. Almorzar al aire libre en el pintoresco café le había parecido una gran idea para su lunes libre, pero eso había sido antes del suceso de Vauxhall y después de que su primo supiera que ella se encontraba en Londres.

-Estoy segura de que lord Riley ni siquiera está despierto. Y aunque lo estuviera los clubes están a manzanas de aquí.

-Tienes razón, naturalmente. Es una tontería por mi parte. Por favor, toma un sándwich de pepinillo. -No obstante, no sólo era Riley el que le preocupaba. Eran todos aquellos que pudieran haber oído lo que él había dicho y aquellos que pudieran hablar de ello. Se obligó a sonreír-. ¿Y bien? Háblame de tu última conquista.

-Parece que nadie me cree cuando digo que no estoy interesada en el matrimonio -se lamentó lady Victoria, seguidamente puso una brillante sonrisa-. Si me caso con alguien, no podré tener esas interesantes conversaciones como la que tuve la otra noche con tu lord Cullen.

Isabella se atragantó con el té.

-Sé que hablasteis -dijo con voz ronca-, pero ¿tan interesante fue?

Su amiga se levantó y rodeó la mesa para darle una palmadita en la espalda a Isabella.

-Por el amor de Dios, estás celosa, ¿no es verdad?

Ella se aclaró la garganta, deseando haber estado sobre aviso antes de que Victoria le soltara una cosa semejante.

-¡No estoy celosa! Ni siquiera me gusta. Y no es «mi lord Cullen».

-Bueno -dijo Victoria mientras volvía a su sitio-, tampoco tú eres ya mi acompañante, institutriz o tutora. No estoy obligada a contarte nada que hayamos hablado Cullen y yo.

Isabella estaba dispuesta a estrangular a Vixen si no confesaba lo que habían estado hablando Cullen y ella. Aunque no estaba celosa; al menos, había dejado eso claro.

-Me da igual si me lo cuentas o no -afirmó con arrogancia-. Según mi experiencia, Cullen raramente dice una palabra respetable.

La joven rió entre dientes.

-Te has vuelto verdaderamente transparente.

-De eso nada. -Isabella frunció el ceño.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Me apiadaré de ti. Me hizo toda clase de preguntas sobre ti: si eras siempre tan irritante, si habías reconocido alguna vez perder una discusión... cosas por el estilo.

-¡No lo hizo!

Vixen sucumbió a un ataque de risa.

-¡Sí que lo hizo! Lo juro, Bells.

Isabella frunció aún más el ceño, se levantó y recogió su bolso y su sombrilla.

-Pues entonces Cullen y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla.

-Antes de que lo hagas, tal vez deberías tratar de recordar lo encantador que fue anoche.

Isabella se sonrojó. Naturalmente que había sido encantador, pero no le había contado nada a Vixen sobre eso... únicamente sobre Vauxhall. Acto seguido, se dio cuenta de que su joven amiga se refería a lo último.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Lady Victoria la miró con curiosidad durante un momento, tras lo cual comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-Supongo que sí. Supongo que hay algo que no me cuentas. Isabella le brindó finalmente una sonrisa y se echó a reír.

-Supones bien, querida. Ahora, vayamos a algún otro lugar antes de que se agote mi escasa suerte.

-¿De verdad que no tenías idea de que tu institutriz era sobrina de Dwyer? -preguntó Emmett frente a medio pollo asado y una jarra de cerveza.

-Absolutamente ninguna. Estoy demasiado ocupado creando mis propios escándalos para estar al tanto de los de los demás. -Edward se acomodó, dejando que el humo de su cigarro saliera de su boca formando espirales.

Un tercer comensal se inclinó hacia delante para rellenar su propia jarra.

-En cualquier caso, no veo qué importancia tiene. Una amante es una amante.

Edward miró a Félix Cudmore al otro lado de la mesa, dándole otra calada al cigarro, mientras se preguntaba quién había invitado a comer a aquel cabeza de chorlito. Esa mañana habían aparecido media docena de chistes y rumores, olvidando, por lo visto, lo mucho que aborrecía ambas cosas.

-«Institutriz», Cudmore -le corrigió-. Y no «amante». Una sílaba más.

-¿Y qué es una sílaba entre amigos? -preguntó Emmett con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya te lo diré si me tropiezo con alguno para preguntarle.

-Tranquilo, Cullen -dijo lord Black con voz pastosa y la boca llena de pollo-. Si no hubieras parecido tan sorprendido cuando se acercó lord Riley, nadie se habría enterado. Es la primera vez que muchos te vemos desconcertado, ¿qué?

Emmett le miró arqueando una ceja y Edward maldijo entre dientes.

Jacob estaba en lo cierto, y también Cudmore. No se arrepentía de haberse encargado de Riley Biers, pero si hubiera estado sobre aviso, podría haber esperado a estar en un campo de batalla más privado para reaccionar.

El rumor no le molestaba demasiado, pero sí le molestaría a Isabella... y eso le preocupaba. Su franqueza de la noche pasada -y su genuina expresión de angustia cuando apareció su primo- había evidenciado que no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser el último refugio de nadie, y mucho menos había sido de utilidad mostrando su extrema sorpresa al enterarse de su linaje.

En realidad, no había considerado la posición de Isabella hasta que los rumores le habían alcanzado esa mañana. Había estado más preocupado con que Isabella le clasificara como otro bastardo del mismo tipo que su tío. Por supuesto que lo había dicho mientras estaba ofendida y enfadada, pero la comparación era más certera de lo que le gustaba reconocer.

Edward volvió al presente, parpadeando.

Se había perdido una cuantiosa porción de la conversación pero, a juzgar por la expresión tensa de Emmett, aquello había sido lo mejor.

Se puso en pie tras apagar el cigarro.

-Si me disculpan, caballeros.

Emmett se levantó al mismo tiempo y Edward escuchó el suspiro de alivio de su amigo cuando salieron del club.

-Me estaba empezando a preocupar que hubiera derramamiento de sangre allí adentro. Te felicito por tu control sin precedentes.

-Creo que mis oídos comenzaron a sangrar cuando llegó Cudmore -replicó Edward-. No oí mucho después de eso.

El vizconde caminó en silencio a su lado otra manzana más; Edward reconoció la expresión preocupada en la cara de su amigo, ya que él había lucido la misma la mayor parte de la noche. Edward aguardó. Emmett se aclaró por fin la garganta.

-No es por entrometerme -comenzó-, pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno, sobre la búsqueda de un esposo respetable para tu prima, y tu búsqueda de... el tipo de esposa que sea que estás buscando, con el sujeto principal de escándalo residiendo en tu casa. No es precisamente la aventura más discreta en la que te hayas embarcado.

Edward hizo caso omiso de aquello.

-Hace más de tres semanas que vive en mi casa.

-Sí, pero ahora es una amante que te ha ocultado su identidad.

-Ella no es mi amant...

-Y a pesar de tu riqueza y posición, algunas de tus candidatas a matrimonio más prometedoras no querrán que las visites cuando tienes una amante -institutriz- de alta alcurnia bajo tu techo. Sobre todo, si de ella se rumorea que asesinó a su último amante. Eso podría resultarte excitante, pero es un territorio peligroso para que una joven respetable se adentre.

-Deberías alegrarte. Eso os dejará más candidatas a tu madre y a ti entre las que elegir.

-Edward, no cambies...

Edward se detuvo, conteniendo la respiración cuando súbitamente se dio cuenta de que lo que había estado pasando por alto toda la mañana.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Dije que era un territorio peligros...

-No. Antes de eso.

Emmett pareció perplejo.

-Dije muchas cosas. Mis perlas de sabiduría son para que tú las recuerdes, no yo.

-¿Qué...?

-Dijiste «amante de alta alcurnia».

-Dije «institutriz de alta alcurnia» -corrigió el vizconde con preocupación-. Sólo fue un apunte informativo, no tenía intención de…

-Emmett, lo olvidé. Tengo que hacer un recado -le interrumpió Edward, adentrándose en la calle para llamar un coche de alquiler-. Te veré esta noche.

-Sí... vale, de acuerdo -dijo lord McCarty a su espalda mientras Edward le indicaba Grosvenor Street al conductor.

Isabella era noble. Terriblemente desacreditada -arruinada, en realidad- pero noble. Y necesitaba pensar, lo que no era su fuerte cuando se trataba de la señorita Swan.

-Yo no voy. -Isabella se desabrochó el collar y volvió a dejarlo sobre el tocador. Shakespeare dirigió la mirada hacia ella y agitó la , Shakes. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.

La puerta que conectaba su cuarto con el de Rosalie se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Bells?

-Entra -dijo, mirándose en el espejo con el ceño fruncido. No iba a ir.

-¿Es demasiado rosa? -La señorita Hale se deslizó dentro de la habitación, tratando de ver la reacción de Isabella y el espejo de tocador al tiempo que daba vueltas por la habitación-. Creo que es demasiado rosa.

-Es perfecto. Estás encantadora.

La muchacha se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

-Ah, lo sé. ¿No es maravilloso? -Ella volvió a girar; toda rizos, seda rosa y encaje-. Es imposible que primo Edward pueda decir que esta noche parezco un flamenco.

-Estoy segura de que no dirá tal cosa. -Si él no se había impregnado de ninguna de sus otras lecciones, al menos se cuidaría mucho de proporcionarle a Rosalie el más mínimo motivo para hacerla llorar.

-¿Por qué no estás preparada para salir? -Rosalie se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para advertir que Isabella no se había puesto los zapatitos ni el collar, y que su cabello aún colgaba suelto por la espalda-. Primo Edward se pondrá furioso si le hacemos esperar.

-Yo no voy. -Intentando aligerar las noticias, Isabella sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Rosalie-. Esta noche no me necesitas y tu madre puede hacer de acompañante.

-¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Qué pasa si olvido lo que debo decir o si empiezo a charlar con alguien inaceptable?

No le pareció conveniente señalar que su propia institutriz era probablemente la persona menos aceptable que en contraría.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza -mintió-. No te preocupes. Lo harás bien.

-Ah, eso espero.

Rosalie se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y Isabella se volvió a sentar en su silla de tocador. No estaba abandonando a su pupila, exactamente; mientras el rumor aún estuviera fresco, su ausencia beneficiaría más a Rosalie que su presencia. Y aquello no tenía nada que ver con sus propios recelos a mezclarse con la alta sociedad después de lo de la otra noche.

En cada una de sus salidas de los últimos días había temido encontrarse con Riley, y los susurros y la gente riéndose a su espalda. Sólo había podido soportar estar fuera una hora para almorzar con Vixen. Le resultaba demasiado doloroso pensar en asistir voluntariamente a una reunión de la alta sociedad sabiendo que todos estaban al tanto de lo que pensaba de ella la familia Biers.

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

-Vístase -dijo lord Cullen, parándose justo dentro de la habitación.

Ella se sobresaltó, recordando la advertencia de cerrar la puerta que le había dado Vixen, y sabiendo al mismo tiempo porque no la había acatado durante la última semana.

-Tengo jaqueca.

Edward examinó sus escasos añadidos a la lujosa habitación con expresión más curiosa que enojada.

-Yo sí que tendré un enorme dolor de cabeza sin nadie que maneje a las arpías. Vístase.

Él iba todo de negro; alto, fuerte y magnífico. A Isabella la visión le recordó vivamente a las estatuas griegas del museo. No obstante, no había escultor que pudiera, en modo alguno, hacer justicia a Edward Masen; ni había pedazo de piedra que pudiera capturar el destello de sus ojos, o la patente inclinación arrogante de su cabeza. Siempre había pensado que en la fuerza residía la seguridad, pero sabía que estar en brazos de Edward sería peligroso... peligroso para lo que quedaba de su reputación, para su independencia, con tanto esfuerzo ganada, para su corazón.

-Me está mirando.

Ella se ruborizó intensamente.

-Mis disculpas. Está muy guapo esta noche.

Él puso inmediatamente fin a la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Guapo? Defina guapo.

«Maldición.» Isabella se puso en pie para que, de ese modo él no pareciera tan asombrosamente amenazador.

-Creo que su educación alcanza para proporcionarle numerosas definiciones de la palabra, milord.

Él frunció los labios; su mirada la examinó por entero.

-Me gusta su pelo suelto de ese modo -le dijo, y lentamente alargó la mano para acariciar con los dedos el mechón que colgaba por su hombro.

Ella se estremeció.

-Llegará tarde -le recordó-. Y no debería estar aquí.

-No sea mojigata. -Dejó caer el brazo, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en su di el lunes libre -le dijo con la voz cargada de reproche-. No esta noche. Cumpla con sus obligaciones, señorita Swan.

-Le sería más útil a Rosalie si me quedara. Él frunció el ceño.

-Muestre algo de agallas, Isabella.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿No está bastante claro? -Él arqueó una ceja-. No sea cobarde.

-No soy cobarde.

-Demuéstrelo.

-No es por mí; es por Rosalie...

-Se está yendo por las ramas. Yo soy el tutor de Rosalie. Y usted va a acompañarnos, tanto si es en medias y sobre mi hombro, como con zapatos y por su propio pie. -Él le alzó la barbilla con las yemas de sus largos dedos-. ¿Queda claro?

Aparte de liarse a lanzar cosas o ponerse a dar vueltas con la gracia de un elefante, lo cual no serviría de nada, no le quedaba mucha elección.

-Entonces, concédame un momento. Él se cruzó de brazos.

-Esperaré aquí.

Era obvio que Cullen estaba de un humor de perros, y aunque le habría gustado ponerlo en su lugar, se sentó y comenzó a recogerse el pelo. Pequeños escalofríos corrían por su espalda y hacían que le temblaran los dedos cada vez que miraba el espejo y le veía allí parado, contemplándola. Él continuó observándola mientras se volvía para ponerse el collar y se ataba los zapatos, como si el conde de Cullen Abbey no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que prestarle a ella su absoluta y completa atención.

-Debería contratar una doncella para usted -le dijo, inclinándose hacia delante para coger una última horquilla de la mesa de tocador y entregársela.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-¿No cree que mi arreglo sea el idóneo?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Debería tener a alguien que le cepillase el cabello.

-Llevo cepillándome el pelo desde que tenía diecisiete años -declaró, tratando de disimular el temblor de su voz. Casi prefería sus asaltos directos; era más sencillo defenderse de éstos-. ¿Nos vamos?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Después de usted.

Isabella le precedió por la escalera hasta el vestíbulo, tratando aún de calmar el inquieto temblor de sus entrañas. Se dijo, que las miradas y murmullos no la molestaban; ya se había enfrentado antes a ello. No era nada nuevo, nada ajeno y nada por lo que preocuparse. No sabía a quién intentaba convencer, puesto que no prestaba atención a nada de ello.

-Nadie le causará problemas esta noche -le susurró la voz grave de Edward cuando llegaron al vestíbulo-. No lo permitiré. Isabella se detuvo. Casi agradeció su oferta de apoyo, hasta recordó que no podía contar con los caprichos de nadie para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Ella había aprendido a nadar sola.

-Gracias, milord, pero puedo cuidar de mis propios intereses. No soy una boba temblorosa.

-Ahora estás temblando -le comentó con la misma voz queda.

-Yo no...

-¡Gracias a Dios que vienes! -Rosalie se acercó con afectación y agarró su mano-. Ahora ya nada me preocupa.

-Entonces el resto de nosotros asumiremos tu carga, prima-declaró Edward, interceptando y entregando el terrier al mayordomo-. No nos espere despierto, Steve -le ordenó.

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, milord.

Subieron al carruaje, el conde se sentó frente a Isabella como siempre hacía. Ella apartó rápidamente la mirada, ocupándose de las últimas instrucciones y recordatorios para Rosalie. Su sola presencia bastaba para ponerla al borde de un ataque de excitación nerviosa. Esta noche le vendría bien estar algo más calmada.

-¿Crees que el príncipe George estará allí? -preguntó Rosalie-. ¿Qué pasa si me pide un baile? -Sus ojos azules se volvieron desmesuradamente-. ¿Qué pasa si me pide un vals?

-Písale un pie -sugirió el conde-. Eso hará que te deje en paz.

-¡Edward! -le regañó Lillian-. Ah, estoy tan nerviosa. Sonríe todo lo que puedas, querida.

Isabella se aclaró la garganta.

-Si Su Majestad te pide un vals, haces una reverencia y das las gracias, y a continuación le informas de que aún no has hecho tu debut. Si insiste, baila un vals con él. Después de todo es el regente.

-¿Crees que estará allí lord McCarty?

-Sí, estará allí. -Edward le echó un vistazo a su reloj bolsillo.

-No lo olvides, querida, tu carné de baile ya está lleno.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Qué haré si quiere...?

-Puede ocupar mi puesto -ofreció Cullen mientras ponía de cara a la ventana como una pantera negra deseando salir desesperadamente de su jaula.

-¡Por supuesto que no puede! -tronó Lillian-. ¡Debes bailar con tu primo!

-Bailaré con quien me plazca, tía.

La señora Hale comenzó a juguetear con el delicado encaje de su manga.

-Ah, no -insistió ella-. La señorita Swan dijo que debes bailar con Rosalie o no conseguirá un buen matrimonio. Lo prometiste, Edwa...

Él lanzó los brazos al aire.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero deja ya de parlotear.

Para cuando el carruaje se internó hábilmente entre la multitud de vehículos que se dirigían a Uley House y les dejó en la puerta, la imaginaria jaqueca de Isabella se había vuelto real. Estaba más que contenta de apearse del carruaje y respirar profundamente el aire fresco de la noche.

-Bells, quédate junto a mí -susurró Rosalie, enganchando el brazo en el de su institutriz-. Hay tanta gente que ni siquiera…

-Primero mira a los anfitriones-le sugirió Isabella.-Después de eso, mira a quien quieras. Todos los caballeros jóvenes te mirarán a ti.

-O la mesa de los licores-interpuso Edward a su espalda.

Él era implacable.

-Oh, mire -dijo Isabella, señalando hacia la abarrotada entrada del salón de baile-, es Jane Fanning. ¿No está en la lista, milord?

Para su sorpresa, Edward sólo le dirigió a la joven una mirada indiferente.

-Ya habrá tiempo más tarde para esa tortura. -Entregó la invitación a un lacayo y les hizo pasar al salón.

-Todo el mundo está aquí -musitó Rosalie, apretando el tazo de Isabella con más fuerza.

-Lo mejor de todo es -admitió alegremente la señora Hale- que todos están deslumbrantes.

Isabella estaba más interesada en la conversación de Cullen.

-¿Es que ya ha dejado de buscar novia? -Una pequeña y oculta parte de sí misma cobró vida.

-De ningún modo. -E indicó que le trajeran una copa de oporto.

El delicado pálpito cesó y se marchitó.

-Ah. Entonces es sólo por esta noche.

Sus sensuales labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-No exactamente. Mi búsqueda se ha reducido hasta el punto que puedo dar por terminadas las entrevistas. Estoy casi listo para entrar en negociaciones.

El dolor de cabeza empezó a palpitar fuertemente en su cráneo con entusiasmo renovado.

-Vaya, felicidades. Jamás pensé que encontraría una, mucho menos varias. ¿Cómo tomará la decisión final?

Edward sacudió la cabeza; su mirada indescifrable.

-Aún no lo he decidido, pero tengo algunas ideas.

-¿Quiénes son las afortunadas finalistas?

-No pienso decírselo, señorita Swan. No quiero que se burle de las pobrecitas.

Quienes quieran que fueran, Isabella no sintió ninguna simpatía por ellas. Se obligó a poner una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿podría sugerirle que organizara un concurso de poesía para las finalistas? Podría casarse con la ganadora... o con la perdedora, dependiendo de su decisión final en lo referente a la importancia del talento literario.

Se preguntó qué diría Isabella si supiera con cuanta firmeza consideraba incluirla en la lista... a la cabeza de la lista. En cualquier caso, y tal como él lo veía, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Ninguna de las demás supuestas concursantes con las que había tropezado jamás podrían hacerle sombra.

Rosalie estaba rodeada de caballeros que rivalizaban por volver a anotarse en el carné oficial de baile para esa noche. Edward supuso que era mezquino que le importase un bledo con quién se casaba Rosalie, siempre y cuando Lillian y ella salieran de su vida. Miró de nuevo a Isabella, una diosa vestida de amarillo y azul zafiro que, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de madame Brandon, ni por lo más remoto conseguía hacer justicia a sus ojos color marrón.

Lord McCarty apareció, y Edward le agarró del codo antes de que pudiera unirse al contingente de Rosalie.

-Baila con la señorita Swan -le ordenó.

Emmett se zafó encogiendo el brazo.

-Buenas noches, Cullen.

-Baila con...

-Ya te he oído -le interrumpió el vizconde-. ¿Por qué debería bailar con la institutriz de tu prima?

-Mejor con la institutriz que con la alumna.

Una delgada línea apareció entre las cejas de Emmett cuando frunció el ceño.

-Es un placer bailar con la señorita Hale.

-No me hace gracia, Emmett. Ya te has divertido a mi costa.

-No bromeo. La compañía de Rosalie resulta muy refrescante comparada con las codiciosas señoritas que me ha estado lanzando mi madre.

Él parecía hablar en serio, pero Edward no estaba de humor para debatir lo refrescante que era la compañía de su prima.

-Acepto tu desenfrenada locura -dijo.

-No es...

-Te deberé un favor si bailas con la señorita Swan.

Emmett se detuvo a medio responder.

-Un favor.

-Sí.

-Hum. De acuerdo. Un favor. Esto debería ser divertido.

Edward siguió al vizconde cuando volvió hacia la menguante multitud que rodeaba a Rosalie. Isabella estaba a un lado; su expresión era serena, a menos que él la mirase a los ojos. Probablemente no debería haber hecho que les acompañara, pero la idea de pasar una noche él solo con las señoras Hale -y sin ella- le espantaba.

-¡Lord McCarty! -exclamó Rosalie, ejecutando una reverencia.

-Señorita Hale. Esta noche está encantadora.

-Gracias, milord.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Edward de reojo.

-Le acabo de pedir a tu primo si podría visitarla mañana por la tarde para dar una vuelta en carruaje y hacer un picnic en Hyde Park. Y ha aceptado gentilmente.

Rosalie se agarró las manos y sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos.

-¿De veras, primo Edward?

Edward mantuvo fruncido el ceño mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Naturalmente. -Le dio un codazo en la espalda al vizconde.

-Y ahora -continuó Emmett, aprovechando la situació que está a punto de comenzar la primera casilla de la noche. ¿Podría...?

-Oh, mi carné de baile está lleno -dijo Rosalie con tristeza, lanzando una mirada a su madre—. Quería reservar uno para usted, pero...

-No importa. Mañana dispondremos de más tiempo para charlar.

El vizconde se volvió hacia Isabella.

-¿Me concedería usted el honor, señorita Swan?

Ella empalideció, su mirada se paseó de Edward a Emmett y otra vez al último.

-Milord, no creo que...

-¡Claro que sí! -exclamó tía Lillian, haciendo que Edward se preguntara fugazmente si ella también había perdido la cabeza por completo-. Es usted la sobrina del duque de Dwyer. Claro que le está permitido bailar. -Pero yo no quiero bai...

-Permita que insista -persistió el vizconde.

Edward se quedó atrás y observó, sintiéndose como un maestro titiritero cuando todo encajó en su lugar sin necesidad de una sola palabra de su parte. Si la idea que tenía Emmett de un favor era poder conversar y alimentar a Rosalie, él estaba dispuesto a que así fuera... aunque aquello le parecía una tremenda pérdida de tiempo.

Isabella aceptó bailar el cuarteto con Emmett. Edward consideró por un instante internarse también en la pista de baile. Aquello, sin embargo, no era lo que deseaba... rozar sus dedos de pasada y renunciar a ella enseguida en favor de algún noble con sobrepeso. Cuando bailara con ella esta noche -y lo haría- sería un vals.


	11. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Isabella vio girar a Rosalie, inclinarse, girar de nuevo y tomar la mano de su compañero. Si había algo que se le diera realmente bien a la muchacha, eso era bailar. Desde luego, observarla desde un lado de la habitación, en lugar de desde el medio de la pista de baile, habría hecho el panorama más satisfactorio.

-La ha enseñado bien. -Lord McCarty pronunció el cumplido en el mismo tono que utilizaba lord Cullen cuando deseaba ser encantador. Los esfuerzos del vizconde, no obstante, no eran ni mucho menos tan efectivos como las sugerencias del conde. Los cumplidos de Emmett Lutz ni siquiera le hicieron estremecerse lo más mínimo. En su lugar, le irritó bastante que intentase semejante táctica con ella.

Aguardó hasta que el baile le llevara de nuevo a su lado.

-Su habilidad es natural, milord. El mérito no es mío.

-Ah. -Él retrocedió un paso, luego giró y vuelta a también tiene mucho talento.

-Gracias, milord. -En ese momento, bailar era un talento por el cual se sentía sumamente agradecida. No podía haber rechazado la petición del vizconde sin hacer una escena, y ya era bastante difícil permanecer inmóvil bajo la atenta mirada de la alta sociedad sin tener que preocuparse por tropezarse o errar un paso.

-De nada.

Ella echó un vistazo a su pareja a tiempo de pillarle mirando a Cullen, al otro lado del salón de baile cubierto de espejos. El conde se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, ajeno a las jóvenes que trataban de atraer su atención. No se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada furiosa con toda la gente observando, pero él pareció darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Edward arqueó u ceja, brindándole una ligera y sensual sonrisa.

No cabía duda de que tramaba algo; ni siquiera hizo intento alguno por parecer inocente. Y ella tenía una buena idea de que debía ser.

-Lord McCarty -inquirió cuando volvió a reunirse con pareja-, ¿le ha obligado Cullen a bailar conmigo?

El vizconde parpadeó. Isabella tenía presente que las jóvenes damas no hacían preguntas tan directas, sobre todo acerca de aquellos que ocupaban una posición más eleva en la escala social. Pero ella no trataba de atrapar un esposo ni de impresionar a nadie con nada que no fuera su éxito con Rosalie.

En cualquier caso, si estaba siendo demasiado directa la culpa era de la influencia y los irritantes modales de Cullen.

-Yo... por lo general no necesito que otro hombre convenza para bailar con una mujer hermosa, señorita Swan.

Ella le miró a los ojos.

-Por lo general no -repitió-. Bueno, aunque le agradezco el gesto, su galantería es innecesaria. No tengo que bailar con un apuesto caballero para que me convenza de cumplir con mi obligación hacia la señorita Hale.

Él pareció nuevamente sorprendido.

-Usted dice lo que piensa, ¿no es así?

-Me parece que no tiene sentido hacerlo de otro modo. Por fortuna, me encuentro en una posición donde tengo que impresionar a muy poca gente. Todo el mundo sabe exactamente qué pensar de mí sin ni siquiera haber tenido la ocasión de conocerme.

-¡Santo Dios! -murmuró el vizconde, pero entre el torbellino de bailarines no pudo adivinar si su respuesta le había divertido u horrorizado.

Como quiera que fuera, el vizconde era un caballero. Lord McCarty terminó de bailar la pieza con ella y la condujo de vuelta con la señora Hale antes de excusarse del grupo... con cierta prisa, pensó Isabella, aunque aquello podría simplemente deberse a su interpretación. Rosalie, sin aliento sonrojada por la emoción, se reunió con ellos un momento después.

-Oh, ¿lo has visto? ¡El marqués de Weber estaba justo enfrente de mí! Y creo haber visto al duque de Y...

-No se excite tanto, señorita Hale -le recordó Isabella con una sonrisa-. Serénese y tranquilícese, ellos...

-Ellos deberían estar tan emocionados de conocerme como o a ellos -concluyó Rosalie con una risita.

-Me encantaría que me presentasen a cualquiera de ellos declaró Lillian con el ceño fruncido-. Todos me ignoran, como si no estuviera aquí.

-¡Ojalá fuera cierto! -convino Cullen que se había unido a ellos.

Isabella se acercó a su amplio hombro.

-No vuelva a hacerlo -farfulló a su espalda.

-¿Hacer qué? -dijo al aire.

-Si quiero ponerme en ridículo, puedo bailar desnuda sobre la mesa de los refrescos. No necesito que usted o sus amigotes me avergüencen.

Edward se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

-Creo que verla bailar desnuda sería una experiencia muy estimulante. Confío en que algún día me dé el gusto.

Ella volvió a apartarse, ruborizándose.

-No espere que participe en sus entretenimientos.

-Estoy intentando animarla a participar por su propia voluntad.

Ya empezaba de nuevo, actuando como si lo supiera todo.

-No soy ninguna necesitada...

-Discúlpeme, ¿señorita Swan?

Ella se sobresaltó y se volvió rápidamente.

-¿Sí..., señor?

El alto y corpulento caballero lanzó una mirada a Edward.

-Por el amor de Dios, Cullen, preséntame.

El conde frunció el ceño, pero accedió.

-Black, la señorita Swan. Señorita Swan, Jacob Lautner, lord Black.

-Encantado, señorita Swan -dijo el hombre robusto, tomando su mano-. McCarty apostó diez libras a que no me atrevería a bailar el vals con usted. Dijo que le había puesto en su lugar y que haría lo mismo conmigo en un santiamén.

Isabella sintió que le subía la temperatura.

-No pienso ser objeto de las apuestas de nadie.

Lord Black sonrió, revelando una hilera de dientes ligeramente torcidos.

-Es usted espectacular. Repartiré las ganancias con usted.

-No voy a... -Isabella se detuvo cuando captó la expresión del rostro de Edward antes de que la borrara. Edward no quería que bailara de nuevo... lo que resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que había sido él quien empezara el embrollo-. No voy a compartir sus ganancias -se corrigió, sonriendo-, pero me encantaría bailar un vals con usted, milord.

-¿Qué diría tu esposa, Black? -preguntó el conde sin rastro de su habitual humor sarcástico-. Pensé que no aprobaba que te relacionaras con otras mujeres.

-Lady Black está en Kent con su tía enferma. Además Cullen, como tú dijiste... no es necesario contarle todo... ¿qué?

Isabella vio a Edward tragarse la contestación y con consiguió asentir con un mínimo de cortesía. Según su punto de vista, parecía celoso -otra vez- y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Mientras lord Black la acompañaba a la pista de baile sin embargo, se dijo que era más probable que lord Cullen no quisiera que sus amigos se entretuvieran con su nuevo juguete. Pero ella era un juguete con mente propia.

-Edward, sé amable y tráenos un poco de ponche -le persuadió tía Lillian.

Él mantuvo la mirada y su atención en la institutriz.

-No.

Pudiera ser que Isabella pensara que le estaba enseñan una lección al dejarle allí varado con las arpías mientras ella iba a divertirse, pero ésa era una lección que no tenía ningún deseo particular de aprender. Él llamó a un sirviente.

-Tráigales un poco de ponche a las damas -ordenó.

-Sí, milord.

-Gracias, primo Edward.

Él asintió cortésmente con la cabeza.

-Disculpadme.

Isabella estaba bailando un vals, lo cual le irritaba en extremo. Se suponía que debía bailar el vals con él. Edward frunció el ceño, entonces divisó a Tanya Denali, unas de las mujeres que quedaban en su lista vertiginosamente menguante.

-Señorita Denali -dijo-, ¿me haría el honor?-Señaló a las otras parejas de baile.

La señorita Denali hizo una reverencia.

-Con gusto, milord.

Ella bailaba bastante bien el vals, gracias a Dios, y quien quiera que la hubiera vestido había tenido el juicio suficiente para hacerlo con colores oscuros que contrastaran con su pálida piel y armonizaran con su cabello rubio. Edward se dirigió hacia Isabella y Black. Al darse cuenta de que se había mantenido en silencio desde que había llegado a la pista, bajó la mirada hacia el rostro respingón de su pareja. «¿Por dónde empezaba uno? Ah, eso era.»

-¿Está disfrutando de la temporada?

La señorita Denali sonrió.

-A decir verdad, milord, apenas he tenido tiempo de pasar dos minutos seguidos fuera de casa. He recibido informes fidedignos de aquellos más afortunados que yo de que es agrablable.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo -dijo distraídamente. Black bailaba de igual forma que pensaba, serpenteando por la habitación de un modo completamente aleatorio. Edward maldijo, deseando que el muy imbécil escogiera una trayectoria para que él pudiera pegarse y adoptar una posición donde alcanzara a escuchar.

-¿Y qué opina de las modas de París?

-Creo que, puesto que todo el mundo parece cautivado por ellas, sería mejor que a mí también me gustaran.

«Maldito Black.» Isabella bien podría haber bailado con un toro en una tienda de porcelana. A no ser que comenzara a atropellar parejas, nunca los alcanzaría.

-¿Qué más? Ah. ¿Su autor predilecto?

-Supongo que todos dicen que Shakespeare, cómo no, pero aparte del poeta, me he aficionado bastante a Jane Austen. ¿Ha leído alguna de sus obras?

Edward retornó tardíamente la atención a su pareja.

-Sí, lo he hecho. Sus opiniones acerca de la nobleza parecen severas en cierto modo, pero imagino que es cuestión de perspectiva. -Volvió a mirar a la ágil institutriz, advirtiendo cierta similitud en la visión literaria de ésta con su pareja de baile-. ¿Podría preguntarle quién es responsable de su educación, señorita Denali?

-Asistí a la academia de la señorita Sheen en Hampshire. ¿Ha oído hablar de ella?

Aquello solventaba la cuestión, aunque las respuestas de la señorita Denali parecían más... ensayadas que las ingeniosas y espontáneas de Isabella. Ahí radicaba la diferencia, pensó, entre una estudiante competente y una persona competente.

Edward se detuvo, casi errando un paso, y apresuró el siguiente para recuperarlo. Isabella Swan no era simplemente una mujer brillante y encantadora; era una persona inteligente y atractiva. No lograba recordar si alguna vez había considerado a una mujer como un ser humano real y sensato.

-¿Milord? ¿Ha oído hablar de la academia de la señorita Sheen?

Edward inhaló, tratando de volver a conectar sus pensamientos dispersos.

-Sí, así es. La academia tiene una reputación impecable. -Al menos la tenía en lo que a él se refería-. La institutriz de mi prima asistió a ella.

-Sí, lo sé. Le ruego me disculpe, milord, pero en nombre de la academia debo decir que la mayoría de las graduadas no somos tan... alocadas como la señorita Swan.

-Lo sé. Es una condenada pena.

-¿Cómo... cómo dice?

Él sonrió, carente por completo de humor.

-¿Así que piensa que podría haber hecho una elección mejor en nombre de mi prima?

-Ahora que lo menciona, lord Cullen, me sorprende escuchar que la señorita Swan haya encontrado empleo en Londres.

Él se preguntó si la señorita Swan tenía idea de lo delgado que era el hielo sobre el que pisaba. Independientemente de cuáles fueran sus planes personales para Isabella, ella vivía bajo su techo y estaba, por lo tanto, bajo su protección. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que Isabella no apreciaría que él hiciera una escena, y prácticamente podía escuchar su voz diciéndole que no asustase a las debutantes.

Edward siguió mirando a su pareja de vals desapasionadamente. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido obligado a hacer lo que alguien le decía, incluso si ese alguien resultaba ser Isabella Swan.

-Señorita Denali, comprendo que es pronto, pero ¿existe alguien en particular que le dedique sus atenciones?

Sus ojos celestes centellearon sin la menor duda.

-Tengo algunos pretendientes -admitió-. Aunque no he perdido el corazón por ninguno de ellos.

-No puede perder algo que no posee -replicó él con el mismo tono sereno-. Le sugiero que se case tan rápido como pueda, querida, antes de que su apariencia cambie para hacer juego con su carácter. Dudo incluso que el lord más horroroso de Inglaterra esté dispuesto a encadenarse a una bruja de pechos caídos, con aliento fétido y verrugas.

La señorita Denali emitió un ruidito ahogado. Su piel clara empalideció aún más, y sus bonitos ojos celestes asumieron una expresión vidriosa. Y, a continuación, se desmayó.

Lo correcto y considerado habría sido sujetarla contra su pecho y trasladarla a uno de los sofás repartidos por los extremos de la habitación. Edward retrocedió y la dejó caer, advirtiendo que ella se había recuperado lo suficiente para desplomarse con gracia y sin golpearse la cabeza contra el reluciente suelo.

Un tropel de mujeres se apresuró a examinar y minimizar el daño, mientras que Edward no se molestó en borrar la expresión enojada de su rostro. Mientras las mujeres trasladaban con calma a la señorita Denali, él giró sobre sus talones y salió a la terraza a fumar un cigarro.

-¿Qué le hizo a esa pobre muchacha?

Edward terminó de encender el cigarro en uno de los faroles de la terraza.

-¿No está rompiendo una de sus reglas, señorita Swan? ¿Salir apresuradamente al balcón para ver a un caballero soltero?

-Me traje un acompañante.

Él se dio la vuelta. Black, con expresión divertida y ofendida a partes iguales, estaba en la entrada, inmediatamente detrás de Isabella.

-Márchate, Black -ordenó Edward.

-Quédese aquí mismo, milord -repuso Isabella antes de que el barón pudiera dar un solo paso-. ¿Qué le dijo a aquella muchacha, lord Cullen?

-No seré interrogado por una institutriz. -«Y menos en presencia de terceros»-. Black, lárgate.

-Él no va a...

-¡Black, largo!

-Mis disculpas, señorita Swan -farfulló el barón antes de salir huyendo.

-Maldición -replicó con brusquedad.

Edward puso fin a la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Maldiciendo? Qué indecoroso.

Isabella, con los ojos entornados, retrocedió hacia la puerta cubierta por una cortina.

-No dudo que espantar a sus amigos es el colmo de la diversión, o que, puesto que estoy arruinada, muy bien podría entretenerse conmigo. -Ella alzó la barbilla-. O tal vez le traiga sin cuidado.

-¿Quiere llegar a alguna parte?

-Sí. Cuando Rosalie esté casada, tendré que acudir a alguno de sus iguales del salón en busca de empleo. Tenía la esperanza de demostrar ser una institutriz competente, a pesar de los rumores. No dejaré que usted destruya mis posibilidades de ganarme la vida de un modo respetable. -Con un revoloteo de su falda, se volvió de espaldas a él-. Buenas noches, milord.

Su propia ira se disolvió mientras ella regresaba al salón.

-¿Qué quiere decir con «buenas noches»? -preguntó, yendo tras ella.

-Es una expresión común, milord, que denota partida. Estoy convencida de que está familiarizado con...

Isabella se detuvo en la entrada, en el momento en que Edward le posó la mano en el hombro. Sus largos dedos tenían la fuerza de un clavo de hierro, pero agradeció su firmeza cuando vislumbró la figura justo dentro del salón.

-Prima Isabella.

«Otra vez no», pensó, cuando Riley Biers le hizo una reverencia breve y exagerada. Ella se encogió de hombros y Edward la soltó.

-Riley. Ya me marchaba. Buenas noches.

-Qué lástima.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que esta vez él había traído amigos. Media docena de hombres jóvenes se alineaban detrás de él, listos para reír cada ocurrencia que lograra pronunciar a expensas suya.

-Sí, no me cabe duda de que estás devastado. Discúlpame.

-Pero deseaba bailar el siguiente vals contigo, prima. Frecuentamos las mismas esferas en tan raras ocasiones. Por ejemplo, no esperaba verte aquí esta noche. Veo, sin embargo, que Cullen aún te lleva de la correa.

Sintió que Edward se sacudía detrás de ella. Cualquier cosa que él dijera esta vez heriría mortalmente a Riley; por lo visto, esa noche ya había abierto el apetito de escándalo con la señorita Denali.

-Me encantaría bailar contigo, primo -dijo con presteza, antes de que su volcánico temperamento pudiera erupcionar-. No me había dado cuenta de que desearas relacionarte conmigo.

Su primo rió entre dientes echando un vistazo para cerciorarse de que aún tenía audiencia.

-Bueno, no es relacionarme exactamente. Intento realizar una serie de obras de caridad cada mes, y me falta una. Bailar contigo me pondrá al día.

La galería estalló en carcajadas y Isabella sintió que las mejillas se le ponían de color escarlata. Sabía con exactitud qué deseaba decir en respuesta; las palabras se formaron casi al mismo tiempo que el vacuo comentario de su primo. Apretó la mandíbula y sonrió.

-Como guste, lord Riley.

-Me estaba preguntando algo, lord Riley -medió Cullen con voz lo suficientemente alta para ser oída.

-Por favor, no lo haga -susurró Isabella.

La sonrisa de Riley flaqueó un instante.

-¿Qué se preguntaba, Cullen?

Ella sintió dudar al conde. En última instancia, él tomó su brazo y lo entrelazó con el suyo.

-Debo declinar. La señorita Swan me ha animado a que sea cortés.

-¿Es eso todo lo que os ha animado a...?

-Y es una grosería enzarzarse en una batalla dialéctica con un hombre desarmado.

Isabella emitió un tembloroso suspiro de alivio. Edward sí se preocupaba de no sobrepasar el límite, así como del coste que podría suponerle a ella. Y, tanto si se había dado cuenta como si no, era muy posible que acabara de salvarle la vida.

La cara de Riley se tornó de un rojo brillante.

-Cullen, usted...

Edward levantó la mano libre.

-Tómese un momento para meditar sus siguientes palabras, lord Riley. Mi paciencia es realmente limitada.

Antes de que Riley pudiera aventurar una respuesta, si es que pretendía hacerlo, lord Cullen la apartó de la desagradable situación, la cual parecía extenderse por todo el salón de baile. Isabella sabía que debía darle las gracias, o huir, o hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero todo cuanto pudo hacer fue seguir moviendo los pies y aferrarse al brazo de Edward para no tropezar.

-¿Tenemos que irnos a casa? -preguntó lastimeramente Rosalie cuando se reunieron con ella y la señora Hale.

Isabella se calmó lo suficiente para advertir que lord McCarty había reaparecido a su lado.

-Sí, tenemos que hacerlo -respondió Edward.

-Eso no servirá de nada. Por favor, quédense -logró decir Isabella, apartando la mano de su brazo con la esperanza de no haberle dejado un moratón-. Ésta es su noche, señorita Hale. Nunca se pretendió que fuera mía, por el amor de Dios.

-Sí, la señorita Swan tiene razón -convino Lillian-. Rosalie tiene lleno el carné de baile. Sería una espantosa descortesía si tuviéramos que irnos tan pronto.

-Deberías quedarte, Bells -dijo lady Victoria Sutherland cuando apareció junto a ellos. Ejecutó una reverencia-. Señores, señorita y señora Hale.

-Lady Victoria -saludó Edward y su expresión se relajó un poco.

A Isabella no le gustó aquello, ni el modo en que todos trataban de persuadirla.

-Márchate, Vixen -refunfuñó-. Empezamos a parecer un acuartelamiento armado.

-No permitas que el imbécil de Riley te haga huir de nuevo, Bells.

-¿De nuevo? -murmuró Cullen.

«Oh, no.»

-Milord, por favor no...

-Se queda, señorita Swan.

Ella supo instintivamente que nadie discutía cuando él adoptaba aquel tono, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

-Si me quedo, tendré que bailar el próximo vals con él.

-Con impecable puntualidad, la orquesta eligió aquel preciso momento para empezar a tocar un vals-. Lo prometí.

Edward la tomó de la mano.

-Usted baila conmigo.

La fuerza de su mano imposibilitó cualquier otra protesta.

Ella estaba agradecida por ello, pues le evitó la vergüenza de aceptar. Y supuso que era vergonzoso que realmente deseara bailar con él.

A pesar de Riley y de la posibilidad de otro escándalo, deseaba bailar en brazos de Edward Masen.

-¿No más protestas? -preguntó él, deslizando la mano alrededor de su cintura para acercarla más hacia sí.

-Ninguna. Salvo los quince centímetros de luz que deben mostrarse entre nosotros en todo momento mientras bailamos. Él rió inesperadamente, un sonido pícaro y alegre que le hizo devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, milord?

-Quince centímetros no bastan, Isabella. No en lo que a ti y a mí se refiere.

Ella le miró a los ojos al tiempo que comenzaban a bailar; el color trepó a sus mejillas. Aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, estaba segura de que era algo escandaloso... y, a juzgar por la experiencia de su último beso, se hacía una idea aproximada de que aquello tenía algo que ver con la anatomía.

-Hum -murmuró-. ¿Ninguna protesta aún?

-Sólo intenta distraerme para que no recuerde que me estaba marchando incluso antes de que apareciera Riley.

Sus claros ojos verdes volvieron a mirarla fijamente.

-No trataba de herirla, lo sabe.

-No sea amable. -Dios santo, qué elegancia de movimientos. Nunca había bailado con nadie tan diestro y seguro de sí mismo como él.

-Ahora está contradiciendo sus propias lecciones... ¿Acaso no debía ser amable?

-No quiero hablar de ello -dijo bruscamente-. Pero le ruego que no contraríe más a Riley.

Por un momento bailaron en silencio, y durante ese tiempo ella casi pudo olvidarse de las miradas adversas y de su pariente hostil en las sombras de los márgenes de la habitación. Ahí, con el conde de Cullen Abbey, no se atrevieron a acercarse o decir algo mordaz o hiriente. Isabella volvió a mirarle a los ojos y le encontró observándola atentamente, como siempre hacía.

-Y bien, milord. ¿Qué le dijo a la señorita Denali?

-¿Coincidió con ella en la academia de la señorita Sheen?

-No. Estaba al corriente de que había asistido a ella, pero debió de ser mucho después de que yo me marchase.

-Le dije que tenía un aliento fétido y verrugas. Y los pechos caídos.

Algunas de sus distracciones eran, sin lugar a duda, más efectivas que otras.

-Aliento féti... ¿Por qué demonios dijo tal cosa?

-Si usted no habla de lord Riley Biers y el tipo de control que tiene sobre usted, entonces no tengo intención alguna de explicarle los defectos de la señorita Denali.

-No tiene por qué saberlo todo.

-Tengo que saberlo todo de usted.

El pulso de Isabella palpitó de modo irregular.

-¿Por qué?

Sus labios dibujaron lentamente una sensual sonrisa.

-No lo sé.

La respuesta la inquietó más que todos sus encantadores comentarios e insinuantes provocaciones. Reflejaba cómo se sentía ella respecto a él: no sabía por qué él la intrigaba tanto, pero se sentía casi incapaz de resistirse a sus provocaciones más irritantes y evidentes.

-¿Puedo confiar en usted? -susurró.

-Es usted quien debe responder a eso, Isabella -dijo después de un momento-. Pero no hablemos más del imbécil de su primo hasta que hayamos regresado a Masen House y las estúpidas de mis parientes estén encerradas bajo llave.

La música cesó. Edward permaneció frente a ella; una mano rodeando aún cálidamente su cintura, mientras el resto de las parejas se alejaban hacia la mesa de refrescos.

-Suélteme -murmuró, menos avergonzada de lo que esperaba-. Vaya a buscar otra mujer con quien bailar la siguiente pieza. Creo que es una cuadrilla.

-Si me pavoneo con alguna otra mujer -le dijo, soltándola-, no podré estar seguro de que no vaya a desaparecer usted en la noche.

Gracias a Dios, él estaba siendo arrogante y mandón otra vez. Las piernas habían comenzado a temblarle, sin duda una reacción a su inesperada empatía.

-Tendrá que confiar sencillamente en mí -repuso, y regresó al lado de la señora Hale.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a Guest y a NccM por los reviews! Besos!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

Ser objeto de más habladurías podría impedir que Isabella encontrase otro empleo respetable pero, ciertamente, no disuadía a los hombres presentes en el baile de los Uley -o, al menos, a los más pesados- de pedirle un baile.

Había decidido sentarse tranquilamente a pensar en un rincón con la señora Hale; tenía muchas cosas que considerar. Inmediatamente, sin embargo, comprendió que reflexionar en silencio sería una tarea imposible. Lillian, por lo visto, había reunido chismes de todo invitado presente e insistía en compartirlos. Además, algún que otro caballero se aproximaba a reclamar la mano de Isabella para cada uno de los bailes restantes de la noche. Isabella no era tan ingenua de fingir que el interés de ellos le halagaba pero, puesto que la consideraban propiedad de Cullen -y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de aquello- al menos sus insinuaciones eran bastante comedidas. Y sus continuas atenciones sirvieron tanto para mantener a Riley a distancia, como para evitar que la incesante cháchara de Lillian la dejara sorda.

-¡Estoy exhausta! -dijo Rosalie mientras se desplomaba contra los suaves cojines del carruaje al final de la alegra mucho que nos hayamos quedado.

Lillian le dio una palmadita a Rosalie en la rodilla.

-¡Les has gustado mucho, niña! ¿Has visto, Edward, cuántos jóvenes querían conversar con nuestra Rosalie?

El conde se había acomodado en un rincón con los ojos cerrados en la penumbra.

-La señorita Swan ha superado todas mis expectativas.

-Eso es porque Rosalie es una pupila maravillosa -sostuvo la tía.

Isabella flexionó los doloridos dedos de los pies dentro de las zapatillas.

-Más que maravillosa.

-¿Sabes qué he estado pensando? -La señora Hale se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos verdes chispeando.

-No logro imaginarlo -dijo secamente Edward.

-Quedan apenas diez días para el cumpleaños de Rosalie. Deberías darle una gran fiesta, Edward. Invita sólo a lo mejorcito de Londres. Yo ayudaré a organizar la decoración y los entretenimientos. ¡Será tan alegre!

El conde abrió finalmente los ojos.

-¡Qué horror! -exclamó, y volvió a su supuesta cabezadita.

Rosalie se sorbió las lágrimas.

-Milord -dijo apresuradamente Isabella, tratando de detener el diluvio antes de que pudiera dar comienzo-, la decisión de si da o no una fiesta nunca debería tomarla a las dos de la madrugada... y, mucho menos, después de una velada tan agotadora.

-Muy bien -masculló-. Me negaré por la mañana.

Los ojos de Rosalie comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero Isabella le indicó con señas que se calmara y que ella se ocuparía del asunto. Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino y pensó que Cullen se había quedado dormido... aunque la explicación más probable era que sencillamente no deseara hablar más con sus parientes. Isabella tampoco quería. Estaba demasiado preocupada de si él retomaría sus preguntas acerca de Riley una vez que regresaran, y qué le diría si lo hacía.

Ella sabía lo que deseaba contarle... todo. Tan sólo poder hablar con alguien de sus penas personales sería un enorme alivio. Después de esta noche, y por la forma en que él había acudido en su rescate, al menos dos veces... Jamás nadie había intentado rescatarla. Isabella sonrió un poco en la casi completa oscuridad. Qué extraño pensar que su único campeón tuviera una reputación, como mínimo, tan mala como la suya.

El carruaje se detuvo suavemente. Edward se removió, abrió los ojos sin la menor señal de que había estado dormitando y entró en la casa detrás de las mujeres. Isabella se despojó del chal y del bonete y comenzó a subir la escalera en pos de las dos señoras Hale.

Una fuerte mano caliente se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y la hizo retroceder un escalón, sujetándola firmemente contra un pecho y un torso musculoso y fuerte.

-Déles las buenas noches -susurró contra su pelo.

-Buenas noches, Rosalie, señora Hale -dijo, intentando mantener la voz firme.

Rosalie se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirando el oscuro vestíbulo.

-¿No vienes a la cama, Bells?

-No tardaré mucho. Necesito un nuevo surtido de la biblioteca.

-A mí me sería imposible mantener los ojos abiertos para leer -declaró Lillian cuando llegó a lo alto de las escaleras-. Voy a dormir hasta el mediodía. Buenas noches, Edward.

-Tía Lillian. Rosalie.

-Primo Edward.

Isabella esperó hasta que escuchó cerrarse las dos puertas.

-Vamos.

-No.

-Vale. Pues podemos quedarnos aquí de pie en el vestíbulo toda la noche.

Los músculos de su abdomen duro y plano se contrajeron, como si estuviera conteniendo una carcajada... o una maldición. Él aflojó la presión de la mano y la dejó resbalar.

-¿Alguna vez has perdido una discusión?

Ella puso algo de espacio entre los dos y luego se dio la vuelta.

-No.

-Mmm. Yo tampoco.

Aliviada de encontrarle aún de buen humor, no pudo resistirse a lanzarle otra pulla.

-Por cierto, perdió puntos durante su discusión con lord Riley.

Edward se acercó un paso.

-¿Y cómo lo conseguí?

-Utilizó un cliché. Para ser precisa, una batalla dialéctica con un hombre desarmado.

Un leve ceño frunció su frente.

-Eso no es un cliché. Y, en cualquier caso, quería cerciorarme de que entendía el insulto. Odio malgastar mi mejor material con quien no lo merece.

-Por supuesto -asintió con la cabeza-. Bien, buenas noches.

Él se acercó un paso más hacia ella.

-No tan rápido, Isabella. Explíquese. Y no finja que le desconcierta mi petición.

-Exigencia, quiere decir.

-Lo que sea.

Isabella le miró largo tiempo. Esa noche sentía los hombros encorvados debido a su carga. Si alguien podía llevar su peso, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes, ése era Edward Masen.

-Tengo que andar con cuidado en lo que respecta a mis parientes.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la entrada de la oscura biblioteca.

-¿Por qué?

-Si ellos -si mi tío, sobre todo- se distancian públicamente de mí, quedaría completamente... desprotegida.

Isabella no podía ver nada, pero Edward la guió sin vacilar al mullido sillón. La empujó suavemente hacia atrás en los almohadones y encendió la lámpara más cercana. Luego se hundió a su lado, lo bastante cerca para que sus muslos se rozaran.

-¿Y a usted le resulta necesario estar protegida porque...?

-Porque su apoyo, voluntario o no, es lo único que mantiene las habladurías y rumores en un grado civilizado.

Edward alzó lentamente la mano y le quitó las horquillas del pelo. Ella se estremeció cuando las ondas oscuras cayeron por sus hombros, y de nuevo cuando él curvó los dedos en la masa rizada.

-Está omitiendo algo -murmuró, inclinándose más para frotar la mejilla a lo largo de su pelo.

-Yo... Dios mío.

-Continúe.

Ella accedió, respirando laboriosamente.

-Lady Newton me odia.

Sus largos dedos siguieron enroscándose y susurrando entre su cabello.

-Usted no hizo nada malo.

Isabella cerró los ojos, apoyándose en su hombro.

-Empujé a lord Newton por la escalera.

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue un accidente -dijo con voz temblorosa-. Un accidente, en su mayor parte.

-Tenía varias amantes, según recuerdo -musitó Edward con voz queda, y desplazó los dedos a su muñeca, donde comenzó a desabrocharle el guante.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin apenas atreverse a respirar por miedo a interrumpir la extraña sensación eléctrica en su interior.

-Sí, lo sé. Quería otra más.

-Usted se negó.

-Le dije que ésa no era la razón por la que acepté el empleo en su casa.

-Me parece que ya he oído ese discurso. -Tiró suavemente del guante de la mano izquierda y trazó lánguidamente círculos en la palma con la yema del dedo.

-A diferencia de usted, él no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que cambiara de opinión.

El dedo cesó su movimiento para retomar la tarea de nuevo.

-¿Ha cambiado de opinión?

Isabella abrió los ojos.

-Milord, yo...

-Cierra los ojos -le ordenó con la misma voz suave-. Relájate. No pretendía cambiar de tema.

Ella no se sentía relajada en lo más mínimo, pero sí extrañamente segura... y completamente aturdida, lo que sin duda era su intención.

-Estaba subiendo otra vez la escalera a la alcoba de lady Newton con un libro para ella. Él me estaba esperando en lo alto y bajó a mi encuentro al descansillo. Él... me empujó contra la barandilla.

Los cierres de su guante derecho se abrieron uno a uno.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-No. Me besó. Yo me... me sorprendí bastante. Después me agarró la falda y trató de subírmela bruscamente hasta la cabeza. Sus manos... -Isabella se detuvo. Edward sabría aquello que ella era incapaz de decir-. Yo le empujé con tanta fuerza como pude.

Edward le quitó delicadamente el guante.

-Entonces ¿por qué dices que fue un accidente «en su mayor parte»?

-Sabía que estábamos en el borde del rellano.

-Pero no sabías que caería medio tramo de escalera y sufriría una apoplejía.

-No. Esperaba que cayera medio tramo de escaleras.

-Naturalmente. De otro modo no habrías podido escapar de él.

Isabella cerró las manos, atrapando los dedos de él entre las palmas.

-No estás sorprendido.

-Me habría sorprendido si no hubieras hecho nada. Pero no te detuvieron. ¿Por qué te preocupan los rumores?

Liberando sus dedos cautivos, se llevó las manos de ella a los labios. Los suaves besos en la parte interna de sus muñecas le hicieron contener la respiración y que se le acelerara el pulso.

-Corrí escaleras abajo para... atenderle, pero murió mientras yo estaba allí arrodillada.

-Bien. -La voz de Edward sonó fría e imperturbable, y ella tuvo la clara sensación de que nunca desearía estar en el bando equivocado cuando estuviera realmente enfadado.

Isabella deseaba besarle, tocarle, refugiarse en él hasta sentirse a salvo.

-Regresé corriendo a la biblioteca y fingí leer hasta que uno de los sirvientes lo encontró y dio la voz de alarma. Lady Newton estaba muy celosa y al corriente de que lord Newton... me había estado persiguiendo, y quería hacer que me arrestaran. Los detectives de Bow Street me habrían llevado encadenada a prisión sin vacilar de no ser porque les dije que mi tío era el duque de Dwyer, y que le disgustaría profundamente el alboroto.

-Y luego estuviste seis meses sin trabajo.-Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él guardó silencio un momento-. Tengo una pregunta más, Isabella.

-¿Sólo una?

-Por el momento. ¿Te desagradan mis atenciones? -Él le alzó la barbilla con la punta de los dedos.

Debería ser así. Pero sus razones para aceptar el puesto estaban más relacionadas con Edward Masen que con Rosalie, aunque no había sido capaz de expresar cómo o por qué. Hasta ahora.

-Sus atenciones me gustan mucho -dijo, mirándole a los ojos-, aunque no estoy muy segura de a qué se deben. Edward sonrió.

-Ya te dije el porqué. Deseo cubrir tu piel desnuda de besos lentos y ardientes. -La levantó y la posó sobre su regazo-. Quiero hacerte el amor. -Siguió suavemente con los dedos el contorno de sus pómulos mientras se inclinaba para rozar los labios de ella con los suyos.

Isabella olvidó cómo respirar, y recordó cómo hacerlo otra vez con laboriosa dificultad cuando sintió soltarse el lazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Edward -logró articular, y ya no pudo decir más cuando la boca de él encontró la suya.

Incapaz de resistirse, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él. El calor que desprendía su piel se convirtió en fuego, tan ardiente que a duras penas podía pensar en nada que no fuera la sensación de acariciar y ser acariciada. Él era suave y duro al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a bailar con otro que no sea yo, jamás -declaró con voz trémula. Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la espalda del vestido.

La posesividad de su voz la emocionó.

-Fuiste tú quien le dijo a lord McCarty que bailase conmigo.

-Fue para que así yo pudiera -el vestido se deslizó de sus hombros- intentar comportarme con decoro. Ponte en pie.

-No estoy segura de poder -dijo, estremecida, aún aferrada a su cuello.

Con un profundo y grave rugido en lo profundo de su pecho, volvió a besarla, la provocó con la lengua y los labios hasta que ella abrió la boca. Isabella podía sentirle, sentir su creciente excitación contra su muslo. Jadeó cuando las manos de él se deslizaron por su torso, curvándose para apresar su pecho. Sus dedos tocaron y acariciaron e incitaron hasta que ella tuvo que apoyarse en él, ansiando más de aquel calor que se concentraba dondequiera que él la tocaba, y en el anhelante lugar secreto entre sus muslos.

Ella protestó cuando él, riendo entre dientes, la hizo ponerse en pie. Con un susurro de seda, Edward le subió el vestido poco a poco; primero, hasta la rodillas; después, hasta los muslos, la cintura y finalmente se lo sacó por la cabeza y lo dejó caer al suelo. Isabella se quedó inmóvil, sólo cubierta con la camisa, observando su rostro mientras él recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus caderas y pechos y regresando después a su rostro.

-Quítate la camisa -dijo él.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Isabella vio cómo su ávida mirada descendía nuevamente a su pecho. Ella bajó la vista para ver sus pezones erectos y duros contra la fina tela de su camisa.

Su primer impulso fue cubrirse, hasta que comprendió el efecto que su casi desnudez tenía sobre Edward.

-Quítate la chaqueta -replicó ella, levantando las manos para desabrocharle los botones del chaleco. Cuando él accedió en silencio, le asombró darse cuenta de cuánto poder tenía sobre él... al menos esa noche. Edward se despojó de su chaqueta negra y dejó que ella le quitara el chaleco. Mientras ella lo hacía, él acarició sus brazos y la apretó contra sí. Ella se puso de puntillas, al tiempo que emitía un gemido impregnado de deseo, para recibir su beso.

-Podrías haberte ido a casa con cualquiera de las damas del baile -dijo, liberando la camisa de los pantalones. Necesitaba sentir su piel caliente contra la suya-. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué una institutriz arruinada pasada de años?

-Te deseo. -La ayudó a sacar la camisa por la cabeza-. Todos esos idiotas con los que bailaste... ellos también te deseaban. ¿Por qué yo, Isabella?

Ella acarició su suave pecho desnudo con las manos, fascinada por los duros músculos bajo los dedos, lleno de la vida de la que carecían las frías y silenciosas estatuas del museo. «No los amo», estuvo a punto de decir, y logró contenerse a tiempo.

-No confío en ellos -fue lo que dijo en su lugar.

-¿Confías en mí? -repitió con voz ronca, interrumpiendo la exploración de sus hombros y su cuello.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos cuando el contacto perforó sus sentidos.

-No quiero, pero confío.

-Eso es. La señorita Swan se abre camino sola en el mundo, ¿verdad?

Ella trató de leer su expresión, pero sólo pudo ver intensa curiosidad, y calor y deseo.

-La señorita Swan ha descubierto que ése es el modo más prudente de proceder.

Muy lentamente, Edward le deslizó los finos tirantes de la camisa por los brazos.

-Pero esta noche no -murmuró él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Esta noche no.

La camisa se precipitó al suelo, dejándola desnuda salvo por las medias y los zapatos. Esperó que él volviera a abrazarla, pero en cambio se arrodilló frente a ella. Le quitó los zapatos, uno a uno. Luego deslizó las palmas por su pierna derecha hasta alcanzar el principio de sus medias. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a desnudar a una mujer, puesto que se le daba realmente bien. Cada suave tirón de sus medias se convirtió en una nueva caricia. Sentía las rodillas débiles, y hundió los dedos en su hombro desnudo para sostenerse mientras él le quitaba la otra media. Fácilmente podía haberse desvanecido en sus brazos, pero si lo hacía, podría perderse algo... y no tenía ninguna intención de perderse nada esa noche.

-¿Qué quiso decir lady Victoria cuando dijo que no deberías huir de nuevo por culpa de Riley Biers?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-No quiero hablar -declaró.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Éste es el único momento en que puedo estar seguro de obtener una respuesta tuya. -Edward volvió a ponerse en pie y la besó-. Dímelo.

Ella se sentía dispuesta a gruñir de frustración por la demora.

-Hace cosa de dos años, antes de trabajar para lady Newton, me crucé con él en Bath. Estaba tan furiosa de verlo vivo y lleno de salud y riqueza, que me despedí y me marché para no tener que volver a verle.

-Es bastante repulsivo -estuvo de acuerdo Edward. Dio lentamente una vuelta alrededor de ella, recorriendo con las manos sus hombros, su espalda, sus nalgas y su abdomen. Isabella debería haberse sentido avergonzada, o escandalizada, pero allá donde él la tocaba parecía cobrar vida, haciéndola ansiar más. Y había más; lo sabía. Su cuerpo lo sabía.

-Bésame otra vez -le exigió.

Él sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para obedecer. Dedos delicados descendieron por sus hombros para acariciar y atormentar sus pechos; un delicioso tormento que jamás habría podido imaginar antes de esa noche. Edward dobló aún más la cabeza y sus labios y lengua en sus pezones la hicieron gemir de excitación.

-Edward -se estremeció, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

Aquella súplica hizo que la tomara en sus brazos y la tendiera suavemente sobre el sillón. Se arrodilló a su lado para lamer primero un pecho y después el otro hasta que ella tan solo podía respirar en cortos y sofocados jadeos.

-Dime cómo te sientes -susurró él, moviendo la boca con agónica lentitud hasta su vientre, ascendiendo de nuevo hasta sus pechos, a lo largo de la clavícula y al cuello antes de capturar su boca una vez más.

-Ardiendo. Por favor, Edward.

-¿Por favor qué?

La única expresión que conocía para ello era aquella que él había empleado.

-Hazme el amor.

Él sonrió.

-Como desees.

Él se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo y librarse de las botas. Isabella le besó los omóplatos y deslizó las palmas alrededor de su cintura y su abdomen plano y musculoso. Se apoyó sobre el codo y le besó y mordisqueó la oreja. Él volvió a gemir y ella, alentada por aquello, deslizó las manos para ayudarle a desabrochar sus pantalones, aprovechando la oportunidad para explorar el duro y palpitante bulto que allí se ocultaba.

-Lasciva -le dijo con voz ronca, apartándole las manos mientras se bajaba los pantalones por los muslos y luego se deshacía de ellos de una patada.

-Es culpa tuya -replicó ella, fascinada, excitada y aterrorizada al ver su erección completa y rígida. Él dejó que le contemplase mientras lucía una leve sonrisa, y después se tendió a su lado en el sillón.

Ella volvió a tender la mano y esta vez él soportó unos momentos la ardiente y torpe exploración, apretando la mandíbula, antes de apartárselas otra vez.

-Dios santo -gimió, y se colocó sobre ella.

De nuevo su cuerpo pareció saber qué hacer, aunque su mente había perdido la capacidad de producir cualquier tipo de pensamiento racional.

Ella dobló las rodillas, acogiendo la dureza que pujaba en sus muslos.

-Ahora -dijo Isabella, agarrando sus caderas.

Él la besó otra vez, profunda y violentamente, y negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora iremos despacio -contestó, con todos sus músculos en tensión.

Ella supo instintivamente cuánto se estaba conteniendo, lo difícil que sería aquello para alguien tan acostumbrado como él a acostarse con mujeres.

-Ahora -repitió y levantó las caderas.

El dolor la atravesó de inmediato cuando su longitud la llenó. Habría retrocedido de no ser porque él la tenía fuertemente agarrada por las caderas.

-Espera -ordenó con un áspero susurro.

Él la mantuvo así durante un largo momento mientras el dolor remitía poco a poco. Podía sentirle por entero en su interior, como si la tocara y abrazara por todas partes al mismo tiempo.

-Edward -susurró de nuevo.

Volvió a besarla profundamente una vez más y comenzó a mover despacio las caderas, y luego con más fuerza y rapidez cuando ella se adaptó y siguió su ritmo. Su cuerpo se tensó y se contrajo, y estallo por dentro y gritó de puro éxtasis. Un momento después él enterró la cara en su pelo y gimió, aferrándose fuertemente a ella antes de derrumbarse.

Intentando recuperar el aliento y el juicio, Isabella le acarició la espalda con las manos, acogiendo su calor y su peso con agrado.

-Así que de esto es de lo que escribía Byron -dijo ella, más satisfecha de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido nunca en su vida.

Él se echó a reír, el sonido resonó en su propio pecho, y se apoyó en un codo para besarla otra vez.

-Ahora comprendes por qué las jóvenes virginales no deben leerle.

-Tengo casi veinticuatro -repuso, devolviéndole el beso-, y no creo que sea ya virginal.

-Yo diría que no, gracias a Dios.

Que comparasen sus habilidades sexuales con la poseía de Byron no era un mal modo de concluir la noche, decidió Edward... aunque no tenía intención de darla aún por terminada. Isabella Swan tenía una extraordinaria inteligencia, belleza, coraje y pasión. Le había desconcertado desde el mismo instante en que la había visto por primera vez en su estudio, y no había dejado de hacerlo desde entonces.

Edward se incorporó una vez que se normalizó su respiración. Isabella parecía medio dormida, de lo cual no podía culparla. Dado que esa noche había tenido su primera experiencia de intimidad sexual, había estado espectacular.

-¿Crees que lord McCarty le propondrá matrimonio a Rosalie? -preguntó, incorporándose a su lado para ponerse la camisa.

Nada de lágrimas fruto de la histeria o arrepentimiento para su Isabella. Ella aceptaba lo que el mundo le ofrecía y se conformaba con ello. Edward sonrió. «Su Isabella. » Vaya, ¿qué pensaría ella de eso?

-Emmett tiene demasiado sentido común para eso. Sólo intenta sacarme de quicio.

-Es ese caso, decididamente tienes que celebrar el cumpleaños de tu prima. La señora Hale tenía razón.

Edward se recostó en el sillón y la miró, advirtiendo que parecía conservar la fascinación por sus partes bajas.

-¿Volvemos a los negocios como siempre? ¿Fiestas, cenas y qué llevar para almorzar el jueves?

Ella le hizo una mueca y se arrodilló en el suelo para buscar las medias.

-Disculpe, milord. Tú eres el experto en... lo que sucede después de hacer el amor. ¿De qué debemos hablar?

Edward tomó una rápida bocanada de aire, preguntándose cuándo debería contarle lo que había decidido esa noche, y de su tardía certeza de que ya había encontrado y entrevistado a la mujer con la que deseaba casarse.

-¿Qué hay de tu futuro?

Isabella se detuvo a la vez que recogía el vestido del suelo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me marche?

Él se puso en pie apresuradamente.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, no! ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? Ella levantó la mirada hacia él; sus mejillas y labios aún enrojecidos y su cabello en un enmarañado halo dorado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy acostumbrada a...

-Yo tampoco -la interrumpió-. Por lo general, no parece haber mucho que decir después.

O, en cualquier caso, nada que él deseara decir.

-Ah.

-Pero me refiero a tu futuro aquí -continuó-. Conmigo. Ella se enderezó, sosteniendo su arrugado vestido delante suyo a modo de escudo.

-No soy tu amante.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero yo tengo cierto sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia ti.

-Bueno, pues no lo tengas. No hiciste nada que yo no quisiera. Mi motivo para estar aquí no ha cambiado, ¿verdad? Aún quieres que ayude a Rosalie a conseguir esposo. ¿No es cierto?

Él la miró.

-Sería imbécil si dijera que no. De modo que sí, claro que quiero. -Edward agarró sus pantalones y se los puso. Era mucho más sencillo tratar con ella cuando estaba desnuda-. ¿Puedo acompañarte ahora a tu habitación?

Por lo visto ella no quería discutir más esta noche de lo que él lo deseaba, puesto que asintió.

-De acuerdo. Cualquier decisión puede ser tomada por la mañana.

Edward recogió el resto de sus cosas y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, mordiéndose la lengua para no comentar nada de su maldito y sensato sentido práctico. Subieron la escalera y recorrieron el oscuro pasillo en silencio, y él se preguntó por un fugaz instante qué clase de ataque le daría a tía Lillian si les viera deambular desnudos en mitad de la noche. Casi merecería la pena tomarse la molestia de hacer que ella los descubriera.

Isabella se detuvo en su puerta.

-Buenas noches -susurró, quitándole las zapatillas de las manos.

-Isabella, yo...

Ella colocó la mano libre en sus labios.

-Buenas noches -repitió-. Si te dejo entrar, no... estoy segura de ser capaz de dejarte marchar.

Él se inclinó y la besó, emocionado por su ávida y ardiente respuesta.

-No querría marcharme -murmuró contra su boca-. Y no creo que esto se haya acabado, señorita Swan.

Ella, para alivio de Edward, sonrió y volvió a besarle.

-Empiezo a creer que podría disfrutar con algunas lecciones más, Edward.

Él retrocedió y dejó que entrara en la alcoba. Edward se quedó allí varios minutos después de que ella cerrase la puerta, escuchando y esperando que cambiara de idea y le invitase a pasar. Finalmente, se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

No tenía intención de dejarla marchar, a pesar de todas las ideas que tuviera Isabella acerca de su independencia. No hasta que no la hubiera comprendido a ella, y no hasta que comprendiera lo que le había hecho a él... y por qué comenzaba a disfrutarlo tanto.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a Gabs y a bella-maru por los reviews! Besos!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Con sólo cuatro horas de sueño, Isabella no intentó siquiera animarse a dar su paseo matutino diario. Estar acurrucada bajo el calor de las mantas era demasiado agradable, y sus sueños habían sido aún mejores. Sonrió y se desperezó, entumecida y dolorida en lugares en los que ni siquiera sabía que tenía músculos. Los sueños no habían sido la mejor parte de la noche.

Se quedó tumbada algunos minutos más hasta que oyó bajar a Rosalie. Tras gruñir de mala gana y despertar así a Shakespeare, salió de la cama y se vistió. La educación de Rosalie no iba a progresar si se quedaba durmiendo todo el día, y tenía que convencer a Edward de dar la fiesta de cumpleaños. Su apoyo haría más por las oportunidades de su prima de conseguir un buen matrimonio que toda la destreza que la joven adquiriera en francés.

Hizo una pausa y se recogió el cabello. Aquél era el modo de proceder: negocios, como siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y no fuera a volver a ocurrir de nuevo. Y si tanto ella como Edward tuvieran algo de sentido común, aquélla era la realidad. No se arrepentía de nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ser el centro de sus atenciones y su pasión había sido tan embriagador, placentero y satisfactorio como había imaginado.

Esta mañana, no obstante, no estaba segura de si se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse con él. Como él había dicho, «amante» era tan sólo una palabra, pero no le gustaba lo que implicaba... que le pertenecía a él, y que existía únicamente con relación a lo bien que le satisficiese. Había trabajado demasiado duro para permitir eso. Y si Cullen no estaba de acuerdo, no dudaría un instante en aclarar las cosas.

-Ah, qué fastidio -masculló, y bajó la mirada hacia Shakespeare -. Puede que él desee simplemente olvidar la noche entera, ¿sabes?

El terrier meneó la cola y arañó la puerta.

-Está bien, está bien.

Ninguno de los criados la miró de modo extraño cuando Shakes y ella se dirigieron abajo, así que, al menos, nadie les había visto. Parecía que aún le quedaba un poquito de suerte.

Steve, viéndolos acercarse, dejó su puesto junto al vestíbulo para hacerse cargo de Shakespeare.

-¿Hay alguna indicación especial para Vincent esta mañana, señorita Swan?

Ella le entregó el extremo de la correa al mayordomo.

-Le agradecería que Vincent le diera un buen paseo. Puede que llueva esta tarde, y no quiero que nadie se empape por nuestra culpa.

Steve incluso sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces. -Tiró de la correa-. Vamos, Shakespeare.

Lo próximo que haría el mayordomo sería esconder delicias para perro en los bolsillos. Isabella entró en la sala del desayuno, riendo entre dientes... y se paró en seco, boquiabierta. Rosalie estaba sentada a la mesa con una revista de moda abierta delante de ella y el plato con el desayuno apartado a un lado. Cullen se encontraba inclinado sobre su hombro y señalando un dibujo en una de las páginas.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan -le dijo, enderezándose.

Isabella se preguntó si su rostro evidenciaba la repentina aceleración de sangre en sus venas. No había esperado el repentino deseo que la azotó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Menos mal que eran negocios, como siempre.

-Buenos días -dijo casi sin aliento.

-¡Ah, Bells, ven a ver lo que ha encontrado primo Edward! -Enderezando los hombros, se reunió con ella a la mesa.

Edward observó cada uno de sus pasos a medida que se aproximaba, y de no ser por la presencia de Rosalie y de dos lacayos, Isabella pensó que se habría abalanzado sobre ella.

-¿Que habéis encontrado?

-¡Un vestido para la ópera de la semana que viene! ¿A que es exquisito? ¿Crees que madame Brandon podría tenerlo acabado a tiempo?

-No cabe duda de que se la puede persuadir -dijo secamente el conde-. Desayune algo, señorita Swan. Debe de estar hambrienta después de sus esfuerzos de la noche pasada.

De no ser porque ya estaba sonrojada, lo estaría ahora.

Rosalie asintió alegremente y cerró la revista, regresando a su jamón y a sus galletas.

-Estoy famélica. Creo que me pasé más de cinco horas sin sentarme.

Edward retiró una silla de la mesa y, con una rápida mirada hacia él, Isabella se sentó.

-Gracias, milord.

-De nada. -Sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de ella al tiempo que se enderezaba y regresaba a su asiento.

Esto era una auténtica tortura. A duras penas podría apartar la mirada de él lo suficiente para untar de mantequilla la tostada. La expresión satisfecha del propio Edward, la del gato que se ha comido al canario, no servía de mucha ayuda. Isabella no estaba segura de si quería golpearlo o besarlo. Respiró profundamente. Fantasear con el conde de Cullen Abbey no estaba en su orden del día.

-Milord, ¿ha considerado la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señorita Hale?

-Lo he hecho.

-¿Y? -le urgió tras un momento de silencio.

-Y estoy a la espera de la respuesta a una nota que mandé esta mañana -dijo sosegadamente-. La planificación de la velada tendrá que esperar hasta entonces.

-¿Una nota para quién? -insistió ella, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Edward la miró bajo sus largas pestañas con una sonrisa en la boca, y seguidamente fijó la atención en el periódico de la mañana.

-Prima Rosalie, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?

-Bells y yo vamos a comprar sombreros y luego tenemos que trabajar un poco más en mi francés práctico.

Asombrada por la vista de la pantera negra jugando con el ratón y manteniendo las garras ocultas, Isabella paseó la mirada entre Edward y Rosalie. Ni un sólo comentario mordaz. Ni siquiera una expresión de sospecha o fastidio por ninguna de las dos partes. Algo sucedía.

-Quería preguntártelo con anterioridad -dijo el conde-, ¿qué es exactamente el francés práctico?

Rosalie terminó el bocado de tostada.

-Es mucho mejor que el francés de verdad. Cuando un caballero dice algo que no requiere una respuesta, si no sólo un reconocimiento, respondes en francés, dando de ese modo la impresión de que hablas el idioma.

Isabella añadió buena memoria a la lista de talentos naturales de Rosalie. La explicación que había dado coincidía casi palabra por palabra a la que ella le había ofrecido a su pupila la semana anterior. Esperó que Cullen saltara, escondiéndose tras la taza de café. La paz matutina había sido agradable mientras duró.

-Comprendo -ronroneó la pantera-. ¿Qué tipo de expresiones utilizas?

Por primera vez, hasta Rosalie pareció sorprendida, pero cuando no sobrevino nada cáustico, volvió a sonreír.

-Mais oui, mais non, d'accord, á bien sur, y... -Echó una mirada a la institutriz.

-Y absolument -concluyó Isabella.

Lord Cullen se recostó en su silla.

-Asombroso. Cuando pienso en el tiempo que malgasté con mi tutor de francés cuando era joven... ¡Ah, quel dommage!

-Ooh, ésa también me gusta. Quel dommage.

Por fin un poco de sarcasmo. Isabella sí reconoció a «ese» Edward Masen, aunque aún se comportaba de un modo extremadamente apacible. Tal vez la noche pasada le había dejado saciado, aunque sabía que antes de su llegada a Masen House de ninguna manera había sido célibe. Contempló la taza de café durante un momento. Aunque no podía estar del todo segura, creía que se había mantenido célibe desde su llegada... salvo la noche pasada. Salvo por ella.

Steve entró en la habitación con una carta sobre la bandeja de plata.

-Milord, la respuesta que me ordenó que esperara ha llega...

-Espléndido.

Edward se limpió los dedos en la servilleta y tomó la misiva. Le echó un vistazo después de abrirla apresuradamente, a continuación miró a Rosalie con una sonrisa. Por vez primera, Isabella fue consciente de la marcada sensación de celos que se extendió por su columna. Respiró profundamente. Lo próximo que haría sería enseñarle las uñas a la pobre Rosalie. Por el amor de Dios, Cullen guardaba una lista de posibles novias... una lista en la cual no aparecían ni ella ni Rosalie. Unas pocas semanas atrás había pensado que aquellas damas merecían su compasión. Ahora no estaba segura de creer que lo merecieran.

-Bueno, querida -dijo lord Cullen-, ¿qué te parece dar tu fiesta en una semana a partir del viernes?

-Oh, Edward, ¿de verdad?

-Creo que sí.

Rosalie se levantó de un salto y corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla. A continuación rodeó la mesa y abrazó a Isabella.

-¡Tengo que decírselo a mamá! -Se dirigió a la puerta dando saltitos.

Isabella le habría hecho volver, pero no estaba nada disgustada de verla marchar. Además, los dos lacayos seguían allí. Con suerte, su presencia bastaría para animar a Cullen a seguir manteniendo la compostura.

-¿Alguien te dio permiso para dar la fiesta? -le preguntó, señalando la carta-. Qué original.

-No. Pero antes de que las arpías vuelen a extender las noticias, tenemos una cita.

-¿Una cita con quién, si se puede saber?

-Con el príncipe George. Rosalie va a ser presentada esta tarde.

Ella le miró fijamente durante un largo momento.

-Me tomas el pelo.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-La riqueza tiene sus privilegios.

-Eso parece. Pero ¿no tiene Rosalie una invitación para comer esta tarde? ¿Un picnic en Hyde Park con lord McCarty?

Él se terminó el café.

-Ya he mandado una nota para cancelarlo. Emmett puede darme las gracias por salvarle más tarde. Su amabilidad, al parecer, se había esfumado junto con Rosalie, lo cual no había mermado la sospecha de Isabella acerca de su comportamiento lo más mínimo.

-Puede que a lord McCarty le guste de verdad, ¿sabes? Tú no le obligaste a extender la invitación tal como hiciste conmigo, ¿no es así?

Edward arrugó su hermosa frente.

-¿Te dijo él eso?

-No carezco de habilidades deductivas, milord.

Él la miró fijamente por un momento y, seguidamente, echó un vistazo a los lacayos.

-Fred, Harold, disculpadnos un momento.

-Edw... -comenzó Isabella, después cesó la protesta cuando los criados desaparecieron.

-¿Y qué deduces ahora mismo? -preguntó, levantándose a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ella suspiró para ocultar el delicioso temblor repentino.

-Que de nuevo cometes otro error de juicio.

-Ven aquí.

-De ninguna manera. Abre la puerta antes de que los criados confirmen las habladurías de la sociedad sobre mí... sobre nosotros.

-Mis criados no cotillean. Ven aquí, Isabella.

-No es decente, tanto si alguien cotillea como si no.

Edward se apartó de la puerta para rodear la mesa y detenerse detrás de su silla.

-Accedo al extravagante festejo del cumpleaños de Rosalie-dijo él-. ¿Qué más comportamiento ejemplar esperas que muestre?

Ella deseaba apoyarse contra él, como una abeja incapaz de resistirse a una flor.

-Mostrar un comportamiento ejemplar nunca es excesivo. Edward inclinó la silla hacia atrás y bajó sus centelleantes ojos verdes hacia ella.

-Lamento no estar de acuerdo -murmuró y se inclinó para besarla.

La reacción de su cuerpo fue más eléctrica ahora que la noche pasada, si cabe. Deseaba amoldarse a él, envolverle con su cuerpo y no soltarle jamás. Alzando las manos a ambos lados de su rostro, enredó los dedos en su oscuro cabello.

Edward se situó frente a ella y se inclinó aún más para profundizar el beso. Isabella se preguntó fugazmente si él había cerrado la puerta con llave, porque si su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de un modo similar al de ella, no iban a moverse a ningún lado durante un buen rato.

-¡Edward, muchacho maravilloso!

-Maldición -refunfuñó, devolviendo bruscamente la silla a su posición, y dejándose caer en el asiento al lado de ella en el momento justo en que se abrió la puerta y la señora Hale entró como una exhalación en la habitación, con Rosalie a sus talones.

-¿Cómo dices, tía?

Isabella tuvo serios apuros para no mirarle. Él parecía tan frío y sereno que le resultaba imposible creer que había estado enredado con ella hacía menos de un segundo. Ella tomó un sorbito de café, con el deseo de que fuera otra bebida más fuerte.

-¡He dicho que eres maravilloso! -repitió Lillian-. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste anoche? ¡Podrías haberme ahorrado un motón de ansiedad!

-Me quedan algunos preparativos que hacer primero. La señorita Swan y yo estábamos discutiendo uno de ellos.

Isabella no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo en su dirección, y comprendió de pronto por qué él se había sentado ante la llegada de las damas. Sofocó una inapropiada risita. No había duda de que no se había mantenido impasible por el beso, después de todo.

-Sí, eso hacíamos -secundó ella alegremente. Si tía Lillian supiera-. ¿Podría comunicarles las noticias, milord?

-Cómo no.

-Bien, señorita Hale, parece que podrá bailar el vals en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

Isabella se reafirmó con un gesto de asentimiento.

-Tu primo ha dispuesto que seas presentada al príncipe George esta tarde. Con el baile de Almack's esta noche y el consiguiente permiso para bailar el vals asegurado, podr...

Rosalie pegó un chillido y rodeó velozmente la mesa para abrazar a Edward.

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Él tuvo la cortesía de parecer incómodo.

-Únicamente sigo las recomendaciones de tu institutriz -farfulló.

-¡Gracias a ti también, Bells!

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó Lillian, hundiéndose en la silla-. ¿Qué se pone una para conocer al príncipe George?

-Algo muy sobrio -sugirió Edward antes de que pudiera hacerlo Isabella-. Él, además, detesta la cháchara, así que a menos que quieras que Rosalie sea desterrada de la alta sociedad, te abstendrás de hablar, tía. ¿Queda claro?

Isabella esperó el estallido de Lillian, pero ésta únicamente arqueó una de sus cejas pintadas.

-Por supuesto. Vamos, Rosalie, debemos empezar a vestirnos de inmediato. ¡Gracias a Dios que tuve la previsión de hacer que madame Brandon confeccionara un vestido para tu presentación!

-Sí, mamá. -No obstante, Rosalie se detuvo en la entrada con una expresión consternada en sus bonitos rasgos-. ¿Y qué pasa con lord McCarty? Ya acepté acompañarle a almorzar. Se sentirá tan decepcionado.

Isabella se levantó, dándose cuenta de que sería mejor escapar antes de perder la oportunidad o el deseo de hacerlo.

-Lord Cullen ya le ha informado. Volverán a concertarlo en cuanto sea posible.

-Señorita Swan -llamó Edward, tratando de agarrar subrepticiamente el borde de su falda-, aún tenemos algo que discutir.

Ella apartó la muselina de su alcance, sintiéndose más frívola de lo que se había sentido nunca cuando era una colegiala.

-Creo que su prima y yo deberíamos repasar el protocolo en la corte de nuevo antes de su presentación, milord.

Él retiró la silla junto a la suya, atrapándola. En un segundo tuvo el borde de su vestido enroscado entre sus largos dedos.

-Después de que terminemos nuestra discusión -le advirtió, retándola con la mirada a volver a intentar huir.

Decente o no, ya se sentía caliente por la excitación y la anticipación.

-Señorita Hale, creo que su madre tiene razón –dijo ella, volviéndose a su pupila-. Sus lecciones serán más efectivas una vez que lleve la ropa adecuada.

Rosalie asintió y salió por la puerta, con aire majestuoso, junto con su madre.

-Oh, apenas puedo contenerme. -Rosalie rió tontamente mientras madre e hija desaparecían por el vestíbulo.

-Yo tampoco puedo -dijo Edward lacónicamente, tirando de la falda de Isabella para acercarla más.

Ella se echó hacia atrás.

-La puerta está abierta, milord -susurró entre dientes. Debía de estar loca, pero no era estúpida.

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, a él parecía no importarle si se encontraban en medio de Pall Mall. Edward se levantó, soltando la falda para agarrarla de la mano.

-Pues cerrémosla.

-Esto no es nada prudente, yo...

Arrastrándola con él al otro lado de la mesa, cerró la puerta de golpe, echó la llave, la apoyó contra ella y capturó sus labios en un beso ardiente y apasionado que no dejó ninguna duda acerca de sus intenciones.

La noche anterior había sido delicado y cuidadoso en su seducción; esta mañana no le preocupaba su virginidad ni su deseo. Isabella jadeó cuando él la levantó en brazos y la depositó sobre el borde de la mesa.

-Edward, alguien se dará cuenta de lo que hacemos -protestó con la voz y la respiración agitadas.

Él sonrió, el calor y el deseo en sus ojos hicieron que se alegrase de estar sentado.

-Pues tendremos que hacerlo deprisa -le dijo con su voz grave y lánguida.

-Pero... Oh, Dios mío -susurró, mientras las manos de él ascendieron por sus tobillos, sus rodillas y luego más allá de sus muslos, arrastrando el vestido hacia arriba a su paso-. De acuerdo, pero date prisa.

Edward rió entre dientes.

-Como quieras.

Él se bajó apresuradamente los pantalones para liberarse y la acercó para volverla a besar. Y entró en ella al mismo tiempo. Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para sujetarse, deleitándose al sentirle moviéndose profundamente en su interior. Aún estaba un poco dolorida, pero no quedaba nada de aquel agudo dolor de la noche anterior. Le sonrió.

-Te gusta esto, ¿no es así? -preguntó él, observando su rostro con su habitual intensidad.

-Sí -dijo entre jadeos-. No me había... dado cuenta de que podíamos... estar juntos de este modo. Erguidos, quiero decir.

-Tu segunda lección -repuso-. Con otras muchas por llegar.

-¿Más? -preguntó, y ya tan sólo pudo lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás y jadear al tiempo que se tensaba y estallaba por dentro.

Edward la apretó contra sí y gimió desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Más, sin duda.

Edward se detuvo fuera de la puerta abierta de la sala. En el interior, Rosalie aporreaba alegremente su antiguo pianoforte. El instrumento jamás se recuperaría, pero al menos su prima no estaba lloriqueando por una u otra cosa. De hecho, no la había oído gimotear en tres días, desde que había accedido a dar la fiesta. La concesión había sido un trato justo por el relativo silencio. Con una sonrisa torcida, Edward comenzó a bajar en dirección a su despacho.

-Bells, ¿quién crees que me propondrá matrimonio primero?

Edward se detuvo, esforzándose por escuchar la conversación por encima de la maltratada música de Beethoven.

-¿De quién esperas propuestas?

Isabella se las había arreglado para mantenerse alejada de él o, al menos, de tener compañía presente, durante tres días. Aunque su éxito solidificaba su posición como la institutriz de etiqueta más hábil de todos los tiempos, había llegado a ser condenadamente frustrante. Él sabía que ella le deseaba otra vez; podía verlo en sus ojos. Y no había duda de que disfrutaba dándole lecciones a Isabella.

-Ah, qué se yo. Lord McCarty es muy simpático, pero no creo que mamá se decante por él.

-Rosalie, sé que tienes una obligación con tu familia, pero ¿no piensas que tu propia decisión es, como mínimo, tan importante como la de tu madre?

La música cesó y Edward se apoyó contra la pared cercana, tenía la clara sensación de que ésa era una conversación que no quería perderse.

-Creo que mamá está demasiado ocupada quejándose del primo Edward como para reparar en si tomo una decisión.

-Aun así, al menos te has fijado en alguien en todo este caos de Londres. Y lord McCarty es simpático. Éste es un punto de partida importante. No querrías casarte con alguien ruin.

Edward frunció el ceño. Era condenadamente insultante que una mujer de la inteligencia y el conocimiento de Isabella tuviera que recurrir a utilizar palabras de no más de dos sílabas para señalar algo. Aparte de eso, tenía la fuerte sospecha de que él entraba en la categoría de caballero «ruin» de la que hablaba.

-Primo Edward se ha mostrado más amable los últimos días -dijo pensativamente Rosalie-. Hasta mamá lo ha comentado.

Edward aplaudió silenciosamente la sorprendente perspicacia de la muchacha. Tal vez su prima no era tan cabeza huera como él pensaba.

-Sí, lo ha hecho. ¿Ha mencionado si lord McCarty ha vuelto a reorganizar el picnic?

«Maldición.» Se había olvidado completamente de eso. Estaba desesperado por deshacerse de Rosalie y Lillian; no obstante, mientras ellas permanecieran en Masen House, también lo haría Isabella. Aquella certeza le había mantenido ocupado los últimos tres días, y había mermado gravemente su gusto por la ironía.

-Ah, Edward, estás aquí. Te he buscado por todas partes.

Tía Lillian alcanzó la parte superior de la escalera a su espalda y él maldijo su falta de atención.

-Estaba inspeccionado el salón de baile -improvisó.

-Bien. Me alegra que te tomes tal interés en la fiesta de Rosalie.

-Sí, bueno...

-Pero me temo que el servicio no comparte tu entusiasmo. Steve me acaba de informar de que no enviará a nadie a la imprenta a por muestras de invitaciones, a pesar de que sólo falta una semana para los festejos.

-Es cierto. -La rodeó para dirigirse a la escalera.

-Y también dice que no has aprobado mi compra de los adornos.

Steve se estaba volviendo muy charlatán.

-Soy yo quien compra los adornos, y no voy a aprobar ciento ochenta metros de bombasí rosa.

Rosalie apareció en la puerta.

-Mamá, dijiste que lo decorarías en amarillo.

-Tal vez una mezcla de dos colores sería más del gusto de todos -dijo Isabella, que apareció detrás de su pupila.

Edward la miró fijamente. No tenía elección; ella atraía todo su ser. Era demasiado esperar que una noche -y una mañana demasiado breve- juntos bastaran para curar su obsesión por ella. Aquel tormento previo había sido el paraíso comparado con esta tortura. Ahora sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Edward debe decidir -declaró Lillian.

Él se agitó.

-¿Decidir el qué?

-¿Rosa o amarillo?

-¿Pensáis que me importa un bledo...?

-Entonces ¿por qué no compras el bombasí...?

-Porque no consentiré que ninguna habitación de mi casa parezca el tocador de una puta a menos que tengas la intención de poner tú la puta -espetó.

-¡Edward! -dijo Lillian con un jadeo.

Isabella emitió un sonido que podría haber sido un cacareo de desaprobación o una carcajada reprimida.

-Por favor, milord. Su lenguaje.

Rosalie lloriqueó.

-Ahora nunca tendré una fiesta.

Él ya había abierto la boca para decirle a su prima el alivio que eso supondría, cuando la expresión herida de Isabella le detuvo. Él no pensaba permitir que usara su mezquindad como excusa para seguir esquivándole, por muy voluble que ella fuera.

-Por supuesto que tendrás una fiesta -refunfuñó él-. La señorita Swan está a cargo de tu presentación en sociedad, por lo que será ella quien decida la combinación de color y los adornos. -Echó una ojeada a su tía-. Y aprobará tu lista de invitados.

La cara de Lillian enrojeció.

-¡No toleraré que una institutriz ordene quién asistirá a mis fiestas!

Él se acercó un paso.

-Sí, lo harás, a menos que desees que sea yo quién lo ordene.

-Yo estoy aquí únicamente para aconsejar -se apresuró a decir Isabella-. Todos queremos que el cumpleaños de Rosalie sea espectacular. -Miró a Edward-. Debo ganarme mi sustento.

Él sabía exactamente a qué venía aquello, e hizo caso omiso de la institutriz, amante o querida, o como quisiera llamarla.

-Excelente. Entonces, estamos todos de acuerdo.

-Ah, muy bien. -Lillian despejó el ceño de su cara redonda-. Pero, Edward, de todos modos debo insistir en que repases la lista de invitados con nosotras.

-Estaré encantado de arrojar a los pies de Rosalie a cuanto soltero se reúna en la casa. Aparte de eso, sólo mi dinero se verá involucrado en todo esto.

Para su sorpresa, Rosalie posó la mano sobre la manga de él.

-Has estado en muchas más veladas elegantes que yo -le dijo-. Quiero que mi fiesta sea la más grandiosa que haya habido jamás. Me gustaría que nos ayudaras a planificarla.

Cielo santo, ahora querían que perdiera el tiempo. Si no fuera por la diosa de ojos color marrón de pie junto a la puerta, a estas alturas ya se habría asegurado de que su prima supiera lo que pensaba sobre los planes para su fiesta, y luego se habría largado a uno de sus clubes. Aquello, sin embargo, le habría supuesto dos graves problemas: primero, sin duda Emmett le encontraría si salía y tendría que volver a concertar el picnic de Rosalie; y segundo, Emmett le propondría matrimonio a Rosalie sólo para fastidiarle. Rosalie se casaría, e Isabella se marcharía.

El segundo problema sería casi igual de desagradable, puesto que implicaría disculparse con Isabella por ser mezquino de nuevo, momento en el cual ella insistiría en que se arreglara con Rosalie... y él lo haría, porque la maldita institutriz lo tenía comiendo de su pequeña mano y su sonrisa iba camino de convertirse en la luz del sol para él.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Si insistes, prima, me... encantará ayudar.

Eso hizo que tía Lillian se sintiera extasiada, lo cual le irritó infinitamente. Estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto, no obstante, puesto que Isabella se sentó a su lado en el sillón y, por primera vez en tres días, podría pasar más de una hora en su compañía. Cayó tardíamente en la cuenta de que si deseaba prolongar su tiempo con ella, todo lo que debía hacer era pasar más tiempo con Rosalie... y, en menor grado, gracias a Dios, con Lillian. Aunque fuera extremo, era mejor que ver cómo Isabella le esquivaba hasta el final de los tiempos.

Después de una hora en presencia de sus parientes comenzaba a desear que el fin de los tiempos estuviera más bien próximo.

-No. Quítalo de la lista -dijo él.

-Pero lord Cheney lleva dos años buscando esposa -replicó Isabella, sin dejar de escribir.

-Cheney apoya las negociaciones de paz con Bonaparte, y no lo quiero en mi casa.

-¡Oh, ese horrible Bonaparte! -exclamó Lillian, aceptando otra galleta de un criado-. Si hubiéramos hecho las paces con él, quizás tu primo James aún podría estar vivo.

La leve irritación de la pasada hora se tonó en hirviente ira.

-¿Qué demonios crees que...?

-Milord -interrumpió Isabella.

Edward siguió mirando a Lillian con odio.

-No tienes ningún derecho a...

La señorita Swan deslizó su mano cálida por sus dedos apretados.

-Lord Cheney no asistirá -aseveró, y tachó con una negra y gruesa línea de lápiz el nombre de la lista-. Si lord Cullen dice que no es bienvenido aquí, pues no lo es.

Ella lo estaba consolando, aliviando su ira. Nadie que él pudiera recordar había hecho ni siquiera el esfuerzo. Giró la mano para agarrar la de ella y la liberó antes de que pudiera soltarse haciendo que ella anhelase un contacto más prolongado entre ellos, lo mismo que él.

-Bien -dijo, volviendo a poner su temperamento bajo control-. De cualquier modo, no podemos tener a Cheney y Randall en la misma velada.

Rosalie jadeó.

-¿Randall? ¿Crees que asistirá?

-Imagino que sí. Es especialmente aficionado a mi reserva privada de oporto. Le enviaré una botella junto con la invitación.

Isabella lo miró de soslayo, una ligera sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

-Eso es un poco retorcido, ¿no cree?

-Queremos que la fiesta de Rosalie sea inolvidable, ¿verdad?

-Oh, apunta su nombre, Bells -la apremió Rosalie, riendo alegremente.

-Eres un buen muchacho, Edward.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-Lamento no estar de acuerdo, tía.

Isabella carraspeó. Si ella consideraba su deber distraerle, no tenía intención alguna de disuadirla. De hecho, conocía varios modos en los no le importaría ser distraído.

-Dudo en mencionarte esto -dijo ella, con la voz teñida de diversión-, pero he notado escasez de invitadas femeninas. Milord, ¿no tiene una lista de damas a las que le gustaría invitar?

Lillian lanzó una mirada furibunda a la institutriz.

-Es la fiesta de Rosalie.

Edward estuvo a punto de responder en la misma línea, pero no tenía intención de posicionarse al lado de su tía.

-Imagino que puedo nombrar algunas de la edad de Rosalie-dijo de mala gana.

Isabella le miró.

-Pensé que las prefería más maduras.

-Y así es. -Sonrió, observando el bonito rubor que trepó a sus mejillas en respuesta. Le gustaba saber que él le afectaba tanto como ella a él.

-Eso me recuerda el libro-interpuso Lillian, enderezando la manga de Rosalie-, ¿has terminado ya Paraíso perdido, querida? Sé cuánto lo estás disfrutando.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

-No, mamá. Es muy difícil lee...

-Difícil hacer tiempo para ello, sí, lo sé, cariño. Por eso sé que te gusta tanto. -Lillian se inclinó hacia delante para dar una palmadita en la rodilla de su sobrino-. No tiene tiempo para tales frivolidades. Siempre se lo estoy diciendo: «Rosalie, no tienes tiempo para leer», pero ella insiste de todos modos.

-¿Te gusta Milton? -preguntó Edward, incapaz de ocultar el profundo escepticismo de su voz.

-Ah, sí... Es muy... poético.

-Sí, tendría que serlo -convino secamente.

-Vamos, tranquilos, podéis hablar de literatura más tarde. Yo no tengo paciencia para ello.

Rosalie no se había convertido en aficionada a la literatura de la noche a la mañana. Edward ya había perdido la paciencia para aguantar cualquier estupidez que estuvieran tramando sus parientes. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió.

-Aún con todo lo agradable que ha sido, tengo una cita-dijo y se levantó.

-Ah, lord Cullen, casi lo olvido -se apresuró a decir Isabella, poniéndose rápidamente en pie-. Hay algo que tengo que preguntarle.

-¿Y bien?

Ella señaló hacia la salida, sonrojándose.

-Es un asunto personal.

Edward se puso duro.

-Cómo no. Después de usted.

Él la siguió fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo, al saloncito del rincón.

-¿De qué se trata?

Isabella se detuvo junto a la ventana.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor.

Edward condescendió, curioso, excitado y un tanto preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Isabella? -dijo, de nuevo cara a cara con ella.

Ella se retorció las manos por un instante, claramente agitada y muy lejos de ser la mujer serena y calmada de hacía dos minutos. A continuación, con una sonora mezcla de gruñido y maldición, cruzó nuevamente la habitación, le agarró por la solapas, se puso de puntillas y le besó.

El efecto que tuvo sobre él fue asombroso. En sus encuentros anteriores ella se había mostrado curiosa y ansiosa, pero nunca había tomado la iniciativa. Él rodeó su cintura con los brazos y permitió que ella le arrastrase hacia la puerta.

Isabella siguió empujando y apretándose contra él, amoldándose a su cuerpo como si quisiera formar parte de él. Edward deseaba tumbarla en el suelo y quitarle la ropa, pero había sido ella quien empezó, de modo que dejó que dictara los términos... por esta vez.

Finalmente Isabella retrocedió un poco sin apartarse de sus brazos y lo miró, tenía los labios enrojecidos por el beso.

-¿A qué vino eso? -preguntó él.

-Es que hoy casi me gustas -le dijo, y volvió a besarlo otra vez.

Ser amable tenía sus beneficios... al menos supuso que ésa era la razón por la que ella estaba siendo tan amable.

-Espera a verme mañana -murmuró contra su boca. Ella retrocedió otra vez, jadeando.

-No te estarás portando bien por mí, ¿verdad?

Él no podría haber respondido a aquello aunque hubiera querido.

-¿Importaría?

Isabella le acarició los labios con los dedos.

-No sé. Creo que sí.

-Cualesquiera que sean tus motivos -dijo, desplazando las palmas por su caderas hasta su firme y redondeado trasero-, me gustan los resultados. Comienzo a pensar que debería casarme contigo y dar esta tontería...

Ella se deshizo bruscamente de su abrazo.

-«¿Qué?»

- …por terminada. -A pesar de la expresión consternada de Isabella, él estaba más interesado en su propia reacción. ¡Era un maldito genio! Sólo tenía que convencerla de que su unión resultaría interesante-. No puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido antes. Tú necesitas protección de tu familia, y yo necesito una esposa. Sería una solución perfec...

-Tú necesitas una madre para tu heredero, no una esposa. -Se apartó aún más de él, poniendo el sillón entre ellos como si temiera que se hubiera vuelto loco-. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Edward.

-¿Qué importa eso? Tú y yo nos llevamos bien, y eres de buena familia.

Isabella esgrimió un dedo en su dirección.

-¡Basta! Te he dicho que hoy «casi» me gustas. No necesito tu protección; puedo cuidarme sola.

-Yo puedo hacerlo mejor. Como tú dijiste, Isabella, las perspectivas de un próximo empleo no son nada halagüeñas. Esto nos beneficia a ambos. No seas obtusa.

-¡No soy obtusa, y la razón por la que me es tan difícil encontrar empleo eres tú! -Entonó los ojos y se acercó de nuevo a él para obligarlo a apartarse de la puerta- ¡Aparta! -le exigió cuando él no se movió ni siquiera un poco. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida de otra.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque he cambiado de opinión; ¡ya no me gustas! Y aquí tienes otra lección: ¡No puedes tener todo lo que quieres, sobre todo si no es recíproco!

Edward apretó la mandíbula y se hizo a un lado. Isabella cruzó la puerta a toda prisa y la cerró de golpe tras de sí.

-¡Maldita sea! -farfulló. Había sido una idea perfecta. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Y, además, la amaba.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, dejando que aquella única y significativa palabra se instalara en su cabeza. Nada allí se quebró, e hizo que rodara por su pecho un poco más. «La amaba»... Lo cual no facilitaba nada las cosas.

-¡Maldita sea! -dijo de nuevo.

Jamás hubiera esperado que su futura novia fuera más reacia a casarse que él. Ni tampoco había esperado preocuparse, amar, a la mujer que eligiera para casarse. Uno de los dos estaba loco... y no pensaba que fuera Isabella.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a Guest, bella-maru, CASBABYSWAN, NccM, florima, Gabs y Monse por los reviews! Me hace muy feliz leerlos y ver que les gusta la historia! Besos! **


	14. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

-¿Que dijo qué? -Victoria dejó la taza de té tan repentinamente que se derramó la mitad, rebosando el platito.

Isabella se paseó otra vez hacia la chimenea.

-Dijo que deberíamos casarnos porque le sería conveniente.

-¿De verdad utilizó la palabra «conveniente»?

-Bueno, baste decir que lo dio a entender muy, muy claramente.

-¡Bells, vaya noticias! Me gustaría que te sentaras, me estás mareando.

Isabella siguió paseándose de un lado para otro después de lanzarle una mirada irritada a su amiga.

-No quiero sentarme. Además, tus padres pueden volver en cualquier momento. No les haré pasar la vergüenza de pedirme que me marche.

Vixen se recostó en medio de una pila de almohadas.

-Vale. Pues paséate. Pero ¿has considerado que casarte con Cullen podría ser igual de conveniente para ti? Es uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra y nadie se atreve a ofenderle.

-Pero deberías oír el modo en que habla de las mujeres, y del amor y del matrimonio. Es abominable. Algunas veces me gustaría golpearle. -La otra mitad del tiempo quería besarlo, y sentirse rodeada por sus fuertes brazos protectores, pero no pensaba desprenderse de esa información.

-No me pareció que fuera un hombre estúpido, Bells. Algo debe de haberle dado la impresión de que tú estarías de acuerdo con el enlace.

-Su absoluta arrogancia le proporciona la impresión que desea -profirió un confuso improperio-. Por favor, no quiero hablar más de ello. Mis padres se casaron por amor, y yo no me conformaré con menos, o no me casaré. Por Dios bendito, si solíamos hablar de eso a todas horas.

-Y ahora estás empeñada en convertirte en una solterona, sin ni siquiera divertirte un poco primero. ¡Puaj!

-Vixen, es imposible que quiera cargar conmigo y con mis problemas además de los suyos. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le resultaría conveniente que lord Riley se le acercase y le felicitara por casarse con la hija de un pobre artista arruinado? Y cuando cambiase su opinión sobre mí, estaría en un agujero más profundo del que ya me encuentro.

Victoria la miró durante un momento.

-¿Pues qué vas a hacer?

Isabella cerró los ojos. Decirle a Edward cómo se sentía exactamente sobre lo de amoldarse a su conveniencia. Alejarse física y emocionalmente de su presencia, el siguiente paso lógico, sería mucho más difícil. Ojalá no lo hubiera dicho de aquella forma, como si simplemente quisiera encajar una pieza de un puzzle en lugar de proponerle algo tan importante y permanente como el matrimonio. Ojalá hubiera dicho que se preocupaba por ella y quería ayudarla con sus problemas, en vez de ofrecerse a cargar con ellos sobre sus hombros como pago por su consentimiento. Ojalá no hubiera dicho que no creía en el amor, ni siquiera en la santidad del matrimonio.

-Está claro que tengo que irme -dijo con voz temblorosa-. He ahorrado la mayor parte de mi salario; me alcanzará fácilmente para ir a Yorkshire o a cualquier parte igual de alejada de las estúpidas habladurías de Londres.

-¿Te ha pedido que te marches?

Ella se paró en seco.

-No. Pero ¿cómo puedo quedarm...?

-Mira, Bells, él mencionó algo inoportuno y tú le desairaste. Debería ser él quien se sintiera culpable y te compensara por ello. Si Cullen es un caballero, no te despedirá. Al menos no hasta que le hayas ayudado a casar a su prima y encuentres otro empleo.

-Pero no es un caballero. -Isabella se sentó cansinamente en una de las sillas de la salita de día. Si él creía, aunque sólo fuera durante un minuto, que ella estaba dispuesta a casarse con alguien tan cínico y sarcástico... y cálido, y divertido e inteligente como él, es que, por lo visto, ninguna de sus lecciones le habían entrado en su terca cabeza. Pero no podía, ni lo haría. No dependería de nadie que no fuera ella misma. No podía confiar en que no la fallaran.

Vixen siguió mirándola fijamente.

-Te gusta, ¿no es verdad? -dijo finalmente.

De pronto, Isabella necesitaba volver a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Lo que sienta por él no importa si él no siente nada por mí. ¿Y por qué demonios desearía yo añadir su mala reputación a la mía? -Sacudió la cabeza, la sola idea de verlo de nuevo la llevaba casi al borde del pánico-. No. Tengo que marcharme. Tan pronto como sea posible.

-Muy bien. -Con un suspiro, Victoria se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio. Cogió una carta y se la dio a Isabella-. Esto llegó ayer. Parecías tan empeñada en hacer una actuación tan buena aquí que no iba a mencionarte la mayoría de sus detalles. Pero si ya te has decidido a huir... bueno, aquí tienes.

-No es una huida -replicó Isabella, abriendo la carta-. Es un traslado por el bien de todos los afectados. -Leyó las primeras líneas y tuvo que sentarse otra vez-. ¿No ibas a decirme que la señorita Sheen había muerto? -Le tembló la voz y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Victoria se levantó rápidamente y se sentó a su lado.

-Tenía planeado contarte esa parte en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Emily no sabía adónde escribir para contarte lo de su tía, pero sabía que la tenías en gran estima.

-Sue fue como una segunda madre para mí... y para Emily. -Se secó las mejillas-. ¿Cómo está Em?

-Está afligida, pero se mantiene ocupada. La señorita Sheen le dejó la academia. Ella quiere que continúe en funcionamiento.

-Bien por Emily. Será una directora maravillosa. Y la academia puede mantener el nombre y su legado.

-Ha preguntado si estarías interesada en un empleo de profesora.

Isabella dejó caer la carta al suelo.

-Eso era lo que pensabas decirme.

-No hasta que estuvieras preparada para buscar otro empleo. Pero lo estás, y Emily Sheen tiene uno a tu disposición. El mayordomo llamó a la puerta entreabierta. -¿ Sí, Diego ?

Él apareció en la entrada.

-Le ruego me disculpe, milady, pero lord Cullen está en la biblioteca.

El corazón de Isabella dejó de latir.

-¿Lord Cullen? -repitió Vixen, mirando de soslayo a su compañera-. Iré a verle.

-En realidad, milady, pidió hablar con la señorita Swan. Dijo que era un asunto de suma urgencia.

-Bells, ¿deseas...?

-Entonces será mejor que vaya -dijo Isabella con voz trémula, levantándose para darle un beso a Victoria en la mejilla-. Gracias, y por favor no digas nada.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No. Puedo arreglármelas con lord Cullen yo sola. –Su desdichado intento de parecer valiente no le convenció ni siquiera a ella misma, pero Vixen asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaré cerca.

La imagen de la menuda Victoria defendiéndola contra el alto y poderoso Cullen casi le hizo sonreír, y se aferró con firmeza a esa ridícula imagen mientras seguía al mayordomo por el pasillo. Edward estaba en el centro de la biblioteca, mirando hacia la puerta. Ella le miró a la cara y mandó retirarse a Diego.

-Edward -dijo ella, agarrándose las manos a la espalda. El conde ni se inmutó cuando el mayordomo de los Sutherland cerró suavemente la puerta; sus sensuales labios estaban apretados en una fina línea severa y su bronceado rostro, lívido y tenso. Los ojos verdes la estudiaron durante un largo momento.

-Quería disculparme -declaró él, su voz grave e indiferente.

-¿Dis-dis-cul-par-te?

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí. Como dijiste, eres mi empleada, contratada para enseñar a mi prima. Perdimos temporalmente el... control, pero no tenía derecho a involucrarte en mis problemas personales. No volverá a suceder.

Viendo su postura recta y orgullosa, Isabella dudaba de que él se hubiera disculpado con alguien nunca antes en toda su vida.

Así y todo, ésta era una faceta de Edward Masen con la que se sentía casi familiarizada. Éste era su lado honorable, la parte de sí mismo sobre la que él solía bromear... la parte que se había interpuesto entre ella y Riley Biers y le había dejado escapar prácticamente indemne simplemente porque ella se lo había pedido.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? -le preguntó, en gran parte para darse tiempo a averiguar a qué jugaba ahora... si es que estaba jugando.

-Lady Victoria es la única conocida en Londres que has mencionado. ¿Volverás?

Eso era, comprendió. Él pensaba que se había marchado para siempre o que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Y había venido a buscarla, a detenerla, a pedirle que volviera. Ella, una institutriz arruinada, había logrado que Edward Masen se doblegara. Isabella asintió, tratando de mantener el aliento y el latido de su corazón regular.

-Dije que ayudaría a Rosalie con la fiesta, y lo haré. Él volvió a vacilar.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Me han ofrecido un empleo como profesora en la academia de la señorita Sheen. Lo aceptaré.

Un músculo de la mandíbula se contrajo, pero, por lo demás, permaneció tan inmóvil como una estatua griega.

-Como desees. Mi prima estaba angustiada por tu... repentina marcha. Te pido que vuelvas a verla tan pronto como te sea posible.

-Lo haré.

Esperó que se ofreciera a acompañarla de vuelta a Masen House, pero pasó por delante de ella y abrió la puerta sin decir una sola palabra más. Un momento más tarde la puerta principal se cerró. Isabella se quedó allí varios minutos. Finalmente le había concedido lo que llevaba exigiendo desde su llegada: distanciamiento, respeto y comedimiento. Debería sentirse aliviada. Conservaba su empleo, no habría más tentaciones de intimidad física o marital. Sin embargo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que él ya no querría volverla a besar otra vez, y mucho menos hacer el amor con ella. En lugar de alivio, sentía unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

Edward se propuso no regresar a casa hasta casi la medianoche. Había cenado en White's con algunos amigos, y pasado luego las siguientes horas perdiendo al faro con algunos jugadores menos hábiles.

Deseaba volver a casa para cerciorarse de que ella estaba allí, y de que no hubiera empaquetado sus cosas y a su pequeño perro y se hubiera marchado. Pero si se apresuraba a volver, o peor aún, si iba a casa a esperarla, entonces ella sabría que cada frase que había pronunciado en Sutherland House había sido una mentira.

Su plan original de casarse con Isabella Swan parecía absolutamente brillante. Su ejecución de dicho plan, no obstante, había sido torpe, estúpida y completamente censurable. De lo que no tenía duda era de que necesitaba que se quedara. Dada su naturaleza práctica, comprendería finalmente que él tenía razón. Hasta entonces, se consideraría en territorio hostil, con un posible desastre acechando tras cada metedura de pata o palabra inoportuna.

Después de todo, incluso el despreciable ser que fue su padre había logrado casarse con la novia que había elegido. Tal vez Isabella estuviera en lo cierto y él no podía tener todo lo que deseaba. Pero la tendría a ella... o, al menos, lo intentaría con toda su alma.

Para su sorpresa, su primer obstáculo no era Isabella, sino Emmett Lutz, lord McCarty. Con un saludo de buenos días sólo lo bastante prolongado para confirmar en persona que Isabella había vuelto, fue a la sala del desayuno y se marchó al establo para examinar un nuevo par de caballos de tiro que había comprado.

-¿No tienes ningún animal que no sea negro? -preguntó Emmett desde la amplia entrada del establo.

«Maldición.»

-Es una manifestación de estilo -respondió-. ¿ Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-No lo sabía. Steve me dijo que habías salido, pero me tropecé con la señorita Swan en el jardín. Ella me dijo dónde estabas.

Isabella seguía pendiente de él... eso era prometedor.

-Qué suerte.

-Eso pienso yo. También mencionó que me has estado buscando para volver a fijar el picnic con la señorita Hale.

-No, no te he buscado. -Edward le entregó el cepillo de almohazar a uno de los mozos de cuadra y se dirigió afuera... por el paso de carruajes, a fin de poder esquivar el jardín y sus tentaciones.

Emmett le alcanzó y le siguió el paso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Puedes dejar tu charlatanería, McCarty. Sé que sólo intentas arrastrar mi miserable existencia por el barro un poco más.

El vizconde arrugó la frente.

-¿Cómo dices?

Edward se detuvo.

-Venga, Emmett. ¿Rosalie Hale? Déjalo estar para que el resto de la multitud pueda intentarlo con ella.

-Mmm. No te llevaré la contraria, Edward, porque no me escucharías, pero le prometí un picnic a tu prima. Sería grosero y deshonesto negárselo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué fino estás esta mañana -dijo Edward secamente-. Pues lo tendrás, muchacho. Incluso pondré el almuerzo yo mismo.

Emmett esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Y tu faetón y el nuevo tiro, si eres tan amable.

-¿Quieres decir para hoy?

-La señorita Swan ya me informó que Rosalie no tiene ningún compromiso esta tarde. Ha ido a buscarla.

El comportamiento de la señorita Swan era aún más irritante que ser derrotado por un jovencito como Emmett. Isabella parecía tener de pronto mucha prisa por casar a Rosalie, y no era muy difícil determinar por qué. Cuando Rosalie encontrara un esposo, su institutriz sería libre de buscar un nuevo empleo, ya sin ningún tipo de ataduras.

-Entonces, ve -le dijo, ocultando su frustración con la calma fruto de treinta y dos años de práctica-. Solamente me cabe esperar que pasar más tiempo con la prima Rosalie curará tu deseo de repetir la experiencia.

-Tienes un corazón negro, Cullen.

¡Ajá! ... el pequeño Emmett lo percibía. Desde la mañana anterior, él se había convertido en el caballero ideal de la señorita Swan. Edward sabía lo que a ella le gustaba, lo que quería y lo que había esperado conseguir al impartirle sus espaciadas lecciones de decoro. Lo que ella no sabía era que había triunfado más allá de sus más increíbles expectativas.

Envió a su lacayo como alma que lleva el diablo con instrucciones y condujo a Emmett adentro. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Rosalie e Isabella bajaban por la escalera y se detuvo a esperarlas.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres salir con este granuja, prima? -preguntó él, tomando el chal que ofrecía Steve y colocándoselo a Rosalie sobre los hombros.

La muchacha se ruborizó.

-Estoy convencida de que lord McCarty no es ningún granuja -soltó una risita-. Y aunque lo sea, será divertido.

-Soy todo un caballero. -Emmett la tomó del brazo-. Y has de saber que tu primo nos facilita tanto la comida como el transporte...y su nuevo tiro.

-¿De veras? -Rosalie le miró con sorpresa-. Gracias, Edward.

-De nada.

Isabella parecía menos sorprendida, pero no dijo nada cuando Steve abrió la puerta principal. El faetón esperaba a fuera con una cesta colocada en la parte trasera y Vincent para atender los caballos y hacer las veces de carabina.

Edward los siguió afuera y ayudó a Rosalie a subir al elevado asiento del faetón. Cerciorándose de que Isabella estaba lo bastante cerca para ver y oír, besó a su prima en los nudillos antes de soltar su mano.

-Casi haces que desee ir de picnic, Rosalie. Te veré en unas horas.

Se quedó a ver desaparecer el carruaje por Grosvenor Street y se dio la vuelta para volver adentro. Isabella se encontraba allí de pie, observándole con la sospecha reflejada en cada contorno de su adorable rostro.

-Después de ti -dijo él, gesticulando.

-Así que eres una vela -le respondió, imperturbable. -¿Acaso quieres decir que ilumino el espacio con mi presencia?

-No. O estás completamente encendido o frío como, un témpano.

-Eso se asemeja más a tu temperamento que al mío. Solamente estaba siendo amable.

Ella entornó los ojos.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué?

-Alguien me dijo una vez que era lo correcto. -Él volvió a señalar hacia la puerta-. Si eres tan amable. Mañana habrá sesión en el Parlamento y tengo algunos papeles que revisar.

Isabella titubeó antes de subir los bajos escalones. Detrás de ella, dejó que su mirada recorriera con deseo las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo. Sería mejor que este plan funcionase, pues mantener manos, boca, mente y cuerpo lejos de ella casi le estaba matando.

Rosalie giró en círculo al tiempo que Shakespeare intentaba atrapar el dobladillo de su vestido con los dientes. Cuando la muchacha se dejó caer en el sillón, Isabella cogió al perro y le dio un viejo calcetín hecho nudos con que jugar en su lugar.

-Así que te has divertido -dijo con una sonrisa, soportando el buen humor de su pupila con una pequeña punzada de celos. Ella no había sentido ganas de dar vueltas desde que Edward la había besado por última vez.

-Salimos en barca y les dimos pan a los patos. Para cuando nos fuimos del lago ya debía de haber unos cincuenta patos graznando detrás de nosotros. Emmett dijo que parecían la flota del almirante Nelson.

-Ah, con que ahora es Emmett -dijo Lillian desde su nido al lado de los pasteles-. ¿Te dio él permiso para llamarle así?

-Insistió. Y yo le dije que debería llamarme Rosalie -comenzó a reír tontamente, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos-. Dijo que bien podría llamarme rayo de sol, pero que con Rosalie bastaría.

-Eso es maravilloso, querida. La señorita Swan dijo que Edward presenció vuestra salida de esta mañana.

-Sí, lo hizo. Fue muy amable, mamá.

Algunas migas de pastel cayeron sobre el generoso busto de Lillian.

-¿Amable en qué sentido?

-Me dijo que el verme casi le hacía desear ir de picnic.

La madre de Rosalie sonrió.

-Sabía que tener a su familia a su lado le haría bien. ¿No cree, señorita Swan?

Isabella se obligó a salir de su ensueño en el cual Edward le decía cosas bonitas. ¿De verdad había sido ayer?

-Sí. Debo decir que he visto un evidente cambio en él.

-¿Por qué no va a buscarle y le pide que se una a nosotras, señorita Swan?

-¿Unirse a nosotras? -repitió titubeante.

-Sí. Rosalie tocará para él.

-Dijo que tenía que revisar unos papeles.

-Señorita Swan, sea tan amable -insistió Lillian, se apreciaba cierta irritación en su estridente voz.

-Naturalmente. -Isabella salió de la habitación después de lanzar el calcetín de Shakespeare al rincón para mantenerlo ocupado. Desde el principio todo había resultado demasiado complicado. Ahora que se había enamorado de un hombre que muy probablemente sería el peor esposo del mundo, después de Enrique VIII, era imposible.

Sabía que él tenía un lado compasivo porque lo había visto. Sin embargo, con el horrible ejemplo de sus padres y su propio estilo de vida, no parecía tener idea de lo que significaba el matrimonio. Y si lo sabía, no parecía ser algo que deseara. Ella no podía darse el lujo de ser la «conveniencia» de alguien, independientemente de lo que sintiera por él en su corazón.

La puerta de su estudio estaba cerrada, y dudó antes de llamar.

-¿Milord?

-Entre.

Edward estaba sentado a su escritorio con lo que tenía el aspecto de ser varios contratos y acuerdos abiertos delante de él. Alzó una mano para indicarle que esperase un momento y terminó de garabatear algo en el margen de una de las páginas.

-¿Sí? -Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró.

A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, ella bien podría no ser más que un criado para él.

-La señora Hale me envía a preguntar si le gustaría unirse a nosotras en la salita. La señorita Hale desea tocar para usted. Le dije que estaba ocupado, pero insistió.

-¿Así que también tú has apagado la vela?

Ella quería responder a su cinismo, pero se contuvo severamente.

-Por favor, milord. No quiero discutir.

Edward asintió y se puso en pie.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte hasta después de la fiesta de Rosalie.

-Te agradezco que no me echaras ayer.

Algo que no pudo descifrar cruzó el rostro de Edward durante un breve instante para desaparecer de nuevo.

-Querías quedarte.

No era una pregunta. Isabella reprimió un juramento y se volvió para llevar la delantera de regreso con las señoras Hale. Hubiera preferido que no supiera aquello. Los próximos días habrían sido mucho más fáciles si él hubiera creído que ella estaba simplemente cumpliendo con su obligación hacia Rosalie.

-Me desagrada la idea de dejar un trabajo sin acabar.

-A mí también.

Ella pasó el resto del día imaginando significados subyacentes a su respuesta para acabar tan sólo con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Por primera vez, Rosalie tocó bastante bien e incluso Edward fue generoso con sus cumplidos. Después de eso, cada vez que Isabella trataba de enfocar la conversación en lord McCarty, ésta volvía una y otra vez a Cullen. Cuando llegó la hora de retirarse a descansar, ya sabía que su color preferido era el azul, su compositor predilecto Mozart y su postre favorito era, cosa sorprendente, los bombones de chocolate.

Aún después de que el conde se retirase, aquel disparate continuó. Si no le hubiera parecido inverosímil, habría pensado que Rosalie y Lillian estaban interesadas en Edward en lugar de lord McCarty. Isabella dejó de hacer cosquillas a Shakespeare. No podía ser. Él las detestaba. O, hasta el momento, así había sido.

-Ay, Dios mío -medió en plena cháchara-. No me había dado cuenta de la hora. Será mejor que nos retiremos a dormir.

-Sí, todos necesitamos nuestro sueño reparador -estuvo de acuerdo Lillian.

Isabella se excusó y fue a por la correa de Shakespeare. Gracias a Dios, Edward -ahora Cullen, pues ya no tenía derecho a usar su nombre de pila- se había ablandado un poco en lo tocante a la regla de «no rondar por el jardín», y condujo al terrier por la escalera hacia fuera.

-Imaginé que acabarías aquí.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado. Edward estaba sentado en un banco de piedra en las sombras bajo la ventana de la biblioteca fumándose un cigarro.

-¡Dios bendito, qué susto me has dado! -susurró, maravillándose de cuánto había cambiado desde su último encuentro a medianoche junto a las rosas.

El extremo del cigarro desprendió un resplandor color naranja que desapareció mientras él inhalaba.

-Ayer olvidé algo -dijo con esa lánguida voz grave que le hacía flaquear las rodillas.

-¿El qué?

-¿Vas a seguir caminando hasta allí?

Ella miró los oscuros capullos de rosas que le rodeaban.

-Me parece que sí.

-De acuerdo. Gritaré si es lo que deseas.

-¡Vale! -Después de resoplar con irritación, Isabella se llevó a Shakespeare fuera de los arbustos y se acercó unos pasos al conde.

Él la miró durante un prolongado momento y después bajó la vista.

-Cuando tú... me rechazaste ayer, yo...

-No quiero hablar de eso -le interrumpió, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Si dejaba de aferrarse a su ira, no obstante, comenzaría a llorar.

-Puedes estar embarazada, Isabella -murmuró.

Ella se quedó paralizada, la sangre huyó de su rostro.

-¡No lo estoy!

-Shh. Aún no puedes saberlo. Quiero asegurarte que si lo estás, cuidaré de ti.

-Esconderme en una de tus fincas en el campo, ¿es eso lo, que quieres decir?-espetó ella mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-. Parece que los hombres de la familia Masen sobresalen en eso.

Él se puso rápidamente en pie.

-¿Qué preferirías que te dijera? -gruñó-. ¿Qué te daré la espalda y te dejaré seguir tu destino? Ya te he pedido que te cases conmigo y te has negado. Así que dime, Isabella. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Isabella reprimió con esfuerzo el miedo, la ira y el pánico.

-No estoy embarazada -contestó con tanta calma como le fue posible-. Y me marcho dentro de una semana. No tienes que preocuparte en absoluto.

Él apagó el cigarro en el banco.

-Es un poco tarde para eso.

Ella fingió no escuchar mientras regresaban a la casa y a su habitación junto con Shakespeare. Lo que él había dicho era cierto y noble y, en cierto modo, exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar de él. Y parte de ella -una parte muy pequeña- deseaba estar embarazada. La decisión de si se quedaba o no se disiparía y nunca tendría que admitir, ni siquiera ante sí misma, que había sucumbido.

Isabella suspiró. Por eso sabía que no estaba embarazada. Aquello lo habría hecho todo demasiado fácil.

Lillian Hale se apartó de la ventana y dejó el libro de moda francesa que había pensado llevarse. Guardando silencio en la oscura biblioteca, escuchó hasta que dos series de pasos desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

Con que así estaban las cosas. Sabía que algo sucedía. La institutriz iba tras su sobrino, y parecía que había llegado lejos para cazarlo. Bajo el mismo techo -prácticamente bajo su nariz- Isabella Swan estaba a un paso de atrapar a uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra.

Encendió la vela y se dirigió al escritorio. Esa pequeña furcia ya lo había intentado antes. Se había abierto de piernas para lord Newton y no le cabía la menor duda de que se lo había cargado cuando él se cansó de ella. Puesto que lord Newton había sido un hombre casado, sólo había ido tras su dinero. Era evidente, no obstante, que con lord Cullen lo quería todo... su dinero, su tierra y su título.

Bueno, pues esta vez no. Edward Masen iba a casarse con Rosalie, y punto. Llevaba años planeándolo; no iba a escapársele esta oportunidad porque su sobrino se había encaprichado temporalmente de una mujer que era prácticamente una criada.

En cuanto a la señorita Swan, sabía muy bien el sitio que le correspondía a esa mujercita.

Lillian se sentó y escribió una nota, la dobló y la dejó en la mesa del vestíbulo debajo del resto de la correspondencia que iba a ser enviada a primera hora de la mañana. Sin duda lady Newton había estado muy sola esta temporada. Lady Da Revin ya había comentado conocer a la desafortunada viuda; a Lillian también le gustaría conocerla. Según parecía, ambas tenían algo en común.

Que otra viuda consolase a lady Newton sería justamente lo que la baronesa necesitaba. Y entonces, Isabella Swan se marcharía.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a CASBABYSWAN, bella-maru, Gabs y florima por los reviews! Hoy les dejo un regalo: Doble cap.! Espero que les guste! Besos!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

-Ah, tonterías. -Isabella le indicó a Rosalie que entrara primero en la sombrerería-. Estoy segura de que no está prendado de ti.

-¡Pero es verdad! -insistió la muchacha-. Me ha enviado una carta todos los días durante la semana pasada y sé que ha visitado a Edward al menos dos veces.

-Ya sabes que son amigos.

-Bells, no eres nada romántica.

Isabella rió entre dientes. Tal vez Rosalie había dado con el problema. No obstante, si ella hubiera sido romántica, probablemente a estas alturas se habría ahogado en el estanque más cercano.

-De acuerdo. Reconozco que muy bien podrías tener razón, y que lord McCarty en realidad sí está prendado de ti, pero no quiero que te decepciones si no es así.

Rosalie alzó un bonito sombrero azul de su pie para examinarlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. En casa, Peter Alistair, el hijo del terrateniente, solía decir a todas horas que quería casarse conmigo, pero nunca le creí. Y mamá dijo que se necesitaría una dote aún mayor que Dorsetshire para pagar sus deudas de juego, y que no era probable que fuera a encontrarlo en nosotras.

Isabella detuvo su concienzudo examen de un práctico sombrero marrón de profesora. A pesar de su falta de don de gentes, había asumido que las Hale eran ricas. Parecían más preocupadas por atrapar un título que una pila de dinero, aunque puede que tuvieran la impresión de que ambas cosas iban de la mano, como en el caso de lord Cullen.

-Si tu dote no hubiera sido un factor importante, ¿te habría gustado casarte con el tal Peter Alistair?

Su alumna puso cara de estar chupando un limón.

-Dios santo, no. Tan sólo tenía una casa de seis habitaciones, y ningún título. Incluso Blything Hall es más grande, y no querría mudarme a un sitio más pequeño. -Volvió a dejar el sombrero azul y se movió hacia un pintoresco bonete verde.

-Por supuesto que no. Qué tonta soy.

-Ahora te estás burlando.

-Claro que no. Por favor, continúa.

-Hace unos tres años, cuando Edward estaba en Londres, mamá, papá y yo fuimos a Westchester y convencimos al ama de llaves de que nos enseñara Cullen Abbey. Deberías haberlo visto, Bells. Tiene más de doscientas habitaciones, seis salones y dos salones de baile. Mamá dijo que podía imaginarse siendo el centro de atención allí, mientras que Edward y yo dábamos bailes para toda la nobleza de los alrededores.

-¿Edward y tú? -preguntó pausadamente Isabella, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Esto era ridículo No tenía motivo para volverse tan... irracional cada vez que una mujer mencionaba su nombre. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera podía decidir si le amaba o le odiaba.

Rosalie palideció y con un nervioso parloteo se puso el bonete.

-Oh, no es mi estilo, ¿verdad? -dijo, riendo tontamente, y quitándoselo apresuradamente otra vez-. Vamos a otra parte, Bells. No me gusta nada de lo que hay aquí. -Tras eso, se fue revoloteando hacia la puerta.

Isabella la miró durante un momento.

-Como quieras, querida.

Aquello sí que era extraño. Pero que muy extraño, a menos que sus recientes sospechas fueran ciertas y Rosalie tratase de atrapar a Edward. Aunque parecía muy complacida por las atenciones de lord McCarty. Isabella se preguntó si Edward estaría al tanto de que su prima había desarrollado cierto aprecio por él.

A juzgar por el modo en que había estado conduciendo su escandalosa búsqueda de novia, era probable que no lo hubiera notado.

-¿Bells? Vamos.

-Enseguida.

Se apresuró hacia la puerta en pos de Rosalie.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era averiguar si Rosalie prefería a Emmett o a «su» Edward. Isabella frunció el ceño. Él no era nada «suyo», del mismo modo que ella no le pertenecía Ella lo había dejado muy claro. Y no estaba celosa de una muchacha de diecisiete años, cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias. No lo estaba.

Al mediodía, la multitud frente a la esquina de la panadería obligó finalmente a Rosalie a aminorar la marcha e Isabella la alcanzó y enlazó el brazo al suyo.

-Por favor, más despacio, querida. Me siento como un caballo de carreras en el Derby. -La muchacha aún lucía una expresión tensa, e Isabella se recordó que su principal tarea era ocuparse del bienestar de su pupila-.¿Compramos un pastel de miga?

-A mamá no le gustaría.

-No se lo diremos.

Rosalie sonrió de mala gana.

-De acuerdo.

La muchacha se puso a la cola. Isabella se colocó detrás de ella... y se quedó petrificada al ver a la mujer que caminaba por la calle en dirección a ellas.

Baja y de aspecto frágil a pesar de su espalda erguida y barbilla alzada, su pelo canoso comprimido bajo una cofia negra de viuda; no miraba ni a derecha ni izquierda, sino que prosiguió directamente hacia la panadería, como si supiera que Isabella se encontraba allí.

-Oh, no -susurró, palideciendo, y agarró de nuevo Rosalie.

-¿Qué...?

-Shh.

Isabella tiró hacia atrás de su sorprendida alumna, doblaron la esquina y se adentraron en un callejón. Se detuvo cuando estuvieron bien ocultas, llevándose la mano al pecho y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Rosalie con expresión preocupada.

Isabella se volvió a echar un vistazo al lugar por el que habían venido.

Sería mejor que preservara la poca educación que pudiera quedarle.

-Lo siento, Rosalie -dijo en voz queda-. Ha sido imperdonablemente grosero por mi parte.

-No tiene importancia. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su respiración se fue normalizando lentamente, aunque esta ría probablemente inquieta durante la próxima semana.

-Sí, estoy bien. Lo que sucede es que... bueno... vi a mi antigua patrona hace un momento. Eso... me pilló por sorpresa.

La muchacha abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azules.

-¿Te refieres a lady Newton?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Así que hasta su pupila había oído los rumores.

-Es que no pensé que se encontraba en Londres. Debería haberlo sabido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada. -Isabella cuadró los hombros-. De todos modos me marcharé pronto. Simplemente me mantendré tan apartada de su camino como me lo permitan mis deberes.

-Bueno, te aseguro que no te haré hablar con ella -dijo Rosalie.

Isabella sonrió.

-Gracias, Rosalie.

Lillian bebía té mientras escuchaba sin prestar demasiada atención el parloteo a su alrededor. La señora Makenna se lamentaba acerca del ataque de gota que mantenía a su esposo en casa durante el día, pero que no impedía que por la noche se fuera a sus clubes. Lady Stanley había oído que la debutante Bree Tanner no se había retirado tan pronto de la temporada en Londres porque estuviera enferma, sino porque estaba embarazada... de un caballero desconocido. Y tal como estaba previsto, lady Vixen Sutherland había roto el corazón de otro pobre muchacho.

Todo era muy interesante, sí, pero no era lo que ella esperaba. El mayordomo abrió otra vez la puerta del salón de lady Da Revin y Lillian levantó la vista igual que había hecho cada vez que alguien se unía al té durante la última hora. Esta vez no reconoció a la mujer a la que hacían pasar a la habitación, y se enderezó, dejando a un lado la taza.

-Ah, Jessica -dijo lady Da Revin, que se levantó a coger a la mujer de las manos-. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

-Gracias, lady Da Revin. Me encantó recibir su invitación.

-Qué disparate. Nos alegra tenerte aquí. -Lady Da Revin la instó a adentrarse en la habitación-. Queridas, demos la bienvenida a lady Newton.

Lillian se puso en pie antes que nadie.

-Ah, lady Newton, le acompaño en el sentimiento.

-Jessica, te presento a la señora Hale. -Lady Da Revin hizo las veces y, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, regresó a su asiento.

-Debe llamarme Lillian, por favor. Me parece que tenemos mucho en común, y estaba deseando conocerla. ¿Sería tan amable de sentarse conmigo, milady?

-Gracias, Lillian. -La delgada mujer de cabello parcialmente canoso bajo la cofia de viuda se sentó en el sillón y aceptó una taza de té que le ofreció un solícito sirviente.

-Yo misma acabo de dejar el luto -declaró querido Oscar cayó fulminado sin más una tarde, dejándonos a mi pobre hija y a mí solas en el mundo.

-Mi esposo me fue cruelmente arrebatado -respondió la otra mujer, tomando un sorbo de té.

-¡Dios mío!

Lady Newton asintió con la cabeza.

-No sé si ha escuchado los rumores, pero creo firmemente que fue asesinado.

Lillian se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¡Oh, cómo es posible!

La otra mujer volvió a asentir.

-Por mi propia dama de compañía, aunque, desde luego, nunca pude demostrarlo. De lo contrario habría hecho que la llevaran a prisión, que es donde debe estar.

La reunión iba a ser aún más provechosa de lo que Lillian había esperado.

-Pobrecita. Entonces ¿ocurrió en su propia casa?

-Casi bajo mis propias narices.

Lillian puso una expresión consternada y deseó que lady Newton se apresurara a mencionar el nombre de la maldita institutriz. Ya tenía suficientes tristezas sin necesidad de escuchar esa bobada.

-Es intolerable. ¿Y dijo usted que nunca fue arrestada?

-No. La despedí inmediatamente, por supuesto, pero ése me pareció un castigo demasiado benigno.

-Desde luego que sí. Tan sólo pregunto porque, bueno, mi sobrino ha contratado una nueva dama de compañía para mi hija, y sería realmente horrible que tuviéramos que despedir a la querida muchacha.

-Estoy segura de que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Aquella pérfida de la señorita Swan solamente elegiría una casa con un hombre rico al que seducir.

«¡Por fin!»

-¿Dijo... dijo usted «señorita Swan»?

-Sí. Isabella Swan, esa...

-Oh, no. La institutriz de mi hija se llama señorita Swan.

Lady Newton pareció verdaderamente sorprendida.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Es cierto! Lleva viviendo en Masen House desde el mes pasado. Y... ¡Oh, no!

Lillian se cubrió la boca con las manos como si tratara de contener un grito.

Su nueva amiga del alma le tiró del brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata?

-Se me pasó por la cabeza que la señorita Swan pudiera tener alguna intención con respecto a mi sobrino. No lo tomé en serio, pero ahora... ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿Cree que podría hacerle daño a mi querido Edward?

-¿Es rico su sobrino? Lillian asintió.

-Es el conde de Cullen Abbey.

-El conde... Sin duda debe de haber oído hablar de la reputación de la señorita Swan.

-Mi sobrino es muy terco. Si lo supiera, podría haber pensado en reformarla, o incluso que los rumores son injustificados.

Lady Newton se puso en pie.

-Están más que justificados, se lo aseguro. Persiguió a Lord Newton sin tregua, y cuando él la rechazó clara e inequívocamente, sé que le empujó por la escalera... y creo que luego pudo haberlo estrangulado. El médico dijo que fue su corazón, pero William era grande como un toro y sólo tenía cincuenta años.

-¿Es que nadie lo vio?

La viuda se sentó otra vez en el sillón.

-No. Ya ve lo ladina que es.

-¡Debo ir a informar a Edward de inmediato!

Lady Newton la agarró del brazo y la obligó a permanecer sentada.

-Si hace eso, escapará otra vez. Debe vigilarla. O mejor aún, dejar que me vea. Eso podría hacer que confesara.

-¿Me ayudaría en esto?

-Sería un placer para mí.

Lillian sonrió sólo un poco.

-El festejo por el cumpleaños de mi hija es dentro de unos días. Me ocuparé de que reciba una invitación.

Lady Newton le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso sería maravilloso.

Isabella estaba sentada en la sala de música tocando en el pianoforte la melodía preferida de su padre. Mad Robin inundaba jovialmente la habitación iluminada, ahuyentando el casi completo silencio de la enorme casa. Rosalie y Lillian, afortunadamente, se habían retirado temprano, y Cullen se había marchado a su despacho hacía horas. Incluso los libertinos tenían papeleo, supuso ella.

Después de dejar de trabajar para lady Newton, había creído, y tenido la esperanza, de no volverla a ver. Jessica Kendrick, lady Newton, tenía todo el derecho de llorar la muerte de su esposo; Isabella ya se sentía suficientemente mal por aquello. Pero convertir en un santo a un hombre de cuyas actividades lujuriosas se había quejado diariamente su esposa era ridículo. Y convertir a Isabella en una furcia asesina sólo por mantenerse firme y evitar la más mínima vergüenza... aquello era imperdonable.

Si lady Newton no hubiera comenzado su diatriba sobre Isabella, nadie en Londres habría vuelto a acordarse de ella, o de su esposo. Quizás fuera por eso que había armado tanto alboroto. Al menos ahora la gente sabía quién era lady Newton.

Isabella trató de calmarse. Aún cuando lady Newton estuviera en Londres, no había razón alguna para que se encontraran. No podía bailar, debido a que hacía poco más de seis meses de la muerte de su diabólico esposo, de modo que no tenía motivo para aceptar invitaciones a ninguna de las veladas a las que Rosalie asistía. Aquello le supuso cierto consuelo. Y con el cumpleaños de Rosalie a unos días vista, las probabilidades de que lady Newton causara problemas antes de que Isabella partiera para la academia de la señorita Sheen eran bastante remotas. O eso esperaba ella.

-Tocas maravillosamente. -La suave voz de Edward le llegó desde la entrada-. ¿También debo darle las gracias a la señorita Sheen por ello?

Su repentina aparición hizo que los dedos de Isabella fallaran algunas notas, pero siguió tocando.

-Me enseñó mi padre.

-¿Tu padre sabía tocar?

-Pintar no era su única habilidad.

El silencioso acercamiento de Edward agitó el aire a su alrededor.

-¿Conservas algunos de sus cuadros?

-Tuve que venderlos para pagar el entierro de mis padres y ocuparme de sus cuentas pendientes.

Él se sentó en el otro extremo del banco, de cara a ella.

-¿Te queda aún familia por el lado paterno?

-Creo que tengo algunos primos en el norte, pero aunque estuviera dispuesta a ello, no sabría por dónde empezar a buscar.

-Así que aquí estamos, dos huérfanos, solos en el mundo -musitó.

Isabella contempló su perfil en la penumbra, callado y sensual como el pecado.

-Parece que eres capaz de tolerar a Rosalie.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No es alguien en quien pueda confiar.

-Pues es una suerte que no necesites un confidente.

Él se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, mientras la música reverberaba en los oscuros rincones de la habitación

-Sí, supongo que es una suerte que ninguno de nosotros necesite a nadie.

Ella fingió no escuchar ese comentario dicho en voz baja, con lady Newton en Londres, la compañía de Edward resulta bastante reconfortante. Esa noche agradecía no discutir con él, la música llegó a su fin, pero ella comenzó de nuevo sin apenas pausa.

-Rosalie y yo hemos tenido una pequeña charla esta tarde -dijo él sin alzar la voz.

-Me alegra ver que os lleváis de manera un poco más civilizada.

Al mismo tiempo, una gran y solitaria parte de su corazón deseó que él y su prima no hubieran comenzado a llevarse tan bien.

-Comentó que hoy viste a lady Newton. Sus dedos titubearon. -Sigue tocando esa pieza -murmuró Edward-. Es Mad Robin, ¿verdad? Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba. Y nunca tan bien interpretada.

Solamente trataba de halagarla, pero aquello no le importó en absoluto.

-Era la preferida de la familia.

-No pretendía apenarte, Isabella. Sólo quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien. ¿Supongo que lady Newton no te vio?

-No, no me vio.

-¿Estás bien?

Isabella cerró los ojos, dejando que la música fluyera a través de sus dedos.

-Me las arreglaré. Después de todo, solamente estaré en Londres unos días más.

Ella esperó que protestara, pero él permaneció callado durante un minuto.

-No era necesario que añadieras eso en la conversación-dijo finalmente.

-Pues no hablaremos de ello.

-Isabella, si no te hubiera pedido que te casases conmigo, ¿te habrías quedado más tiempo?

-No lo sé -susurró-. Sea como fuere, Riley y lady Newton seguirían en Londres, pero... Edward, no es sólo por ti. Es que no debería estar aquí.

-Yo creo que es justo aquí donde deberías estar.

Ella no supo qué responder a eso y, después de unos minutos de silencio, él se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Isabella.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

La tarde del fastuoso cumpleaños de Rosalie, Edward se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Seguirle la pista a lady Newton y asegurarse de que hubiera al menos más de metro y medio de distancia entre la condenada mujer y Isabella ya era suficiente prueba para él. Tampoco quería que Isabella sospechara que él pudiera hacer que todos vigilasen sus excursiones diarias, que era justo lo que le faltaba para terminar de complicarse las cosas en los últimos días.

Además, había logrado esquivar a Emmett Lutz las tres veces que el vizconde había ido de visita. Y si bien no podía imaginar que Emmett pretendiera en serio proponer matrimonio a Rosalie, tampoco se le ocurría un motivo mejor para la insistencia del muchacho.

Que Rosalie siguiera soltera y lady Newton alejada, habían hecho que Isabella siguiera allí, pero después de esa noche no tendría ningún control sobre ella. Steve, a petición suya, había comenzado a controlar las actividades de la terca muchacha dentro de la casa, y esta mañana el mayordomo le informó que había comenzado a hacer las maletas. Con esas noticias, el día parecía aún más sombrío.

Y, entonces, interceptó la carta.

Casi se le había pasado por alto, y si no hubiera salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, le habría pasado completamente inadvertida. Gracias a Dios que el estrambótico caos de los adornos le había hecho salir huyendo.

-Vincent, ¿adónde vas? -preguntó desde su refugio en la escalinata principal, mientras el constante flujo de decoradores, proveedores, carretillas de hielo y panaderos doblaban la esquina en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa.

El mozo de cuadra titubeó al pie de las escaleras.

-A entregar algunos mensajes, milord.

-¿No es Fred quien se ocupa de eso?

-Sí, milord, pero se le ha encomendado dar una última capa de cera de abejas al piso del salón de baile.

-No sería un fiesta de verdad si no hay alguien que se resbale y se rompa la cabeza. -Escuchó débilmente la voz de Lillian llamarle desde las profundidades de la casa-. Si tienes otras tareas, la carta para lord Black puede esperar hasta mañana.

-Eso es muy considerado de su parte, milord. Pero me queda una invitación de última hora de parte de la señora Hale en Henrietta Street, así que Lautner House me queda de camino.

Henrietta Street se encontraba en los márgenes de Mayfair, donde habitaban los nuevos y menos ilustres de la alta sociedad. Teniendo en cuenta que tía Lillian sólo quería que asistieran a la fiesta de su hija los miembros más reconocidos de nobleza, la curiosidad de Edward quedó inmediatamente comprometida.

-¿Para quién es?

Vincent le tendió la carta.

-Sólo memoricé la dirección, milord. No sé leer.

Edward sí sabía leer, pero aun así tuvo que estudiar la carta durante varios momentos para creer lo que ésta decía. Levantó la vista hacia el mozo.

-Haz el resto de las entregas, Vincent. Yo me ocuparé de ésta.

El muchacho se alzó el sombrero y se apresuró a ensillar una montura. La ira trepó por su columna, y cuanto más intentaba adivinar los porqués y los motivos de la existencia de la carta, más furioso se ponía. Rompió deliberadamente el sello de cera lacrada que llevaba las iniciales de su casa y la leyó, metió esa maldita cosa en su bolsillo y entró en la casa.

Tía Lillian, Rosalie y Isabella estaban en medio del salón de baile observando la frenética actividad a su alrededor. Edward se detuvo en la entrada.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera! -bramó él.

Isabella levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida; su mirada turquesa intentó leer su expresión furiosa.

-¿Qué sucede, milord?

Steve había aparecido por la otra entrada e inmediatamente comenzó a apremiar a los criados y trabajadores a que salieran de la habitación.

-Cinco minutos, Steve -espetó el conde, y el mayordomo asintió.

Como era de esperar, los ojos de su prima se llenaron de lágrimas por el disgusto, y él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Rosalie, discúlpanos un momento.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la muchacha.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora!

Ella pegó un brinco y salió corriendo. Un momento después sólo quedaban Lillian y Isabella. Tenía una buena idea de cómo reaccionaría Isabella a lo que estaba a punto de decir y, después de dudar un instante, le indicó que se marchara.

-Usted también, señorita Swan.

-Como desee, milord. -Ella se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada preocupada y de curiosidad, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Edward? -trinó su tía-. Solamente nos quedan unas horas hasta que comiencen a llegar los invitados.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a lady Newton? -le preguntó, cerrando de golpe las puertas dobles.

Ella palideció, pero mantuvo la barbilla alzada.

-Mis amistades sólo me incumben a mí.

Él permaneció en silencio y furioso, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Había hecho algo peor que actuar a sus espaldas; había tratado de herir a Isabella... y por su respuesta, lo había hecho a propósito.

Su tía se movió nerviosamente.

-De cualquier modo, no sé por qué te enfadas tanto. Solamente somos dos viudas que compartimos nuestras desdichadas historias.

-Si no respondes mi pregunta, vas a tener más desdichas de la que puedas digerir. -Sacó la invitación del bolsillo y la lanzó a sus pies-. No volverás a ver a esa mujer, y nunca, jamás, se le permitirá la entrada en esta casa.

Los ojos verdes de Lillian le miraron con odio.

-¿Le niegas la amistad a una solitaria viuda y, sin embargo, permites que esa asesina viva bajo tu techo mientras tu propia prima trata de hacer un debut adecuado en sociedad?

-Esto es... es mi techo, Lillian. Si puedo soportar tenerte a ti viviendo bajo él, puedo soportar cualquier cosa. Y la señorita Swan no pone a prueba mi paciencia tanto como tú.

-¿Y qué hay de su horrible reputación?

-¿Y qué hay de la mía?

Lillian apuntó un dedo en su dirección.

-¡Bah! No creas que puedes engañarme. Ella va tras tu fortuna, igual que iba tras la de lord Newton. Sé que comparte tu cama. Y de ningún modo puedes hacer que me quede callada sobre esto.

El primer pensamiento de Edward fue que Lillian era más inteligente de lo que había pensado. El segundo fue lo mucho que le gustaría estrangularla. Por el momento, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta cuánta gente sabía que estaban solos en el salón de baile, aquello podría suscitar algunas preguntas embarazosas.

-Si no puedo hacer que guardes silencio aquí, no te quepa duda de que te enviaré de regreso a Blything Hall, en donde a nadie le importa lo que parlotees.

-¡No me amenaces!

Edward evitó con gran esfuerzo seguir gruñendo.

-No intentes jugar a esto conmigo. Soy mucho mejor que tú.

-Tú...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le interrumpió.

-Quiero a esa mujer fuera de esta casa.

-De todos modos se marcha.

-No quiero que vuelva... jamás. Lady Newton y yo sabemos lo suficiente de Isabella Swan para ocuparnos de que no vuelva a encontrar trabajo. En ninguna parte. Quiero que se marche.

El deseo de estrangularla se volvió aún más fuerte.

-¿Y después de que te hayas deshecho de la señorita Swan? Imagino que tienes alguna otra cosa en mente.

-Sí, así es. Quiero que te cases con Rosalie.

Durante un momento él sólo pudo mirarla.

-¿Qué? -dijo finalmente casi atragantándose.

-Cásate con Rosalie y dejaré en paz a la señorita Swan. Sé que te preocupas por esa furcia... Te oí decirle que cuidarías de vuestro bastardo. Pues Rosalie va a ser lady Cullen, y mis nietos heredarán tus títulos, tus tierras y tu riqueza.

-Por Dios, sí que eres ambiciosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo llevas planeando? -le preguntó, casi admirando su audacia.

-Tan sólo desde que vi lo que tú heredabas, y lo que Oscar no. Rosalie tendrá su fiesta esta noche, Edward, y todos verán lo buena pareja que hacéis. Y entonces anunciarás el compromiso.

Lillian giró sobre sus tobillos y se marchó. Edward se quedó allí, en medio del salón de baile, durante varios minutos. Lo que su tía proponía no era chantaje, precisamente, ya que no sería él quien pagaría las consecuencias si ella hacía públicas sus suposiciones y alegaciones. Aunque sí lo haría Isabella. Maldijo a su tía. Había sido descuidado y dejado a Isabella en una posición vulnerable. Había incluso permitido que su maldita tía tuviera la última palabra, y hasta ahora eso sólo lo había logrado la señorita Swan.

Edward entornó los ojos. Lillian no le había derrotado. Y había cometido un tremendo error: le había dado tiempo para idear un plan.

Isabella dobló su chal nuevo y lo colocó en el baúl con el resto de las cosas. El encaje color marfil era demasiado encantador y delicado para el viaje. La mayoría de sus cosas nuevas eran demasiado lujosas para cualquier lugar que no fuera Londres. Como profesora no le servirían de mucho, pero no podía soportar separarse de ellas. Aún no.

-¿Señorita Swan? -Edward llamó a la puerta.

El parecía menos furioso que en el salón de baile, pero en su voz aún se apreciaba algo letalmente serio. Fuera lo que fuese, el día de hoy ya era lo bastante duro sin la agonía de pasar tiempo a solas con él.

-Señorita Swan -repitió el conde, volviendo a llamar-. Isabella, sé que estás ahí.

Shakespeare emergió de debajo de la cama y se lanzó a la carrera para ponerse a menear el rabo ante la puerta. Por supuesto que al terrier le gustaba Edward; en casa del conde se le permitía hacer exactamente lo que quería. A Isabella también, pero por desgracia esa libertad finalizaba en la puerta de la calle.

El pestillo vibró cuando algo pesado golpeó la puerta y el marco se astilló. Edward terminó de abrir la puerta con el hombro y entró en la habitación.

-Podrías haberme contestado -señaló sosegadamente él, sacudiéndose astillas de la chaqueta.

-Mi silencio fue mi respuesta -respondió, y regresó a la tarea de hacer la maleta.

Edward se agachó y cogió delicadamente a Shakespeare en brazos.

-Tenemos un problema.

Dejó aparte su viejo sombrero azul de viaje para la mañana siguiente.

-Ya imaginaba que no habías empezado a rugir a todo el mundo sin un buen motivo.

-Mi tía sabe que somos amantes.

Isabella se estremeció.

-Éramos amantes. Ya no lo somos. Y yo me marcho mañana, así que me da igual que lo sepa.

Él se puso a acariciar distraídamente la cabeza de Shakespeare.

-Ha entablado amistad con lady Newton.

-Ella... -La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, y se sentó de golpe en el suelo.

-Isabella -dijo Edward con aspereza, y se arrodilló junto a ella-. No eres de las que te desmayas, ¿recuerdas?

-No me estoy desmayando -repuso con irritación, llevándose la mano a la frente-. Me voy a poner enferma. Una cosa es... que lady Newton esté en Londres. Pero que la señora Hale la conozca... Ay, Dios mío.

-Todo irá bien. Tengo una solución.

De pronto él se convirtió de nuevo en su caballero blanco, corriendo a su rescate. Había algo, sin embargo, que no tenía sentido. Le quitó a Shakespeare de los brazos y trató de ignorar la agitación de su sangre cuando sus dedos se rozaron.

-¿Por qué echaste la puerta abajo?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que por qué echaste la puerta abajo.

-Porque no me respondías. Y...

-¿Y por qué dijiste que «tenemos» un problema? Me parece que lady Newton es mi problema.

-Por el amor de Dios, Isabella. -Edward tomó aire, sus ojos grises sombríos-. Lillian amenazó con causarte problemas, a menos que...

La pieza final del puzzle encajó inmediatamente en su lugar.

-A menos que accedas a casarte con Rosalie.

Él parpadeó.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?

-Tengo ojos y oídos. Y he pasado más tiempo con tus parientes que tú.

Tendió el brazo y agarró sus dedos con calidez y firmeza.

-Isabella, mi nombre puede protegerte. Aun en el caso de que lady Newton y Lillian comiencen a vomitar disparates, si... si fueras mi esposa nadie se atrevería a acercarse a ti. Cásate conmigo, Isabella. Por favor.

Él estaba mejorando mucho su forma de declararse, y esa parte de ella que lo añoraba deseaba fundirse en sus brazos y dejar que cuidara de ella. Pero la otra parte, la parte fría y lógica que sabía que no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí misma, no podía ignorar el obvio punto flaco en su petición... ni a una muchacha de diecisiete años que consideraba a su primo con algo de afecto.

-Y si te casas conmigo, no tendrías que casarte con Rosalie.

-En cualquier caso, no tengo que casarme con Rosalie. Isabella...

-No. -Se levantó apresuradamente-. Lillian tan sólo quiere que me marche porque me ve como a una rival para Rosalie. Gracias a Emily Sheen, tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Y la próxima vez que Lillian se enfade conmigo podrá soltar los suficientes disparates para que ni siquiera la academia de la señorita Sheen te dé trabajo.

-¿Únicamente para fastidiarte?

-Porque sabe que me importas.

Ella dejó a Shakespeare sobre la cama y volvió a seguir empacando.

-No. No pienso ser un peón de ajedrez para que todos traten de manipularme a su antojo. Me marcho por la mañana, y tú puedes volcar tus obsoletas ideas de galantería en ayudar a Rosalie, que debe de tener la errónea impresión de que le gustas.

Edward se puso en pie de un salto y le arrebató la camisa de las manos.

-No vas a marcharte. No vas a abandonarme.

Cullen era mucho más grande y más fuerte que ella, pero Isabella nunca había tenido miedo de él, y tampoco se lo tenía ahora.

-Hace una semana que sabías que hoy era mi último día aquí. No finjas ahora estar preocupado por mí, cuando ambos sabemos que lo que te preocupa eres tú y la concepción de los descendientes de Cullen Abbey.

-No es...

-Y no me grites. Tu tono no va a hacer que cambie de opinión. -Lanzó la camisa al baúl sin preocuparse por las arrugas-. Ahora, si me disculpas, me despediré en este momento para que así la fiesta le levante el ánimo a Rosalie.

Su voz no fue del todo firme, pero él estaba tan disgustado porque su brillante plan se hubiera frustrado que, probablemente, ni siquiera lo advirtió. Y después de que saliera lleno de furia de la habitación y la dejara sentada llorando en la cama, Edward no pudo ni imaginar cuánto deseaba Isabella que le dijera que la amaba, en lugar de aparecer con una nueva razón por la que debía quedarse.

Se le habían agotado los motivos que no acabaran rompiéndole el corazón. Y fueran cuales fuesen los planes de Rosalie, menuda institutriz y profesora sería si se interponía en las oportunidades de otra. No cabía duda alguna de que Rosalie tenía más derecho a Edward que ella. Al menos Lillian se daba cuenta de eso, aunque nadie más lo hiciera.

Las despedidas fueron según lo previsto. Rosalie lloró y amenazó con encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que Isabella le recordó que las lágrimas harían que se le hincharan las mejillas y que toda la gala de esa noche era en su honor. La señora Hale, ya sin la presencia de su hija, ni siquiera fingió estar mínimamente descontenta, aunque al menos le deseó suerte en la academia de la señorita Sheen.

En lo que respectaba a Edward, éste la rehuyó durante toda la noche mientras se dedicaba a mostrarse encantador y amable con sus invitados. La miró fríamente alguna que otra vez y después se las arregló para desaparecer antes de que ella pudiera exigirle una explicación de por qué él pensaba que todo esto era culpa de ella. ¡Vale! Aquello haría que dejarle a la mañana siguiente le resultara mucho más fácil.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de excusarse para llorar por tercera vez esa noche, sin embargo, él se materializó junto a ella.

-Milord -dijo, y terminó de darle indicaciones a un lacayo para que abriera una de las ventanas del salón de baile antes de que la gente comenzara a desmayarse por el calor y la mala ventilación.

Cuando el criado se marchó, Edward se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella.

-Solamente deseaba sugerirte que después de que termines de hacer las maletas esta noche, podrías dormir en la habitación amarilla. He hecho que te la preparen, ya que tu alcoba parece haber sufrido un pequeño percance.

-Gracias, milord.

Él tendió la mano en un gesto abrupto y completamente carente de su habitual gracia.

-Yo también me despido ahora. Mi carruaje te estará esperando por la mañana para llevarte adonde quieras ir. Te sugiero que te marches antes de que Rosalie se levante, ya que preferiría que lloriquease lo menos posible.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y le estrechó la mano. Por un momento esperó que él la arrastrara a sus brazos y se la llevase, pero parecía que había aprendido las lecciones sobre modales que le había impartido. Él la soltó, se inclinó cortésmente y se marchó. Isabella contempló su marcha y deseó haber sido una profesora menos competente.

Lillian observó con regocijo el tenso apretón de manos y la expresión rígida y sombría de Edward y la señorita Swan. Habría preferido que lady Newton estuviera presente para darle más énfasis, pero todo parecía ir bien sin su presencia. En cualquier caso, el afecto de Edward por la muchacha representaba un incentivo mucho más efectivo para casarse con Rosalie que nada que se le hubiera podido ocurrir a ella.

Lillian centró de nuevo la atención en la pista del salón de baile cuando concluyó el último vals de la noche. Lord McCarty se las había arreglado para asegurárselo, sin duda alguna con la considerable ayuda de su hija. El vizconde acompañó a Rosalie de regreso al extremo de la sala donde su madre se había quedado rodeada de su círculo de nuevos amigos, y ella sonrió al joven.

-Cómo desearía que mis viejos pies estuvieran en condiciones para bailar. Lord McCarty, hace que envidie a esas jovencitas.

Él se echó a reír.

-Me encantaría acompañarla siempre que lo desee.

-Es usted todo un caballero, milord. Si el luto no me impidiera dedicarme a semejante frivolidad podría incluso bailar una cuadrilla con usted. -Lillian alisó un mechón del cabello de Rosalie. La muchacha parecía no poder remediar despeinarse continuamente-. Querida, ¿me traes un vaso de ponche?

-Yo se lo traeré encantado, señora Hale -interrumpió el vizconde, y comenzó a darse la vuelta.

Lillian lo agarró de la manga.

-Oh, no lo permitiría jamás, milord. Rosalie es perfectamente capaz.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada agria a su madre.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

-Ha preparado una fiesta encantadora, señora Hale. Rosalie ha comentado varias veces lo emocionada que está.

-Sí, cualquier cosa por mi querida hija.

El vizconde miró la multitud a su espalda.

-Ah, allí está Cullen. Si me disculpa, tengo que hablar con su sobrino un momento.

Ella había estado en lo cierto y, al parecer, le había atrapado justo a tiempo.

-Milord, ¿tiene intención de pedirle a Edward la mano de Rosalie en matrimonio?

Lord McCarty pareció sorprendido, pero sonrió y asintió.

-Me ha descubierto. Sí, así es. Y llevo toda la semana para localizarle.

Lillian lanzó una mirada de preocupación en dirección a Edward, pero él estaba lo bastante lejos para no oír nada.

-En tal caso... milord, él me pidió que no dijera nada, pero mi sincera preocupación por usted me obliga a romper mi silencio.

El vizconde arrugó el ceño.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Ya sabe cuánto le gusta a Edward... bueno, burlarse de la gente.

Ahora ya había conseguido la completa atención de él.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bueno... Oh, vaya, tal vez no debería decirlo.

-Por favor, hágalo, madame.

-Sí, sí, tiene razón. Milord, me temo que él le ha estado tomando el pelo con lo de Rosalie. Él siempre tuvo la intención de casarse con ella.

Él hermoso rostro del vizconde palideció.

-Bromea, madame.

Ella se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Jamás podría ser tan cruel. Fue el mayor anhelo de mi difunto esposo, y después de pasar este tiempo con ella en Londres, Edward me informó hace varios días de su decisión. Iba a anunciar el compromiso esta noche, con usted presente, pero decidió que prefería que esta noche fuera sólo para Rosalie. Podría haber continuado, pero, a juzgar por la expresión furiosa y distante del vizconde, éste ya había dejado de escuchar.

Un momento después, él parpadeó y volvió a mirarla.

-Ha sido usted sumamente considerada, madame -le dijo tensamente-. Debo marcharme. Le ruego le presente mis excusas a su hija.

-Cómo no, lord McCarty. Le pido una vez más que no le cuente a Edward que he arruinado su broma. Se pondrá furioso conmigo.

-Su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Y ahora, buenas noches.

Ella le observó atravesar la muchedumbre, evitando deliberadamente a Edward y a Rosalie. Lillian sonrió cuando él salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Faltan 6 caps. para que termine esta historia! Espero que les halla gustado el regalo! Besos!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Isabella se colocó su bonete azul, sujetó la correa de Shakespeare y siguió escaleras abajo a los lacayos que cargaban con el equipaje.

El sol era poco más que una fina línea por encima de los tejados cuando estrechó la mano de Steve y salió a la fresca mañana de verano.

-La echaremos de menos -le dijo el mayordomo, y se inclinó para darle a Shakespeare una última golosina para perros-. Que tenga buena suerte, señorita Swan.

-Gracias, Steve -titubeó tan sólo por un instante en el pórtico principal, sonrojándose porque sabía que el mayordomo debía imaginar el porqué-. ¿No se ha levantado aún lord Cullen? -preguntó de todos modos.

-Me informó que no la vería esta mañana.

-Por supuesto.

Bueno, aquello lo aclaraba todo. Ella se había negado a aceptar sus ridículos juegos y ahora él se encontraba arriba enfurruñado, o peor aún, durmiendo. Si realmente se hubiera preocupado por ella en lugar de por sí mismo, habría pensado en algo -hecho algo- para que ella pudiera quedarse.

Parpadeando para contener otro torrente de lágrimas, metió al terrier dentro del carruaje y luego subió detrás.

-Sólo lléveme a la parada más próxima del coche de postas, si es tan amable, Vincent. No es necesario que conduzca todo el camino hasta Hampshire.

El joven mozo se quitó el sombrero.

-Como quiera, señorita Bells, aunque la llevaría encantado todo el camino. -Él cerró la puerta y echó el cierre, y el carruaje se balanceó cuando subió de un salto al pescante del conductor.

Un momento más tarde el vehículo se puso en marcha con un ruido sordo y partieron.

Isabella se recostó en el mullido asiento negro y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. Una vez que se embarcara en el coche de postas no podría darse el lujo de llorar. Había pasado casi toda la noche llorando y compadeciéndose, pero lo único que logró con ello fue una jaqueca. Desanimarse, desde luego, no iba a cambiar nada. Se había enamorado de un hombre orgulloso e irritante que no creía en tales tonterías, y no quería -ni podía- casarse con alguien que tan sólo ofrecía casarse con ella por conveniencia propia y a costa de sus parientes.

El carruaje dobló otra esquina y, un momento después, otra más. Esperaba que Vincent no se hubiera perdido, ya que parecía estar dando un auténtico rodeo hasta la posada. No es que tuviera prisa, pero cuanto antes pudiera empezar a impartir clases en la academia, antes podría comenzar a sacarse de la cabeza al apuesto, terco e insufrible Edward Masen.

El carruaje se detuvo cinco minutos más tarde.

-Ya hemos llegado, señorita -voceó Vincent, y abrió la puerta un momento después.

Shakespeare meneó la cola y saltó al suelo. Isabella se quedó dentro y miró por la puerta... para ver la familiar parte trasera de Masen House.

-¿Qué... ?

Un oscuro paño ondulante flotó por encima de su cabeza y la cubrió. Alguien la agarró de la cintura, le sujetó con fuerza los brazos y la arrastró fuera del carruaje. Antes de que pudiera gritar, una mano le tapó la boca, casi asfixiándola bajo la gruesa tela.

Shakespeare se puso a ladrar, y alguien -le pareció Vincent- le hizo callar. Un momento después escuchó el crujir de madera y sintió que era levantada por la fuerza sobre el hombro de alguien y bajada por un tramo de escalera. Ésta era angosta, porque sus pies golpearon dos veces y su cabeza una vez contra la pared. Aquello suscitó una exclamación de dolor por parte de ella, y una grave maldición apenas audible de quien la llevaba.

Finalmente él la dejó caer sobre algo blando y cómodo y la soltó. Ella permaneció inmóvil durante un momento, escuchando, y después Shakespeare cruzó la oscuridad y subió para lamer su cara cubierta. Isabella, furiosa y respirando con dificultad, se incorporó y se quitó de un tirón la envoltura. Parpadeó varias veces y se retiró de un manotazo el pelo desaliñado de la cara... y vio a su secuestrador.

-¡Edward! -gritó-. ¿ Qué demonios estás...?

-Te estoy secuestrando -dijo él con calma-. Y a tu perrito, también.

Ella logró ponerse en pie, y Edward dio un paso atrás. No iba a arriesgarse a ponerse delante de ella para que le propinara una patada en sus partes sensibles. Y aquello no sucedería nunca, porque ambos tenían aún que engendrar el heredero de Cullen.

-¡No vas a secuestrarme! -vociferó, fulminando con la mirada a Vincent y Fred y fijándola después otra vez en él.

-Sí, lo estoy haciendo. Y chillar no te servirá de nada.

-¡Esto es ridículo! -Cruzó la habitación de un lado a otro hacia la entrada más cercana, pero él se hizo a un lado para bloquearle el camino.

-Tal vez un poco chocante -concedió, deseando que su práctica señorita se calmara un poco para que pudiera explicarse y explicar su brillante plan-. Yo, sin embargo, hablo muy en serio.

-En cualquier caso, ¿dónde estamos?

-En mi bodega. De hecho, en mi bodega suplementaria.

-Tu bodega suplementaria. Naturalmente. -Dio una vuelta completa y volvió a ponerse de cara a él; en sus ojos se unían la sorpresa y la furia-. ¿Una cama de cuatro postes? Es...

-Es la que tenías en la habitación dorada. Sabía que te gustaría.

-De acuerdo. -Cruzó los brazos sobre su adorable pecho-. Imagino que debería preguntar por qué me has traído a la bodega secundaria.

Por fin una pregunta razonable. Edward hizo una señal al mozo y al lacayo.

-Fred, arriba. Vincent, da algunas vueltas más con el coche. Y asegúrate de que al salir cierras las puertas con llave.

El mozo se quitó el sombrero y salió por la escalera que llevaba al jardín, mientras que el lacayo se internaba en la bodega principal. Dada la lengua afilada de Isabella, no cabía duda de que ambos estarían aliviados de haber escapado ilesos. Edward se armó de valor para la discusión que estaba por llegar.

-Qué interesante -dijo Isabella con la voz rebosante de sarcasmo-. Ahora que has hecho que tus criados te ayuden a secuestrarme, les alejas para que no escuchen la explicación. ¿O ya la conocen?

-Saben que estoy preocupado por tu seguridad, y que debido a tu fuerte actitud independiente, retenerte aquí contra tu voluntad es la única forma de garantizarla.

-¿Y por qué, si puede saberse, estás preocupado por mi seguridad? Ah, no es porque lady Newton se ha puesto a parlotear otra vez, ¿verdad? Estaré perfectamente a salvo en Hampshire. -Volvió a echar un vistazo a la oscura bodega-. Más segura que aquí, al parecer. Nadie antes me ha secuestrado.

-Me alegra ser el primero... otra vez. Isabella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Estás borracho, ¿no es cierto?

-Sólo un poco. He estado despierto casi toda la noche moviendo muebles, arreglando cerraduras y eliminando herramientas de escape.

-Perdóneme por no sentirme halagada, milord, pero...

-Hace un momento me llamabas Edward.

-Me habías dado un susto de muerte. Ahora, deja ya esta tontería y suéltame.

-No hasta que accedas a entrar en razón. Ella se plantó las manos en las caderas. -¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre casarte conmigo.

Isabella se echó a reír, aunque nada en ese sonido se asimilaba al humor.

-¿Me has secuestrado para convencerme de que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar y de quien puedo depender? ¿Es que te han dado un golpe en la cabeza, lord Cullen?

-Ya es suficiente. Sigues diciéndome cuáles son mis motivos para querer casarme contigo. Primero que estoy harto de buscar una esposa, luego que trato de protegerte, y más tarde que trato de contrariar a mi familia. ¿Me he dejado algo?

-Ahora quieres que me case contigo para evitar que testifique contra ti por secuestro.

Maldición, era lista. Se acercó más a ella, pero ella retrocedió. Por lo visto no iba a convencerla haciéndole el amor... hoy no, en cualquier caso.

-Puede que todo eso me haya dado la idea, pero no son las razones por las que deseo que seas mi esposa.

-Por favor, entonces ilústrame.

Gracias a Dios que no se le había pasado la borrachera de la noche pasada. De lo contrario, nunca habría sido capaz de pronunciar las palabras.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo porque te amo, Isabella.

Ella le miró fijamente durante un prolongado momento, la sospecha, la sorpresa y la ira lucharon entre sí en sus ojos marrones.

-Sigues diciendo palabras que son sólo eso: palabras, usadas para manipular a la gente y conseguir que hagan lo que tú quieres. Viniendo de ti, «amor» es sólo otra palabra, Edward. Tú no crees en el amor. Tú me lo dijiste.

-Fui un imbécil.

-Sigues siendo un imbécil. Abre esa puerta y déjame ir.

-No. Aquí estás a salvo, y voy a convencerte de que soy sincero. Lillian y Rosalie creen que estás en la academia de la señorita Sheen, lo mismo que tu amiga lady Victoria.

Ella se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama.

-¿Y cómo vas a convencerme?

-Voy eliminar cada maldito obstáculo que usas como excusa para no creer en mí.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-Parece bastante simple, supongo. Pero podrías considerar que no necesito ningún motivo para detestar la idea de casarme con una bestia arrogante y cínica como tú que no tiene ningún reparo en destruir la vida de quien sea para demostrar algo que sólo a él le importa.

Su mordaz lengua estaba en plena forma.

-Yo creo que a ti sí que te importa, Isabella. De hecho, sé que es así. Lo sé desde el primer momento en que entraste en mi casa. Te lo demostraré.

-No te molestes.

Edward cruzó la puerta que llevaba a la bodega principal y a la escalera de la cocina.

-Te asombrarás -le dijo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Echó la llave justo cuando ella la alcanzó y comenzó a girar el pomo y dar golpes en el sólido roble.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward, demonio, déjame salir de aquí!

-¡No! -le gritó en respuesta-. Y no te hagas daño.

Él subió la escalera que llevaba a la cocina y cerró también aquella puerta con llave, a continuación dejó a Fred para que se quedara en la cocina y disimulara que estaba haciendo guardia. Había albergado la esperanza de que se sintiera tan sumamente halagada por el esfuerzo que él había hecho que cediera y le ahorrara la molestia de resolver antes todo lo demás. Ahora, no obstante, tendría que cumplir su palabra y esperar que tanto el agudo sentido de lo absurdo como de lo práctico de ella le redimieran ante sus ojos.

Edward se detuvo de camino a sus habitaciones. Tenía que comenzar a hacer penitencia para ser redimido. Antes de conocer a la señorita Swan ni siquiera había considerado las implicaciones de algunas de las cosas que había hecho.

El retrato de James Masen colgaba delante de él. Se acercó y tiró del lazo negro de la esquina. Hoy era el primer día de un Edward Masen nuevo, mejor: protector del débil, defensor del inocente, obrador de milagros y, con un poco de suerte, casado con Isabella Swan... lo cual sería el mayor milagro de todos.

-Bueno, Jamie -dijo, enderezando el marco-, deséame suerte.

-Esto es absurdo -farfulló Isabella, echándose en la cama de nuevo. Pasarse toda una hora dando golpes, quejándose y gritando no había servido más que para dejarla agotada, y ahora las velas se había derretido casi por completo.

El Edward Masen que ella había conocido hasta el día anterior no la habría dejado sola en una oscura bodega, pero la versión del conde de esa mañana había perdido obviamente la cordura. Incluso había retirado todo el vino del botellero de la pared, así que no había duda de que tenía pensado matarla de sed o de hambre.

Alguien arañó la pesada puerta y ella se puso en pie de un salto para correr a golpear de nuevo.

-¿Sí? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Socorro!

-Lo siento, señorita Swan; soy yo, Fred. El conde dijo que debería preguntar y ver si necesita alguna cosa.

-¡Necesito salir de aquí!

-Hum, exceptuando eso, madame.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

-Vale. Necesito más velas, y algo que hacer, por el amor de Dios. Y un espejo para poder arreglarme el pelo. Y algo de comer y beber.

-Me ocuparé de ello ahora mismo, señorita.

Cuando la puerta se abrió un rato más tarde entraron dos lacayos llevando su mesa de tocador y el espejo, mientras que otro entró un desayuno de aspecto muy apetitoso.

-Solamente necesito un espejo de mano -dijo ella, observando la procesión con incredulidad. Por lo visto, la mitad del servicio estaba involucrado en esta locura.

-El conde pensó que le gustaría más esto, madame.

Isabella asintió, cogiendo a Shakespeare en brazos. Sabía que no le iban a facilitar la huida, pero ella sin duda no era contraria a aprovecharse de su descuido.

-¿Podrían acercarlo más a la escalera de allí? -pidió.

Los criados, de manera solícita, levantaron otra vez la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, Isabella corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta abierta. Atravesó la entrada al oscuro sótano de la bodega principal.

-¡Señorita Swan, espere!

-¡Fred, se escapa!

Sofocando una risita exultante, rodeó el último botellero delante de la escalera... y se estrelló contra un pecho ancho y duro.

-¡Maldición! -refunfuñó y salió despedida hacia atrás.

Edward la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para devolverle el equilibrio.

-No tan rápido, mi pequeña delincuente.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

-No soy yo la delincuente. Déjame ir.

-Espero que no hayas aplastado a Shakespeare. -Su voz y su expresión eran severas, pero ella creyó ver un jactancioso brillo de diversión en sus ojos grises. Aquello no mejoró su disposición en lo más mínimo.

-Si lo he aplastado será culpa tuya.

-Hum. Vuelve adentro.

-No.

Él se agachó y los cogió en brazos a ella y a Shakespeare. Sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, los llevó de regreso al calabozo provisional. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, ella se dio cuenta de que debería haber peleado, pero la sensación de estar en sus brazos casi la había dejado sin aliento.

-Mantendré a alguien apostado al otro lado de la puerta de ahora en adelante. Cualesquiera que sean tus necesidades, serán atendidas de inmediato.

-Exijo mi libertad.

Él incluso sonrió.

-Ése es mi último objetivo, querida, pero llevará algo más de tiempo. -Con un gesto de su mano, le indicó a los criados que salieran y los siguió hasta la entrada, dónde se detuvo-. Casi lo olvido -dijo, y sacó un libro de algún lugar a su espalda-. Para que te entretengas.

Ella no se movió a cogerlo y, después de un momento, él lo dejó en el botellero vacío. Tras hacer una exagerada reverencia, Edward salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Algunos segundos después el cerrojo se echó, dejándola encerrada otra vez.

Sólo cuando ya no pudo oír movimiento al otro lado de la puerta, Isabella dejó a Shakespeare de nuevo sobre la cama y recogió el libro. Un pequeño escalofrío de placer se extendió por su espalda. Él le había llevado a Byron.

-Primo Edward -dijo Rosalie, interceptándolo justo cuando dejaba el pasillo de la cocina-. ¿Ya se ha marchado Bells?

Él asintió con la cabeza y siguió hacia la puerta principal.

-Antes de que yo bajara.

-Eso es horrible -susurró la muchacha con voz trémula-. Esperaba que al menos pudiéramos haber desayunado juntas y luego tal vez podría haberla convencido para que se quedara.

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Y cómo, si puede saberse, lo habrías conseguido?

-Le habría dicho lo mucho que mamá y yo la queremos, y lo entretenidas que hace las cosas.

Edward se detuvo.

-Déjalo, prima. Casi me haces llorar.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Rosalie.

-Eres tú quien debería dejarlo. Estoy convencida de que Bells se marchó porque fuiste malo con ella.

Aquello era interesante. Su prima realmente parecía no tener idea de lo que su madre se traía entre manos. Aunque no deseaba especialmente discutir de quién era la culpa de la marcha de Isabella, y a pesar del aparente desconocimiento por parte de Rosalie de algunos sucesos deshonestos, su prima estaba demasiado involucrada en aquel lío. Tenerla a ella de su parte podría resultar beneficioso.

Al notar que se había quedado mirándola fijamente y que la expresión de ella se había vuelto aún más suspicaz, Edward salió de sus reflexiones. Le había dicho a Isabella que haría lo correcto.

Rosalie era parte de aquello... y, muy posiblemente, parte inocente en todo aquel desastre.

-¿Podría hablar contigo? -le preguntó.

Ella palideció.

-S... sí. Supongo que sí.

Él la hizo entrar en la sala de la mañana. Cuando ella entró como si se tratara de un conejo a punto de ser asado para la cena, él la siguió adentro y cerró la puerta.

-Toma asiento, si eres tan amable.

-¿Estoy metida en un lío? -le preguntó tímidamente, sentándose en la silla tapizada bajo la ventana-. Pensaba que anoche todo había salido muy bien, y quiero darte las gracias por permitir que tuviera mi fiesta.

Edward se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ella.

-De nada. Y no, no eres tú quien se encuentra en un lío. Soy yo.

Ella tendió inmediatamente la mano para tocar su rodilla y la retiró como si se hubiera escaldado.

-Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué sucede?

Conversar con Isabella era mucho más sencillo... porque podía decir lo que pensaba y porque no tenía que preocuparse constantemente por las expresiones más simples antes de pronunciar una frase.

-Primero creo que necesitamos imponer algunas reglas.

-¿Reglas? -Ella arrugó la frente.

-Sí. En esta habitación, y con la puerta cerrada, tú y yo seremos absolutamente honestos el uno con el otro. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Rosalie titubeó antes de asentir.

-¿Qué más?

-Nunca revelaremos nada de lo que digamos en esta habitación... a menos que lo discutamos primero.

-Sí. Estoy de acuerdo.

Todo iba bien, por el momento. De hecho, no había esperado que ella fuera capaz de tomar una decisión. Tal vez Isabella tuviera razón y, con el debido apoyo, Rosalie podía ser algo más que un bonito pavo real. Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

-Rosalie, ¿viniste a Londres con la idea de casarte con algún noble en particular?

Ella se ruborizó.

-Un noble en particul...

-¿Viniste a Londres con la idea de casarte conmigo?

-¿Te lo ha contado mamá?

-Lo mencionó. ¿De quién fue la idea?

-Tanto mamá como papá dijeron que debería casarme contigo. Desde que puedo recordar, yo iba a casarme contigo. Cuando por fin nos visitaste, mamá incluso me prohibió montar a Daisy, mi pony, porque mi vestido podría ensuciarse y tú podrías pensar que no yo no era una verdadera dama.

-Creo que me acuerdo de algo de eso -dijo secamente-. ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella cruzó pulcramente las manos en su regazo, un delicado gesto que claramente había aprendido de su institutriz.

-Has dicho que debería ser completamente honesta.

-Eso es.

-Bueno, sé que has sido más amable conmigo las últimas semanas, y que muy bien podrías estar enamorándote de mí, pero te diré la verdad, Edward. Por favor, no te enfades, pero en realidad no deseo casarme contigo.

«Gracias a Dios.»

-¿Por qué no?

-Hum, bueno, eres demasiado... retorcido.

Él sonrió.

-¿Lo soy?

-No me malinterpretes -se apresuró a apuntar al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante-. Si mamá y tú lo queréis, me casaré contigo. -Sus hombros se hundieron un poco-. De hecho, no veo modo de evitarlo. Mamá está demasiado empeñada.

-¿Qué sientes por Emmett Lutz?

-Ah, me gusta mucho. Pero sólo es vizconde. Tú eres un conde, y mucho más rico.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Y si te digo, sin embargo, que yo...?

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Esperaba que su prisionera no se hubiera escapado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -vociferó él.

Fred asomó la cabeza.

-Le pido disculpas, milord, pero... ¿podría coger pluma, tinta y algo de papel para... para Steve, milord?

-Sí, cómo no. En mi estudio. -Menos mal que no había pedido pólvora... todavía.

-Muy bien, milord.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, Edward volvió a fijar la atención en Rosalie.

-¿Y si te dijera que estoy enamorado de otra?

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Lo estás? ¿De quién?

-De quién. De Isabella Swan.

Ella le miró fijamente; la expresión de su bonita cara fue de incredulidad, horror, sorpresa y -lo que decía mucho en su favor- diversión.

-¿Estás enamorado de mi institutriz? -logró decir al fin.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Rosalie comenzó a reír.

-Y yo que pensé que estaba en un lío.

Él frunció el ceño.

-No es por eso que estoy en un lío. -En su cabeza podía escuchar con claridad a Isabella recordándole que había prometido ser honesto con Rosalie. Santo Dios, ahora la señorita Swan era su conciencia. Edward hizo una pausa y consideró aquello durante un momento. Tal vez lo fuera. Tal vez aquello era la razón por la que tanto la necesitaba-. No del todo -se corrigió.

-¿Qué, entonces?

-Yo... quiero casarme con ella, pero ella no acepta. Ella...

-¿Te ha rechazado? -Las risitas de Rosalie se convirtieron en auténticas carcajadas-. Ay, Dios mío.

Esto no era un maldito chiste.

-Me rechazó porque sabía que se suponía que tú ibas a casarte conmigo.

Ella recuperó lentamente la calma y pasó largo rato estudiándolo mientras que él se impacientaba bajo su escrutinio.

-Me necesitas -dijo al fin.

Rosalie era definitivamente más brillante de lo que él había reconocido.

-Sí, te necesito.

-Necesitas que diga que está bien que te cases con Bells.

Edward asintió, conteniendo firmemente su impaciencia.

-Bueno, pues no está bien. No si yo me quedo sin nadie con quien casarme.

-Comprendo.

-No estás enfadado, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero no contigo. -Edward se miró las manos. Sabía cuál era el siguiente paso, pero si ella se negaba, se quedaba sin nadie más a quien acudir. En cualquier caso, nadie que contara con la aprobación de Isabella. Y aquello era el elemento más fundamental del condenado plan. Isabella debía sentirse satisfecha con los resultados-. ¿Y si tuvieras otro con quién casarte?

-Tendría que ser un noble. Te refieres a Emmett, ¿no es así?

Con una ligera sonrisa, Edward dejó que ella tomara el control de la conversación.

-Has dicho que te gustaba.

-Me gusta. mucho. Es... amable y se ríe cuando digo algo tonto, en lugar de mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo, pues será Emmett.

-Pero, Edward, él se marchó anoche temprano de mi fiesta. Mamá dijo que parecía molesto por algo.

Podía imaginar por qué Lillian había sido la única en advertir la marcha de Emmett. Maldita sea, la bruja seguía entrometiéndose. Tenía que poner fin a eso.

-Déjamelo a mí. Pero quiero tu palabra: si Emmett quiere casarse contigo, aceptarás. Aunque Lillian prefiera que te cases conmigo.

-¿Me darás una buena dote?

-Una muy buena dote. Una excepcionalmente generosa.

-Muy bien, entonces. Estoy de acuerdo.

Edward soltó el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Yo también lo estoy.

Pero recuerda que esto queda entre nosotros dos, por ahora.

-Por supuesto. Sería imbécil si se lo contara a mamá.

-Gracias, Rosalie.

Ella se levantó y se alisó la falda.

-No me des las gracias aún, primo Edward. Primero tienes que conseguir que Emmett me pida que me case con él.

-Ah, lo haré.

«Aunque aquello acabara con todos ellos.»

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a florima, CASBABYSWAN, Fle-ARG, Suiza19, Gabs, rachel, NccM, bella-maru, alexf1994, isa-21 y PrettyBells! Besos!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

-Ah, y un reloj. Me gustaría saber qué hora es -añadió Isabella.

Fred asintió, con expresión un tanto demacrada, fue cerrando poco a poco la puerta de su prisión.

-Enseguida, señorita Swan.

Ella no sentía compasión alguna por él, a pesar de que Edward le hubiera obligado a ser su vigilante. El conde, por lo visto, se había desvanecido, pero ella podía seguir torturando sus criados.

-Gracias. Mi correspondencia debería estar lista para cuando regrese.

-Sí, señorita Swan.

Él cerró la puerta del todo y echó el cerrojo. Isabella, sonriente, se apoyó contra el botellero vacío. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, esto comenzaba a resultar divertido. Dios sabía que nunca antes se le habían satisfecho cada uno de sus caprichos.

-¿Qué deberíamos pedir a continuación, Shakes?

El terrier alzó la cabeza y luego volvió a dormirse en su fortaleza bajo la mesa de tocador. Parecía perfectamente contento de seguir en la bodega ahora que Fred le había suministrado un rico y jugoso hueso tan grande que a duras penas podía arrastrarlo. Dondequiera que el hueso estuviera, ahí se quedaría él.

Isabella firmó la carta, la dobló y escribió la dirección. Cuando terminó, la puerta sonó y se abrió de nuevo. Fred miró al interior con recelo, temiendo sin duda una emboscada. Cuando la divisó de pie junto a la mesa de tocador abrió más la puerta para dejar pasar a Collin con el reloj del comedor.

-¿Servirá éste, señorita Swan?

-Sí, gracias. -Cruzó la habitación y le entregó la carta-. Por favor, encárguese de que salga de inmediato.

El tic que por lo visto le había aparecido al pobre hombre durante las últimas horas hacía que se le contrajera espasmódicamente la mejilla.

-Lord Cullen ha dicho que nada debe abandonar la casa sin que él lo vea primero.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, nada sorprendida. En cualquier caso la carta era más para él que para Emily Sheen.

-Comprendo. Por favor, entonces infórmele que Shakespeare ha dejado algo en el rincón para que lo inspeccione -señaló Isabella.

Él se inclinó cortésmente y arrastró al atemorizado Collin fuera de la habitación.

-Yo lo haré, señorita Swan.

Tras la marcha del criado deambuló por los límites de la bodega, buscando otro encargo que encomendar a los guardias. Seguro que finalmente se dejarían la puerta abierta por accidente. Su mirada hastiada se posó en la única ventana de su prisión. Ésta se encontraba en la parte alta de un muro, muy pequeña y oculta en el exterior por el jardín de parras, de modo que apenas entraba luz para iluminar la bodega.

Después de echar otro vistazo a la puerta, Isabella arrastró la silla del tocador para situarla bajo la lóbrega abertura. Subiéndose en el delicado asiento de filigrana y balanceándose de puntillas, podría alcanzar justo la parte de abajo del marco. Los constructores no lo habían hecho demasiado amplio, pero el marco de madera cedió un poco cuando ella le dio un golpecito con el dedo.

Bajó otra vez y se puso a buscar algo con que dejar al descubierto la vieja madera. Un cuchillo de mesa habría sido perfecto, pero ya se habían llevado la bandeja del almuerzo. Edward había sido cuidadoso en su búsqueda por reunir y deshacerse de cualquier arma y potencial medio de escape.

Con una mueca, concluyó el recorrido y se sentó en la silla. Podría rendirse y permitir que él hiciera lo que deseara con su vida, como había hecho con todos aquellos a su alrededor. Los años que había trabajado para ser independiente y poder abrirse camino por su cuenta serían en vano, no obstante, si permitía que él manejase su vida de acuerdo a sus caprichos.

Isabella se levantó y se puso a revolver en su baúl. Bajo las ropas y zapatos encontró lo que andaba buscando... un broche decorativo que había pertenecido una vez a su madre. Pétalos de flores rodeaban la parte superior, pero la inferior consistía en varios tallos bien afilados. Edward Masen debía aprender una última lección: sorprenderla y encerrarla en una bodega era una cosa... mantenerla allí adentro era otra.

Edward se despojó de la chaqueta y la dejó en el banco, a lado de Félix Cudmore.

-¿Te importa? -preguntó, confiscando el estoque de Cudmore.

-No, des... desde luego que no, Cullen. Toma también mi máscara.

-No es necesario. -Edward flexionó la hoja, observando a Emmett Lutz contender con monsieur Platt, dueño del establecimiento y entrenador más experto.

-Son las reglas, Cullen -insistió Cudmore-. No quiero que te saquen un ojo, ¿sabes?

-Soy yo el atacante -repuso distraídamente, esperando a que Emmett reparase en él-. No quien defiende.

-Ah. ¿Es eso francés?

-Lo dudo.

Lord McCarty ganó el encuentro y, respirando de manera entrecortada, se quitó la máscara. Se puso tenso cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward.

-Cullen.

-¿Te apetece un combate? -le preguntó Edward.

-No.

-Te dejaré ganar.

El vizconde meneó con vivacidad su estoque arriba y abajo, el aire vibró con la velocidad del movimiento.

-Ni uno más de tus malditos juegos.

Murmullos comenzaron a recorrer la habitación. A cuantas más murmuraciones diera pie, más cosas tendría que enderezar después. Edward mantuvo la sonrisa con resolución.

-Nada de juegos. Tan sólo necesito hablar contigo.

Emmett dejó caer al suelo la máscara.

-No quiero hablar contigo en este momento. Pensé que había sido bastante claro a ese respecto.

Ya estaba bien de ser correcto y cortés. Edward agitó su estoque frente a Emmett, lo cual le hizo detenerse.

-Habla conmigo de todos modos. Y si discutes, te daré una paliza que te dejará inconsciente y luego hablaré contigo. ¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?

Por un momento no estuvo seguro de qué rumbo tomaría el vizconde, pero con otra mirada furiosa, Emmett bajó el arma.

-Afuera.

Edward recogió la chaqueta y esperó mientras Emmett se desprendía del peto protector almohadillado y cogía su chaqueta y chaleco. A continuación siguió al joven afuera, a la escalera de la fachada. No estaba seguro de qué había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero estaba claro que aquello preocupaba verdaderamente a su amigo. Aunque la ira de Emmett no le afectaba tanto como la de Isabella, le molestaba de todas formas. Frunció el ceño mientras bajaba los escalones. Por lo visto, una vez que uno comenzaba a desarrollar una conciencia, esa maldita cosa podía levantarse en cualquier momento, sin importar lo inoportuno que fuera.

-De acuerdo, te escucho. ¿Qué es tan importante, Cullen?

-Rosalie estaba preocupada porque anoche te fuiste temprano de su fiesta, y porque parecías molesto. ¿Acaso te destrozó los dedos de los pies durante el vals?

El rostro de Emmett palideció.

-Te lo advertí. Nada de juegos. No estoy de humor.

-No me amenaces, Emmett. Ya tengo suficiente soga alrededor del cuello para colgar a todo un regimiento. -Él hizo una mueca al ver que la expresión agria del vizconde no cambiaba-. Mira. No estoy acostumbrado a los sentimentalismos edulcorados, así que lo preguntaré de un modo directo. ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Ja! ¡Como si no lo supieras!

-Si lo supiera, está claro que no te lo preguntaría. -Edward hizo una pausa para estudiar los rasgos tensos de Emmett y las ojeras bajo los ojos. Al parecer no había sido el único que había pasado la noche en vela. Tal vez fuera incluso por una razón similar-. Rosalie te importa de verdad, ¿no es cierto?

-Eso da igual. Y no pienso proporcionarte más diversión declarando mis sentimientos en tu presencia. Me tomaste pelo; lo admito. Pero no me sentaré en tu rodilla a esperar que me humilles como el resto de tus repulsivos amigotes.

Ahora las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido.

-Anoche hablaste con mi tía, ¿no es verdad?

-No traicionaré una confidencia.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Te mintió, lo sabes.

Emmett se quedó en silencio y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién mintió?

-Mi tía. Se está convirtiendo en un pequeño Iago, difundiendo maliciosos embustes por todas partes.

-Embustes... ¿Como cuáles?

-Eso no lo sé. Tendrás que ofrecer algo de información primero.

El vizconde dudó.

-Y si no sabes qué fue lo que dijo, ¿cómo sabes que mintió?

-Las probabilidades están a mi favor -dijo secamente Edward.

-Me siento como si me estuvieras tendiendo una nueva trampa para reírte de mí.

-De ningún modo.

Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Me dijo que ibas a casarte con Rosalie... que ésa había sido siempre tu intención y que solamente fingías contrario para intentar burlarte de mí.

-Hum. Si algo de eso fuera cierto, ya habría conseguido dejarte en ridículo.

Apartó la mirada de la expresión súbitamente esperanza de su interlocutor. Deseó que Isabella fuera tan fácil de complacer, pero ella poseía una naturaleza mucho más suspicaz q el vizconde.

-No vas a casarte con Rosalie -afirmó pausadamente Emmett.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, no! ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

-Porque es una delicia.

-Bueno, admito que no es tan horrible como pensé en un principio -reconoció de mala gana, sorprendido de que ver a Emmett salir de su estado de abatimiento realmente le hiciera sentir ... bien. Por todos los demonios... lo próximo que haría sería beber té y comer galletitas con las viejas cacatúas en Almack's.

-Así pues no... no tienes objeción alguna en que te pida su mano.

-Puedes llevarte también el resto. -Edward no pudo por menos que sonreír por la evidente euforia de Emmett-. ¿No te alegra que antes no te convirtiera en una brocheta?

-Estuve tentado a probar suerte. -El vizconde estrechó vigorosamente la mano de Edward y después se tranquilizó un puro-. ¿A qué viene, entonces, un engaño tan elaborado?

Si Emmett creía que los engaños de Fiona eran elaborados, es que aún no había visto nada.

-Acompáñame a almorzar a White's. Es una larga historia, y al final te deberé otro favor.

-Cómo no, cuéntame, entonces.

Esta vez fue Edward quien dudó.

-También requiere tu discreción.

El vizconde extendió el brazo, deteniéndolos a ambos.

-Espera un momento. ¿El conde de Cullen Abbey me está pidiendo discreción?

-Y tu paciencia.

Emmett sonrió, irritantemente contento de que sus problemas hubieran desaparecido.

-Tendrás ambas cosas. Pero, por Dios, que van a costarte un favor inmenso.

Con un último empujón, Isabella desprendió la ventana del marco. Ésta pegó contra la maraña de vides del exterior y luego cayó con un ruido sordo a pocos centímetros del macizo de flores.

Se tomó varios segundos para admirar su talento para el latrocinio y trató de quitar las astillas que quedaban en el pie de la abertura. Tenía las manos y los brazos cansados, pero aun tuvo que parar dos veces cuando Fred entró en el calabozo para echarle un vistazo. Él podía aparecer en cualquier momento, y era seguro que notaría que la ventana no estaba.

Cuando dejó la madera tan lisa como pudo con el broche con forma de flor, se bajó de la silla y volvió al baúl. Por desgracia, nunca sería capaz de sacar esa maldita cosa por el pequeño hueco. No obstante, su principal objetivo era llegar a casa de Vixen y, una vez allí, evaluaría su situación.

Guardando el broche de nuevo, sacó su vieja camisa y se apresuró a cubrir con ella la ventana abierta. Shakespeare se enderezó sobre la cama y se la quedó mirando mientras meneaba la cola, y ella consideró por un instante si llevarle o no consigo. Bien podía dejarle suelto en el jardín mientras ella trataba de salir por la ventana, ya que era un notorio explorador y se perdería al instante. Y, naturalmente, no podría tirar de él después que ella hubiera salido sin estrangularlo.

-Shakespeare, quédate -le dijo alzando la voz tanto como se atrevió a hacerlo.

Aunque el terrier continuó observándola con curiosidad, se volvió a tumbar sobre la almohada. Edward tenía cierto aprecio por él, al igual que Steve, y ninguno de ellos le buscarían hasta que ella pudiera rescatarlo.

Isabella volvió a subir a la silla después de echar un último vistazo a la puerta. Aferrándose con los dedos a la ventana cubierta por la camisa, se colocó sobre los brazos de la silla y se alzó un poco más.

Agradeciendo a su familia paterna por su altura, Isabella se agarró con más firmeza y asomó la cabeza por el hueco. Tuvo que girar la cabeza un lado para acomodar su ya maltrecho moño, pero, por el momento, su pelo era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Ella movió los pies y trepó al redondeado respaldo de la silla. Está se tambaleó, resbaló un poco y después volvió a estabilizarse. Inspiró con fuerza y, conteniendo el aliento, se puso de puntillas y se impulsó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas.

La silla cayó debajo de ella. Con un grito ahogado trepó pateando y logró introducirse en la cavidad. El codo izquierdo golpeó en la esquina de la ventana. Sacudiendo las piernas a uno y otro lado, se hizo suficiente espacio para alcanzar el jardín con la mano. Ahora, sin embargo, había perdido todo impulso y se encontraba allí colgada, con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana y con otro medio dentro, y completamente sin aliento.

-Maldición -dijo con irritación, estirándose para alcanzar una de las vides firmemente arraigadas. Se retorció y pataleó tratando de avanzar, pero fue inútil. La camisa bajo ella se deslizó lo justo para hacer imposible que lograse afianzarse sobre el alféizar.

Entonces, un par de piernas cubiertas de tela negra entraron en su campo de visión.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, esperando que las vides la mantuvieran oculta. Maldita sea, debería haber esperado hasta la noche, pero la idea de atravesar cualquier parte de Londres sola en la oscuridad la ponía nerviosa.

Las piernas se detuvieron.

-Ah, ¿señorita Swan?

-¿Steve? -dijo con voz ahogada, el alféizar bajo su abdomen comenzaba a cortarle la respiración.

-Sí, madame.

-Steve, gracias a Dios. Sácame de aquí, ¿lo harás? Date prisa antes de que alguien me vea.

-Me temo que tendrá que volver a la bodega, señorita Swan.

Ella estiró el cuello para alzar la mirada hacia él, pero no pudo ver más allá de su torso.

-¿Quiere decir que estaba al tanto? Él se puso en cuclillas.

-Me temo que así es.

-¿Un mayordomo de su impecable reputación? Es imposible que esté de acuerdo en retener a una mujer contra su voluntad.

-Por lo general, no. Desde luego que no.

-Pero...

-Por favor, vuelva adentro, señorita Swan.

Aunque no se hubiera atascado, no tenía intención alguna de retroceder.

-¡No lo haré! Ahora, ayúdeme de una vez.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Si usted escapa, lord Cullen se sentirá muy triste.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡Soy yo quién está colgando de la ventana!

-Guarde silencio, si es tan amble, señorita Swan. La señora Hale podría oírla y estaríamos en un espantoso lío.

No había más que decir. Absolutamente todos los moradores de la casa habían perdido la cabeza.

-Ya está en un espantoso lío, Steve.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez debería explicarme.

-Ah, hágalo. No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. -Volvió a agitar las piernas que ya comenzaban a entumecérsele.

-Llevo nueve años al servicio de lord Cullen. Durante ese tiempo, he sido testigo de varios incidentes escandalosos y he guardado silencio sobre ellos. Durante ese mismo período, también he observado cómo el conde se volvía más cínico e inflexible en sus costumbres. -Él se acercó un poco más, echando una ojeada sobre su hombro y bajando la voz-. Tanto si se da cuenta como si no, señorita Swan, su presencia aquí ha tenido una profunda influencia en él... una influencia que ha sido muy beneficiosa para el servicio.

Isabella le miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?

Él emitió un suspiro.

-Para ser franco, el conde ha sido más amable con nosotros -y con todo el mundo- desde su llegada. No es que antes fuera cruel, si no que simplemente... no se fijaba en ello. -El mayordomo se enderezó-. Ahora vuelva dentro, por favor.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en los brazos.

-No puedo. Estoy atascada.

-Ah. Entonces, iré a buscar ayuda.

-N…

A medida que se alejaban los pasos del mayordomo, Isabella razonó que, a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, no podría remediar sentirse de algún modo halagada. Por muy ridículo y molesto que fuera estar prisionera en una bodega, nadie se había esforzado tanto por mantenerla a salvo en ninguna otra parte.

Algo la agarró de los tobillos. Isabella dejó escapar un grito.

-Silencio -dijo Edward a su espalda.

-Vale, cierra la puerta allá abajo -siseó-. No quiero que nadie más me vea así.

-Ya está cerrada, aunque deberías haber pensado antes en eso. -Sus cálidas y fuertes manos titubearon y luego se deslizaron lentamente por sus piernas bajo la falda.

-Oh, Dios mío -exclamó con voz entrecortada-. Para.

-Pues deja de menear tu adorable trasero de esa forma.

Isabella deseó poder verle la cara, saber si él le estaba tomando el pelo o si verdaderamente ella le afectaba de ese modo. Edward apretó y tiró de sus piernas. Ella comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás e, instintivamente, sacudió los brazos en busca de apoyo antes de que pudiera caerse.

-Ay. Maldita sea -maldijo él, y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

No le dolió, pero ya se sentía lo bastante vulnerable sin que él hiciera aquello.

-¡No hagas eso!

-Me has dado una patada en la mandíbula, muchacha descarada.

-Oh, lo siento.

Esta vez lo oyó reír claramente.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo. No dejaré que te caigas.

Él se estaba aprovechando de mala manera de su impotencia, ya que le estaba acariciando las piernas de un modo bastante íntimo... pero a ella le pareció que había pasado toda una eternidad desde la última vez que la había tocado. Furiosa o no con él, amaba su contacto... y el sonido de su voz, y sus encantadores ojos...

Ella se deslizó hacia atrás más o menos otro centímetro y luego se quedó encajada.

Edward volvió a tirar de las piernas y algo se desgarró.

-Edward, estoy atrapada.

Esta vez ella podía haber jurado que era su mejilla la que ascendía por su muslo.

-Sí, lo estás.

Isabella no pudo reprimir el temblor que la recorrió, calentándola hasta los dedos de los pies.

-Se me ha enganchado el vestido -corrigió ella. Las manos acariciaron los muslos otra vez, junto con un cálido y ligero contacto húmedo que subió por la parte interna de sus muslos con agonizante lentitud-. ¿Me estás besando? -Le preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-Sí.

-Bien, deja eso también. No puedo respirar.

-Vale. Espera un momento. Iré a por la silla.

Él se alejó y regresó de nuevo, esta vez para deslizar las manos por sus caderas y cintura. Isabella estaba comenzando a sentirse muy acalorada, y volvió a retorcerse de modo experimental.

-Dios bendito -mascullo él entre dientes; su voz sonó mucho más cercana-. ¿Dónde estás enganchada?

-Un poco a la izquierda, creo. Sí, justo ahí.

Su mano logró meterse entre el cuerpo de ella y el marco de la ventana. Él se detuvo de nuevo mientras apretaba su pecho izquierdo con firmeza.

-¿Aquí? -preguntó, y la acarició a través de la fina tela del vestido-. ¿O aquí?

Ella jadeó, contoneando otra vez el trasero contra el pecho de él.

-¡Edward! No... Oh, Dios mío.

La respiración de ella parecía en cierto modo forzada, y tanto si era debido a él o a su apuro, Edward decidió que sería mejor que concluyeran aquello en el suelo. Tiró hacia un lado de la tela enganchada y, un momento más tarde, ella se deslizó en sus brazos. Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el repentino peso le desequilibró y casi se cayeron de la silla. Luego, su boca halló la de ella.

Se golpearon contra la pared, pero apenas lo notaron. Él estaba duro y preparado desde que entró en la bodega y vio su atractivo trasero contoneándose en la ventana. Y voluble como era ella, y dada la desesperación con que él la deseaba, no tenía la menor intención de darle oportunidad de recobrar el juicio.

-Edward -susurró, besándole y enroscando los dedos en su pelo para acercarlo más hacia ella.

Al menos volvía a usar su nombre de pila. Se sentó en el suelo con ella aún acunada en sus brazos. Y luego un pequeño y peludo perro saltó al regazo de ella y les lamió ambas barbillas con la lengua.

-Dios santo -rugió Edward, retrocediendo cuando el pequeño monstruo se empinó contra su pecho.

Isabella, con los brazos aún alrededor de su cuello, comenzó a reír.

-¡Shakespeare, no!

La puerta de la bodega vibró y se abrió.

-Milord -dijo Fred, indeciso-, sé que dijo que no...

-¡Largo! -bramó Edward.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo.

-Gracias a Dios que no estábamos medio desnudos -logró articular Isabella, cogiendo a Shakespeare en brazos y riendo aún sin poder contenerse.

-Lo estaremos enseguida.

-No lo estaremos.

«Maldición.» Sabía que darle tiempo para pensar era una mala idea. Edward la movió sobre su regazo.

-¿Sientes eso? -murmuró, recorriendo su garganta con los labios-. ¿Me sientes?

Ella tragó saliva.

-Sí.

-Me deseas, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí. -Esta vez ella le besó con pasión, y ardor y deseo.

Aquello fue suficiente para él. Se puso en pie, la llevó a la cama y la dejó en el suelo. Su expresión aturdida y lujuriosa le provocó un ansia casi insoportable, pero antes que nada tenía que deshacerse de cierto incordio canino. Edward levantó suavemente a Shakespeare y se dirigió a la puerta de la bodega, la abrió y lo dejó afuera.

-Vigílelo -le ordenó a un sobresaltado Fred, y cerró la puerta otra vez.

Él esperaba otra protesta, pero ella se puso de rodillas para recibirlo cuando él regresó a la cama. Le despojó de la chaqueta y la tiró a un lado mientras que él terminaba el trabajo que había empezado en la ventana, con su cabello dorado, y le quitaba las horquillas.

-Esto no significa que te haya perdonado -le susurró ella, sacándole la camisa por la cabeza y lamiendo un de sus duros pezones.

-Lo harás -replicó él, rasgando el resto de los broches de su vestido roto y arrancándoselo. Le siguió la camisa y bajó la cabeza a sus pechos suaves y plenos.

Ella jadeó de placer.

-No lo haré. -Ella, con dedos temblorosos, ávidos, le desabrochó el cinturón y los calzones y se los bajó.

-Podemos discutir eso más tarde. -Edward la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, se colocó encima de su cuerpo y, con un rugido posesivo, la penetró.

Se extasió con la intensa y apasionada respuesta de ella al hacerle el amor. Isabella le clavó los dedos en la espalda mientras él se movía en su interior y acompañó instintivamente con sus caderas el ritmo de las de él. Alcanzaron el orgasmo a la vez, y él sofocó el gemido jubiloso de ella con un beso.

Tan pronto como recobró el aliento, Edward rodó sobre la espalda. En el alféizar aún yacía un harapiento trozo de tela que ondeaba con la ligera brisa. Ella casi se le había escapado, y no tenía intención de dejar que sucediera de nuevo. No cuando estaba tan cerca de despejar el embrollado camino lleno de escollos entre los dos.

Isabella se puso de lado y se apoyó en un codo.

-Debo admitirlo, me alegra que fueras tú quien me rescatara, más que Fred o Steve.

-A mí también. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ella arqueó una ceja, hermosa y completamente excitante en su insolente desnudez.

-Y si no, ¿qué..., volverás a hacerme el amor? No es un castigo muy efectivo que digamos, Cullen. -Sonrió, convertida de pronto en una sensual gatita satisfecha-. Me gusta demasiado.

Él frunció el ceño, halagado y molesto a la vez.

-Eso no es...

-No funcionará, lo sabes -le interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No me has convencido de nada que no sea el hecho de que eres un granuja encantador. Y eso ya lo sabía.

-Mmm. -Alargó la mano lentamente y enroscó los dedos en el largo cabello de Isabella-. Encantador, ¿eh? Creo que lo estoy consiguiendo. Nunca antes me habías dicho encantador.

-Me has pillado en un momento de generosidad.

-Obviamente. Y hablando de generosidad -dijo él, inclinándose por encima del borde de la cama para recoger la chaqueta-, Fred, conforme a mis órdenes, me entregó esto. -Sacó una carta del bolsillo y dejó otra vez la chaqueta.

-¿Así que ahora retienes mi correspondencia? -Ella no pareció sorprendida en lo más mínimo, pero, dado el contenido de la misiva, no había esperado que abandonara la casa de todos modos.

Él la desdobló mientras la miraba de reojo.

-«Queridísima Emily -leyó en alto-. Me temo que mi llegada a la academia se verá retrasada. He sido secuestrada por el arrogante, cabezota, entrometido y chiflado de mi antiguo patrón, el conde de Cullen Abbey.»

-Creo que me dejé algunos adjetivos.

-Incluiste más que suficientes, gracias.

-Necesito avisar a Emily -insistió Isabella, su expresión se volvió más seria-. Ya tiene bastante de qué preocuparse sin que tú, o yo, nos añadamos a sus problemas.

Edward guardó la carta en la arrugada chaqueta.

-Yo me ocuparé de ello. Un poco más sucintamente, creo. -La tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y volvió a besarla.

-Edward, déjame marchar -dijo ella cuando él finalmente le concedió un momento para respirar-. Va a suceder igualmente. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

-Aún no. No hasta que no quede nada que te empuje en cualquier dirección, salvo tu propio deseo. No hasta que seas tú quien decida adónde quieres ir, Isabella, y no esté dictaminado por las circunstancias o el deber.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo momento.

-¿O la conveniencia?

-O la conveniencia. -Él se incorporó y miró en torno a la improvisada habitación-. Necesitas una alfombra. Enviaré a Fred a que baje una. Y yo me ocuparé de la ventana, si puedes abstenerte de intentar escapar otra vez durante cinco minutos.

Isabella se desperezó, tomándole claramente el pelo.

-De pronto me siento un poco cansada. Creo que estás a salvo durante cinco minutos.

-Tú también. Pero sólo durante cinco minutos, muchacha descarada. -Él se inclinó y la besó-. De verdad espero que comprendas que no me tomaría la molestia de secuestrar a cualquiera.

-Y yo espero que tú comprendas que no creo, ni por un segundo, que estés siendo altruista.

-Por supuesto que no. No del todo, en cualquier caso. Te quiero en mi vida, Isabella.

Sus ojos marrones le estudiaron.

-Hay veces en que casi te creo.

Él sonrió.

-¿Te das cuenta? Ya te estoy convenciendo.

Isabella deseó que él intentara convencerla más a menudo. Como bonificación, tuvo que verle clavar la ventana de nuevo en su sitio desde dentro de la bodega. Fred había cometido el error de sugerir que simplemente la cubrieran con tableros, pero Edward insistió en que no se le negara la limitada luz del sol que le proporcionaba a ella la ventana.

También insistió en que tuviera una butaca más cómoda en la que sentarse a leer y algunas almohadas más para la cama. De acuerdo con Fred, las señoras Hale habían salido a almorzar, lo que era una suerte, considerando la cantidad de muebles que estaban siendo trasladados a la bodega.

A pesar del ajetreo de actividad, Isabella notó algo distinto en el modo en que le trataban los criados. En tanto que antes habían buscado la confirmación de Cullen ante cualquiera de sus órdenes, ahora hacían exactamente lo que ella decía sin rechistar en ningún tema... con la salvedad, naturalmente, de liberarla. No sabía qué podría haberles contado Edward, si es que les había dicho algo, pero, de pronto, ya no se sentía una empleada.

Y a pesar de que nadie le comentaba nada acerca de los posibles motivos por los que se había cambiado de vestido en presencia de Edward, sabía que aquello no les había pasado desapercibido. El continuo respeto por parte del servicio, no obstante, debía de significar algo. Ella siguió observando a Edward, contenta de sentarse en su cómoda butaca nueva para leer y se quedó mirando sus anchos y fuertes hombros mientras reparaba la ventana de la bodega. Los condes no hacían tales cosas; los condes no hacían la gran mayoría de las cosas que él hacía.

Isabella se sonrojó. Era muy probable que tampoco las hicieran igual de bien.

A las dos y media, Collin entró apresuradamente por la puerta de la bodega.

-Milord, Steve dice que las señoras han regresado.

Edward puso el último clavo en el marco reparado de la ventana y bajó de un salto de la silla.

-Espléndido -dijo, entregando el martillo a Fred y poniéndose otra vez la chaqueta.

-¿Así que ahora te alegras de tenerlas cerca? -preguntó Isabella, dejando a un lado el libro de Byron, intacto.

-Siempre me alegra ver a mis parientes -repuso él con brusquedad, y con un gesto ordenó a la pequeña tropa de criados que salieran de la habitación-. Volveré pronto -murmuró, sus ojos verdes brillaban, y se inclinó para besarla.

Ella no pudo evitar responder con avidez.

-Puede que no esté aquí.

-Será mejor que estés, Isabella. -La besó de nuevo y, seguidamente, salió, y echó el cerrojo-. Compórtate -le dijo a través de la puerta, y desapareció.

Isabella hizo una mueca al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo el libro de poesía. El muy granuja le decía ahora cómo comportarse. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras recorría con la mirada la bodega amueblada con más lujo de Inglaterra. Él mismo estaba aprendiendo algunas lecciones.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Elenamar-16, bella-maru, Gabs, CASBABYSWAN, florima, PrettyBells y NccM!**

**Quedan 4 caps. para que termine esta historia! Y lamentablemente no tiene epílogo :(**

**Besos!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

El siguiente paso era sencillo. Edward interceptó a las dos Hale en el pasillo.

-Tía Lillian, ¿podría hablar con mi prima? -preguntó cortésmente a pesar del casi irrefrenable impulso de escupirle a su tía a la cara cada vez que la tenía ante sus ojos. Iba a tener que ocuparse de ella, pero tenía que planearlo bien, o podría echar a perder el resto de su bien trazado plan al menor descuido.

-Claro que sí, sobrino. Pero no tardes mucho, Rosalie. No olvides que... esta noche vamos todos a la ópera y primero tendrás que descansar.

-Sí, mamá.

A un gesto suyo, Rosalie le precedió a la salita de mañana. Él cerró la puerta y se fue hacia la ventana y volvió de nuevo a la puerta. El impulso de saltarse pasos y poner fin al maldito juego para poder pasar todo el tiempo con Isabella era abrumador, y lo combatió con firmeza. Precipitarse podría hacerle perder a la señorita Swan.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

Él se sentó junto a la ventana.

-He hablado con Emmett.

Ella se abalanzó prácticamente sobre él, sus rubios rizos se balancearon cuando se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Está enfadado conmigo? ¿Cómo...?

-Quiere casarse contigo.

Rosalie le rodeó con los brazos y hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Oh, gracias, Edward! Soy tan feliz. ¡Ya no tengo que casarme contigo!

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, muchísimas gracias.

-Tú tampoco quieres casarte conmigo. Me lo dijiste. -Ella retrocedió, su expresión se volvió de pronto suspicaz-. Le diste tu consentimiento, ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo hice. Con mucho gusto. -Se puso en pie cuando ella volvió a echársele encima-. Por el amor de Dios, no me asfixies.

Aún sonriendo felizmente, ella cruzó las manos frente a sí.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se lo dirás a Bells? ¿Volverá a Londres?

Edward dudó. Había detestado a sus parientes durante tanto tiempo que la idea de confiar en Rosalie aunque fuera por un momento, mucho menos incluirla en sus planes, le preocupaba. Pero necesitaba un aliado. Más concretamente, la necesitaba a ella.

-De hecho -dijo pausadamente-, Isabella aún se encuentra en Londres.

-¿Lo está? ¿Dónde se aloja? ¡Ah, tengo que ir a contarle lo de Emmett!

-Recuerda que éste no es un tema para el London Times. -La agarró de la mano antes de que ella pudiera ponerse otra vez a bailar frenéticamente por la habitación-. Esto es importante, Rosalie. Tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente.

La sonrisa de ella desapareció y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Primero tenemos que decirle a tu madre que estamos comprometidos y que lo anunciaremos el próximo miércoles en la fiesta.

-Pero...

-Y luego, en la fiesta, anunciaremos que sois Emmett y tú quienes estáis comprometidos.

Rosalie se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-Mamá se pondrá furiosa.

-Sí, lo sé. -Aquello, no obstante, sería lo que pondría en práctica la segunda parte de su plan-. Yo me encargaré de ella.

-¿Sabe Emmett todo esto?

-Lo sabe. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-S... sí. Es muy extraño, pero creo que es romántico. Pero ¿qué hay de Bells?

-Isabella ésta... -Tomó aire-. Ella está en la bodega.

-¿Qué? La bodeg...

-Tal vez podrías hacerle una visita. Siempre que no le digas nada a Lillian.

-Ah, no lo haré. Pero ¿por qué...?

-Tengo mis razones. Se conocerán muy pronto. Tan sólo asegúrate de no dejarla salir. Es muy terca.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

-Lo sé. Porque no se casará contigo.

-De momento -señaló él firmemente.

Emmett ya conocía sus razones y sus planes, pero no se atrevía a contarle nada más a Rosalie. Isabella le sonsacaría la información sin que la pobrecita lo supiera. A la institutriz se le daba tan bien embrollarle el cerebro, que hasta él debía tener cuidado cuando estaba con ella.

-¿Puedo verla ahora?

-Primero deberíamos ver a tu madre. Sospechará si nos entretenemos antes de hacer nuestra entrada con la noticia de que me he declarado.

-Sí. Dijo que debía contárselo inmediatamente. Lillian estaba condenadamente segura de sí misma.

-Pues no la decepcionemos.

-¿Puedo contarle a Bells que no voy a casarme contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Cuéntale lo felices que vais a ser tú y Emmett. Después de que le contemos a tu madre lo felices que vamos a ser tú y yo.

Rosalie entornó los ojos, su expresión reflejaba cierta sospecha.

-¿Estás seguro de que no me engañas?

Vivir careciendo del aprecio que tanto él como Isabella parecían tener por las paradojas de la vida debía de ser condenadamente aburrido.

-Por supuesto que no te estoy engañando para que te cases conmigo, Rosalie.

-Bien. Porque ya sabes que en realidad no quiero casarme contigo.

-Sí, eso ya lo había supuesto.

Ambos acordaron de mutuo acuerdo que Edward debería ser quien le comunicara las noticias a Lillian. Él llevó la delantera escaleras arriba a la sala que ocupaba ella cuando no salía a recoger y esparcir habladurías, llamó y abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

-Lillian, Rosalie y yo tenemos noticias que darte.

-¿Sí, queridos?

La expresión de serena superioridad de ella le irritó sobremanera, y estaba deseoso de que llegara la oportunidad de borrarla permanentemente de su cara redonda.

-Rosalie y yo hemos decidido que sería mutuamente beneficioso casarnos. -«Pero no el uno con el otro», añadió para sí mismo, sólo para darse suerte.

-¡Espléndido! ¡Ah, son unas noticias de lo más maravillosas! Ven a darle un besó a mamá, Rosalie.

Rosalie así lo hizo, con una sonrisa decidida y nerviosa. Edward se dio perfecta cuenta de que ella no tenía experiencia alguna con el engaño. Gracias a Dios que la maniobra iba a revelarse pronto... ella no aguantaría mucho sin soltarle todo el maldito embrollo a Lillian.

-Y tú, Edward, dame la mano.

Él reprimió su expresión de absoluto asco y le ofreció la mano. «Esto es por Isabella», se recordó. Podía guiñarle el ojo a la medusa para salvar a su diosa.

-Soy muy feliz -dijo, jubilosa-. ¡Se lo contaré a todos!

-Tengo una idea mejor -propuso él. Sabía a qué se debía aquella amenaza; quería asegurarse de que él no pudiera echarse atrás. No cabía duda de que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo poco que le importaba a él la opinión pública-. Una cena el miércoles.

-¡Oh, haremos que el motivo de la velada sea una sorpresa! -Aplaudió Rosalie-. ¡Imagina! ¡Invitaremos a todo el mundo! ¿Crees que asistiría el príncipe George?

-¿El príncipe George? -repitió Lillian, con los ojos como platos.

-Lo hará si se lo pido. -Edward mejoró la opinión que tenía sobre su prima una vez más. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, sería una buena farsante.

-Sigo queriendo contárselo a algunos de mis amigos -repuso Lillian con terquedad, aunque se había atenuado la sospecha en sus ojos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sugiero no arruinar la sorpresa, pero informa a quien te plazca. -La mujer a quien más daño podría causar con su pequeño cuento se encontraba confinada a buen recaudo en su bodega. En cuanto a la reputación de Lillian: le importaba un bledo.

-Me gustaría que fuese un secreto -insistió Rosalie-. Tú siempre tratas de estropearlo todo.

-De ningún modo. ¿Quién crees que arregló todo para que te convirtieras en lady Cullen? No fue esa condenada de la señorita Swan. Puedes estar segura de eso.

-Pero, mamá...

-Bah. Tu vizconde acabará por descubrirlo. Él no importa, Rosalie. Cuanto antes lo comprendas, mejor.

-Bueno, en cuanto a eso -dijo Edward, aproximándose a la puerta-, os dejaré para que charléis. Tengo algunos preparativos que hacer.

Como era de esperar, Lillian no puso ninguna objeción, y él fue abajo a por su sombrero y a pedir que le trajeran un caballo.

-Puede que tarde -le informó a Steve. El mayordomo le abrió la puerta.

-¿Alguna indicación especial en su ausencia, milord? Él asintió.

-Sí, únicamente si Lillian se marcha a hacer alguna visita, puede mostrarle a Rosalie mi selección especial de vinos.

-Sí, milord. Por supuesto, me aseguraré de que los vinos se mantengan en su envoltorio protector.

-Gracias, Steve.

Cuando Vincent apareció por la esquina llevando su caballo negro castrado, Fausto, Edward se subió a la silla y se dirigió a Hanover Square. No deseaba que nadie -mucho menos cualquiera de los criados que pudieran tener contacto con Isabella- conociera su destino.

Cuando llegó a una larga hilera de elegantes casas y desmontó, le sorprendió comprobar que estaba nervioso; no por él, sino por Isabella. Y porque si ahora daba un paso en falso, ella no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Golpeó la aldaba de bronce contra la sólida puerta de roble. Cuando ésta se abrió, captó la expresión asustada del anciano mayordomo antes de que se disolviera en una de altiva indiferencia.

-Buenas tardes, milord.

Edward le entregó su tarjeta de visita.

-Necesito hablar con su gracia.

-Si es tan amable de esperar en la sala, iré a preguntar.

-Le sugiero que insista.

-S... sí, milord.

Tan sólo había pasado una hora desde la última vez que había visto a Isabella, y ya estaba impaciente por volver a estar de nuevo con ella. Aquello era nuevo para él, esa necesidad de tener a alguien en su vida, ese anhelo de escuchar su voz y sentir su contacto. El amor había parecido algo empalagoso y agobiante... no una emoción sincera similar a una acuciante necesidad. Pero esto no se parecía a eso. No se parecía a nada de lo que había esperado, y le divertía, complacía y horrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

Él levantó la mirada cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. El duque de Dwyer poseía los restos de lo que debería haber sido una conducta imponente: alto y de constitución corpulenta, había perdido la carne que lo haría capaz de intimidar con su sola presencia física. Por lo visto, nadie le había informado de que sin el armazón que sustentara su célebre hostilidad, parecía solamente un viejo gruñón. Edward se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que Isabella no le había visto.

-No pienso acoger en mi casa ni a ella ni al maldito bastardo que usted le haya hecho.

-Buenas tardes, su gracia. -Su mirada volvió a la figura más baja que seguía a la sombra del duque-. ¿No he especificado que quería una audiencia privada con usted?

-Tiene suerte de que se le permita la entrada en esta casa, Cullen -espetó lord Riley, envalentonado como si fuera un león ahora que estaba ante la formidable presencia de su padre.

-Le ruego me disculpe. ¿Debería dirigirme a lord Riley? -Edward apenas reprimió una sonrisa. Esta educación de Isabella sí que tenía su utilidad... era condenadamente difícil defenderse contra ella, y él lo había descubierto de primera mano.

-¿Qué quiere, Cullen? No permitiré que me chantajee. Sabe que estoy dispuesto a repudiarla. A desentenderme completamente de ella.

Edward tomó asiento.

-No recuerdo haberle amenazado ni haberle pedido nada, salvo unos momentos de su tiempo.

-Le conocemos, Cullen -gruñó el joven Biers.

-Parece que no. -Edward mantuvo la mirada en Dwyer-. Ni tengo la menor intención de ilustrarle hasta que podamos hablar en privado.

Unos huraños ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los fríos ojos grises de Edward. En primer lugar, Dwyer jamás debería haber permitido la entrada de Riley en la habitación. Aquello ponía al duque en posición de tener que ceder, antes de que la conversación hubiera comenzado.

-Tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros, Cullen -reconoció el duque a regañadientes-. Riley, sal.

-Pero, padre...

-No hagas que me repita.

Con otra mirada hostil, el joven Biers salió de la habitación con paso airado y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Dwyer se sentó en la butaca frente a Edward.

-Bien podría haber dejado que se quedara. No va a obtener nada de mí.

-Lo haré.

-Está muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿no es cierto?

-Naturalmente. -Edward se acomodó, evaluando a su oponente, y abrió su reloj. Isabella tenía una curiosidad insaciable, y estaba dispuesto a apostar que era un rasgo de familia. Comprobó la hora. Las tres y media. Tenía que regresar pronto para ver qué tal había ido la conversación entre Isabella y Rosalie.

-Y bien, ¿qué cree que va a obtener de mí?

Edward cerró de nuevo el reloj.

-Desde el desafortunado incidente de los Newton su sobrina se ha sentido un tanto insegura de su lugar en la sociedad.

-Y bien que debería, la muy zorra. Tardé semanas en acallar aquello.

-Imaginé que usted estaba involucrado de algún modo. Aunque fue un tanto chapucero. Se armó un escándalo.

El duque entornó los ojos.

-No en lo que respecta a mi familia. Usted ha reavivado el escándalo otra vez al tenerla aquí en Londres.

-El caso es que el problema existe.

-El caso es que todo lo que tengo que hacer es chasquear los dedos y ella ya no estará ligada a mi familia. Se acabó el problema. Para siempre.

Isabella afirmaba haber visto a Dwyer reflejado en el propio comportamiento de Edward, en el modo en que trataba a su familia.

De pronto, aquello no le agradó en absoluto.

-Su problema sí. No el de Isabella.

Ella le mataría si supiera lo que estaba a punto de contarle a su tío. Su única esperanza era que el resultado final fuera más satisfactorio que la furia de ella por los métodos de Edward. De cualquier forma, ella no le había dejado elección. Había convertido a Dwyer en una barrera entre los dos; él tenía que deshacerla.

-¿Y esto me concierne porque...?

-Porque Isabella teme que sin su apoyo simbólico lady Newton podría intentar hacer que la arrestasen, a pesar de su inocencia en todo el incidente.

El duque carraspeó mientras Edward luchaba con su impaciencia y le concedía a Dwyer un momento para asimilar la información. Edward sabía cuál sería su propia respuesta, pero él estaba enamorado de la víctima en cuestión. Si el dilema hubiera afectado a Rosalie, la respuesta habría sido más complicada... aunque menos que hacía algunas semanas.

-Se debe a que ella se encuentra en Londres -refunfuñó al fin el duque-. Tiene la maldita atención de todo el mundo pendiente de ella, sobre todo porque vive bajo su techo. -El viejo duque se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿O debería decir bajo sus sábanas?

-No debería decir nada que le complicara más la situación a ella de lo que ya lo está.

-¡Ja! Mire quién va a hablar de decoro. Yo estaba allí la noche en que el rey George encontró a su padre y a lady Mallory dándose un revolcón en la sala del trono... una semana después de que se casara con su madre.

-En el mismísimo trono -le corrigió fríamente Edward, sacudiéndose una mota de polvo de la manga-. O eso me han contado.

El duque se puso en pie y fue hacia las licoreras en la mesa auxiliar.

-Estaba convencido de que la estupidez de mi hermana me conduciría al hospicio. Casarse con un maldito pintor. ¡Santo Dios! -Se sirvió un brandy sin molestarse en ofrecerle uno a Edward-. Solamente puedo imaginar el escándalo si se llevan a la muchacha encadenada, tanto si lo merece como si no. Dígale que le daré mil libras para que se marche al campo. Allí tiene amigas en esa escuela donde ya se alojó antes. No obtendrá nada más de mí.

Edward se dio cuenta de que había roto la cadena de su reloj y se guardó el maldito artefacto en el bolsillo.

-Yo puedo darle mil libras para que escape -repuso él con dureza-. O diez veces más.

-Se lo dije, no conseguirá nada más de m...

-Haga una oferta que no implique su marcha de Londres-le interrumpió Edward al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Pero yo no deseo que ella esté en Londres. Pensé que lo había dejado claro.

Edward se acercó rápidamente para arrancar la copa de brandy de los dedos del sorprendido duque y la lanzó contra la pared. El fino cristal se hizo añicos, esparciendo sobre la alfombra persa manchas del color de los rayos del sol al refractarse.

-Permítame que le aclare algo, asno pomposo -rugió él-. Usted es la única familia que tiene Isabella Swan. Por muy infeliz que a ella le haga, usted volverá a acogerla con los brazos abiertos y dejará bien claro que se encuentra bajo su protección.

La puerta se abrió.

-Padre, he oído romperse algo. ¿Estás...?

-¡Fuera! -bramó Dwyer. Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse de un golpe, clavó el dedo en el pecho de Edward-. ¡Cómo se atreve a amenazarme!

Edward se mantuvo firme.

-No le estoy amenazando. Le estoy insultando del mismo modo que usted insultó a Isabella.

-Bastard...

-Usted tiene un sin fin de abogados e incalculables cantidades de dinero prestas a acudir en su defensa. Ella no tiene nada. Eso le convierte a usted en un matón.

-Por lo visto le tiene a usted.

-Así es.

El duque se quedó mirándole un largo momento.

-¿Y qué saca usted de todo esto, Cullen?

-Casarme con ella.

El duque pareció aturdido.

-Casarse con ella -repitió-. ¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis razones.

-Pero si se casa con ella, no necesitará que yo la defienda contra las acusaciones de lady Newton. Su nombre le proporciona tanta protección como el mío. Cásese con ella, por el amor de Dios, y deje al margen el apellido Biers.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Comenzaba a entender de dónde había sacado Isabella su terquedad.

-No. Tiene que ser su nombre. Y no me pida que me explique porque no lo haré. -De todos modos nadie le creería.

-¿Dónde se supone que tendrá lugar este lacrimógeno encuentro?

-El miércoles doy una cena. -Ahora venía la parte más difícil, cuando debía formularle la pregunta a Dwyer y darle la oportunidad de negarse-. ¿Irá?

Él duque dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-No estoy seguro de quererle como enemigo, Cullen. Allí estaré.

-Sin Riley.

-Sin el maldito Riley.

Cuando al atardecer Edward se deslizó dentro de la bodega, la primera idea de Isabella fue que parecía necesitar una copa de algo fuerte.

-Has estado ocupado -le dijo, deshaciendo una puntada del bordado.

-¿Vino Rosalie?

-Sí, Fred se la llevó a rastras hará una hora. Por lo visto vieron llegar a tu tía por la calle.

Él cerró suavemente la puerta y el corazón de Isabella comenzó a palpitar. No iba a sucumbir de nuevo a sus encantos, se dijo. Era demasiado difícil besarle y estar enfadada con él al mismo tiempo, y estaba decidida a seguir enojada con él.

-Aquél es el escabel de mi recámara -dijo él un momento después, observando a Shakespeare acurrucarse en la felpa color burdeos al lado de ella.

-Sí, los otros no eran lo bastante blandos. Él fijó su expresión escéptica en ella. -¿Los otros?

-Sí. Shakespeare puede ser muy exigente.

-Ya veo. Sobre todo cuando su ama se siente exigente, no me cabe la menor duda. -Él vaciló y luego tiró de la silla de tocador para sentarse frente a ella-. ¿De qué habéis hablado Rosalie y tú?

No estaba acostumbrada a verlo dudar en nada, y aquello la hizo olvidarse del discurso que había preparado acerca de manipular a muchachitas de dieciocho años con sus infames encantos. Casi había funcionado con ella; Rosalie no tenía la menor oportunidad. Si aún se mostraba cauteloso debía de ser por ella... o porque seguía tramando algo.

-Hemos hablado de lo maravilloso que es Emmett, y de lo maravilloso que fue su cumpleaños, y de lo bonita que estaba yo con mi nuevo vestido verde de muselina, y...

-¿Y cuándo llegasteis a la parte donde hablasteis de lo maravilloso que soy yo?

-Rosalie es fácilmente impresionable.

-Hum.

Isabella no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión herida de él.

-En realidad trato de recordar si hablamos o no de ti.

Edward arqueó una ceja y le brindó una de sus sensuales sonrisas.

-Me resulta difícil creer que mi nombre no saliera en la conversación.

«Ay, Dios, podría sentarse a mirarle todo el día.» Isabella se obligó a concentrarse. Si se quedaba babeando delante de Edward Masen, sólo conseguiría acabar otra vez de espaldas.

-Te estás sonrojando -murmuró, sus ojos grises acariciaron los de ella.

-No es necesario que lo señales -dijo, sintiendo que sus mejillas se acaloraban aún más-. Soy perfectamente consciente de ello. -Volvió a coger el bordado-. Al menos yo sólo me ruborizo. Y uno podría ruborizarse por un sinfín de razones. ¿Cómo controlas tú... -poniéndose de color escarlata, señaló hacia su cintura, en general- eso?

Él rió entre dientes.

-Se hace más fácil con la edad, aunque es más complicado en algunas situaciones que en otras. ¿Así que quieres discutir los grados de excitación? Puedo imaginar cómo acabará esta conversación.

La aguja erró la puntada en su pañuelo.

-Eres muy irritante.

-Y tú estás muy excitada. -Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, obviamente satisfecho consigo mismo-. Cuéntame de qué habéis hablado Rosalie y tú o haz el amor conmigo.

Isabella sabía sobradamente que su poder de persuasión superaba el de ella, sobre todo cuando estaba argumentando contra algo que sí deseaba... desesperadamente.

-Te está muy agradecida. ¿Qué esperabas?

-No intentes convertirme en un villano. Rosalie me dijo, al menos una docena de veces, que no quería casarse conmigo. Reconciliarla con Emmett fue por su bien. Es una suerte que yo también resulte beneficiado.

Él había expuesto un buen argumento.

-¿Y cuál es tu siguiente paso? Está claro que Lillian no está al corriente de lo que está pasando.

-No, no lo está. Me encargaré de ella cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Pronto. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

-No puedes arreglarlo todo por mí, Edward. No espero que lo hagas.

Él torció el gesto.

-Otra vez estoy siendo galante, ¿no es cierto?

-Si no contamos que me has secuestrado y has mentido a tu tía, y el otro plan del que no me has hablado.

-Renunciaría a todo ello si aceptaras casarte conmigo.

Por un momento deseó que él tuviera las respuestas a todos sus argumentos para poder decir que sí y lanzarse a sus brazos y no tener que preocuparse nunca más por nada. Casi parecía una estupidez rechazarle; estaba destinado a entrar en razón tarde o temprano y dejar de pedírselo. Eso, sin embargo, era lo que la detenía. Si aquel momento- cuando se diera cuenta de que convencerla era únicamente un juego de inteligencia que trataba de descifrar- llegaba después de que ella dijera que sí y admitiera ante él lo mucho que le amaba, la mataría.

Edward se puso en pie.

-Entonces, el plan continúa. -Él se inclinó y rozó con sus labios la frente de ella-. Tengo que acompañar a las arpías esta noche. Steve sabe jugar al whist, si deseas compañía.

-Jugar al whist con tu mayordomo. Un sueño hecho realidad.

-El primero de muchos. -Shakespeare recibió una caricia en la cabeza, la cual agradeció moviendo la cola-. Sólo asegúrate de estar aquí cuando vuelva. -Y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Puedes retenerme aquí todo un año, milord, y eso seguiría sin hacerte cambiar. Y a mí tampoco.

Edward se volvió a mirarla de frente.

-¿Crees en la redención, Isabella? ¿Crees que la gente puede cambiar?

Ella buscó en sus ojos, sabiendo que le estaba preguntando algo específico, y que su respuesta debía ser la correcta.

-No creo que una persona pueda cambiar para adaptarse a otra -dijo finalmente-. Eso únicamente sería una farsa.

-Sí... pero ¿crees que una persona puede hacer que otra desee cambiar? ¿Por su propio bien?

Para ser un hombre tan cínico, hastiado y seguro de sí mismo, aquélla parecía casi una pregunta pueril.

-Estoy dispuesta a creerlo -susurró ella.

Él sonrió, y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Bien. Eso es todo cuanto pido... por ahora.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Tina Nela, Elenamar-16, CASBABYSWAN, Gabs, bella-maru y NccM! Besos!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

Redención. Qué extraño que semejante palabra hubiera salido de su boca. Edward pasó los tres días siguientes corriendo como un loco de un lado a otro, enviando invitaciones para la segunda velada de los Masen en un mes, consultando con Emmett la planificación de los eventos de la noche y visitando a Isabella cada vez que tenía un momento libre.

Si Lillian encontraba extraño sus escapadas a la bodega cada diez minutos, lo más probable era que sospechase que tenía un problema con la bebida.

El tiempo que pasaba planeando el encuentro de Isabella con su tío y fingiendo haber aceptado la derrota frente a Lillian, se preguntaba sobre aquello de la redención. La historia del duque de Dwyer acerca de Carlisle Masen le enfurecía y asqueaba. Como también el recuerdo de la mayor parte de su propio comportamiento en los últimos años.

Aquello le desconcertaba. Dos meses atrás no le habría concedido la menor importancia. Ahora estaba obsesionado con averiguar la similitud de sus propios actos con los de su padre y cómo podía haber hecho algunas de las estupideces con las que se había complacido, y si Isabella tenía razón al dudar de su capacidad de amar cuando no había un motivo oculto o un juego de por medio. Pronto lo averiguarían.

La tarea que había pensado que sería la más complicada resultó ser la más sencilla. Entre el señor Jenks y él habían seguido la pista y comprado media docena de cuadros de Charlie Swan. Sabía que Isabella tenía una buena opinión del trabajo de su padre. Después de haberlo visto, él estaba dispuesto a compartirla. Al parecer también lo hacían varios de los críticos de paisajes británicos de más renombre, y dispuso tina serie de exposiciones oficiales durante los siguientes meses.

Los precios de las obras eran considerables, y estaba encantado de pagarlos. A Isabella también le alegraría enterarse del incremento de su valor. Como era natural, no tenía intención de mencionar una sola palabra de ninguna de sus compras hasta que la tuviera bien segura entre sus brazos... de lo contrario ella le acusaría de querer sobornarla. No, mantendría las pinturas sanas y salvas en Cullen Abbey hasta que ella llega ni allí como su esposa para verlas adornando la gran galería con el resto de las obras de arte de la familia.

-Edward, si estás reconsiderando lo de la gran fiesta, hazme el favor de decírmelo para que pueda huir a China. -Lord McCarty se apoyó contra la repisa de la chimenea.

-Apenas puedo pensar -refunfuñó Edward-. Pero te confieso que estoy muy molesto por tener que venir a tu casa para poder redactar mi correspondencia privada. -Se recostó y leyó la carta antes de espolvorearla con arena y doblarla-. No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad, muchacho?

-¿De casarme con Rosalie?

-No, de cruzar el canal a nado.

-Muy gracioso. -Emmett se acercó para dejarse caer en la silla detrás de la de Edward-. Rosalie será una vizcondesa encantadora, y estoy feliz de haberla encontrado.

-¿Pero? -insistió Edward.

-Pero el modo en que estamos, estás, tratando a tu tía me preocupa. Se va a poner furiosa, y encima va a ser mi suegra.

-No te preocupes por las joyas de la familia -repuso Edward, mientras reía entre dientes-. Quiere nietos, así que entre todos podéis criarlos para que me desprecien.

-Sólo espero que sea a ti a quien siga despreciando. Ya sabes que vivirá bajo mi techo en McCarty Court. Aunque conserve las joyas de la familia, podría perder una oreja o un dedo del pie.

Aún riendo, Edward vertió unas gotas de cera en el reverso de su correspondencia para sellarla y estampó el sello de su anillo en la pequeña gota de líquido que se enfriaba.

-Aun cuando se me ocurriese otro modo de resolver este embrollo, no creo que lo hiciera. ¿Qué clase de madre obligaría a su única hija -su único retoño- a casarse conmigo? Sobre todo cuando tú eres la alternativa.

-Dios santo. ¿Ha sido eso un cumplido?

Él se dio la vuelta, sentándose a horcajadas en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Por qué no? Eres un buen hombre, Emmett. Mejor de lo que soy yo. .

-Hum. Soy menos complicado que tú. Disfruté de ciertos beneficios familiares que tú nunca tuviste.

Allí estaba de nuevo. Estaba maldito tanto por la naturaleza como por herencia.

-Una familia desgraciada no es excusa. Lo que sucede es que mi disipado estilo de vida resulta más sencillo. -Edward apoyó la barbilla en el respaldo de la silla-. Me alegra que encontrases a Rosalie, y que ella te encontrase a ti. Espero ser algún día igual de afortunado.

-Bobadas. Eres igual de afortunado. Resulta que el amor de tu vida está encerrado en tu bodega.

-Eso es por su propio bien.

-Entonces, ¿todo esto no tiene nada que ver con que estés locamente enamorado de ella? ¿Crees que soy un auténtico mentecato? Si prácticamente desfalleces cada vez que menciono su nombre.

Edward se enderezó.

-Yo no desfallezco.

Emmett sonrió abiertamente.

-Hablaba metafóricamente.

-Bien, pues yo estoy casi a punto de romperte metafóricamente la nariz -replicó Edward, y se puso en pie-. No llegues tarde mañana.

-No lo haré. ¿Cuándo tendrá lugar el gran encuentro?

-Justo antes de que anuncie tu compromiso, y antes de que tía Lillian pueda encontrar una pistola con la que dispararme. -Y aún más importante, antes de que ella pudiera empezar a vomitar más rumores sobre Isabella y lord Newton, o sobre él mismo.

-Buena suerte.

Edward abrió la puerta y le entregó la carta al mayordomo de Emmett para que la despachara.

-Es un plan trazado con brillantez. No necesito suerte. -Aceptó su chaqueta y su sombrero mientras Emmett se unía a él en el vestíbulo-. Pero gracias de todas formas.

De regreso a Masen House hizo que el carruaje se detuviera en Madame Brandon's, donde se interesó por el progreso de un último artículo que necesitaba para los festejos de la noche siguiente. Y, después, fue a emborracharse. Iba a tener que estar sobrio para la fiesta de mañana.

Isabella se puso en cuclillas justo en la entrada de la bodega que daba al jardín y sacudió el candado. Ni siquiera Atlas, el titán, podría haber abierto ese maldito chisme.

La otra puerta de la bodega se abrió.

-Isabella, tengo... -La voz de Edward se apagó y, a continuación, se oyó una maldición-. ¡Isabella! -Llamó con brusquedad-. ¡Maldición!

Recogiéndose las faldas, ella se apresuró a bajar la escalera y entrar en la parte principal de la habitación.

-Buenas tardes -le dijo a su trasero, que era todo cuanto podía ver de él cuando éste se agachó a mirar bajo la cama. Éste le resultó sumamente atractivo.

Él se enderezó apresuradamente y se volvió rápidamente para mirarla de frente.

-¿Dónde estabas? -exigió, cerrando la distancia entre los dos. El alivio en su cara la sorprendió. ¿De verdad le preocupaba tanto perderla?

-Explorando.

Edward le levantó la barbilla con las puntas de los dedos y la besó.

-Me gusta explorar.

Ella no pudo responder, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada devolviéndole el beso.

La asombró que el simple contacto de sus labios y su boca pudieran afectar tanto a todo su ser.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú? -le preguntó finalmente-. No te he visto desde ayer.

-¿Celosa?

-No.

-Te he traído una cosa -murmuró él, levantando la cabeza.

-Hum. No será una llave o una sierra, ¿verdad?

-No parece que te hagan mucha falta -dijo secamente-. Echa un vistazo. -Edward señaló a un bulto envuelto en tela colocado sobre la cama. Shakespeare se acercó a olisquearlo, obviamente molesto por que hubieran invadido su territorio.

Mirándole de reojo, Isabella retiró el envoltorio. Su mirada se topó con seda de un vívido color burdeos y plata salpicada de cuentas y encaje.

-Es un vestido -dijo pausadamente, contemplándolo.

-¿Te gusta?

Isabella lo sostuvo en alto a la luz de la vela.

-Claro que me gusta. Sabías que me gustaría. Es precioso.

-¿Te lo pondrás?

-Es un vestido de noche. ¿Vas a trasladar la fiesta de Rosalie a la bodega, o vas a mandarme a la ópera?

La mirada exasperada que le lanzó casi la hizo sonreír. Qué fuera él quien se enojara por una vez. Había pasado la última semana en la bodega, por el amor de Dios.

-A Rosalie le gustaría que estuvieras presente en el anuncio. -Él extendió lentamente la mano para apartarle un mechón de cabello de la frente-. Al igual que a mí.

Ella se estremeció.

-¿Y cómo le explicarás mi reaparición a la señora Hale?

Edward se encogió de hombros, acariciando aún su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, como si no tuviera una fiesta, unos invitados, sus parientes, una cena y otro centenar de cosas de qué preocuparse.

-Pensaré en algo.

-Sabes que una vez que me liberes, no dejaré que me vuelvas a encerrar -susurró, tratando de leer los secretos que escondían sus ojos.

-Lo sé. Espero no tener que hacerlo. -Edward agachó la cabeza y la besó con tanta intensidad que ella tuvo que apoyarse contra su pecho para mantener el equilibrio.

Él no parecía insinuar que se estuviera dando por vencido, pero tampoco ella lograba imaginar que él hubiera dado con algo que pudiera convencerla de que se quedase. Quería quedarse... para siempre con él, pero no estaba dispuesta a residir en Londres. Demasiada gente allí no la quería. Si únicamente podía quedarse gracias a que el conde de Cullen Abbey se dignaba a prestarle la protección de su nombre, entonces, le resultaría imposible. No sería correcto; no sería justo... ni para ella, ni para sus orgullosos e independientes parientes.

-Una libra por tus pensamientos -le dijo Edward en voz queda.

Ella sonrió.

-No valen tanto. ¿No tienes que organizar una fiesta?

Él la soltó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Sí, la tengo. Y voy a duplicar, triplicar la guardia, mi amor. No quiero sorpresas, con la salvedad de las que estoy planeando.

Parecía tan preocupado que no pudo evitar reír.

-Supongo que aquí estaré para disfrutar de mi libertad condicional. Y, Edward, pase lo que pase, esta noche estás haciendo algo bueno. Rosalie es muy feliz.

-Lo ha dejado muy claro. -Con una última mirada, se volvió hacia la puerta-. Dice que soy su héroe. Imagínatelo.

-La pregunta es, ¿te gusta ser un héroe?

Edward se detuvo.

-No se lo digas a nadie, porque destruiría por completo mi arruinada reputación... pero sí. -Sonrió, casi con timidez, pareciendo un colegial que acababa de hacer una travesura-. Creo que me gusta. Volveré en unas horas.

Ella se tiró sobre la cama.

-Aquí estaré.

Aunque no estaba al tanto de la hora a la que había previsto Cullen la llegada de los invitados, Shakespeare comenzó a ladrar minutos antes de las siete. Ella lo hizo callar, dispuesta a seguir siendo prisionera al menos durante una hora más, y se ocupó de ponerse su espléndido vestido nuevo y recogerse el cabello.

Los nervios hacían temblar sus dedos. Algo, además de lo que Edward había revelado, estaba ocurriendo esta noche, y le disgustaba no estar al corriente de los planes. La señorita Hale era la razón más plausible de tanto secretismo, pero, aparte de darles a Lillian y a lady Newton su calabozo en la bodega, no se le ocurría cómo Edward pensaba que podría solucionar algo.

Después de esa noche, en cualquier caso, ya no importaría. Edward no tendría que preocuparse por que le obligaran a casarse con Rosalie, ni por, perder prematuramente la ayuda de Isabella para tratar con sus parientes. Una vez que él se diera cuenta de eso, su estúpida insistencia de mantenerla cautiva y de casarse con ella desaparecería. Y también lo haría ella.

El hambre había hecho que su estómago comenzara a gruñir cuando alguien desechó por fin el cerrojo y abrió la puerta del calabozo. Fred entró apresuradamente y levantó a Shakespeare con la facilidad que le daba la constante práctica de toda una semana, y luego se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó después de un momento, dividida entre la diversión y el desconcierto.

-Yo... sí... sí, señorita... ah... Swan. Usted... es sólo que está... muy hermosa, señorita.

Isabella le hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, Fred. Es muy amable de su parte.

Un instante después, se le erizó el vello de la nuca, y miró hacia la entrada.

Edward estaba allí de pie, devorándola con los ojos. Se sonrojó al leer el hambre y el deseo en su expresión.

-Te dije que el burdeos era tu color -murmuró él.

-Me parece que éste no es el atuendo más acertado para hacer una entrada discreta -dijo, preguntándose por qué, sencillamente, no se fundía en un charco en el suelo. Gracias a Dios que estaba Fred.

-Déjame a mí las preocupaciones. -Edward se adelantó y le ofreció el brazo-. Por cierto, ¿recuérdame cuáles son tus reservas para casarte conmigo?

-Edward, no...

-Ah, sí. La felicidad de Rosalie. -Hizo que ella le precediera por la angosta escalera a la cocina.

-Ésa era sólo la primera.

-Naturalmente. No podemos olvidar mi miserable holgazanería para encontrar una novia más adecuada, ni mis galantes intenciones de protegerte de los rumores de la sociedad.

Le molestó un poco que de pronto él pareciera lo bastante cómodo con sus reservas como para bromear sobre ellas.

-Y que no creas en el amor -le recordó cuando entraron en la cocina.

Para su sorpresa, él sonrió.

-Al menos mis malos modales y mi naturaleza cruel son solamente desagradables fantasmas del pasado. -Edward la tomó otra vez del brazo mientras se dirigían al salón. A juzgar por el volumen de la algarabía del interior, él había reunido un grupo bastante considerable-. Veamos que otros muros podemos derrumbar esta noche.

Steve abrió velozmente las puertas dobles y entraron en la bulliciosa y calurosa habitación. La primera persona que vio Isabella fue Lillian Hale, literalmente resplandeciente envuelta en un tafetán amarillo; sus ojos ardían con jactanciosa satisfacción. Y, entonces, la mujer divisó a Isabella.

Se puso pálida, profiriendo un extraño y furioso alarido audible por toda la habitación. Isabella comenzó a forcejear para zafarse de Edward, resuelta a atenuar la escena que, sin duda alguna, pretendía causar, cuando otra figura surgió del medio de la habitación y fue hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Isabella, mi querida sobrina! ¡Tenía la esperanza de que aparecieras esta noche!

Ella se quedó de piedra cuando el duque de Dwyer la abrazó y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla. Éste, comprendió, era el muro al que Edward se había referido antes. Rosalie y lord McCarty eran una mera distracción... una razón para reunir una multitud que atestiguara este encuentro. Y la multitud estaba, definitivamente, observando. Otro escándalo destruiría cualquier posibilidad de conseguir un futuro empleo en cualquier parte de Inglaterra y, probablemente, Europa, de modo que Isabella le devolvió el beso en la angulosa mejilla del duque.

-Tío Dwyer -saludó con voz estrangulada-. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas en Londres.

Edward se situó a su lado, y ella advirtió tardíamente la fuerza con que sus uñas se clavaban en su brazo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella vio marchitarse la calma y la altiva superioridad de sus ojos verdes. La vacilante preocupación que ocupó su lugar no la tranquilizó en lo más mínimo.

-Tú organizaste esto, ¿no es cierto? -masculló, con una deslumbrante sonrisa y la mandíbula apretada.

-Isabella... -comenzó él, y su voz se apagó cuando ella le soltó el brazo y tomó el de su tío en su lugar.

-Permite que te presente a Rosalie Hale, tío -dijo, deseando poder salir a gritar. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward? ¿Cómo se atrevían ninguno de los dos? Si pensaban que esta bonita exhibición borraría los pasados veinticuatro años, y sobre todo los cinco últimos, les aguardaba una enorme sorpresa.

Isabella parecía radiante mientras presentaba primero a Rosalie, y luego a Lillian, al duque de Dwyer. Sonrió y rió, y barrió de un plumazo la furia de Lillian. Y Edward comenzó a preocuparse.

-Todo marcha mejor de lo que pensabas -comentó Emmett, observando a Isabella charlar con Rosalie y su tío.

-Sí, eso parece. -Tal vez debería haberle contado algo a ella, darle al menos un momento para serenarse.

-Parece que tu tía estuviera a punto de estallar. ¿Cuándo vas a hacer el siguiente anuncio?

Edward sacudió la cabeza después de apartar la mirada de Isabella.

-¿Hum? Ah. Enseguida. No te alejes.

Isabella estaba furiosa. Podía verlo, aun cuando nadie más parecía notarlo. Si hubiera tenido que hablarle de la presencia de Dwyer, no obstante, nunca habría logrado que subiera la escalera, mucho menos lanzarla a los brazos de su tío. Pero Isabella era la persona con más sentido común que jamás hubiera conocido. Ella se daría cuenta de que este encuentro era por su bien, aunque no se alegrara ahora de ello. Le concedería la noche para dejar que su sosegada inteligencia se impusiera al desconcierto, y luego le volvería a pedir que se casara con él.

Edward le indicó a Steve que le trajera una copa de champán, y observó mientras los criados repartían copas a todos los invitados.

-Antes de retirarnos a cenar -dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente elevado para ser escuchado-, tengo un anuncio que hacer. Rosalie, si eres tan amable.

Cuando Rosalie se abrió paso entre los invitados, Edward paseó la mirada de Lillian a Isabella. La expresión de su tía era de auténtico desconcierto, como si, sencillamente, no pudiera conciliar la reaparición de Isabella con el inminente anuncio de matrimonio. Él estaba deseando explicarle las cosas.

Rosalie llegó hasta él, y Edward la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso.

-Amigos, muchos de vosotros sabéis que mi prima llegó a Londres en circunstancias no demasiado felices. Esta noche, sin embargo, todos nos hallaremos gozosos.

Lillian se adelantó, aceptando ya felicitaciones de las viejas cacatúas que tenía como amigas. Él le había advertido acerca de divulgar las noticias antes de que hubieran sido anunciadas, y ella no le había hecho caso. Emmett, Edward y ahora Dwyer, podían protegerse a sí mismos y a las damas... Lillian estaba sola. Si Emmett optaba por ayudarla a recuperar un mínimo de dignidad, ésa era su prerrogativa. Personalmente, Edward habría estado perfectamente satisfecho de dejársela a los cuervos.

-Tengo la gran dicha de anunciar -prosiguió- que mi prima, Rosalie Hale, va a contraer matrimonio. Y estoy igualmente complacido de informaros a todos que su futuro esposo es mi buen amigo Emmett Lutz, lord McCarty. Emmett, Rosalie, mis felicitaciones.

Emmett se unió a ellos en el frente de la habitación. En medio del fuerte aplauso y las felicitaciones, Edward creyó detectar un grito furioso, pero no estaba seguro de si en realidad lo había oído, o si sólo lo esperaba con tanta certeza que lo había imaginado. Cuando Lillian surgió de entre la multitud, cargando contra él como si fuera un toro loco, puso la mano de Rosalie en la de Emmett y condujo al airado vacuno al salón adyacente.

-¡Esto no es suficiente! -gritó Lillian, con la cara roja. Él cerró la puerta.

-Yo creo que es más que suficiente.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! La gente sabe la verdad acerca de mi hija y de ti.

-Por lo visto, algunas personas están confundidas -repuso sosegadamente, comenzando a divertirse.

-¡No lo consentiré! Mañana lady Newton y yo nos encargaremos de arruinar a esa... furcia tuya si no vuelves a salir allí ahora mismo y les dices a todos que estabas bromeando... que eres tú quien va a casarse con Rosalie.

Él puso fin a la distancia que los separaba.

-Emmett va a casarse con Rosalie porque ambos así lo desean.

-A ti te da igual lo que ellos quieran, Edward.

-Sí que me importa. Y si dices algo en contra de cualquiera de ellos, me verás muy enfadado.

Lillian retrocedió medio paso.

-No me amenaces.

Él entornó los ojos.

-¿Te he amenazado? Según recuerdo fuiste tú quien lanzó las amenazas. Y eso se acabará ahora... sobre todo con Isabella. Ella no te ha hecho nada. De hecho, le debes tu gratitud.

-¿Mi gratitud? Eso...

-¡Basta! -espetó él-. De ningún modo me habría casado con Rosalie. La señorita Swan la ha convertido en una dama para que ocupe su lugar en la sociedad.

-¡Va ser condesa!

-Va a ser vizcondesa -replicó. La mujer era como una canción de un sólo acorde y, para colmo de males, desafinado-. Con una dote muy generosa. -Edward se acercó otro paso-. Y entiende esto, tía: Isabella Swan se ha reconciliado con el duque de Dwyer. Lady Newton y tú os guardaréis vuestras ridículas especulaciones, o su gracia y yo nos encargaremos de que acabéis en Australia. ¿Está claro?

Le miró, colérica, durante largo rato.

-¡Eres perverso! -le gritó finalmente-. Eres exactamente igual que el miserable de tu padre.

Él le hizo una reverencia.

-Eso, tía Lillian, está por ver.

-No necesito ver nada más. Lo sé. -Con eso, salió airadamente del salón.

Edward dejó que tuviera la última palabra. Prefería verla furiosa con él que con Isabella o Rosalie. Cuando volvió con sus invitados, se permitió un momento de autocomplacencia. Se había ocupado de que Rosalie se comprometiera con el caballero con título de su elección, había frustrado los chapuceros intentos de chantaje de su tía y se había encargado de que Isabella estuviera protegida de todo rumor e insinuación. Menuda noche de trabajo, se dijo para sí.

Trató de captar la atención de Isabella varias veces durante la cena, pero ella parecía estar totalmente absorta en entretener a Rosalie y Emmett y a los invitados que tenía a ambos lados. Incluso Dwyer recibió una sonrisa y una broma benigna.

Edward frunció el ceño... Isabella parecía demasiado tranquila y contenta. Estaba representando una farsa. Lo había visto con anterioridad, en la primera salida pública de Rosalie, cuando ella había estado enfadada y afligida. Era demasiado diestra para dejar que aflorara, pero él lo sabía.

Por supuesto, era completamente posible que estuviera exagerando. A pesar de su conspiración, no había esperado que todo se desarrollada sin problemas.

Cuando empezaba a convencerse de que se había adaptado a la reunión, no obstante, ella le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa. Había visto carámbanos más cálidos que la expresión de sus ojos.

La cena progresó de un modo impecable, pero a él dejó de importarle. Lillian, sin duda alguna, seguía echando humo, pero cuando las mujeres mayores a las que ella había invitado se deshicieron en alabanzas y felicitaciones hacia el partido que había conseguido su hija, se serenó un poco. Edward quedó encantado cuando todas decidieron que él era el mismísimo Lucifer, y que Rosalie y ella eran afortunadas de haber escapado, por poco, de sus garras.

Cuando los invitados comenzaron por fin a marcharse, mantuvo la mayor parte de su atención en Isabella, para cerciorarse de que no intentaba escabullirse mientras él no miraba. Cuando ella se volvió finalmente para subir las escaleras, él estaba preparado.

-Señorita Swan -dijo con brusquedad.

Ella titubeó y, después, se detuvo y le miró.

-¿Sí, milord?

-En mi despacho, si es tan amable.

Ella apretó los labios; se alisó la falda y regresó abajo. Cruzó el vestíbulo, y un momento después la puerta de su despacho se cerró de golpe.

-Manténgala alejada de los problemas -le dijo el duque, y se fue a por su sombrero y su abrigo-. No volveré a hacer ningún esfuerzo por ella nunca más.

Edward le miró.

-¿De modo que han resuelto sus diferencias?

-¿Qué diferencias? Estoy aquí para mantener los malditos rumores a raya hasta que se case con ella y se la lleve de Londres. '

-Ah. -De sus invitados, sólo quedaba Emmett, charlando tranquilamente en el saloncito de mañana con Rosalie-. Creo que necesito otro momento de su tiempo.

-Concierte una cita con mi abogado. Tengo una reunión con el primer ministro a las nueve de la mañana.

Edward dio un paso, bloqueando el camino del duque, mientras que Steve cerraba la puerta principal.

-Sólo un momento -repitió con calma, y señaló en dirección a su despacho.

-No tengo tiempo para semejante tontería.

-Pues búsquelo -replicó Edward,

-¡Rufián impertinente! -vociferó el duque, pero atravesó el vestíbulo.

Edward le abrió la puerta y le siguió adentro. Isabella estaba detrás de su escritorio, sus puños apretados descansaban contra la lisa superficie de caoba.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó sin preámbulos a ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Debo admitir -dijo ella con voz queda, trémula- que los acontecimientos de esta noche me han tomado completamente por sorpresa.

-Bah -resopló Dwyer-. No me lo agradezcas, porque nunca podrás recompensarme. Sólo agradece que me preocupe tanto por la reputación de la familia, muchacha, porque de no ser así estaría feliz de verte en Aus...

-No iba a darte las gracias -espetó Isabella-. ¿Cómo te atreves a suponer que alguna vez le pediría algo a una pobre excusa de caballer...

-Isabella -interrumpió Edward-, yo le pedí a tu tío que viniera esta noche.

Ella rodeó el escritorio en dirección a él.

-Pensé... -comenzó, y luego se detuvo.

-¿Pensaste, qué?

-¡Pensé que habías cambiado! ¡Rosalie parecía tan feliz, y pensé que habías cambiado!

Edward entornó los ojos.

-He cambiado... creo. Ciertamente paso más tiempo preocupándome por ello de lo que jamás lo hice.

-Entonces, ¿por qué está él aquí? -Apuntó un dedo en dirección a Dwyer.

-¿Por qué, en efecto, ingrata...?

-¡Basta! -bramó Edward-. Dwyer, márchese.

-Será un placer. -El duque salió del despacho como una exhalación, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

-Ha venido esta noche porque le estabas utilizando como una excusa -prosiguió Edward, observándola pasearse de la chimenea hacia él.

-¿Una excusa para qué, si puede saberse?

-Una excusa para exigir tu maldita independencia de todo. De mí. Ahora ya no puedes usarle.

-No me hace falta usar nada, excepto a ti -replicó, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-. Tú eres la mejor razón que podría encontrar para no casarme contigo.

-Aguarda un maldito minuto -la cortó, sorprendido por su veneno.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No cambiará nada.

-Me diste una lista, una lista, de razones por las que no te casabas conmigo. Las he resuelto todas, una por una. No tienes motivos para enfadarte conmigo por algo que tú instigaste.

-¿Qué yo instigué? ¿Cómo te atreves a traer aquí al duque de Dwyer por tu propia conveniencia y a echarme la culpa a mí?

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Isabella. Nosotros...

-¡No tenías derecho a intentar forzar una reconciliación sólo porque te convenga! ¿Queda suficientemente claro?

Furioso, Edward se movió de forma amenazadora en torno a ella.

-Todo lo he hecho por ti -gruñó-. Te preocupaba la felicidad de Rosalie. Me he asegurado de que sea feliz. Temías que tu reputación crearía problemas a quienes te rodean si seguías aquí. Tu reputación está ahora reparada.

-Mi reputación ha sido convenientemente barrida debajo de una alfombra para que puedas salirte con la tuya. ¡Todavía necesitas un heredero para evitar que los hijos de Rosalie no hereden, y todavía eres el mismo estúpido Edward Masen que dijo que el amor era solamente un sinónimo socialmente aceptable de fornicación!

-Soy estúpido -repitió él-. Soy el idiota que trataba de hacerte feliz. ¡Por el amor de Dios, desde que te conozco ya ni siquiera me reconozco en el espejo! Ahora voy por ahí alegremente tratando de solucionar los problemas de la gente... ¡Y me gusta!

-Yo no...

-No he terminado -refunfuñó-. Incluso he dejado de fumar porque sabía que no lo aprobabas. Me has cambiado. Me has convertido en un hombre diferente, un hombre que prefiero al que solía ser. Y yo te pregunto, Isabella, ¿dónde dice que tú tienes que conseguir exactamente todo lo que quieres?

-Yo no te he pedido nada. No esperes que me comprometa por algo que nunca he deseado.

-Sí que lo deseabas. Aún lo deseas. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado terca para admitirlo. -Edward inhaló con fuerza y la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella hacía lo mismo-. Te toca ceder a ti -espetó-. Estaré arriba si quieres encontrarme.

* * *

**La próxima adaptación será: "Venganza", les dejo un resumen:**

_Una mujer cautiva..._  
_Desamparada y sin ningún recurso, lady Isabella Swan se verá obligada a formar parte del oscuro y maquiavélico plan de un enigmático desconocido que no tendrá piedad de ella. Cuando la joven descubre lo que está ocurriendo y trata de escapar, ya es demasiado tarde. El amor que siente por el arrogante americano que la mantiene prisionera ha hundido sus crueles garras en su corazón y no podrá huir de él._  
_Un hombre atormentado..._  
_El único propósito de Edward Cullen al regresar a Inglaterra es la venganza. Una venganza largamente planeada en la que Isabella, la hija del hombre que mató a sus seres queridos, jugará un papel fundamental. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó quedar atrapado por la violenta pasión y el abrumador deseo que lo invaden cada vez que la toca, cada vez que la mira, cada vez que respira…_

**Ayer subí el prólogo, espero que les guste. **

**Sólo quedan 2 caps. para que termine esta historia :( **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Tina Nela, CASBABYSWAN, bella-maru, NccM y florima! Besos!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

-¡Yo estaba equivocada! -Isabella se paseaba de acá para allá con paso airado-. ¡No estaba equivocada! ¡Él no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo!

-Bells, no he dicho nada. Estás discutiendo contigo misma. Lo que puede serte útil a ti, pero a mí me está entrando jaqueca.

Isabella se detuvo frente al deteriorado escritorio de roble y miró a la joven sentada detrás de él.

-Lo siento, Emily -murmuró, y luego estampó el pie con fuerza contra el suelo-. ¡Es que me pone tan furiosa!

-Ya lo veo -dijo secamente Emily Sheen. Apartando un mechón de su siempre desaliñado pelo caoba detrás de la oreja, se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio-. Siéntate -ordenó-. Traeré té. -La directora se agachó y acarició a Shakespeare en las orejas-. Y Shakes necesita una galleta.

Isabella sonrió de mala gana.

-He gritado tanto que probablemente se ha quedado sordo.

-Siéntate.

-Sí, señora.

Menuda y esbelta, con un irresistible par de hoyuelos que aparecían cuando reía, Emily parecía más un duendecillo del bosque que la propietaria de una escuela para señoritas. Al mismo tiempo, su aire de sereno sosiego y bondad le hacían parecer mayor de los veinticuatro años que en realidad tenía. Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó asiento al lado de la ventana cuando Emily salió de la pequeña cocina.

Al otro lado de la puerta escuchó risas, rápidamente acalladas, cuando un grupo de alumnas de la academia se dirigían al salón principal a cenar. El antiguo monasterio siempre había parecido un lugar perfecto para un colegio, aunque el tener ahora hijas de la alta sociedad entre el alumnado había forzado a realizar algunas modificaciones en el viejo edificio. Las ventanas añadidas a las aulas, el estudio y las oficinas representaban solamente una pequeña parte de los cambios.

-Entonces -dijo Emily cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación-, supongo que lord Cullen y tú os habéis peleado. -Dejó la bandeja del té sobre el escritorio y volvió a sentarse.

-Sí, nos hemos peleado. Pero fue culpa suya. -Isabella se deslizó al borde de la silla y sirvió una taza de té para ambas. Shakespeare recibió ávidamente su galleta, y se refugió debajo del escritorio a roerla.

-¿Desde cuándo te peleas con tus patrones?

-Desde que están equivocados. -Con un pequeño suspiro, volvió a ponerse cómoda y tomó un sorbo de té. No podía recordar cuántas veces se había sentado en esta misma silla elegante a contarle sus problemas a la tía de Emily. Se sentía... a gusto por haber vuelto, con la salvedad de que a estas alturas había abrigado la esperanza de no tener más problemas. Sin embargo, aquí estaba con los mismos de siempre, a lo que había que añadir los nuevos que le había causado Edward-. Me encerró en su bodega, ¿sabes?

-¿Lo hizo? ¡Qué barbaridad!

-Ni siquiera era su bodega principal. Sólo la secundaria.

Emily apretó los labios.

-Así que ¿estás enfadada porque lord Cullen no te encerró en su bodega principal?

-Desde luego que no. No te burles.

-No se me ocurriría, Bells. ¿Por qué te encerró?

Precisamente aquella pregunta seguía rondándole, aún después de llevar tres días pensando en ello en un traqueteante y angosto coche de postas. Volvió a levantarse y se aproximó a la ventana.

-Te aseguro que no tengo ni idea. -Media docena de reses pacían en la lejana orilla del estanque de patos de la academia, tan sólo visible a través del pequeño jardín y los desperdigados olmos-. Pero eso no es lo peor de todo.

Su amiga apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

-Eso pensaba.

-Sí. Dio una magnífica fiesta e invitó al tío Dwyer. Sin decírmelo.

-Dios mío.

-Es un hombre horrible y perverso, y nunca debería haber aceptado el empleo en su casa.

-¿Es amigo de tu tío?

-Me consta que no lo es. Tan sólo trataba de forzar una reconciliación por propia conveniencia.

-¿Conveniencia?

Isabella golpeó el alféizar con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mano.

-Ni preguntes. No puedo explicarlo.

-Bells -dijo Emily-, me alegra que estés aquí. Tu ayuda me viene de perlas.

-¿Pero? -La incertidumbre alcanzó a Isabella haciéndola estremecerse. Últimamente siempre parecía haber una pega en todo.

-Pero ahora tengo que pensar en la academia. Somos...

-Lo lamento, entonces -interrumpió Isabella, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. No tenía ningún otro lugar dónde ir.

-Déjame terminar, boba. Somos una institución formativa, no un refugio para fugitivos enfermos de amor. Tengo que estar segura de que vas a quedarte.

-¡No estoy enferma de amor! -declaró Isabella, secándose los ojos-. Le dije que me marchaba. Él dijo que le parecía bien, y aquí estoy.

Emily la miró largo rato.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

Reprimiendo el impulso de volver a golpear con el pie, Isabella se decidió por cruzarse de brazos.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Sus oscuros ojos aún sostenían la mirada a su amiga, Emily abrió el cajón de arriba del escritorio.

-Puede que te preguntes por qué no me sorprendió el retraso en tu llegada de Londres. -Sacó un papel doblado del cajón y lo deslizó por encima del escritorio-. Recibí una carta el día anterior.

Isabella, recelosa de pronto, cruzó la habitación y le arrebató la misiva. Reconoció el sello de cera partido aún antes de cogerla.

-¿Él te mandó una carta? -Edward había dicho que se ocuparía de informar a Emily, pero no creyó que tuviera intención de hacerlo. Habían estado un tanto distraídos durante aquella conversación. '

-Tuve que leerla dos veces antes de creer que era del conde de Cullen Abbey. No... da la sensación de ser alguien de su reputación.

Otro temblor de excitación y nervios la atravesó y Isabella desdobló la carta.

-«Señorita Sheen -leyó en alto, escuchando la profunda voz de Edward en la cabeza-, como sabe, Isabella Swan formó parte de mi casa hasta hace muy poco. Soy consciente de que ha aceptado un empleo para enseñar en su academia y, aunque en modo alguno puedo cuestionar su elección de profesora, estoy en desacuerdo con su partida.»

-Es un hombre muy culto, ¿verdad? -comentó Emily cuando Isabella hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-Extremadamente. Es el individuo con la curiosidad más voraz que jamás he conocido. -Se dio cuenta que su comentario se parecía mucho a un cumplido, y se aclaró la garganta para continuar leyendo-. «Como probablemente habrá advertido, he logrado convencer a Isabella para que se quede algunos días más en Londres.» -Ella arqueó una ceja-. Ja. Tiene una extraña definición de convencer. «Es mi más ferviente esperanza que ella elija quedarse aquí permanentemente. O bien ella... »

-No creo que quisiera decir a perpetuidad en la bodega -apuntó Emily.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su amiga.

-«O bien ella, o yo mismo, le informaremos con detalle.»

-No parece alguien que planee hacerte daño -dijo en voz queda la directora.

-Quizás, pero, gracias a esto, puedes ver lo arrogante que es.

-Hum. Lee la última parte -sugirió Emily.

Isabella hizo una mueca, pero accedió.

-«Señorita Sheen, Isabella se ha referido a usted en varias ocasiones como su amiga más querida. Tan sólo puedo expresarle mi máxima envidia por ese hecho, y la esperanza de que usted y yo nos conozcamos un día no muy lejano. He encontrado que los amigos de Isabella son excepcionales, al igual que he encontrado a sus detractores carentes de inteligencia, humor, compasión y cualquier otra virtud que tanto he llegado a admirar en su amiga. Suyo, a la espera de conocernos, Edward Masen, lord Cullen.»

Isabella tomó asiento lentamente.

-Oh, Dios mío -susurró-. Debe habértela mandado hace días.

-Parece que has capturado el corazón de un granuja, querida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, releyendo las últimas líneas de la carta.

-No, no es así. Lo que sucede es que es realmente encantador.

-¿Y por qué trataría de embaucarme el conde de Cullen Abbey?

-Yo... bueno, puede que así lo sintiera -o tal vez creyó que lo sentía- antes de su estúpida fiesta. Sé que ya no siente lo mismo.

-Estás segura de que...

-Además, admirar a alguien y estar enamorado son dos cosas completamente distintas, Emily. Yo, por ejemplo, admiro a lord King, pero no considero que esté enamorada de él.

-Tú...

-Y solamente quiere que nos casemos porque se siente a gusto conmigo y puede engendrar su heredero sin el menor trastorno por su parte.

Emily se puso en pie bruscamente y le arrebató la carta.

-¿Quiere casarse contigo? Bells, nunca me dijiste...

-¡No! -la interrumpió-. Me he esforzado demasiado para rendirme ahora y vivir según las condiciones de otro. Ni siquiera las suyas. Sobre todo las suyas. Cuidaré sola de mí misma y de mis propios problemas.

-Otra vez estás discutiendo contigo misma. -Emily le devolvió la carta-. Tú conoces a lord Cullen mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haré nunca, Bells. Aceptaré tu palabra de que es retorcido y arrogante, y de que no le importa nadie salvo él mismo.

-Gracias.

Emily le señaló la puerta Isabella.

-Y, a partir de mañana, impartirás clases de conversación para la cena y cómo hablar de literatura sin parecer una erudita.

Isabella hizo un gesto de asentimiento y ella y Shakespeare siguieron a Emily al comedor. Lo único que necesitaba era algo en qué ocuparse. Con su primera clase al día siguiente, comenzaría la tarea de olvidar a Edward Masen.

-Olvídala, entonces -dijo Emmett, guiando su castrado por entre los árboles de Hyde Park-. Hiciste un esfuerzo, titánico por añadidura, y no sirvió de nada. Punto final.

Edward espoleó a Fausto al trote sin molestarse en comprobar si Emmett le seguía. Parecía que la cabeza le fuera a estallar, recordándole que había bebido demasiado whisky en Boodle's la noche pasada. Al menos, no obstante, su palpitante cráneo le daba una excusa más para alimentar su malhumor sin tener que admitir lo condenadamente perdido que se sentía sin Isabella Marie Swan.

-Edward, hay cientos de damas en Londres que estarían encantadas de casarse contigo.

-No encantadas -replicó, tomando otra amplia curva del desierto camino para carruajes.

-Sí, encantadas. Eres rico, guapo y con título. No muchos solteros pueden afirmar esas tres cosas.

-No trates de apaciguarme. No estoy de humor.

Edward, frunció el ceño e hizo detenerse a Fausto.

-¿Quién era tu segunda opción? -preguntó cuando el vizconde le alcanzó.

-¿Mi segunda opción para qué?

-Para esposa. Si yo hubiera tenido intención de casarme con Rosalie, o si ella te hubiera rechazado, ¿a quién perseguirías ahora?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Qué se yo. Bree Tanner, o puede que Charlotte Curry -musitó-. Pero encontré a Rosalie y ambos somos inmensamente felices.

Edward bajó la mirada a sus manos enguantadas mientras enrollaba las riendas una y otra vez alrededor de sus dedos.

-Para mí -dijo sin alzar la voz- no hay nadie más. Ella es... aquella a quien buscaba desde siempre. Incluso antes de eso.

-Pero te rechazó -dijo Emmett con voz solemne-. Así que ahora debes buscar en otro lugar. -Vaciló y echó una ojeada al parque casi desierto-. Tal vez ella es demasiado... intratable, de todos modos. Una esposa no puede apoyarte si siempre está en desacuerdo con todo lo que dices.

Edward se sacudió e hizo reanudar suavemente la marcha al bayo.

-Lo has entendido todo al revés, pero supongo que no importa. No confía en mí, ni en mis motivos, y no hay nada que pueda hacer, a menos que me deshaga de mi título, y todo lo que conlleva, y me convierta en deshollinador. Y no tengo la menor intención de hacer eso.

-Así pues, la olvidarás y seguirás adelante.

-Supongo que lo haré. Tan pronto olvide cómo respirar.

-Entonces no me queda más que esperar que vayas por ahí vagando como alma en pena durante el resto de la eternidad.

Con una mirada furibunda, Edward puso a Fausto al galope.

-No estoy vagando como alma en pena. Estoy esperando. Le dije que ahora le tocaba ceder a ella. Es una mujer sensata; se dará cuenta de que tengo razón y de que es una tonta por entregarme a la multitud de adorables damas que tan encantadas estarían de casarse conmigo.

-¿Y si no se da cuenta?

Emmett podría haber sido su propia conciencia; Edward había mantenido esa misma conversación consigo mismo desde que ella se había marchado, hecha una fiera, de Masen House hacía una semana.

-Lo hará.

-Bueno, esperar a que entre en razón, ceda y regrese me parecen un montón de tonterías -replicó Emmett-. Creo que ambos vais a tener que daros cuenta de ello.

-Tal vez.

Sin embargo, aunque Edward acudía a citas, cenas y reuniones sociales, no podía dejar de darle una y mil vueltas a qué había hecho mal. Sí, la había encerrado para evitar perderla, y nunca debería haberla dejado salir. Y sí, la había engañado para que se reuniera con un pariente a quien despreciaba. Pero ella le había ayudado a ver las cadenas y muros que él mismo se ponía y, prácticamente, le había obligado a reconciliarse con Rosalie. ¿Por qué, entonces, había funcionado con él y no con ella?

La respuesta, o lo que esperaba fuera la respuesta correcta, por fin le vino a la mente mientras hablaba con Rosalie acerca de su dote, junto con el estipendio que tenía pensado asignarle para que siempre tuviera sus propios ingresos, sin tener que contar con Emmett o con él.

-Edward, eso es demasiado -protestó su prima, ruborizándose atractivamente-. Me has dado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Él hizo caso omiso del gesto de asentimiento de Jenks y continuó garabateando cifras en el borrador del acuerdo.

-No discutas. Me siento generoso.

Rosalie dejó escapar una risilla.

-No creo que mamá esté de acuerdo.

-Siempre y cuando cumpla su juramento de no volver a hablarme de nuevo, puede estar en desacuerdo con todo lo que le plazca. En todo caso, no es para ella. Es para ti.

-Gracias. -Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Edward se quedó allí sentado, como si fuera una piedra, por un instante. Había disfrutado de la mañana pasada en compañía de su prima; ella era agradable, a pesar de que no representara un desafío para su intelecto. Y había sonreído, prorrumpido en carcajadas y besado en la mejilla.

Dos meses atrás jamás lo habría tolerado; dos meses atrás no podría haber soportado estar en la misma habitación con ninguna de las Hale. Rosalie, obviamente, había cambiado. Se había vuelto más segura y menos egoísta; una pálida imitación de su tutora, pero una definitiva mejora de la muchacha que había llegado a Londres por primera vez, toda envuelta en tafetán rosa.

Y también él había cambiado... más de lo que se daba cuenta. Ése era el problema, y la solución. Él había cambiado. Isabella no. Ella aún pensaba en sí misma en los mismos términos en que lo había hecho los últimos cinco años: que debía luchar sola contra todo y todos los que amenazaran con arrebatarle su independencia, y que el suelo podría abrirse bajo sus pies de nuevo en cualquier momento si se atrevía a bajar la guardia.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Tenía que abrirle los ojos, tal como ella lo había hecho con él. No al amor, porque sabía, sentía, que ella sí lo amaba a él... pero no a sí misma.

-¿Primo Edward? -preguntó Rosalie al tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia él con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

-Haga los arreglos pertinentes, señor Jenks -dijo él-. Y cuando haya terminado, venga a verme al despacho. Tenemos otro asunto que tratar.

Isabella se sentó en el borde del escritorio y miró a los ingenuos nuevos rostros de sus alumnas. Ella misma había sido una de ellas no hacía demasiado tiempo, aunque había veces, como esta tarde, en que no conseguía recordar haber sido tan joven.

-Bien -musitó-, cuando alguien exprese un punto de vista sobre una obra de ficción, el comentario es, por lo general, la opinión de la persona en cuestión.

-Pero eso es lo que he dicho, señorita Swan -protestó Senna, una joven de rosadas mejillas-. En mi opinión, Julieta debería haber hecho caso a sus padres.

-Lo que dice la señorita Swan es que estás siendo redundante, Senna -dijo a voz alzada otra de la muchachas.

-Cállate, Irina Denali -replicó Senna.

Sofocando un suspiro de exasperación y, agradecida de que Emily sólo le hubiera encomendado una docena de jóvenes para empezar, Isabella se adelantó para restablecer el orden.

-Vamos, tranquilas, Romeo y Julieta ya padecieron suficiente derramamiento de sangre. No debemos añadir más.

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y Carmen Stewart, una de las alumnas veteranas de la academia, dejó atrás los pupitres en su carrera hacia las ventanas del fondo de la habitación. Tenía el rostro arrebolado por la emoción y apenas les dedicó una sola mirada al resto de las muchachas.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, mirad! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

-Señorita Stewart -le reprendió Isabella, demasiado tarde para detener la estampida hacia las ventanas-, la clase aún no ha terminado.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó Senna soltando una -risilla tonta-. Es muy guapo.

-Me gusta su caballo -intervino una de las muchachas más jóvenes.

-¿Y a quién le importa su caballo?

Con tanta indiferencia como pudo, Isabella se desplazó furtivamente hacia la ventana... y se quedó sin aliento.

Edward Masen, alto y con un aspecto imponente con su chaqueta gris oscura de montar, se encontraba a lomos de Fausto tras la verja de entrada a la academia. Mientras Isabella lo observaba, Emily llegó hasta él y dispersó el grupo de embobadas muchachas allí reunidas. Él tocó con los dedos el ala de su sombrero mientras, obviamente, se presentaba y Emily le dijo alguna cosa en respuesta.

Tan pronto ella habló, él desmontó y se adelantó a estrecharle la mano. Isabella tomó aire de forma brusca. En su carta decía que esperaba conocer pronto a la señorita Sheen; a juzgar por su reacción, había sido sincero.

Estaban, maldición, demasiado alejados para poder escuchar o interpretar nada de lo que pudieran estar hablando, aunque las estudiantes sacaban sus propias conclusiones. El consenso parecía ser que el acaudalado noble había venido a la academia de la señorita Sheen en busca de una novia. Isabella se aferró al alféizar de la ventana para evitar que le temblaran los dedos.

-¿Sabe quién es, señorita Swan? -preguntó una de las muchachas-. Senna dice que es un duque.

-Es conde -corrigió ella, y se aclaró la garganta cuando todas se volvieron a mirarla-. Tenemos una lección que terminar.

-Oh, ¿lo conoce? ¿Quién es? ¡Cuéntenos, señorita Swan!

Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor provocada por la cacofonía de preguntas y peticiones.

-Es el conde de Cullen Abbey, y no cabe duda de que se ha perdido. ¿Proseguimos?

-Ah, se marcha -se quejó Carmen-. Maldición. Quiero que venga a visitarnos.

-¿Para que puedas desmayarte en sus brazos?

Isabella se sentía a punto de desfallecer. Observó, incapaz de moverse o apartar la mirada, mientras volvía a montar, tocaba de nuevo el ala del sombrero con las puntas de los dedos y volvía al camino al trote. ¿Había recorrido todo el camino, al parecer para verla a ella, y luego se marchaba sin más? Además de ser sumamente decepcionante, no podía creerlo de él. Edward Masen no se tomaría tanta molestia por nada.

-Señorita Swan, ¿le conoce de Londres?

Ella parpadeó y regresó a su escritorio.

-Sí. Ahora, volvamos a la inofensiva expresión de opiniones y puntos de vista.

Las jóvenes retomaron la lección de mala gana, pero Isabella parecía haber perdido completamente la capacidad de pensar de modo coherente. ¿Qué demonios hacía Edward Masen en Hampshire, especialmente en la academia Sheen para señoritas?

Momentos después, la puerta del aula se abrió de nuevo.

Emily Sheen se asomó por la entrada y le hizo señas.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted, señorita Swan?

Isabella se puso en pie con presteza e hizo una mueca por el consiguiente comentario en voz queda proveniente de las alumnas.

-Cómo no. Carmen, por favor, lee el siguiente soneto. Enseguida vuelvo.

Siguió a Emily una corta distancia por el pasillo. Cuando ésta se volvió para mirarla de frente, Isabella trató de descifrar la expresión de la directora, pero Emily parecía tan imperturbable como siempre.

-¿Imagino que viste a nuestro visitante? -le preguntó Isabella movió la cabeza de modo afirmativo.

-No tengo la más remota idea de por qué vendría aquí. Le dejé mis sentimientos muy claros...

-Te está buscando, Bells.

-Él... ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Le dije que estabas aquí y que te encontrabas bien, y que no era libre para dejarle traspasar las puertas de la academia.

La estaba buscando. ¿Significaba aquello que aún pretendía convencerla de que se casase con él? ¿O que había venido a Hampshire simplemente para asegurarse la última palabra? ¿O...?

-Bells -interrumpió Emily sus pensamientos haciendo que se sobresaltara-. Volverá mañana a mediodía. No tienes por qué hablar con él.

Un revoloteo de puro terror se extendió por su columna.

-Pero no sé qué... no tengo ni idea de qué...

-Imparto clases de decoro a jóvenes damas -la interrumpió la directora una vez más-. No puedo consentir que el famoso conde de Cullen Abbey ande merodeando por aquí. -Se inclinó aún más, con la mirada llena de humor-. No causa buena impresión. Y perdería a la mayoría de las alumnas.

Isabella cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Nunca pensé que me seguiría hasta aquí. Ni siquiera logro imaginar por qué ha venido.

-Pero ha venido. -Emily la tomó del brazo e Isabella abrió los ojos de nuevo-. Tienes que solucionarlo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Obviamente, Emily, nunca has estado enamorada.

La directora sonrió.

-Y obviamente, Bells, tú sí estás enamorada.

* * *

**Mañana se termina esta linda historia :(**

**Muchísimas gracias a florima, CASBABYSWAN, NccM y bella-maru por los reviews! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia! Gracias! Besos!**


	21. Capítulo 21

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**ENMENDANDO A UN GRANUJA**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

Edward llegó a la academia de la señorita Sheen unos minutos antes de la hora.

Se sentía como un maldito idiota esperando fuera de la verja, un pecador desterrado del cielo, pero la señorita Emily Sheen había dejado bien claro que no debía poner un pie dentro de sus tierras. El antiguo Edward habría echado abajo las puertas, pero hoy no le agradaba la idea de tener una veintena de jovencitas gritando y fugándose y desmayándose a sus pies.

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba la hora de la cita comenzaba a considerar seriamente una incursión estratégica. Y entonces, apareció su diosa, recorriendo el largo y serpenteante camino. Parecía haber pasado más de quince días desde que la había visto por última vez, y tuvo que sofocar el repentino impulso de derribar las puertas, echar a Isabella sobre la silla de montar y huir con ella.

-Edward -dijo ella cuando llegó a las puertas cerradas. Al menos no pretendía fingir que jamás se habían conocido.

-Isabella -desmontó en ese momento. Quería estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible-. ¿Qué tal está Shakespeare?

Ella inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Mi perro está bien, gracias.

-Bien. ¿Y cómo te encuentras tú?

-Estoy bien.

Edward resopló. Esto era completamente inútil. Prefería un enfoque directo... y sabía que ella también.

-Has puesto mi ordenada vida patas arriba -dijo-. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera lograrlo.

-¿Es eso lo que has venido a decirme... que te he arruinado la vida? ¿Qué crees que has...?

-No he dicho que hayas arruinado nada -la interrumpió con el ceño fruncido. Por lo visto no había sido suficientemente directo-. Lo has cambiado todo... el modo en que miro a la gente, y a mí mismo. Y, considerando la magnitud de la tarea, te mereces mi enhorabuena. Y mi agradecimiento. .

Ella se puso a juguetear con un botón de su pelisse, esquivando su mirada cuando él buscó una grieta en su reluciente armadura.

-Entonces, no hay de qué. Aunque para eso me pagaste.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Te pagué para que no te marcharas. -Edward alargó la mano por entre los barrotes de hierro de la verja para tocar su mejilla-. Te echo de menos.

Isabella tomó aire con dificultad y se apartó de su caricia.

-Claro que sí. Ahora tienes que molestarte en buscar a otra con cuya vida puedas jugar.

Ella seguía a la defensiva, como siempre, pero ahora lo comprendía.

-Nadie me dejará jugar -le dijo sin alzar la voz, y sonrió.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Déjalo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aún me deseas.

-Es una reacción puramente física. En cualquier caso, estás mejor sin mí.

-Creí que iba a ser yo quien se disculpara -replicó é aquí y pasea conmigo.

-No. Márchate, Edward.

-Me siento como si tratara de secuestrar a una monja de un convento -refunfuñó mientras observaba su rostro en busca de una chispa de su habitual humor.

Ella apretó los labios.

-Esto era antes un monasterio.

Él se apoyó contra la verja, sus dedos se aferraron a las dos barras verticales de hierro.

-Es más grande que la bodega, querida, pero parece que todavía estás atrapada dentro. -Meneó las barras haciéndolas sonar-. Al menos acércate y bésame.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Permite que te recuerde que fuiste tú quien me encerró en la bodega. Yo estoy aquí por elección propia.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Estás aquí porque no se te ocurre ningún otro lugar al que huir.

-Según mi querido tío y tú ya no tengo que seguir huyendo. Ahora cuento con su supuesto apoyo.

-Me disculpo por haberte empujado a los brazos de Dwyer. Pero era algo necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no ibas a casarte conmigo si tenías que depender de mi apoyo. Ahora ya no tienes que hacerlo.

Ella se le quedó mirando un instante mientras la curiosidad trataba de ganarle la batalla a su maldita tozudez.

-Me has dejado otras razones para rechazarte.

-Sí, lo he hecho. En cuanto a eso -dijo y, esperando que no advirtiese que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pecho y sacó un trozo de papel doblado-. Espero que esto te ayude a disiparlas. -Introdujo el papel por entre los barrotes.

Ella dudó antes de cogerlo.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo leas aún. Espera hasta la noche. Preferiblemente, cuando estés sola.

-De acuerdo. -Isabella lo miró y luego fijo la atención una vez más en él-. ¿Es que pretendes esperar aquí toda la noche?

-No. Tengo que regresar a Londres. Emmett quiere casarse con Rosalie antes de que termine la temporada, mientras todos sigan en la ciudad.

-Entonces, esto es otra despedida.

-Espero que no -murmuró, deseando poder simplemente tomarla en brazos y que olvidase todo aquello que le hacía aferrarse tercamente a su independencia-. Quiero que te cases conmigo, Isabella. Pero no te lo pediré de nuevo. Lee la carta. Si te sientes dispuesta a viajar, estaré en Masen House hasta el diez de agosto. -Alargó la mano por entre la verja otra vez, pero ella le esquivó-. La próxima vez, Isabella, tendrás que ser tú quien me lo pida. -Sonrió-. Pero diré que sí.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su suave y tersa mejilla.

-No te lo pediré.

-Espero que sí. -Soltó la verja y retrocedió hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Fausto-. Te veré pronto.

Darse la vuelta y alejarse fue lo más duro que jamás había hecho. La quería -la necesitaba- en su vida. Si ella elegía no seguirle, al menos sabría que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano. Si eso no era suficiente, si los sentimientos no eran recíprocos... bueno, tendría toda una vida para torturarse con aquellas preguntas. Cuando llegó a la primera curva del camino, echó una mirada sobre su hombro hacia las puertas de la academia. Ella ya no estaba allí.

Isabella se metió la carta en el bolsillo de la pelisse y se apresuró a volver al edificio principal. De nada serviría que Edward la viera junto a la verja, lloriqueando y balbuceando como un bebé, mientras él se marchaba a lomos de su caballo.

Lloraba con tal intensidad que se tropezó con Emily aún antes de reparar en que su amiga estaba escondida cerca de la entrada principal.

-¡Oh! Lo siento -dijo, entre sollozos, con voz áspera.

Emily le pasó un pañuelo sin mediar una sola palabra.

-Gracias. -Se sonó la nariz-. Es un hombre imposible. No debería haber salido a verle.

-¿Se ha acabado?

-Se acabó en Londres. Lo que sucede es que no quería escucharme. -Un grupo de jóvenes de camino a su paseo diario pasó por delante de ellas-. De todos modos, ya no quedaba nada -dijo con más calma cuando se hubieron marchado.

-Nadie que os viera os creería. ¿Por qué no puedes admitir de una vez que él te importa?

Secándose los ojos, Isabella comenzó a subir la escalera hacia su diminuta habitación privada con Emily siguiéndole los talones.

-Qué se yo. Porque él espera que lo haga, supongo. Decide que me enamore de él, y yo lo hago.

-¿Es que no es así como debe ser?

-Ah, está condenadamente seguro de sí mismo.

Un coro de risillas les llegó desde el rellano de la escalera de arriba. Estupendo. Ahora enseñaba a sus alumnas a blasfemar. Emily hizo una mueca.

-Sé que está alterada, señorita Swan -le dijo alzando ligeramente la voz-, pero ¿no quería usted decir «completamente»?

-Sí, así es, señorita Sheen. Le pido disculpas.

La directora enroscó el brazo en el de Isabella mientras seguían subiendo la escalera.

-Al menos ha terminado -declaró-. Y nos quedan los recitales de esta tarde para que te distraigas de tus problemas.

-Sí, gracias a Dios -murmuró Isabella, aunque estaba completamente segura de que nada había acabado, y sabía que los recitales no harían que dejara de pensar en Edward ni un maldito segundo.

Se pasó toda la tarde moviéndose nerviosamente. Por lo general, disfrutaba de los recitales semanales, ya que algunas estudiantes de la academia eran excepcionalmente buenas. Hoy, sin embargo, sólo podía pensar en el pedazo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo, y en Edward diciéndole que ya no seguiría persiguiéndola. Eso era precisamente lo que deseaba, por supuesto... que nadie tratase de utilizarla para sus propios fines, o que la juzgasen por las acciones de otro.

Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de pensar en él -en lo mucho que le gustaba conversar con él, y en cuánto anhelaba sus besos y su contacto- se daría cuenta de lo inmensamente feliz que era.

Claro que, si era tan feliz, no tenía ningún motivo para seguir metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y tocar la carta; y sin duda no tenía razón alguna para esperar y abrir esa estúpida cosa cuándo y cómo él le había indicado. Durante el recital no había podido resistirse a sacarla y comenzar a desdoblarla en una par de ocasiones. Ambas veces la había vuelto a guardar sin abrir.

Isabella se puso en pie tan pronto como Carmen Stewart terminó su interpretación de Haydn. El sol ya se había puesto casi por completo tras el grupo de árboles del oeste; de modo que, técnicamente, ya era de noche.

-Señorita Swan -dijo Elizabeth Banks, una de las otras profesoras, al pasar-. Espero que durante la cena de esta noche nos hable sobre su misterioso conde. Parece que todas las jóvenes están locas por él.

Isabella se detuvo.

-Tengo jaqueca. Creo que renunciaré a la cena. Por favor, preséntele mis excusas a la señorita Sheen.

Nadie creería que le dolía la cabeza, desde luego, y probablemente pensarían que estaba en su cuarto suspirando por su amor perdido. Bueno, ésa era una descripción bastante acertada de lo que había planeado hacer durante la noche.

Uno de los empleados ya le había llevado la cena a Shakespeare, y éste se subió a la cama, a su lado, cuando encendió la lámpara y sacó la carta. El terrier la olisqueó, luego meneó la cola y se puso a ladrar.

-Reconoces a Edward, ¿verdad? -le preguntó mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

Desplegó la gruesa hoja de papel de pergamino. Para su sorpresa, no se trataba de una carta personal, si no más bien de algún tipo de documento legal. Un pequeño trozo de papel, envuelto dentro del más grande, cayó en su regazo. Isabella fijó la atención en él.

-«Isabella -decía, con la misma letra irregular que caracterizaba la carta que el conde le había enviado a Emily-. Creo que hasta tú tienes que admitir que sólo te quedan dos razones para no querer casarte conmigo. »

Ella tomó aire. ¿Por qué seguía molestándose? Ella ya había cesado de intentarlo hacía algún tiempo. El resto de la misiva la impulsaba a seguir, por lo tanto continuó leyendo.

-«La primera razón, según recuerdo, es que eres un recipiente conveniente en el que podría engendrar un heredero e impedir que Rosalie y Lillian reciban la herencia. Deseo que aquí conste que no eres en absoluto conveniente. -Isabella reprimió una inesperada sonrisa-. La otra parte del razonamiento espero que sea resuelta a tu entera satisfacción por medio del anexo que acompaña a mi testamento. En resumidas cuentas, estipula que tanto si tengo descendencia como si no, serán los hijos de Rosalie quienes heredarán mi título y mis tierras. »

Isabella se detuvo.

-Es una broma -dijo en voz alta-. Tiene que ser una broma.

Agarró el pedazo de papel mayor y lo leyó una vez, y luego otra vez más. Expresado en términos legales y cláusulas, aquello, sin embargo, explicaba con cristalina claridad que Edward Masen, después de su muerte, y a pesar de que hubiera herederos de sangre, transfería todos los derechos sobre sus títulos y tierras a Rosalie Hale y sus herederos. Un estipendio de cinco mil libras al año para todos y cada uno de sus propios hijos, y su viuda, era todo lo que se guardaba para sí y no le entregaba a la rama Hale de la familia.

-Dios mío -susurró, y volvió a la primera carta con dedos temblorosos.

-«Tu segunda y última objeción, según creo, era mi creencia en el amor... y más específicamente, mi falta de capacidad para amarte.

Creo que ya conoces la respuesta a eso, Isabella. No nos rebajaré a ninguno de los dos declarando al Sol, a la Luna y a las estrellas lo mucho que he llegado a amarte, desearte y necesitarte en mi vida.

»Tengo, pues, una única pregunta para ti, ya que no me viene a la cabeza nada más que se interponga entre nosotros. Isabella, ¿me amas?»

Cerró los ojos largo rato y luego leyó la breve firma. -«Tuyo, Edward.»

Una lágrima cayó sobre la página antes incluso de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo. El lord Cullen que había conocido cuando, por primera vez, había ido a Londres, jamás habría renunciado para entregar su herencia a nadie, mucho menos a Rosalie Hale. No obstante, lo había hecho. Le costaba creer que lo hubiera hecho por ella.

Isabella se levantó y se paseó entre la ventana y la cama mientras Shakespeare correteaba detrás de ella siguiendo su paso. La modificación del testamento estaba firmada por Edward y atestiguada por el señor Jenks, lord McCarty y otro abogado. Era auténtica; inequívoca e indiscutiblemente auténtica.

Dio una vuelta más por la habitación, con la carta apretada en el puño. Había vuelto a hacerlo: había actuado de un modo tan elegante que se había asegurado de que a ella no le quedara más remedio que notarlo, reflexionar y explicárselo a sí misma.

Y, como era natural, lo había hecho por carta, para no darle la oportunidad de discutirlo con él.

Con un gruñido estrangulado, tiró la carta al suelo y la pisoteó. Luego la recogió y la alisó contra su pecho, porque en toda su vida había recibido nada tan hermoso. Maldijo entre dientes, feliz de que no hubiera ninguna alumna a su alrededor para escucharla.

-Mírame, Shakes. Me ha convertido en una loca.

Shakespeare se limitó a menear la cola. Suspirando, se lanzó pesadamente sobre la cama. Loca o no, ahora sabía con exactitud lo que quería. Deseaba volver a Londres a toda prisa y darle un puñetazo, y luego lanzarse a sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca más. Lo había hecho por ella, y lo había hecho porque la amaba. No cabía otra explicación.

-Dios mío -dijo en un susurro, aferrando la carta contra su pecho. Ya tan sólo las motivaciones de una persona en concreto seguían siendo un misterio, igual que lo habían sido durante los últimos cinco años.

Y él era el motivo por el que casi había perdido a Edward.

-¿Bells? -Emily llamó a su puerta.

Isabella se sobresaltó.

-Entra.

La directora se apoyó en la entrada.

-Vine a preguntarte si estabas bien.

-No sé si lo estoy o no. -Y dejó escapar una risilla y se preguntó si parecía tan histérica como se sentía.

-Comprendo. -Emily cerró la puerta-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Por fin he aprendido una lección, creo. -Isabella se puso en pie y arrastró su baúl de debajo de la cama-. Lo siento, Emily, tengo que...

-Dejar el empleo. Después de veros esta mañana a los dos juntos no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

-Aunque, después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar, no estoy segura de que me quiera cerca. Soy una completa estúpida, ¿sabes?

-No, no lo eres. Eres muy afortunada. -Emily sonrió-. Así que vuelves a Londres.

Una cálida chispa de excitación nerviosa ardió, rebosante de vida, en su corazón.

-Sí. Pero tengo que hacer una visita antes de verle de nuevo.

Quería -necesitaba- una explicación más. Y gracias a Edward, por fin tenía el coraje de exigirla.

Isabella tomó aire con fuerza, agarró con más firmeza la correa de Shakespeare y golpeó la puerta doble de roble macizo. El sonido retumbó y se perdió en las entrañas de la casa, y su corazón palpitó con el mismo ritmo frenético. La puerta se abrió un momento después.

-¿Sí, señorita?

Isabella miró al mayordomo de nariz aquilina.

-Haga el favor de informar a su gracia que la señorita Swan ha venido a verlo.

La mansión era enorme, tal vez más incluso que Masen House. El mayordomo la condujo al saloncito de mañana y cerró la puerta al salir.

De la pared colgaban retratos del duque y sus dos hijos, junto a un estudio en perspectiva de su difunta esposa y unos cuantos parientes más lejanos.

-¿Qué quieres?

Isabella mantuvo la atención en los cuadros mientras la voz del duque retumbaba por la habitación.

-¿Por qué no hay aquí un retrato de mi madre? -le preguntó.

-Ella abandonó la familia. Creí que te habías fugado a Hampshire.

-Fuiste tú quien la expulsó de la familia.

-¿Es por eso que te comportas de un modo tan atroz en mi presencia? Tu madre te enseñó a odiarme, ¿no es verdad? Ella se dio la vuelta.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas?

El duque de Dwyer puso los ojos en blanco.

-Soy un hombre ocupado. Será mejor que vayas de una vez al grano. Ni tengo ni me tomaré el tiempo de dar explicaciones más detalladas a una insignificante pariente.

Su respuesta contestó rotundamente una pregunta. Edward no se parecía en nada a su tío. Aquella era otra disculpa que le debía al conde.

-No quiero una explicación -dijo, apretando la mandíbula-. Quiero una disculpa.

-¿Por preferir no mostrar un retrato de tu madre? ¡Qué ridiculez!

Isabella le miró.

-No tienes ni la más remota idea de por qué estoy furiosa contigo, ¿no es cierto, tío Dwyer?

Él se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a revolver en los cajones.

-Me importa un bledo por qué estás furiosa -replicó-. Ya te lo he dicho, estoy ocupado.

Lejos de sentirse intimidada, a Isabella le entraron unas repentinas ganas de echarse a reír.

-Pareces un actor que sólo ha aprendido una frase de una obra... «no me molestes, estoy ocupado».

El duque contraatacó.

-No consentiré que me conviertas en una figura a la que ridiculizar. ¿Así es cómo demuestras tu gratitud? Hice un gran esfuerzo para perdonar públicamente tus indiscreciones, ¿y a cambio me llamas actor? ¿Un mal actor, además?

-Si estás tan ocupado, ¿por qué te tomaste la molestia de perdonar mis indiscreciones?

-Bah. Cullen me pilló en un momento de debilidad.

-Comprendo.

-No, no comprendes. Y ya has hecho que me arrepienta de volver a aceptarte en el seno de la familia. -Sacó un libro de contabilidad y cerró la puerta del escritorio de golpe-. ¿ Supongo que lo que ahora quieres es dinero?

-Santo Dios -barbotó-. No quiero tu dinero. Lo único que siempre quise de ti fue una disculpa, como acabo de decirte.

-¿Una disculpa? Ya te lo dije, no pondré un retrato de tu madre...

-Por eso no -lo interrumpió bruscamente-. Cuando mis padres murieron te pedí dinero... tan sólo lo suficiente para poder hacerme cargo de algunas deudas. Tú te negaste.

Tuve que vender casi todas las joyas de mamá y todos los cuadros de papá para lograr que tuvieran un entierro digno.

-¿Y cómo...?

-¡No he terminado! Me encontré completamente sola cuando murieron. Y no hiciste nada, ¡nada!, para demostrar que te importaba lo más mínimo si vivía o moría.

-Bueno, estás viva. Y ahora pareces empeñada en acosarme a la menor oportunidad.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo momento. Su tío, con la cara roja y vociferando, seguía sin dar señales de comprender qué había hecho mal. Puede que fuera ésa la diferencia más significativa entre Edward y él: el conde se responsabilizaba de sus fechorías. Y, últimamente, se había esforzado por enmendarlas.

Además, hasta el último de los desaires, manipulaciones y obstáculos contra los que había luchado -todos erigidos por el odio extremo del duque hacia su familia- al parecer habían sido fruto de su imaginación. Dwyer no la odiaba: lo que sucedía era, sencillamente, que no le importaba.

-Tan sólo quería un pedacito de tu corazón -dijo pausadamente.

-¡Ja! Mi corazón y mi dinero, querrás decir.

-No. No vas a disculparte, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera por la memoria de mi madre, tu propia hermana.

-Se casó con aquel maldito pintor contra mis deseos. No le debo una disculpa ni a ella ni a nadie.

De pronto, la ardiente ira que sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo por él -por toda su familia materna- chispeó y murió. Había encontrado la familia que quería.

-De acuerdo, entonces, tío, lo lamento -dijo-. Y te perdono, porque obviamente no puedes evitar ser el hombre desalmado que eres. Si pudieras evitarlo, no serías tan estúpido. -Isabella se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡No permitiré que me insultes! -rugió a sus espaldas.

-¿Has venido a pedir dinero, prima?

Isabella se detuvo. Riley Biers se encontraba en el rellano, apoyado en el pasamanos para burlarse de ella.

-Buenos días, Riley -dijo, y siguió por el vestíbulo.

-Sabes que nunca conseguirás nada de nosotros, zorra.

Ya era más que suficiente. Cuadrándose de hombros, Isabella se volvió lentamente para encarase con él.

-Riley, dudo mucho que tengas la inteligencia para comprenderme, pero probaré de todos modos.

-¡Cómo... !

-No me gustas -lo interrumpió-. Eres un imbécil y un estúpido e insignificante engreído. Si fueras más pobre, no tendrías ni un solo amigo. Si fueras una rata, no alimentaría contigo a una serpiente por miedo a provocarle un atroz dolor de estómago. ¡Y adiós muy buenas!

-¡Cómo te atreves!

Recorrió el vestíbulo y salió por la puerta principal, con Shakespeare a su lado. El coche de alquiler que había tomado le aguardaba aún en la calle, y le dio la siguiente dirección antes de subir. Puede que su tío hubiera sido completamente incapaz de reconocer su propia estupidez y disculparse por ella, pero, por suerte, ella no lo era.

-Milord, debe... rectificar esta reforma -dijo el señor Jenks, agitando hojas de pergamino en el aire. Parte de ellas se le escaparon y se desperdigaron por el jardín como una flota en miniatura de veleros.

Edward negó con la cabeza y volvió a la planificación del nuevo marco para la ventana de la bodega.

-No. Una palabra más y se verá buscando otro empleo.

El abogado se puso a gatear para recuperar sus papeles.

-Pero... ¡No tiene sentido!

-Señor Jenks, no haga que me repita.

-Sí, milord. Por supuesto. Pero ¿qué... qué hay de esta construcción que está haciendo? -El abogado señaló la ventana a medio reparar-. Tiene los fondos suficientes para contratar una veintena de trabajadores para Masen House.

-Yo la rompí, yo la arreglaré. -Mirando al señor Jenks, volvió a su tarea, desafiando al abogado a que contradijera su mentira. Muy bien podría explicarle que si no se mantenía ocupado, se volvería loco, o que reparando la ventana de la bodega sentía una absurda conexión con Isabella.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que se marchó de la academia de la señorita Sheen. Si hubiera partido inmediatamente después de leer su carta, podría haber llegado el día anterior a Londres. Claro que, por lo que sabía, podría seguir en la academia, dando clases de cómo utilizar los cubiertos.

Sin embargo, estaría preparado, por si acaso decidía regresar. Los muebles de la habitación dorada habían vuelto adonde pertenecían, al igual que el resto de objetos que había logrado adquirir para su calabozo en la bodega... aunque si él tenía algo que decir en el asunto, Isabella ocuparía la alcoba principal con él. Había alquilado una casa y contratado criados para Rosalie y Lillian, para que su condenada tía estuviera tan lejos como pudiera de Isabella y pudiera seguir cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a Rosalie de ayudarla con la boda.

Además, había adquirido una licencia especial de matrimonio del arzobispo de Canterbury. Si Isabella en verdad regresaba, no estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad de escapar. Aquel persistente «si» era el mismo motivo por el que apenas abandonaba la casa desde su vuelta a Londres. No tenía la menor intención de arriesgarse a perderla.

-Muy bien, milord -suspiró el abogado-. Espero que comprenda que, en el fondo, siempre busco lo que es mejor para usted.

Edward le miró de soslayo.

-Es por eso que aún sigue aquí. En este momento, sin embargo, me empieza a parecer un fastidio. Vaya a buscar a Vincent, si es tan amable.

El señor Jenks hizo una reverencia.

-Enseguida, milord.

Una vez que el abogado hubo desaparecido en dirección al establo, Edward apoyó el marco de la ventana contra la mesa provisional de trabajo y se sentó en el banco de piedra. Nunca se había tomado realmente el tiempo para contemplar el encantador jardín que cuidaban sus jardineros. Había estado viendo unas cuantas cosas en las que antes no reparaba, y creyó saber por qué: la cínica ira hastiada que había parecido formar parte de él se había marchitado y ablandado. Como mínimo, estaba en deuda con Isabella por eso.

-¿Se te ha escapado alguien más del calabozo?

Edward se puso en pie como un rayo, con la respiración contenida. Isabella se internó en el jardín, con Shakespeare a su lado. Llevaba el vestido verde estampado que tanto le gustaba, y de no haber sido por la expresión indecisa de sus ojos, casi podía haber creído que acababa de volver de su paseo matutino.

-No -dijo tan fríamente como pudo-. Estoy trabajando para prevenir futuras catástrofes.

-Ah. Es una sabia decisión.

Ella continuó acercándose a él, y Edward se obligó a permanecer donde estaba. Quería tomarla en sus brazos, pero le había dicho que el próximo movimiento en esta pequeña partida de ajedrez era de ella, y lo había dicho en serio.

-Es cuestión de supervivencia. Si mi próximo prisionero se escapa, podría verme arrestado.

Isabella se detuvo a escasos pasos de él.

-Yo... leí tu carta.

-Bien.

-No puedes hacerlo. Es una locura.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué es una locura?

-¡Desheredar a tus propios hijos!

-Ah, eso.

Ella se acercó un poco más.

-Sí, eso. Ya lo has dejado claro, Edward. No quiero que futuras generaciones sufran sólo porque soy una estúpida cabezota.

Deseaba preguntarle si se refería a «sus» futuras generaciones, pero dejaría que le contara las noticias del modo que prefiriera.

-¿Es eso todo lo que has venido a decirme?

Isabella se sonrojó y se entretuvo enroscándose la correa de Shakespeare alrededor de la mano.

-No. Quiero... quiero que sepas que he seguido tu consejo.

Por lo que Edward podía recordar, últimamente había dado algunos consejos bastante malos.

-¿Mi consejo?

Una lágrima bajó rodando por una de sus mejillas. Edward se puso tenso, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Iría tras ella si se daba la vuelta y echaba a correr, pero si en última instancia deseaba marcharse, tendría que dejarla ir.

-Sí -susurró con voz trémula-. Cedí un poco. Fui a ver a mi tío.

Aquello era más de lo que había esperado, pero Isabella había sido siempre impredecible. Incapaz de resistirse a tocarla, Edward tendió la mano y le secó la lágrima con un ligero roce.

-¿Y?

Para mayor sorpresa aún, ella soltó una breve carcajada entrecortada.

-Es un hombre horrible. -Isabella tomó su mano y le apretó los dedos-. Y no se parece en nada a ti. Jamás debería haberte dicho una cosa tan abominable.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Las he oído peores.

-No, no es verdad. En todo caso, es el peor insulto que se me ocurre.

-Cerró los ojos por un instante-. Esto es tan difícil de decir.

Aquello parecía prometedor. Edward sonrió.

-No soy la maldita Inquisición española. -Siguió mirándola fijamente, advirtiendo el calor de su manos y el modo en que la suave brisa acariciaba su cabello dorado por el sol. Cuando el silencio se prolongó, él rió entre dientes-. Tienes que decir algo tarde o temprano. Dentro de pocas horas habrá oscurecido.

Isabella asintió. Apretando aún sus dedos, le condujo al banco de piedra. Él la siguió, su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético que esperaba ella no pudiera detectar.

-Siéntate -le ordenó.

-No soy una de tus alumnas, ¿sabes?

-Siéntate.

Él accedió mientras se preguntaba qué demonios se traía entre manos cuando ella le volvió la espalda. No obstante, se limitó a atar la correa del perro alrededor de la pata de la mesa de trabajo, y se volvió a mirarle de frente.

Siguió allí de pie durante un largo momento, mirándole fijamente, antes de volver a donde él se encontraba sentado. Edward se hizo a un lado para hacerle sitio y, entonces, se quedó de piedra cuando ella se arrodilló a sus pies.

-No hagas eso -le dijo con voz áspera, inclinándose para levantarla de nuevo.

-No pasa nada. Tú calla y escucha por una vez, ¿lo harás?

Edward volvió a enderezarse.

-Muy bien.

-Gracias. -Isabella respiró hondo, su encantador pecho se agitó arriba y abajo-. Quiero disculparme contigo. Has dicho y hecho cosas muy, muy, buenas por mí, y yo... -Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Santo Dios, esto era demasiado. Tan sólo deseaba que entrara en razón, no que le suplicara su perdón por cualquier desaire real e imaginario. Se deslizó del banco y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Déjalo -murmuró.

-Pero dijiste...

-Olvida lo que dije. Tan sólo cuéntame tus pensamientos.

Siempre me han fascinado infinitamente.

-No bromees.

Tomó en sus manos las de ella.

-No bromeo. Eres la mujer más cautivadora, fascinante, irresistible y deseable que he conocido en mi vida.

-Te amo. -Las palabras salieron al fin de su boca, y seguidamente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó.

Edward le devolvió el beso, sentándola sobre sus piernas para poder sentir su calor.

-Te amo -repitió sus mismas palabras, embargado por la emoción

-Entonces, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. -Isabella continuó, la voz le temblaba y las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te casarás conmigo, Edward?

Él la besó otra vez, bruscamente.

-Te dije que lo haría, Isabella. Gracias a Dios que has entrado del todo en razón.

-Por fin lo he hecho. Gracias a ti. -Recorrió su mandíbula con los dedos-. Imagino que no podía creer que me quisieras.

Edward rió entre dientes.

-Te encerré en la maldita bodega, Isabella.

Empezabas a poner a prueba mi paciencia.

-Tú pones a prueba la mía en todo momento.

-Y espero seguir haciéndolo.

Ella se separó un poco de él, aunque mantuvo las manos firmemente dentro de su camisa.

-Tienes que cambiar tu testamento.

-¿Estás segura? Te quiero, Isabella. Nada más importa.

-Lo comprendo. -Le zarandeó suavemente-. Eres muy cabezota.

Vuelve a dejarlo como estaba, pero asegúrate, también, de que Rosalie y Lillian gocen de cierta seguridad.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso. -Edward la besó otra vez, deseando encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el jardín, y no haber enviado a buscar a Vincent-. Haré un trato contigo.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Volveré a incluir a nuestros herederos en mi testamento si te casas conmigo esta misma tarde.

La sorpresa surcó su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

-Está todo arreglado. Por si acaso regresabas, naturalmente.

-¿Tienes un pastor en la bodega?

-Lo tendría si se me hubiera ocurrido. ¿Aceptas?

Isabella se echó a reír, sus ojos turquesa resplandecían de puro gozo.

-Sí. ¡Por el amor de Dios, sí, sí, sí! Cásate conmigo ahora mismo.

Edward hizo que ambos se pusieran en pie y luego la levantó en sus brazos.

-Como desees. -Alzó la mirada cuando Vincent apareció-. Vincent, trae el carruaje.

-Sí, milord -El mozo giró sobre sus talones.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió Edward, preguntándose si, después de todo, tendría que volver a secuestrarla para llevarla a la iglesia.

-Vincent, haga el favor de ocuparse de que cuiden de Shakespeare. Volveremos dentro de poco.

-Sí, señorita Swan.

-Sí, lady Cullen –le corrigió Edward con severidad.

El mozo sonrió de oreja a oreja e hizo una reverencia.

-Sí, lady Cullen.

Isabella observó a Edward mientras éste la llevaba hacia la escalinata de la parte delantera.

-Aún no, Edward. No lo gafes.

-No vas a volver a escapar de mí, Isabella.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Ya no quiero escapar -susurró y luego le besó-. Ahora estoy en casa.

Él le devolvió el beso.

-Yo también lo estoy.

**FIN**

* * *

**Que les pareció la historia? A mi me gustó mucho, espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi. **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron la historia, y a los que dejaron reviews! **

**El libro de llama Enmendar a un granuja y la autora es Suzanne Enoch.**

**La próxima adaptación será: "Venganza", les dejo un resumen:**

_Una mujer cautiva..._ _Desamparada y sin ningún recurso, lady Isabella Swan se verá obligada a formar parte del oscuro y maquiavélico plan de un enigmático desconocido que no tendrá piedad de ella. Cuando la joven descubre lo que está ocurriendo y trata de escapar, ya es demasiado tarde. El amor que siente por el arrogante americano que la mantiene prisionera ha hundido sus crueles garras en su corazón y no podrá huir de él._ _Un hombre atormentado..._ _El único propósito de Edward Cullen al regresar a Inglaterra es la venganza. Una venganza largamente planeada en la que Isabella, la hija del hombre que mató a sus seres queridos, jugará un papel fundamental. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó quedar atrapado por la violenta pasión y el abrumador deseo que lo invaden cada vez que la toca, cada vez que la mira, cada vez que respira…_

**Espero que les guste! Besos!**


End file.
